Meant to be
by Margot19
Summary: Lexie Grey et Mark Sloan, sont faits pour être ensemble. Tout le monde le sait, sauf eux...enfin pour l'instant. [Personnages: Mark, Lexie, Owen, Teddy, Derek, Bailey, Webber, Arizona, Callie, Addison, Meredith, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, George ]
1. Chapter 1

Lexie ouvrit la porte, se soustrayant avec soulagement, à cette pluie incessante, qui la harcelait depuis qu'elle était rentrée. La jeune fille claqua la porte derrière elle, trahissant son arrivée. Tranquillement, elle pendit son manteau trempé à la patère, déposa son sac en bandoulière par terre et se déchaussa. Elle gagna ensuite la cuisine. Sa petite famille se trouvait là, et Lexie eut un sourire.  
_- Voilà notre grande travailleuse_, sourit-Susan, sa mère._ Tu sors de plus en plus tard de l'université,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant la pendule.  
Lexie jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la pendule également. Il était 19 heure 30.  
_- Je pourrais être ici beaucoup plus tôt, si j'avais une voiture_, maugréa-Lexie, avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.  
Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase, ses parents échangèrent un coup d'oeil comme.. amusés.  
_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-Lexie ayant intercepté le coup d'oeil.  
_- Rien_, fit-Susan en haussant les épaules.  
L'étudiante tira une chaise, et s'assit à coté de sa grande soeur Molly, qui semblait plongée dans de la paperasse. Finalement, Thatcher, son père, s'affairait avec sa mère pour préparer le repas.  
_- Vous avez faim ?_ demanda-Thatcher.  
Après un repas satisfaisant, Lexie alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre, et s'installa immédiatement au bureau. Ce n'était pas rien, d'être étudiante en médecine, à la Harvard Medical School. En sortant du lycée, Lexie avait immédiatement su qu'elle voulait faire médecine, et grâce à sa fabuleuse mémoire photographique, son dossier scolaire en béton, et le fait qu'elle et sa famille vive à Boston, elle avait pu intégrer cette université très cotée Il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir, avant d'être médecin, mais la jeune fille était déterminée, et convaincue qu'elle pouvait y arriver.  
Cependant, ce rêve et ces études requéraient une grosse dose de travail, et chaque soir, après le repas, Lexie se concentrait, et, assise à son bureau, elle étalait de grandes planches d'anatomie, ses cours, et bossait. Et sa famille avait pris l'habitude de ne pas l'interrompre.  
Pourtant, à peine une demie heure après qu'elle eut commencé à travailler, son père poussa la porte entrebâillée.  
_- Lex', tu peux venir un moment ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire._ On a quelque chose, dont on doit te parler._  
Sans lui laisser l'occasion de le questionner, il repartit. Lexie se leva, sourcils froncés. Que pouvaient-ils donc bien avoir à lui dire ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'elle n'aimait pas trop être dérangée quand elle était concentrée ?  
Un _brin_ inquiète, Lexie entra dans la cuisine. Susan était assise à la table, Thatcher debout, appuyé contre le mur.  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-la jeune fille, déroutée par le comportement inhabituel de ses parents.  
_- Lexie, on veut d'abord te dire qu'on es très fiers de toi,_ commença-Thatcher.  
Un bref sourire fut esquissé par la jeune fille, ravie du compliment, mais ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir.  
_- On a quelque chose à te dire_, répéta-Susan. _Mais d'abord, on a quelque chose pour toi._  
_- Je suis un peu perdue_, avoua-Lexie.  
Thatcher enfoui sa main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une petite boîte fermée par un noeud. D'un geste rapide, il la lança à Lexie, qui l'attrapa de la main gauche, perplexe.  
_- D'accord, j'ai oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?_ s'exclama-t-elle ironiquement.  
_- Nous avons simplement quelque chose d'un peu délicat à t'annoncer_, expliqua-Susan. _On espère que ce petit cadeau que tu attends depuis tellement longtemps arrivera à te changer les idées, après qu'on t'aura annoncé ce qu'on doit t'annoncer._  
_- C'est si terrible que ça ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Vous me faites peur, là. Quelqu'un est mort ? Molly va se marier ?_  
Thatcher éclata de rire.  
_- Voyons, Lexie, ta soeur n'est pas en âge de se marier..! _  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Les choses ont l'air plutôt sérieuses avec Eric. _  
_- Ce n'est pas ça,_ conclut-Susan._ Allez, ouvre ton présent._  
Lexie jeta un énième regard perplexe à ses parents, puis ouvrit la petite boîte. Elle regarda sa paume, où étaient à présent posées des clés toute neuves de voiture. Elle leva un regard ébahi sur ses parents, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
_- Une voiture ?_ s'exclama-Lexie, n'osant toujours pas y croire.  
_- Depuis le temps que tu en réclames une_, plaisanta-Susan.  
_- Tu te plains toujours de la demie-heure de marche entre ici, et l'université_, appuya-Thatcher.  
_- Ah mais oui ! c'est juste génial, comme cadeau !_ fit-Lexie._ Merci beaucoup._  
Thatcher et Susan échangèrent un regard. Lexie déposa la boîte et les clés sur la table, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller voir la voiture, ses parents l'avaient trop fait stresser sur cette grande nouvelle !  
_- Alors, cette nouvelle ? _  
_- Lexie_, commença-Thatcher. _Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été avec Susan.._  
_- Papa, je ne suis pas une enfant_, le coupa-Lexie_. Je n'en suis plus une. Tu peux me parler presque comme à une adulte ! _  
_- On espérait que la voiture allait t'occuper un peu plus l'esprit_..grommela-Susan.  
Thatcher fut plus direct.  
_- Tu as une soeur._  
Lexie regarda son père, bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à une réponse aussi franche, et à une nouvelle de ce genre là.  
_- Une..soeur_ ? répéta-Lexie. _Vous voulez dire, une autre soeur que Molly ?_

* * *

Lexie était assise sur le bord d'un trottoir. A ses côtés, une grosse valise noire, et son sac à dos. La nuit tombait, sur Seattle, et la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas d'endroit où dormir. Elle avait été dans de nombreuses agences de location, visité des tonnes d'immeubles. Elle avait cru pouvoir tout gérer ici, et elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait eu que l'embarras du choix, pour son logement. Mais ça avait l'air plus complexe que ça, ici. Lexie était "trop jeune", et "une cliente trop à risque", d'après les nombreux propriétaires, qui avaient peur qu'elle "ne paie pas les loyers".  
La jeune femme n'avait pas de fiche de paie à leur fournir en justificatif, et elle n'avait aucun documents de ses parents. Aussi, on lui refusait toujours la location d'immeubles et maisons. Lexie saisit son portable, et son père décrocha à la première tonalité.  
_- Oui, Lex ?_ fit-il._ Tu es bien installée ? _  
_- M'en parle pas_, grommela-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas pu me décrocher un seul appartement ! Ils ne veulent pas, je n'ai pas de fiche de paie, ou quoi que ce soit.._  
_- Tu es dans la rue ?_ s'inquiéta-son père.  
_- T'inquiète pas, papa,_ soupira-Lexie.  
_- Il est 19h30, Lexie ! Où-vas tu dormir ? _  
_- C'est justement ce que je me demandais..._avoua-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un hôtel.._  
Il y eut un moment de silence, au bout du fil, traduisant le moment de réflexion de Thatcher.  
_- Va-te prendre une chambre d'hôtel,_ conseilla-Thatcher._ Je t'enverrais un peu d'argent demain. _  
_- Mais papa...!_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Je vous avais promis que j'étais indépendante, que je ne vous ferais pas de souci.._  
_- Lexie, ça va, ce n'est qu'un peu d'argent_, relativisa-Thatcher._ Ah, je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec toi ! _  
_- Papa, je vais bien !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Je vais aller à l'hôtel. Je te rappelle demain ? _  
_- A demain, prends soin de toi._  
_- Promis._  
Lexie raccrocha. Elle eut une minute de lassitude. Elle avait passé sa journée, depuis qu'elle avait atterri, à sillonner la ville à la recherche d'un toit. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, sa mémoire se mit à l'emmener à ce jour, ou ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'elle avait une soeur. Une demie-soeur. Cela semblait il y a tellement d'années...à bien y réfléchir, c'était il y a plusieurs années..et maintenant, Lexie était diplômée, et s'apprêtait à débuter son internat, dans le même hôpital que cette soeur inconnue. Lexie secoua la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de pourquoi elle pensait subitement à cela..Peut-être parce qu'elle était dans la ville où Meredith Grey habitait. La jeune femme se leva, et appela un taxi qui passait. Le taxi poursuivait sur sa lancée, mais il finit par s'arrêter, et faire une marche arrière jusqu'à Lexie. La jeune femme mit rapidement ses bagages dans le coffre, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur du taxi. Elle aperçut un homme, déjà assis sur la banquette arrière.  
_- Oh, je suis désolée_, s'excusa-Lexie._ Je ne pensais pas que le taxi était occupé.._  
_- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ai demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter,_ fit-l'homme, avec un geste vague de la main.  
_- C'est..gentil_, fit-Lexie un peu étonnée._ Merci. Je vais aller..dans l'hôtel le plus proche du Seattle Grace, l'.._  
_- L'hôpital,_ acquiesça-le chauffeur._ Ça marche._  
_- Vous êtes hypocondriaque ?_ s'enquit-l'homme assis à côté d'elle, amusé.  
_- Non_, répondit-Lexie, en esquissant un sourire.  
_- Pourquoi voulez-vous un hôtel près du Seattle Grace alors ?_ s'enquit-l'autre.  
_- Il me semble que ça me regarde_, répondit-Lexie, en jetant un coup d'oeil évasif à son voisin.  
Celui-ci sembla avoir une moue déçue, mais Lexie, ayant tourné la tête, ne fut pas sûre. Le taxi se faufilait adroitement dans la circulation, enfilait les boulevards, tournait au coin des rues.  
_- C'est la première fois que vous venez à Seattle_ ? demanda-l'homme.  
Lexie lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.  
_- En quelque sorte_, admis-t-elle._ Et vous ? _  
_- Oh, non_, répondit-il en secouant la tête._ J'ai fais souvent quelques petits voyages et séjours ici. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est du sérieux..! J'arrive de New-York, et je déménage ici. J'ai un nouveau job.._  
Lexie détailla le bavard d'un peu plus près. Il n'avait rien d'un harceleur, ou de ce genre de mecs, que Lexie évitait comme la peste. Il était même plutôt beau à regarder. Après une inspection plus minutieuse, Lexie rectifia sa pensée : il était magnifique. Tout chez lui était beau, son visage, ses cheveux, ses expressions du visage, et même les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Lexie secoua la tête, comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Elle n'était pas ici pour les hommes. Elle était ici pour ses études, pour son internat, la médecine, le boulot, et rien d'autre ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sortie diplômée première de sa classe qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne tout pour acquis. Elle allais devoir bosser dur !  
Aussi, la jeune femme détourna le regard de l'homme, de toute façon bien trop vieux pour elle. Le taxi se rangea alors devant un hôtel.  
_- Voilà_, annonça-le chauffeur._ A ma connaissance, c'est l'hôtel le plus proche de l'hôpital, qui est à une dizaine de minutes, par tramway. _  
_- Merci,_ fit-Lexie.  
Elle fouilla dans son portefeuille, et paya le chauffeur, qui avait descendu ses valises sur le trottoir. Lexie ouvrit la porte, et l'homme se pencha alors avec un sourire.  
_- Au fait, je m'appelle Mark. _  
_- Enchantée Mark,_ sourit-Lexie, en s'extirpant hors du taxi.  
_- Vous étiez censée me dire votre nom !_ s'exclama-Mark.  
_- Ah oui ?_ fit-mine de s'étonner Lexie, avec un grand sourire. _Bonne soirée._  
Mark eut une moue de déception. Lexie secoua la tête, amusée, puis adressa un signe de tête au chauffeur, avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel. Elle fut soulagée, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son lit, dans sa petite chambre du sixième étage. Elle écarta les rideaux, et jeta un oeil dehors. Pour sa plus grande joie, elle voyait les petits carrés lumineux, qu'étaient les chambres du Seattle Grace. La jeune femme avait hâte que l'internat commence (dans une semaine à peine).

* * *

Le taxi poursuivit sa route, jusqu'au Seattle Grace. C'est là que Mark descendit. Il paya le chauffeur, puis, se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il repensa à cette jeune fille, plutôt jolie, du taxi, qui avait refusé de lui dire son nom. Trop dommage..  
Mark entra dans le Seattle Grace, et se dirigea sans hésitation, vers le bureau de Richard Webber. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte, et lorsqu'il entra, Richard se leva, avec un large sourire.  
_- Mark Sloan !_ s'exclama-le chef de chirurgie._ J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à venir ! _  
_- Dr. Webber_, sourit-Mark, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.  
Richard Webber se rassit, content de voir cet homme en face de lui.  
_- J'ai cru que tu viendrais tenter d'arranger les choses plus tôt_, avoua-Richard.  
_- J'ai cru aussi_, acquiesça-Mark._ Après le départ de Derek, je suis resté avec Addison, un bon moment._  
_- Je suis au courant de ça_,annonça-Richard.  
_- Et quand Addison est partie..._poursuivit-Mark. _Je ne pouvais pas rester.._  
_- Bienvenue parmi nous_, sourit-alors Richard, en lui serrant la main.  
Mark eut un sourire, et reçut la blouse que lui tendait Richard, accompagnée d'un badge, ainsi que d'un biper. Il toucha les inscription cousues sur le tissu de la blouse.."Mark Sloan".  
_- Merci...chef ! _  
_- Je te préviens, par contre,_ s'assombrit-Richard._ Ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux de la part de tous ici. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Addison et Derek t'accueillent à bras ouvert._  
_- Je sais gérer les ennuis_, fit-Mark en haussant les épaules.  
_- Veillez à garder vos histoires personnelles hors de mon hôpital, cependant,_ ordonna-Richard.  
_- Autant que possible_, acquiesça-Mark.  
Le nouveau chirurgien au Seattle Grace se leva. Il était heureux d'être ici, même s'il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un grande dose de patience, pour venir à bout de la colère de Derek. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami, non ? Les meilleurs amis ne se pardonnaient-il pas ? Du moins, c'est ce que Mark espérait.

_« L'espoir fait vivre, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais ne vivre que d'espoir ? C'est impossible. Et parfois, il faut soit se battre contre la réalité, soit l'accepter. Espérer se faire pardonner, espérer arranger les choses, espérer réussir...toutes ces espérences ne valent rien si elles durent trop longtemps. »_

* * *

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !..**

**Et oui, encore moi..j'aurais pu m'arrêter un peu plus longtemps, c'est vrai, mais j'ai un nouveau projet, dont vous venez de lire le premier chapitre. Premier chapitre qui était plutôt court, et peut être un peu rébarbatif..il était utile pour fixer le contexte. **

**Donc, quelques informations utiles, s'il vous prend l'envie de suivre ma fiction : **

**- Cette fiction commence environ début saison 4 de Grey's Anatomy, avec quelques changements, cependant : Mark et Lexie arrivent en même temps au Seattle Grace, donc les ennuis entre Derek-Mark-Addison ne sont pas encore résolus.**

**- Lexie n'a jamais rencontré Meredith, et c'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds à Seattle.**

**- J'ai gardé les chirurgiens des débuts de saison, donc comme Burke (je vais le virer vite fais, pas d'inquiétudes! ), mais sont également présents Owen, Teddy, Arizona, Callie, bien qu'ils n'apparaissent que plus tard dans la vraie série. **

**- ...et évidement, les personnages, ou la base ne m'appartiennent pas. Disons plutôt, merci Shonda Rhimes ! **

**Voilà, j'aimerais vos avis, sur ce premier chapitre, pour que je sache si je continue d'écrire, ou si ça n'intéresse pas du tout. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mark ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, en ce premier jour de travail. Il ne savait pas à quel point Addison et Derek seraient hostiles, et il préférait ne pas essayer de le deviner. Après tout, il était là pour se racheter, si un geste comme ça se rachète.

Le nouveau chef du département de chirurgie au Seattle Grace arriva assez tard. Il voulait arriver en différé, de tous les nouveaux internes. Déjà que ça le fatiguait, que son premier jour soit le même que celui des nouveaux internes, alors en plus s'il devait les avoir dans les pattes dès le début...! Il préférait arriver plus tôt ou plus tard, et comme il était un éternel paresseux, ça serait plus tard. Il fut en quelque sorte soulagé, lorsqu'il vit que la salle des titulaires était vide. Il se changea rapidement, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une petite femme avec un air autoritaire entra dans la salle, son calot de chirurgie indiquant qu'elle venait de terminer une opération. Elle le regarda avec un air un peu hautain, presque avec étonnement.

- Alors c'est vous, le Dr. Sloan, finit-par lâcher la petite femme du bout des lèvres, pincée. Je suis Miranda Bailey, résidente en générale.

- Et que me voulez-vous ? lâcha-Mark, la regardant à peine.

- Une consultation, répondit-Bailey.

- Je viens d'arriver ! protesta-Mark.

- Et vous croyez que c'est une raison pour commencer à paresser ? s'exclama-Bailey. Mon patient, admis ici pour une hernie - que j'ai splendidement faites, par ailleurs...

- Si vous pouviez aller à l'essentiel, Miranda, soupira-Mark. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Bailey regarda l'homme en face de lui, son ton lui déplaisant fortement.

- C'est Dr. Bailey, lâcha-froidement Bailey. Et mon patient avec l'hernie a demandé une reprise de cicatrice. Si vous pouviez venir jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Cicatrice comment ? demanda-Mark.

- Cicatrices chéloïdes, répondit-Bailey. Chambre 345.

A ce moment, le biper de Mark retentit.

- Il va vous falloir attendre, Miranda, fit-Mark en regardant son biper. J'ai quelque chose aux urgences.

- C'est Dr. Bailey ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

Il contourna le Dr. Bailey, sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme, et sortit des vestiaires d'un pas tranquille. Il se sentait flatté d'être si demandé le premier jour. Bien sûr, le Dr. Bailey, restée dans les vestiaires, stupéfaites par le comportement du nouveau chirurgien, n'était pas de cet avis.  
Mark trouva sans aucune difficulté le chemin des urgences. Elles étaient plutôt remplies, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 8 heure et demie. Le chirurgien plastique se dirigea vers l'accueil, tout en enfilant la blouse de protection jaune des urgences.

- On m'a bipé ? demanda-t-il. Mark Sloan, plastique.

- Oh, oui, fit-l'infirmière de l'accueil, qui remplissait un dossier. Lit 4.

Mark se dirigea vers ledit lit. Lorsqu'il vit une interne, dans sa blouse jaune, penchée à côté du lit, remplissant le dossier, il soupira. Il n'aimait pas le travail d'interne, et il n'aimait pas leur enseigner quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? demanda-Mark, en enfilant des gants.

- Jason Aubert, annonça-aussitôt l'interne, 33 ans, brûlures au troisième degré sur le cou, les épaules, et le bras gauche. Sous morphine..

Mark tourna le regard vers la gauche, ébahi. L'interne...c'était la jeune femme du taxi. Voyant que le chirurgien ne répondait rien, Lexie se tourna, pour vérifier s'il l'avait bien entendu, et elle eut un léger choc, en voyant Mark également.

- Mark ? s'exclama-Lexie. Dr. Sloan, corrigea-t-elle après un coup d'oeil au badge du chirurgien.

Un cri étouffé de leur patient les ramena à la réalité. Mark examina l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais interne, fit-Mark, tout en continuant l'examen.

- Vous n'avez pas demandé, et c'est logique, répondit-Lexie, haussant les épaules.

- Il faut une greffe de peau, conclut-Mark après examen minutieux.

- Je le mets sur la liste de transplantation ? demanda-Lexie.

- Non, fit-Mark. Il y a trop de surface brûlée, et cela prendrai trop longtemps. Quel autre moyen ?

- Je suppose qu'on pourrait faire..une xénogreffe, fit-Lexie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-Mark en essayant de se montrer pédagogue.

- On prend le greffon chez un animal, expliqua-Lexie, quand on ne peut pas faire de prélèvement autologue, c'est à dire sur le patient lui même. Le greffon est souvent pris chez un porc.

- Bien, fit-Mark en saisissant le dossier des mains de l'interne.

Il rédigea rapidement une mise à jour, puis, le ferma.

- Je pense qu'on pourra faire la greffe demain, fit-Mark en quittant sa blouse jaune, ainsi que ses gants. Admets le en plastique.

- Je pourrais assister ? s'exclama-Lexie.

Mark la jaugea du regard.

- On verra..

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse que l'interne déçue espérait.

- Mais...

- Apporte-moi plutôt un café, exigea-Mark.

- Je ne suis pas votre interne ! protesta-Lexie. Je suis l'interne du Dr. Yang..Et je suis médecin, pas serveuse..

- Pas encore médecin, répondit-Mark, avec un sourire affable. J'attends ce café !

Mark quitta les urgences, laissant là une Lexie énervée, un peu comme il avait planté Bailey. Il avait un don pour énerver les gens, et pour se les mettre à dos, et ne faisait rien pour combattre ce don. Lexie ferma le dossier.

- Mais quel connard, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Lexie secoua la tête, et posa le dossier sur le lit du patient, qu'elle entreprit de faire rouler hors des urgences assez bruyantes. Elle fit rapidement - et un peu nerveusement, puisque c'était sa première - l'admission en plastique, puis, alla inspecter les brûlures de Jason. Voyant qu'il s'agitait, dans une transe de douleur, elle poussa la morphine.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle étudiait une des brûlures avec intérêt, n'en ayant jamais vu en vrai, elle sursauta en entendant la voix tonitruante de Mark, ou plutôt, comme elle l'avait découvert ce matin, du Dr. Sloan.

- Grey ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lexie se retourna, étonnée.

- C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, hein ? reprit-Mark, avec un léger sourire. Alexandra Grey. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom dans le taxi, ça m'aurait simplifié les choses !? Pour apprendre ton nom, j'ai du discuter avec ta résidente, Dr. Yang, et faire semblant de m'intéresser à la cardio. Elle n'est pas commode ta résidente, tu sais..

- Vous voulez quelque chose, Dr. Sloan ? demanda-froidement Lexie, encore vexée de son comportement aux urgences.

Il était son supérieur, certes. Ça ne lui donnait pas tout les droits.

- Je viens chercher mon café, puisqu'il ne daigne pas venir seul, répondit-Mark, un peu sèchement.

Lexie ouvrit la bouche, désemparée. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ?

- Alors ?

- Je ne l'ai pas..répondis-Lexie.

Mark leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé ? soupira-Mark. Si t'es pas capable de me ramener un café...Et qui t'as permis de toucher mon patient ?

- C'est...c'est mon patient aussi...balbutia-Lexie. Je..enfin c'est moi qui...

- Tu es mon interne pour la journée, c'est bien ça ? s'exclama-Mark, en la saisissant par l'épaule, et la poussant vers la sortie. Alors ramène moi un café !

- Je ne suis votre interne que sur ce cas ! ragea-Lexie, en enlevant ses gants. Et c'est bien assez.

Mark ne releva pas,et Lexie quitta la chambre énervée. Si elle avait une chance d'assister bientôt à une xénogreffe, elle s'en fichait de faire le larbin. Aussi, elle fila à la machine à café, mais alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau du service, le café à la main, elle fut interpellée par sa résidente, le Dr. Yang, de cardiologie.

- Hé, toi ! s'exclama-Cristina. Tu es une de mes pots de colle, vrai ?

- Heu...oui, je suis votre interne, acquiesça-Lexie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce café ? fit-Cristina. Laisse un peu ça, et bouge toi ! Tu couvres mes post-op, avec pot de colle numéro 1 et pot de colle numéro 4. Ce sont de vrais crétins, ils vont finir par tuer quelqu'un et tu sembles un peu plus dégourdie qu'eux !

- Bien, soupira-Lexie, en pensant que ce job d'interne n'était pas des plus gratifiants.

- Hep ! la retint-Cristina.

La chirurgienne cardio saisit le café qu'elle portait, et en but une gorgée.

- Au fait, quel est ton nom ? demanda-Cristina.

Une autre résidente, à côté du Dr. Yang, lâcha à sa collègue d'un air amusé :

- A quoi ça sert de leur demander leur nom, puisque tu ne les retiendras pas ?

- Fort juste, acquiesça-Cristina. Tu seras pot de colle numéro 5. Post op, maintenant.

Pendant le court échange entre les deux chirurgiennes, les yeux curieux de Lexie se dirigèrent vers le badge de la jeune femme à côté du Dr. Yang. Lorsqu'elle lut ce qu'il y était inscrit, ses yeux remontèrent précipitamment vers le visage de la jeune chirurgienne. Ces yeux..

- Alors ? Bouge !

La dure voix de Cristina remit les idées de Lexie en place, mais elle continua de fixer les deux chirurgiennes d'un oeil surpris. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de sa mémoire photographique pour retenir le nom sur ce badge.."Meredith Grey". Sa demie-soeur..c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle avait les yeux de son père, et un air de famille bien marqué.

- Hé ! Hé, 5 ! s'exclama-Cristina en claquant des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-Meredith, en voyant que la jeune interne la fixait. Dr...

- Grey, répondit-aussitôt Lexie. Lexie Grey.

Un éclair de compréhension fusa dans les yeux de Meredith, mais au grand étonnement de Lexie, son visage se ferma brusquement.

- Tu as entendu le , lâcha-Meredith, un peu sèchement, avant de se détourner.

Lexie fut choquée par cette phrase méchante, et attristée aussi. Cristina elle, regardait l'échange, un peu perplexe. Finalement, Lexie finit par bouger. Elle se rendit rapidement au servie de cardiologie, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas souvent envisagé la possibilité que Meredith ne souhaite pas avoir une soeur. Lexie était tellement plongée dans ses pensées inquiètes qu'elle percuta quelqu'un, qui, malheureusement, portait une grande pile de dossiers dans les bras. Les dossiers s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-Lexie. Désolée !

Elle s'empressa de ramasser les dossiers que le jeune médecin portait.

- Pas de mal, répondit-il.

- Mais...tu es l'interne du Dr. Yang également, se rappela-Lexie. George O'Malley ?

- C'est exact, sourit-George, d'un étrange sourire, comme mélancolique. Interne du Dr. Yang...ajouta-t-il, avec dépit.

- C'est des cas à toi, tout ça ? s'étonna-Lexie.

- La plupart, approuva-George. Je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt que les autres ce matin, j'ai récolté pas mal de choses..

- Ils ne vont pas te les enlever, tes résidents ? demanda-Lexie. Le n'a pas l'air du genre à laisser des cas, comme ça..

- Oh, c'est un peu..particulier fit George en haussant les épaules.

Lexie aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais avec un petit sourire, George s'éclipsa.

* * *

Mark fut bipé, et lorsqu'il vit que c'était un appel du Dr. Bailey, il soupira, et l'ignora. Il n'avait pas le temps pour son patient-hernie, il cherchait Derek et Addison..C'était étonnant qu'il ne les aient pas croisés, déjà. Le chirurgien plastique parcourut une bonne partie de l'hôpital. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le Dr. Bailey commença à le biper toutes les minutes. Puis toutes les demies-minutes, pour finalement le biper continuellement. Mark en eut tellement marre, qu'il se pointa dans la chambre de son patient à hernie.

- Dr. Bailey, s'exclama-Mark, irrité.

- Dr. Sloan, fit-Bailey, inclinant la tête. Je vous présente Martin McDick, mon patient.

- Vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez ? siffla-Mark entre ses dents.

- On m'appelle le "nazi"_(VO)_, répliqua-Bailey, en arquant fièrement les sourcils.

Mark grommela, puis s'approcha du patient.

- Bonjour monsieur McDick, sourit-Mark, en serrant la main du patient. Puis-je ?

- Bien sûr, examinez donc mes amies, ironisa-le patient.

- Ses cicatrices, précisa-Bailey.

- J'avais compris, grogna-Mark.

Il enfila une paire de gants, puis inspecta les cicatrices, des lésions caoutchouteuses, rouges et brillantes.

- Démangeaisons ? demanda-Mark.

- Beaucoup, acquiesça-Martin. Surtout ces derniers temps..Elles font mal, également.

Mark saisit le dossier du patient, qu'il examina rapidement. Il griffonna quelques détails.

- J'ai besoin d'une autre opération ? s'inquiéta-Martin.

- Non, fit-Mark. Pas tout de suite, tout du moins. Je vais vous injecter des corticoïdes directement dans les cicatrices, puis surveiller l'évolution. Nous aviserons après.

Martin hocha la tête, soulagé. Bailey s'empressa d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire à l'injection, et fusilla le médecin du regard, lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer que c'était le boulot de l'infirmière. Mark n'avait pas encore eu le temps de saisir la seringue, qu'il entendit une voix tonitruante, venir de près de la porte ouverte de la chambre. Mark, Bailey, et Martin McDick tournèrent la tête vers la voix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

Le visage de Mark se figea, lorsqu'il vit Derek. Visiblement, les retrouvailles calmes pouvaient être oubliées.

- Derek, je suis avec un patient, tempéra-aussitôt-Mark. Si on pouvait parler dehors, dans un petit moment..

- Parler ? s'exclama-Derek en s'approchant à grands pas. Parler !

Mark recula son tabouret du lit, et se leva.

- Derek..

Le neurochirurgien saisit son "collègue" - car il n'était plus que ça à ses yeux - par sa blouse, et le plaqua contre la vitre de la chambre.

- Parler ?! répéta-Derek, le visage écarlate.

D'un mouvement vif, il voulut lui asséner un coup au visage, mais Mark, plus rapide, dévia du coude. Derek contre attaqua, saisit le coude de Mark, et d'un geste violent, le repoussa. La main de Mark traversa la vitre, déclenchant une averse de verre brisée sur le sol, et affolant le personnel médical et les patients présents.  
Derek voulut dire quelque chose, mais par un énorme effort de volonté, il ravala sa colère, et tourna les talons. Mark regarda son poing, ruisselant de sang. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, après tout. Connaissant Derek, cela aurait pu être largement pire..Le Dr. Bailey et Martin le regardaient tout deux stupéfaits, par ce qui venait juste de se produire.

- Je reviens dans un moment, Dr. Bailey, Martin, s'excusa-Mark.

Il gagna la plus proche des salles d'examen, pressé de se mettre à l'abri des regards scrutateurs. Grognant, il enveloppa son poing de bandages simplement posés, et de la main gauche, réuni maladroitement du matériel pour enlever les bouts de verre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur Lexie. Mark l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Vos sautes d'humeurs commencent à me faire peur, avoua-Lexie en voyant son grand sourire. Je venais vous apporter ce fameux café, après avoir géré les post op du Dr. Yang, quand le Dr. Bailey m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé.

- Laisse-moi deviner...elle t'as envoyé me recoudre ?

- Bien deviné..

Lexie prit une paire de gants, qu'elle enfila, puis tira un tabouret, près de la table d'examen, où Mark s'assit docilement. Lexie enleva les bandages, et regarda les échardes de verre plantées dans la peau.

- Il ne vous as pas gâté, le Dr. Sheperd, ne put-s'empêcher de remarquer Lexie.

- Pas de commentaires là dessus, se renfrogna-Mark. Dis moi plutôt, tu travailles ici ?

- Non, je suis la en touriste, ironisa-Lexie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui fit une piqûre d'anesthésie, puis commença à enlever les bouts de verre.

- C'est une agréable surprise, sourit-Mark. J'étais déçu de savoir qu'on ne partagerais qu'un quart d'heure en taxi. Mais apparemment le destin a exaucé mes voeux.

- Vous êtes étrange, quand même..

- Tutoie-moi ! s'exclama-Mark.

- Je suis une interne, vous êtes un titulaire, lui rappela-Lexie. Et comme vous l'avez dit, nous n'avons partagé qu'un quart d'heure en taxi. Le fait qu'on soit collègues ne change rien à ça.

- Allez ! s'exclama-Mark. Je vais sûrement aller au bar en face ce soir, tu m'y rejoindrais pas ?

- Non ! s'exclama-Lexie.

- Pourquoi ? fit-mine de bouder Mark.

Lexie baissa les yeux, par peur d'accepter devant ce si beau visage. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas. La première garde des internes durait 48 heures, et elle ne voulait pas manquer la fameuse appendicectomie des internes. Elle espérait ardemment être choisie.  
Lexie retira les bouts de verre un à un, et Mark ne dit plus un mot. Lexie banda sa main, puis rangea le matériel.

- Merci, soupira-Mark. Bon, j'ai une injection de corticoïdes à faire, tu m'excuseras.

Mark quitta la table d'examen, puis sortit de la salle. Lexie resta un moment assise sur son tabouret, pensive.

_« La première fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu ne te doutes pas de ce qu'il peut devenir pour toi. Puis tu te rends comptes à quel point tu l'apprécie, voir plus. Cela prend parfois du temps. Ou bien, tu le ressens dès le début..mais même dans ce cas de figure, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, que cette émotion étrangement puissante et effrayante. Soit on la repousse, soit on essaie de la comprendre...On sait, en regardant quelqu'un pour la première fois, à quel point il pourrait compter...pourrait. »_

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ?..Votre avis m'importe, surtout pour cette fiction...Faut pas déformer du Mark/Lexie. Les personnages sont fidèles ? Le scénario pas trop ennuyant ? La partie médecine n'est pas trop importante, et ennuyante ? (d'ailleurs pour ça, s'il y a des fautes, ou des contre sens, excusez-m'en..Je ne suis pas médecin, ou interne ^^ )**

Gabriel McGregor**: Quelle review *-* Wahouw, merci pour tous ces compliments..! Je suis aussi de ton avis..le Mark/Lexie, c'est le plus beau des couples ! Sinon, Arizona, tu vas voir, je vais te la faire aimer moi (ou sinon, tu vas te faire taper par les pro-calzona aha !)**

Doctor Mason:** Les reviews, ça motive, mine de rien ;) Merci de celle-ci ! **

Loo:** J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'as accroché également, merci de ta review :) **

Angylafan**: Aha, Mark et Lexie c'est les meilleeurs ! :D Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire ! **

**Continuez de me laisser vos reviews, c'est cool :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Lexie se coucha ce soir là, et que son regard vogua sur les étoiles, elle décida de faire un petit bilan...Cela faisait sept jours que son internat avec commencé. Elle avait survécu à la première garde des internes, et avait complètement foiré l'appendicectomie, le Dr. Webber l'ayant choisi. Elle avait eu, dans cette semaine, de grosse périodes de doute, de manque de confiance. Elle avait manqué tuer un patient et tentant maladroitement de l'intuber, et apprenait peu à peu les rudiments du métier. Mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Malgré ces faux pas, elle était contente, et se plaisait, au Seattle Grace.

Elle s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec pas mal d'internes de sa promotion, notamment avec George, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, même si elle le trouvait un peu étrange, par moment. Comme s'il connaissait déjà tout. De plus, il ne se livrait pas beaucoup. Lexie l'admirait secrètement.  
Du côté des chirurgiens, Lexie commençait à apprécier sa résidente, si on peu apprécier une personne comme le Dr. Yang, cependant. Elle aimait aussi le côté carré du "nazi", le Dr. Bailey. Elle avait un peu fait le tour des chirurgiens, depuis son arrivée. Elle avait vraiment adoré le peu de temps qu'elle avait travaillé avec le Dr. Sheperd, et s'était montrée ravie quand elle avait appris qu'il sortait avec Meredith, faisant de lui un membre de sa famille. Elle avait peu aimé la cardio, mais elle n'avait essayé qu'avec le froid Dr. Burke. Il paraissait que le Dr. Altman était bien plus gentille, et elle avait hâte de travailler avec elle. La traumato avec le Dr. Hunt lui avait laissé un très bon souvenir, elle avait aimé discuter d'ortho avec le Dr. Torres.

Du côté du logement, Lexie était un peu soucieuse. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre dans cet hôtel, c'était bien trop cher pour ses petits revenus. Aussi, elle décida de chercher un appartement dès que possible.

Lexie n'avait pas tout compris au méli-mélo sentimental du SG. D'après ce qu'elle avait réussi à démêler : Meredith et Derek sortaient ensemble, malgré le fait que l'ex femme de Derek, le Dr. Sheperd d'obstétrique, soit là. Le Dr. Sloan semblait l'élément perturbateur, et Derek le détestait cordialement. Dans un autre temps, le Dr. Burke et le Dr. Yang sortaient également ensemble, et parlaient même de mariage, bien que la résidente de Lexie semble peu enthousiaste, mais, Owen Hunt de traumatologie, éprouvait des sentiments peu cachés pour le Dr. Yang, ce qui amenait pour résultat une haine sans nom entre Burke et Hunt. Il y avait aussi des couples moins chaotiques. Lexie avait saisi l'ampleur de l'amour entre Torres et Robbins, et leur mariage qui leur semblait parfait. Un autre couple heureux, était le couple Karev/Stevens.

Du côté de Meredith, les choses étaient plus délicates. Sa demie-soeur n'était définitivement pas contente de la voir ici. A chaque fois que Lexie la croisait avec un grand sourire, Meredith se renfrognait et fixait un dossier, son portable ou la personne à côté d'elle. Tout pour éviter de regarder Lexie. Bientôt, la jeune fille, un peu blessée de cette attitude, abandonna. Elle avait le temps d'apprendre à connaître Meredith.

Quand à Mark...Lexie ne savait que penser de lui. Un jour, il se montrait cordial, agréable, prévenant...et l'heure suivante, il était distant, sans aucune considération pour elle, ou pour quiconque. La deuxième partie était d'ailleurs la plus fréquente, et Lexie avait rapidement compris qu'il était vraiment l'un des chirurgiens les plus cons qu'elle ait jamais pu rencontrer. Il usait toujours le chantage avec elle, il ne lui apprenait rien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste aux opérations si elle ne lui apportait pas son café. Et Lexie n'avait d'autre choix qu'obéir : il était dans la hiérarchie au dessus de lui. Et ça l'énervait profondément, et elle se mettait à le détester, petit à petit.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin de ce bilan, Lexie prit la décision de ne plus parler à Mark Sloan. Elle ruminait sa vengeance, depuis que Mark lui avait refusé la xénogreffe. La jeune interne décida donc de ne plus lui parler. Après tout, elle savait que son avenir en plastique était peu probable, alors à quoi bon s'escrimer à lui plaire ?

* * *

Mark, lui, faisait également une sorte de petit bilan, mais plutôt à l'oral. En effet, il était allongé dans son canapé, du nouvel appartement qu'il s'était pris, non loin de l'hôpital, avec Callie Torres. Mark s'était tout de suite pris d'amitié pour la chirurgienne orthopédique, et il passait souvent ses soirées avec elle, du moins, quand Arizona Robbins la lâchait.

_- Donc, tu as trompé ton meilleur ami, avec ta meilleure ami_ _?_ résuma-Callie, un peu perdue.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-Mark._ Je suis une mauvaise personne ?_

_- J'ai pas tout compris_, avoua-Callie.

_- Derek et Addison étaient ensemble,quand on était à New-York,_ expliqua-Mark. _On était tous les trois très proches à cette période, on allait souvent en virée ensemble, et on passait nos soirées à traîner tous les trois. _

_- Et là...tu as couché avec Addison alors qu'elle était mariée à Derek ?_

_- C'est ça_, soupira-Mark.

_- T'es con ?_

_- Callie !_

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors ?_ demanda-Callie.

Mark saisit un coussin, et tenta de s'étouffer avec. Il grommela, sa réponse étant étouffée par le coussin.

_- Pourquoi ?_ fit-Callie.

Mark ôta le coussin, et ajouta une phrase inaudible.

_- Je comprends rien, mais je peux deviner,_ ricana-Callie.

Elle dirigea un regard suspicieux vers son nouvel ami, essayant de trouver pourquoi il avait fait ça.

_- Tu es amoureux d'Addison !_ s'écria-alors Callie.

_- Étais,_ répondit-Mark en haussant les épaules.

Mais Callie vit qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle n'insista cependant pas.

_- Tu crois que Derek va t'en vouloir longtemps ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Il peut rester fâché très longtemps_, acquiesça-Mark. _Une semaine ne lui suffira pas. _

_- Peut-être._.fit-Callie.

_- Tu ne connais pas Derek.._

_- Et Addison ?_ demanda-Callie._ Elle t'en veux ou pas ? _

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était furieuse et contente à la fois de me voir,_ répondit-Mark. _Mais bon..elle est moins brutale que Derek sur les gestes et les mots. _

Callie acquiesça sur ce point. Voyant que Mark s'assombrissait, Callie changea de sujet.

_- Dis moi,tu as une réputation très mauvaise, à l'hôpital, tu le sais ça ?_ fit-Callie.

A la plus grande surprise de Callie, Mark eut un ricanement.

_- Comme toujours.._.grommela-t-il, avec un sourire amusé. _Pour tout le monde, je ne suis qu'un con. C'est peut-être vrai, mais je vis très bien avec cette étiquette._

_- Pourquoi tu maltraites tout le monde, aussi ?_ demanda-Callie. _Derek, Addison, Lexie.._

_- Attends attends, je n'ai pas violé Addison, rétablissons la vérité !_ s'exclama-Mark en se redressant. _Elle était..._

_- Mark, je n'ai pas dit ça_, soupira-Callie._ Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas violée._

Mark recala son dos sur le canapé, et croisa les bras, soucieux.

_- J'ai une telle réputation, déjà en sept jours ?_ grogna-le chirurgien plastique.

_- Hem...oui_, approuva-Callie. _Surtout du côté de tes internes.._

_- Tu exagères, hein ?_ fit-Mark.

_- Pas vraiment, ils te détestent, Mark !_ s'exclama-Callie. _Tu n'es pas très pédagogue.._

_- Je n'ai pas à l'être, et puis...ils ne sont pas très motivés._

Callie leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre.._

_- Si je suis un tel individu, pourquoi es-tu chez moi ce soir ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Parce que, je me suis attaché à toi, aussi con que tu sois,_ ris-Callie. _Tu as besoin d'amis, en plus. _

_- J'en ai ! _

_- Ah oui ?_ fit-Callie en riant.

_- A New-York._.acheva-Mark.

_- C'est ce que je pensais ! _

La soirée s'acheva sur des sujets un peu moins pesants...Mark commençait à apprécier de plus en plus la chirurgienne orthopédique, et il regrettait même qu'elle soit en couple avec Robbins.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lexie arriva à l'hôpital pour les visites, le Dr. Yang était déjà présente dans les vestiaires.

_- 5,tu es en retard,_ soupira-Cristina.

_- Excusez-moi, Dr. Yang.._fit-Lexie en allant s'asseoir devant son casier, qu'elle ouvrit.

_- Je disais donc,_ reprit Cristina._ 1 et 2, vous couvrez les post-op et les pré-op de cardio. 3, tu couvres la mine. 4, tu es en ortho. Grey, neurologie._

En entendant qu'elle allait passer la journée et sa nuit de garde en neuro, Lexie s'égaya un peu plus.

_-George,_ termina-Cristina, d'une voix comme..moins assurée (moins assurée, le Dr. Yang ?)_, t'as la résection de la tumeur de Mr. Harvol, non ?_

George hocha simplement de la tête.

_- Tu pourras, après l'opération, aller surveiller ceux qui gèrent les urgences ? Mes internes sont des vrais.._

Cristina jeta un coup d'oeil à ses internes, et ne parut pas vouloir développer sa pensée, même si elle était très claire. La chirurgienne quitta le vestiaire avec un dernier coup d'oeil pour George. Lexie enfila ses vêtements bleus, puis sa blouse. Tout en agrafant son badge, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à George, assis à côté d'elle.

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelles George ?_ demanda-Lexie._ Et pourquoi tu as des opérations, et tu es si indépendant ? Nous, on nous suis à la trace.._

_- Lexie_, soupira-George._ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.._

_- C'est un traitement de faveur, nous on à pas tous ces privilèges, c'est un peu injuste,_ commença-Lexie.

George lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter, et la jeune femme stoppa net de parler.

_- Il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur ici, _l'avertit George, très sérieux, presque sombre. _Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'air plus sûr de moi, pourquoi j'ai des opérations, et pourquoi Cristina m'appelle par mon prénom ? _

_- Tu l'appelles Cristina ?_ s'exclama-Lexie, ébahie.

_- Lexie ! _

_- Oui, oui, je veux savoir_, balbutia-la jeune femme.

_- J'ai été recalé à l'examen_, avoua-George._ C'est mon deuxième internat. Satisfaite ? _

Il la lâcha, et s'affaira à ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Lexie le regarda un moment, silencieuse.

_-Désolée de m'être immiscée dans tes affaires_, bredouilla-Lexie d'une petite voix.

_-Ça ne fait rien,_ soupira-George en se levant.

Lexie finit de s'habiller, puis quitta les vestiaires aussi, pour atterrir en neurologie.

_- Bonjour, Dr. Sheperd,_ fit-elle en s'approchant de Derek, qui buvait son café.

_- Dr. Grey,_ la salua-Derek avec un sourire._ Vous êtes avec moi aujourd'hui ? _

Lexie acquiesça. Derek termina de remplir le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux, puis, il le ferma et le tendit à Lexie qui le prit pour le feuilleter.

_- On va faire une petite visite pré-op_, fit-Derek._ Résumé du cas : Henri Taylor, 78 ans, tumeur inopérable._

_- C'est ça votre résumé_ ? s'exclama-Lexie, à moitié amusée, à moitié étonnée.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?_ fit-Derek, haussant les épaules. _Le reste de ce que tu dois savoir, le dossier te l'apprend. Je te conseille de bien le regarder. _

Derek poussa la porte de la chambre, et Lexie le suivit, en riant. Son sourit chuta lorsqu'elle aperçut la foule dans la chambre. Une vingtaine de personnes devaient être entassées dans cette chambre, dont pas mal d'enfants.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ s'exclama-Lexie en chuchotant, dans le brouhaha.

_- C'est la famille de Mr. Taylor.._répondit-Derek.

Le neurochirurgien s'avança, courtois, vers le vieillard qui gisait dans son lit.

_- S'il vous plaît_, fit-Derek, d'une grande voix._ J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir une minute avec Mr. Taylor. Si vous pouviez attendre un moment dehors. Nous avons aussi une cafétéria et une salle de jeux pour les enfants, en pédiatrie. Merci bien._

La chambre se vida progressivement, adultes, enfants, et plus vieux. Il ne restait plus que le patient, Henri, et une vieille femme, à son côté, qui devait être Mme Taylor.

_- Comment allez vous, Mr. Taylor ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Très bien, Dr. Sheperd..prêt pour l'opération !_

_- Henri a donc, tu l'auras compris, une tumeur cérébrale_, fit-Derek pour Lexie.

_- Sauf votre respect Mr. Taylor..._commença-Lexie. _A votre âge, n'est-il pas plus prudent de ne pas subir d'opérations ? _

_- Vous êtes jeune,_ sourit-Henri, avec indulgence._ Vous pourrez juger la décision d'une personne de mon âge lorsque vous aurez passé la haute barre des 75 ans. _

Lexie fronça les sourcils,mais ne répliqua rien.

_- Le Dr. Grey va vous faire une série de tests_, fit-Derek, _pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, puis vous préparer pour l'opération. Si vous pouviez être au calme avant l'opération, se serait l'idéal._

_- Le calme me fait moins envie de voir ma petite famille,_ refusa-Henri.

Derek acquiesça. Cette décision ne lui appartenait pas. Lexie commença donc les tests, puis, le prépara pour l'opération qui aurait lieu dans une heure ou deux.

* * *

Le début de journée de Mark fut calme. Autant, les premiers jours, il y avait affluence en plastique, autant, le rythme commençait à se calmer ces derniers jours. Le chirurgien plastique eut une opération, très tôt le matin, puis, se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre jusqu'à cet après midi. Debout devant le tableau récapitulatif des opérations, il regarda les opérations en cours. Le Dr. Burke vint alors jeter un coup d'oeil au tableau également.

_- Dr Burke,_ le salua-Mark.

Le chirurgien lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Mark le regard qui hésita, puis, qui, sans un mot, repartit. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Callie la veille lui remonta en mémoire. Alors les autres titulaires ne l'appréciaient pas non plus ? Qu'en était-il des résidents ?

_- Dr. Bailey !_ appela-Mark, alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle sur son ton habituel, occupée à nouer son calot.

_- Est-ce que vous m'appréciez ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_ s'exclama-Bailey.

_- Est-ce que vous m'appréciez ?_ répéta-Mark.

_- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui apprécie les gens juste pour le plaisir ?_ s'exclama-Bailey, revêche. _Non. Alors si vous pouvez m'excuser, j'ai une opération, et un patient qui à plus besoin de mes talent en chirurgie que vous n'avez besoin de mes conseils relationnels._

Mark la regarda partir. Bon, il n'aurait pas dû choisir Bailey, comme résidente, il aurait plutôt mieux fait de choisir Callie. Mais bon, celle-ci avait un avis subjectif, puisqu'elle était devenue son - unique - amie.

Deux noms attirèrent alors le regard de Mark, sur le tableau de chirurgie. Derek et la petite Grey étaient sur une résection de tumeur, dans le bloc 3. Mark enleva son callot, puis rejoignit la galerie du bloc 3. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. La galerie était presque vide. Mark jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il se passait dans le bloc. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Derek demanda à Lexie d'aller donner des nouvelles à la famille nombreuse de Mr. Taylor, et leur dire que cela prendrai un peu plus longtemps que prévu. L'interne sortit du bloc. Mark descendit de la galerie, et attendit l'interne dans le sas de désinfection.

Bientôt, Lexie revint, et aperçut Mark, près des robinets. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa promesse à elle même. Plus une seule parole à cet espèce de macho de chirurgien à l'ego sur dimensionné.

_- Alors, comment ça se passe, la dedans ?_ demanda-Mark, tandis que Lexie se redésinfectait les mains.

Le chirurgien plastique attendit, mais Lexie ne décrocha pas la mâchoire.

_- Héo, je suis inaudible ?_ fit-Mark, tout en passant une main devant les yeux de l'interne.

Lexie termina de se laver les mains, le regard fixé sur le fond de l'évier, puis gagna la porte.

_- Invisible aussi, apparemment,_ grogna-Mark.

Agacé, il se posta devant la porte, barrant le passage de Lexie. Cette dernière soupira.

_- Alors quoi, tu ne me parles plus ?_ demanda-Mark._ Qu'ai je fait pour mériter cela ? _

_- Du chantage,_ répondit-Lexie._ Un refus de m'enseigner, le vol de MON patient, que J'avais accueilli à la mine, et vos humeurs qui changent constamment. Et votre impolitesse, aussi. Maintenant, pardon, j'ai une vie à sauver._

Mark regarda Lexie, qui le contournait pour rerentrer dans le bloc, un peu étonné. Callie avait peu être raison, finalement. Derek, Addie et Bailey aussi. Mark ne regagna pas la galerie, mais resta plutôt dans le sas, assis le dos au robinets. Lorsque, une demie heure plus tard, Lexie et Derek sortirent du bloc, et entrèrent dans le sas, Mark leva les yeux vers eux.

_- C'est déjà fini ?_ s'exclama-t-il.

En voyant l'air plus que sombre des deux, il comprit. Il se leva, leur laissant l'accès au robinet. Ils commencèrent à se désinfecter les mains. Mark comprit qu'il n'arriverait ni à décrocher un mot de la part de Derek,ni de la part de la petite Grey. Aussi, il sortit tristement de la salle.

_- Tu vas aller annoncer à la famille de Mr. Taylor son décès,_ annonça-Derek en se séchant les mains. _S'ils ont des questions, bipe moi._

_- Je ne peux pas leur annoncer ça.._! s'exclama-Lexie.

Derek se retourna.

_- Pourquoi donc ? _

_- Lorsque je suis allée leur donner des nouvelles, j'ai ouvert la porte.._commença-Lexie. _Vous savez qui il y avait, dans cette petite chambre ? Sa femme, son meilleur ami d'enfance, ses 4 enfants, ses 8 petits enfants, deux de ses neveux, ses 3 frères et soeur et trois de ses cousins. Tous pleins d'espoir. Il est apprécié, et aimé._

_- Il était._

Derek sortit, d'une humeur sombre, laissant Lexie là. La jeune femme jeta son masque violemment, avec un geste de dépit, sans se rendre compte, d'abord, que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La jeune femme sortit, dans le couloir, passant une main sur ses joues pour gommer les traces de larme. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce cas la touchait autant..Elle avait adoré travailler avec Derek, surtout que de temps en temps, il laissait inconsciemment échapper des informations sur Meredith. Mais la mort..Lexie n'y avait été que peu confrontée, pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle aperçut une vingtaine de paire d'yeux. Toute la famille de Mr. Taylor espérait de bonnes nouvelles. Annoncer la mort de son patient à toute sa petite famille fut définitivement la chose la plus dure que Lexie eut à faire, depuis le début de son interna. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la chambre, elle était essoufflée oppressée, comme une...crisse d'angoisse ou de stress. L'interne fit quelques pas dans le couloir, puis s'assit contre le mur du couloir, déprimée. La jeune femme, un brin naïve, un peu innocente, était une éponge à émotion. Et la douleur de cette famille, la douleur du deuil, la touchait énormément. Devrait-elle subir ce calvaire à chaque mort d'un de ses patients ?

La famille ayant des questions ciblées, Lexie bipa Derek. Un peu après, le neurochirurgien arriva, marchant vers la chambre. Il aperçut Lexie, et elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher d'autres larmes.

_- C'est la partie la plus difficile_, acquiesça-Derek, en s'arrêtant devant elle. _Courage petite Grey, tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui._

Lexie réajusta son calot et essuya ses joues trempées. Derek entra dans la chambre, non loin. Lexie rassembla tout son courage, et se leva. C'était l'heure du repas. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais rejoignit tout de même ses amis, à la cafétéria. Elle posa son plateau sur la table, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Mark, qui mangeait seul à une table, à l'autre bout.

Elle eut envie d'aller le voir, puis elle se rappela de son comportement envers elle. La jeune femme ne mangea quasiment rien, puis retourna au boulot. Elle était de garde ce soir, et ça la fatiguait d'avance. La jeune femme couvrit la mine, tout l'après midi. Elle alterna les sutures, les radios pour des poignets cassés, et les petits traumatismes. Rien de très extraordinaire, pas de trauma, pas d'accident de masse. C'était calme et ennuyeux à la fois.

Il n'y avait tellement personne, que quand Lexie déchargea le petit garçon dont elle venait de poser le plâtre, vers 21 heure 30, et qu'elle se tourna vers le prochain patient, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. La mine était littéralement déserte. Une infirmière refaisait les lits encore défaits, une autre à l'autre bout, rangeait du matériel de suture utilisé. A l'accueil, un infirmier classait des dossiers. C'était tout.

_- Il n'y a plus personne ?_ demanda-Lexie, étonnée, à l'infirmier.

_- Apparemment, non,_ répondit-l'infirmier.

_- C'est..normal ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Il arrive que la mine soit très calme_, approuva-l'infirmier._ Cependant, vous avez raison, c'est rare. Profitez de ce répit._

Lexie s'assit sur un des lits, et reçut le regard noir de l'infirmière qui faisait les lits. L'interne l'ignora et attendit. Son biper ne sonnait pas, le téléphone ne sonnait pas. C'était d'un calme effrayant. Lexie conserva le regard fixé sur l'horloge en face d'elle, suivant la trotteuse des yeux, pressée que sa garde se finisse. Néanmoins, sa garde durait jusqu'à 5 heure, et les visites étaient à 6 heure. Autant dire que le repos était loin, très loin.

Lexie était en train de penser qu'elle allait passer la prochaine heure à dormir dans une salle de garde, lorsque la porte des urgences s'ouvrit sur Mark Sloan, en blouse jaune.

_- Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a personne ?_ s'exclama-le chirurgien plastique. _C'est mort en haut, c'est mort ici...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ce soir !?_

Lexie lui jeta un regard peu amène, de son lit. Mark l'aperçut et s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le lit d'à côté.

_- Est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un dans cet hôpital m'apprécie ?_ demanda-Mark à l'interne.

Lexie lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et ne descella pas les lèvres.

_- Alexandra ?_ insista-Mark.

Lexie détourna le regard.

_- Je ne le dis jamais, vraiment jamais_, commença-Mark._ Mais tu sembles en valoir le coup, et puis, tout le monde dis que tu es une interne douée. Et un jour, la raison te reviendras et tu accepteras d'aller au bar avec moi. Toujours est-il que je suis désolée, si mes changements d'humeur te...perturbent._

Lexie tourna la tête, et regarda le visage sérieux de Mark, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne se payait pas sa tête. Bizarrement, il semblait très sérieux. Lexie ouvrit la bouche, lorsque les doubles portes des urgences s'ouvrirent.

_- Accident de train,_ annonça-l'ambulancier, qui tira un premier brancard derrière lui._ De nombreux traumas. Deux gamins qui arrivent dans l'ambulance suivant, fractures ouvertes, commotions et traumatismes crâniens, de nombreux grands brûlés. _

Les portes s'ouvrirent, plus, deux autre brancards furent apportés.

_- J'ai un arrêt ici !_ hurla-une ambulancière.

_-Bipez Sheperd, Hunt,_ fit-l'infirmier d'accueil à deux infirmières. _Torres, Robbins, Burke, Altman, Bailey, Webber..._

_-Bipez tout le monde !_ s'exclama-Mark, pour écourter la liste.

Mark et Lexie sautèrent sur leur pieds, et avancèrent dans la mine. Dehors, il aperçurent déjà sept ou huit ambulances. Les brancards étaient bloqués tellement il y en avait.

_- Je vous l'avait dit_, fit-l'infirmier de l'accueil._ Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

**Le troisième chapitre..Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews : **

**Sandy****: Hé oui, le Callie/Arizona est très populaire..j'avoue qu'elle ont un petit quelque chose qui est adorable ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ! **

**Gabriel McGregor****: Une nouvelle longue review, merci, j'aime bien tes reviews ! Et tu as peut-être raison, la réaction de Derek était un brin disproportionnée..Tant pis ! Ce chapitre t'as plu ? **

**Solene1201:**** Merci, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira ! **

**Angylafan:**** Alors, pas de déception pour l'instant ? ^^ **

**Laissez une review, si vous avez le temps, l'envie..! **


	4. Chapter 4

_- Dr Sloan ! Par ici.._

_- Dr Sloan, j'ai besoin de plastique ici.._

_- Hé, à l'aide !_

La règle des urgences bondées: ne pas paniquer, effectuer un rapide triage, et aller au patient le plus critique. Mark avait l'habitude de ce genre d'urgences, remplies à craquer par un accident massif, comme cet accident de train, aussi, il ne paniqua pas, comme la plupart des internes, quand la pièce fut remplie de brancards, de cris, de patients, de sang et de médecins. Le chirurgien plastique jeta un rapide regard circulaire sur les lits, et aperçut le patient qui semblait le plus avoir besoin des services de plastique, un gamin brûlé sur tout le corps.

Mark s'approcha de son lit, autour duquel Karev et Robbins étaient déjà en train de s'affairer.

_- Dr. Robbins_, fit-Mark avec un signe de tête. _Vous avez le dossier ?_

_- Tu sais, Mark, on est collègue et j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec ma femme_, répondit-la jeune femme, sans lever les yeux de la suture qu'elle effectuait sur le menton du petit._ Alors tu peux m'appeler Arizona. Karev, le résumé._

Mark s'était immobilisé près du lit. Ce n'était guère le moment, mais sa pensée fut : "Elle ne me haït pas..!". Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Mark, mais il s'estompa rapidement, pour céder place à la concentration. Karev, l'interne, fit le résumé.

_- Jacob Swhitz, 7 ans,_ annonça-t-il. _Arrivé avec énormes brûlures au troisième degré, sur tout le corps. On lui as administré suffisamment de morphine pour l'assommer.._

_- Karev,on ne dit pas "assommer",_ le reprit-Arizona. _On dit anesthésier._

_- Cela revient à la même chose_, protesta-Karev._ Et il ne peut pas m'entendre._

_- On dit anesthésier, point final_, grogna-Arizona._ Tu vas me faire rater ma suture, et ça serait embarrassant, devant un tel chirurgien plastique._

Alex se renfrogna, mais Mark esquissa un sourire. Puis, il saisit une paire de gants, et se pencha sur le petit Jacob. Il examina les brûlures, peu optimiste sur le rétablissement du petit.

_- Je vais débrider les brûlures, nettoyer tout ça,_ fit-Mark à Arizona._ Je pense pouvoir sauver la peau des bras et des jambes mais le reste..il aura sûrement besoin d'une greffe._

_- C'est ce que je craignais_, soupira-Arizona. _Karev, tu as trouvé ses parents ?_

_- Son père est en chirurgie avec le Dr. Torres,_ expliqua-Alex._ Il a un énorme éclat de métal dans la jambe. Et sa mère est aussi en chirurgie avec le Dr. Bailey . Perforation de l'intestin._

_- Merci, Karev.._

Arizona se reconcentra sur la suture. Mark enleva ses gants utilisés, pour en enfiler une autre paire.

_- Je reviendrais sur Jacob_, annonça-Mark._ Pour débrider les brûlures. Mais comme il n'est pas critique, il est même assez stable, je vais aller voir si on as besoin de moi ailleurs._

_- Pas de problème,_ acquiesça-Arizona.

Mark se dirigea vers le lit d'à côté. Sûrement par manque de personnel, personne n'était présent près de la patiente. C'était une jeune femme aux boucles blondes, probablement aux environs de 25 - 30 ans. Un bandage mal fait, à la va vite, lui recouvrait le front. Mark tira un tabouret près du lit, et enleva le bandage souillé. Une plaie béante s'étalait sur le front de la jeune femme, au moins 8-9 centimètres, de la tempe gauche, à la partie droite du front. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et ça nécessitait des sutures urgentes, si elle ne voulait pas avoir une énorme cicatrice. Mark préparait le matériel de suture, lorsque George O'Malley arriva en courant, avec des bandages dans les mains.

_- Oh, Dr. Sloan_, fit-il, embarrassé._ J'allais la bander mieux que ça, pour stopper l'hémorragie.._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bipé ?_ ronchonna-Mark.

_- Vous étiez avec le gamin brûlé sur tout le corps, juste à côté !_ protesta-George._ J'ai examiné sa plaie: elle pouvait attendre. Ce n'est pas quelque minutes qui changeront la visibilité de sa cicatrice._

_- Si je m'y prends comme moi seul sait le faire, elle n'aura pas de cicatrice_, corrigea-Mark.

Mark détestait le travail d'interne, et il n'aimait pas s'en occuper. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne s'intégrerait pas ici, si il délaissait et maltraitait les internes de trop.

_- Approche, O'Malley_, lâcha-Mark. _Si tu veux voir de près une des magnifiques sutures by Sloan._

O'Malley jeta un coup d'oeil étonné au chirurgien plastique, qui avais la réputation de ne pas faire étudier les internes. Saisissant sa chance, l'interne regarda chaque étape. Mark sutura, avec l'aisance que procure l'habitude. Finalement, il coupa le fil, désinfecta encore une fois, et avec l'aide d'O'Malley, ils refirent un bandage plus propre.

_- Je l'admets en plastique_ ? demanda-George.

_- Non_, refusa-Mark._ Elle n'a pas d'opération de prévue..._

_- Mais ils ont besoin des lits ici..._protesta-George.

_- Pour l'instant, il y a encore des salles de trauma qui se libèrent. S'ils ont vraiment besoin de lits, on l'admettras en plastique. En attendant, complète le dossier, pousse un peu la morphine, par précaution, et surveille là. Vérifie les possibles dégâts neurologiques ou cardiaques. Je dois aller m'occuper du gamin brûlé._

_- Pas de problème, merci Dr. Sloan._

Mark enleva ses gants tâchés de sang dû à la suture, puis en enfila rapidement une autre paire, et retourna rapidement au lit voisin, auprès de son petit brûlé. Arizona était en train de s'occuper d'un jeune bébé, avec une suspicion d'intoxication par les fumées, mais Karev veillait sur Jacob.

_- Je vais débrider_, fit-Mark, à Karev._ Puis, on l'admettras en pédiatrie._

Karev hocha la tête, persuadé que le chirurgien allait lui lancer d'une seconde à l'autre un "Alors, où est mon café ?" habituel. Mais Mark n'en fit rien. Il prit un tabouret, se concentra. Il alluma la lumière au dessus du petit, et commença à débrider.

_- Karev, viens je vais t'apprendre, mets des gants, et prends les mêmes instruments que moi._

_- Vous...vous êtes sérieux ?_ s'exclama-Karev.

Lui et George, à côté, échangèrent un regard étonné. George haussa les épaules.

_- Dépêche-toi Karev, on a pas toute la journée !_ s'exclama-Mark.

Alors que Mark s'occupait du bras gauche, Karev se plaça sur le bras droit et tâcha d'imiter les gestes du chirurgien.

_- Plus lentement,_ recommanda-Mark en observant le travail de Karev d'un oeil. _C'est surtout un travail de précision._

_- Comme ça ?_

_- Mouais..c'est moins pire._

_- Vous savez qu'au lieu de dire "moins pire", on dit "c'est mieux"?_ ricana-Karev.

_- Fais le malin, Karev,_ répondit-Mark, concentré._ Mais je ne peux employer "mieux", pour ton travail. Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour atteindre le "passable". Allez, applique toi !_

Karev se renfrogna, mais poursuivis la tâche.

* * *

Dès que la vague de traumas avait déferlé sur les urgences, Lexie avait eut une minute de panique. Elle était restée debout, plantée au milieu des urgences, ne sachant que faire. Elle regarda pendant un moment Mark, qui accueillait les traumas avec calme, évitait les obstructions de brancards, et veillait à ce que les patients critiques soient pris en charge. Puis, les autres chirurgiens et les internes étaient arrivés à la rescousse. Leur arrivée avait débloquée Lexie. La jeune femme sauta sur une boîte de gants. Elle en mit une paire, puis regarda autour d'elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller aider le Dr. Montgomery-Sheperd, avec une femme enceinte, lorsque la chirurgienne obstétricienne bougea le brancard, en criant:

_- Elle s'effondre..Allez, bougez, bougez, cette césarienne, c'est maintenant, pas dans trois ans !_

Lexie n'était pas dans son service, aussi ne la suivit elle pas. L'interne continua son examen. Le patient du lit suivant était déjà soigné par le Dr. Altman et la résidente de Lexie, Yang, qui lui collait aux basques. Lexie s'approcha de sa résidente.

_- Dr. Yang ?_ fit-elle. _Où suis-je supposée..aller ?_

_- Là ou on a besoin de toi !_ fit-Cristina sans même la regarder, trop occupée à écouter dans son stéthoscope.

_- Mais..._

_- Je suis un peu occupée là !_ s'exclama-Cristina._ Arrêt...!_

_- Prends les palettes,_ _Cristina_, s'exclama-Altman.

Lexie s'éloigna. Depuis ses débuts, elle n'avait jamais vu les urgences aussi pleines. La jeune femme aperçut alors Owen dans une des salles de trauma. Aucuns internes à ses côtés. Lexie se précipita.

_- Dr. Hunt !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Puis-je vous aider ?_

Lexie regarda le patient. C'était un homme d'environ 50 ans, avec l'épaule protégée, ainsi que de nombreuses petites plaies, sans doute dues à des éclats de métal.

_- Si ça ne te dérange pas de suturer,_ acquiesça-Owen. _On en as pour trois ans, avec toutes ces plaies..!_

_- Je m'y mets_, acquiesça-Lexie.

Elle saisit aussitôt du matériel de suture, heureuse d'être utile. Les sutures, ça, elle maîtrisait ! Tous en commençant la première suture, Lexie écouta d'une oreille le Dr. Hunt, qui gérait son trauma.

_- Il faudrait lui remettre l'épaule en place_, soupirait-Hunt._ Elle est luxée et déplacée..Torres est encore au bloc ?_

_- Oui, et pour un moment,_ acquiesça-une infirmière, au téléphone.

_- Dr. Hunt, petite hémorragie, sur la jambe.._

_- Je vais m'occuper de ça d'abord._

Lexie leva le nez des sutures, et regarda le chirurgien trauma presser des bandages contre l'hémorragie.

_- Tyler, tu veux bien transfuser du sang ?_ demanda-Owen, s'efforçant de stopper le saignement. _Suture, petite Grey, suture.._

Lexie se reconcentra. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa deuxième suture, Hunt avait maîtrisé le saignement, et s'intéressait de nouveau à l'épaule. Lexie eut le temps de faire quatre sutures avant qu'Hunt se décide à remettre l'épaule sans attendre Torres.

_- Un. Deux. Trois !_

Au trois, le Dr. Hunt remit violemment l'épaule en place. Le patient émis un gémissement, ayant sentis la secousse malgré les anti-douleurs dont on le mitraillait. Une fois que le patient eut l'épaule remise, son moniteur se mit à biper, de plus en plus fort.

_- Un arrêt ?_ s'exclama-le Dr. Hunt.

Il saisit les palettes, tandis que Lexie lâchait sa suture, et s'écartait du lit.

_- Tu sais faire les massages cardiaques, petite Grey ?_ demanda-le Dr. Hunt tout en appliquant les palettes.

Lexie acquiesça, mortifiée.

_- Va-y, tu sais ce que tu as à faire._

Lexie essaya de se débarrasser de sa peur. Elle se mit à faire le massage cardiaque. Hunt appliqua les palettes. Massage. Palettes. Massage. Palettes.

_- Tu peux arrêter, Grey_, soupira-Hunt en reposant les palettes.

Il regarda sa montre.

_- Heure du décès: 22h30._

_- Pourquoi ce sont toujours mes patients, qui meurent ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie en enlevant ses gants et en les jetant par terre.

_- Grey, ça arrive.._

Hunt lui serra l'épaule, avant de sortir. Lexie essuya une larme - plus une larme de rage et de fatigue qu'autre chose- puis quitta la salle de trauma. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir cette chance...effectuer six sutures inutiles, sur un gars qui finissait par mourir. Au moins, elle s'était sentie utile pendant un moment. A présent, elle recommençait à être perdue. A ce moment, Derek l'appela. Ou plutôt, Dr. Sheperd, comme se corrigea-elle même Lexie. Il sortait avec sa soeur, et ça avait tendance à faire oublier à Lexie qu'il était son supérieur. Elle l'appelait Derek, pour elle même.

_- Dr. Sheperd ?_ fit-Lexie.

_- Je suis à cours de bandages, et à cours d'infirmières_, s'exclama-Derek, qui, comme Hunt plus tôt, pressait des deux mains sur une hémorragie. _Tu pourrais aller m'en chercher ?_

_- Des bandages ou des infirmières ?_ demanda-Lexie.

Devant le regard consterné de Derek, Lexie se reprit.

_- Oh, oui, je vous apporte ces bandages !_

Lexie se dépêcha de traverser les urgences. Les armoires où s'entassaient du matériel étaient dispersées aux quatre coins de la salle. Finalement, Lexie trouva celle où il y avait des bandages, tout près de l'entrée (ou la sortie, tout dépendait du point ou on se trouvait). Lexie saisit plusieurs paquets de bandages, et les bras chargés elle faisait demi-tour lorsque les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent. Lexie tourna la tête. Un ambulancier poussait un brancard, sur lequel reposait un jeune homme. Un autre ambulancier, avait les mains serrées en un garrot sur le cou du jeune homme, et semblait avoir du mal à résister à la pression du sang.

_- Un peu d'aide ?_ quémanda-l'ambulancier._ Le sang ne me dérange pas, mais je sens qu'avec mon "garrot", il perd beaucoup de sang et...des mains expérimentées seraient les bienvenues._

Mark, qui était occupé à débrider Jacob avec Karev, sur le lit juste à côté, leva le nez.

_- Un problème ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main,_ acquiesça-l'ambulancier.

Mark se leva.

_- Finis le débridement Karev, je reviens.._ordonna-Mark.

_- Grey, tu veux m'aider ?_

Lexie lâcha les bandages dans les bras d'une infirmière qui passait.

_- Pour le docteur Sheperd, là bas, s'il vous plaît. Merci._

Là, plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément, et assez vite. Mark et Lexie avançaient en direction du brancard, lorsque le jeune homme sembla voir quelqu'un. Il se mit à s'agiter.

_- C'est Leïla_ ! s'exclama-t-il._ C'est ma petite amie ! Elle voyageait avec moi...Leïla !?_

_- S'il vous plaît !_ s'exclama-l'ambulancier. _Pas de mouvements brusques.._

_- Carotide ?_ demanda-Mark.

L'ambulancier acquiesça. Plus le jeune homme se débattait pour se lever, plus le sang coulait rapidement.

_- Une intraveineuse et du sang par ici_ ! s'exclama-Mark.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre le relais avec l'ambulancier, lorsque le jeune homme se redressa brusquement. D'un geste il repoussa l'ambulancier plus loin, et sauta par terre. Sans qu'ils aient pu faire quelque chose, la carotide explosa littéralement au visage de Mark et Lexie. Le jet était si puissant, Lexie en fut choquée. Elle se retrouva rouge, et trempée de sang, comme Mark. Mais elle resta plantée là, choquée, tandis que Mark se précipitait vers le jeune homme, qui s'effondrait.

_- Il a perdu trop de sang,_ s'exclama-Mark en crachant le sang du jeune homme, qui lui coulait sur le visage. _Au bloc, tout de suite. Petit Grey, tu veux assister ?_

_- Je vous rejoins.._.fit-Lexie, qui virait au livide.

Mark lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Meredith qui sortait d'une opération, se précipita tout en enfilant sa blouse de protection jaune.

_- Dr. Sloan, quelque chose que je puisse faire_ ? demanda-t-elle.

_- Va-jeter un oeil sur Lexie, assure-toi qu'elle va bien.._demanda-Mark tout en marchant vers le bloc.

_- Mais.._

_- Fais le en tant que résidente !_ s'exclama-Mark sévère.

Lexie avait été un peu choquée...elle savait combien de litres de sang le corps humain contenait mais de là à en voir autant, sortir simplement du..cou..! La jeune interne marcha dehors, sonnée. Quelques ambulances étaient encore garées là. Lexie se précipita dehors, et rendit ses deux repas de la journée. Cette vision de cauchemar l'avait retournée. Lexie, pliée en deux, vit arriver Meredith. La jeune interne se redressa, et s'appuya en tremblant au banc.

_- Tu tiens le coup ?_ soupira-Meredith, vers Lexie.

Lexie lui jeta un regard étonné.

_- Tout ce sang,_ frissonna-Lexie.

_- Tu va devenir une chirurgienne,_ fit-Meredith, tentant de se montrer rassurante. _Tu vas devoir gérer avec ça.._

_- Je sais, ça m'a surprise c'est tout,_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Tu es très effrayante, comme ça.._.fit-alors Meredith en regardant Lexie, avec la première vraie esquisse de sourire de sa part.

Lexie baissa le regard vers sa blouse..rouge. Ah oui...elle avait oublié qu'elle était couverte de sang.

_- C'est dégeu._.fit-Lexie en plissant le nez.

_- Tu veux t'asseoir ?_

_- Non, je peux travailler._

_- Bien_, acquiesça-Meredith. _Sloan t'attends dans le bloc 3 alors._

Meredith faisait demi-tour.

_- Meredith ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Cette-dernière s'arrêta un moment, puis regarda sa demie soeur.

_- Merci.._

Lexie la doubla ensuite sans lui laisser le temps de parler et quitta les urgences, et sa blouse jaune.

* * *

_- Tu vas bien ?_ demanda-Mark, sitôt que Lexie entra dans le bloc.

_- Oui._

Laconique, la jeune femme vint se placer du côté de la table réservé aux internes, et regarda l'opération en cours.

_- Lui, il tiens le coup ?_ demanda-t-elle en désignant le patient de la tête.

_- Pour l'instant_, acquiesça-Mark._ On verra bien._

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- Où est votre café ?_ demanda-alors Lexie.

_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Votre café ?_ répéta-Lexie. _D'habitude, vous ne laissez les internes regarder votre opération que s'is vous fournissent un café. Donc, si je suis là, c'est que vous en avez déjà un. Où ?_

_- Je ne fais pas que boire du café dans ma vie, petite Grey_, grommela-Mark en levant les yeux au ciel._ J'ai un saignement là..cautérisation. Voilà._

_- On dirait pourtant_, fit-Lexie, haussant les épaules.

_- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ?_ se rendit-alors compte Mark. _Dois-je en conclure que mes..excuses, ont eut l'impact nécessaire pour te changer d'opinion ?_

_- Ça se pourrait bien._.acquiesça-Lexie._ Ça ne veut pas dire que je vous apprécie, vous savez. Mais si vous avez décidé d'enseigner aux internes, alors peut-être que je peux ne pas vous haïr._

_- Comme c'est une délicate attention,_ ricana-Mark.

Une fois l'opération terminée avec succès, quelques heures plus tard, Lexie et Mark se dirigèrent vers le sas de désinfection. Ils jetèrent leurs masques et se lavèrent les mains.

_- Impressionnante opération.._.le complimenta-Lexie.

_- Tu es de garde ?_ demanda-Mark, ignorant le compliment.

- _Malheureusement_,acquiesça-Lexie.

_- C'est trop dommage.._grogna-Mark. _On ira chez Joe une autre fois._

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Mais vous êtes têtu.._

Lexie se sécha les mains, puis sortit du sas. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était deux heure et quinze minutes du matin. Lexie lâcha un bâillement. Dans exactement 9 heures et 45 minutes, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Lexie regarda son biper. Rien. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers la salle de garde la plus proche, et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Quand le biper de Lexie la réveilla, il était 5 heure 30. Reposée par ces trois heures et quelque de sommeil, Lexie sortit de la salle de garde en enfilant sa blouse, et en accrochant son biper à sa ceinture. Les visites n'allaient pas tarder, si le Dr. Yang la bipait et en effet, Lexie avait raison. Avec les internes de son groupe, et le Dr. Yang, il effectuèrent les visites. Ce n'était pas la partie de son métier que Lexie préférait, et elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer d'impressionner le Dr. Yang en répondant à ses questions.

_- Alors, 5, on se traîne ?_ ricana-la résidente, lorsque le petit groupe sortit d'une des chambres et que Lexie eut lâché un énième bâillement.

_- Non, non, Dr. Yang,_ soupira-Lexie.

Les visites s'achevèrent et la matinée s'étira, d'une longueur affreusement lente. Lexie posa plusieurs intraveineuses, et elle intuba plusieurs patients. Puis, elle alla relever les constantes du jeune homme que Mark avait opéré de la carotide, Dirk Battle. Tout était en règle, il n'avait pas d'infection, mais n'était toujours pas éveillé. Lexie ne croisa pas Mark dans la chambre de Dirk. Il devait sans doute être parti.

Finalement, la garde de Lexie s'acheva. Elle gagna les vestiaires, fatiguée et s'empressa de se changer. Elle bourra sa blouse dans son casier et ferma la porte. Elle quitta l'hôpital avec soulagement, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôtel où elle logeait, elle fut un peu ramenée à la réalité. En effet, c'était le jour où elle devait payer pour la semaine d'hôtel. Lexie saisit la feuille de papier.

_- 1120 dollars ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche, pour en étouffer une exclamation. Elle avait déjà attiré quelques regards.

_- Un problème ?_ demanda-le jeune homme de l'accueil.

_- C'est cher_, grommela-impoliment Lexie.

_- Comme l'annonce nos cartes et affiches,_ s'empressa-d'expliquer le jeune homme avec zèle,_ le prix est de 160 dollars par nuit. Vous y avez passé 7 nuits, dans votre chambre. Multipliez, ajouter le service d'étage et on est dans nos 1120 dollars._

_- Oui, c'est bon_, grommela-Lexie.

Lexie paya, avec un pincement au coeur, puis regagna sa chambre. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. La jeune femme fit ses affaires, rangea tout dans sa valise, puis quitta l'hôtel. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait bien pouvoir aller, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne pouvait pas dépenser autant pour dormir. C'était une fortune..! Surtout pour son maigre salaire d'interne.

* * *

Mark quitta l'hôpital à l'aube. Il était dans les vestiaires en train de se changer, pour partir, aux environs de 2 heures du matin, lorsque Derek entra dans la salle. Il échangèrent un coup d'oeil - glacé pour Derek - et le neurochirurgien se dirigea sans un mot vers la machine à café.

_- Nuit assez mouvementée, pas vrai ?_ fit-Mark.

_- Tu me parles ?_ fit-Derek, en le fusillant du regard.

_- Ecoute, Derek, j'ai respecté ta colère, mais maintenant ça va.._.soupira-Mark. _Je sais que tu as le droit d'être fâché, je t'ai laissé l'être un peu pour ton ego mais...maintenant, on peut redevenir potes ? Je suis ton meilleur amis._

_- Ce titre, tu l'as perdu quand tu as couché avec ma femme, Mark_, lâcha Derek, en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec son café.

_- Derek !_ s'exclama-Mark en claquant la porte du casier._ T'es vraiment le plus borné des personnes que je connaisse..non mais cesse tu veux bien?_

Derek se retourna brutalement, et s'approcha menaçant du chirurgien plastique.

_- Heureusement pour toi que je me contrôle,_ siffla-Derek._ Heureusement que je me contrôle pour ne pas te lancer dessus mon café bouillant, ou pour t'encastrer la tête dans ton casier. Ne me parles pas !_

Derek lui adressa un dernier regard rancunier, puis se détourna vers la sortie.

_- C'est O.K.._soupira-Mark._ C'est normal d'être fatigué et en colère après une nuit comme ça..J'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis.._

_- Ne me parles pas !_ répéta-Derek en quittant la salle sans se retourner.

Mark soupira, et saisit ses clés ainsi que sa sacoche en cuir. Il parviendrait bien à faire entendre raison à Derek, non ?

* * *

**Zoups, j'ai pris un peu - beaucoup - de retard...**

**Lexie n'a pas vraiment de chances avec les carotides, pas vrai ? ^^ **

**Merci à **Loowap**, **Angylafan**, et **Gabriel McGregor** pour vos reviews..:) Ça me fait super plaisir, et c'est grâce à elles que ce chapitre vient d'être posté - sinon je crois que je l'aurais complètement zappé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Le bruit violent d'une porte de casier qu'on claque, qui résonna à proximité de ses oreilles, réveilla Lexie. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, en grimaçant. Elle se trouvait dans le vestiaire des internes, assise dos aux casiers, en une position recroquevillée très peu confortable, sa valise posée à côté d'elle. La lumière se levait, dans le ciel. Lexie regarda sa montre: 6h40.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?.._

Lexie releva le nez vers celle qui l'avais réveillée en fermant son casier: c'était Graciella, une des internes du Dr. Stevens, avec laquelle elle s'entendait plutôt bien.

_- Hem, je me réveille_, grogna-Lexie en se relevant, grimaçante.

Son dos et ses articulations étaient en compotes, elle avait un début de torticolis, et n'avait pu s'offrir que très peu de sommeil, cette nuit là. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à chercher où vivre. Aucun hôtel raisonnable n'était disponible, de toute façon, hôtel raisonnable pour son petit budget, signifiait taudis miteux. Quand aux appartements...il n'y en avait plus guère. Aussi, la jeune femme, épuisée, était allée dormir à l'hôpital, repoussant la recherche d'un lieu ou vivre. Malheureusement elle s'était faite virer par le Dr. Bailey d'une des salles de garde. La chirurgienne générale lui avait sermonné qu'elle ne devait pas être là si elle n'était pas de garde, alors Lexie avait échoué dans les casiers.

_- Dépêche-toi, les visites sont dans dix minutes_, précisa-Graciella.

_- Le Dr. Yang est souvent en retard,_ bailla-Lexie en haussant les épaules.

_- Ce n'est pas le cas du Dr. Stevens !_ sourit-Graciella avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Lexie étira ses muscles endoloris, puis saisit son portable. Elle avait promis à ses parents de leur donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

_- Papa ?_ fit-Lexie. _Salut...c'est Lexie.._

_- Comment vas-tu ?_ s'exclama-aussitôt Thatcher, content de l'entendre.

_- Je vais très bien_, fit-Lexie. _Seattle est superbe. L'hôpital est vraiment un lieu intéressant, ça change de la fac. Et j'ai des co-internes supers. Les médecins aussi, sont amicaux, sauf Meredith bien sûr...mais je ne m'attendais pas tellement à plus de sa part._

_- Et tes problèmes de logement_ ? demanda-Thatcher. _Es-tu toujours à l'hôtel ? C'est un peu cher.._

_- Non, en effet, l'hôtel est trop cher, je n'y suis plus.._

_- Ou vis-tu maintenant ?_ se réjouis-Thatcher. _Tu t'es trouvée un petit appartement, hein ?_

_- Pas encore_, avoua-Lexie._ Ils sont tous pris..Dis moi, c'est l'anniversaire de maman, demain, non ?_

_- Oui_, fit-Thatcher._ J'ai hâte de lui offrir mon cadeau: une semaine entière, un parcours dans les villes les plus romantiques du monde..Venise, Paris..j'ai tant économisé pour ça !_

_- Je suis contente pour vous_, sourit-Lexie. _Vous partez demain ?_

_-Oui_, sourit-Thatcher. _Où vis-tu temporairement alors ?_ demanda-Thatcher en revenant au logement de sa fille.

Lexie marqua un blanc. Elle hésita. Devait elle lui avouer la triste réalité ? Qu'elle avait passé la nuit assise dos à des casiers, dans le vestiaire un peu suffoquant et lugubre des internes ? Et qu'elle s'apprêtait à y passer une autre nuit, après avoir rapidement mangé un sandwich acheté à la va-vite ? Non. S'il savait tout ça, il s'empresserait de venir la rejoindre, lui, et Suzanne. Ils s'inquiéteraient et prendraient le premier avion, ou le premier train. C'était hors de question qu'ils loupent leur voyage à Venise, et Paris, à cause d'elle. Ils l'attendaient depuis tant de temps !

_- Chez une amie_, mentit-Lexie. _Une interne elle aussi..J'ai..c'est provisoire mais j'y suis bien installée._

_- Tant mieux, un souci en moins,_ sourit-Thatcher.

_- Bon, je te laisse papa, à plus tard.._

Lexie raccrocha, soupira.

Elle saisit ses affaires dans sa valise, tout en essayant de ne pas en éparpiller le contenu partout, puis, se dirigea vers la douche. Une fois changée, Lexie tâcha de se composer une bonne mine, malgré les immenses cernes qu'elle se tapait. Lorsqu'elle reçut le bip du , qui lui faisait remarquer qu'elle était en retard au visites, Lexie était à mi-chemin.

_- Alors, Grey,_ grommela-Yang._ On traîne ?_

_- Désolée..._chuchota-Lexie en se glissant entre ses camarades.

Les visites se déroulèrent rapidement, mais Lexie était trop fatiguée pour répondre correctement. Yang distribua les plannings, et Lexie soupira en voyant qu'elle était en plastique.

_- Encore ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Des réclamations, 5 ?_ la menaça-Yang.

_- Pas du tout_, soupira-Lexie.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller travailler avec Mark Sloan. Il n'allait encore pas arrêter de l'inviter chez Joe. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller boire un verre, et elle avait tellement à faire...trouver ou vivre, principalement. Et de toute façon, cela donnerait de faux espoirs à Mark. Ou plutôt, au Dr. Sloan. Il était son supérieur, elle n'était qu'une petite interne. Et puis, elle n'était pas intéressée, par les flirts très peu subtiles de Mark.

_- Grey !_ l'accueillit-Mark, avec un grand sourire, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage de son service. _Ravi de t'avoir ici._

_- Bonjour_, grommela-Lexie.

_- Alors, coincée en plastique ? Viens, on a plusieurs opérations, ce matin... auxquelles tu ne participeras pas. J'ai quelques courses que tu dois faire._

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel, et réprima la remarque cinglante qui lui montait aux lèvres.

_- Tu ne réagis même pas ?_ s'exclama-Mark en se tournant vers elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_ soupira-Lexie._ Vous êtes mon supérieur._

_- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me faire savoir ton point de vue, jusque là_, répliqua-Mark.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs, et Mark s'arrêta devant une chambre, la main sur la poignée.

_- Au fait, pour les opérations, je plaisantais._

Lexie s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, et suivit le chirurgien plastique pour la visite pré-op.

La matinée s'étira dans sa longueur, pour Lexie. Elle se traîna, et participa à une opération de Mark. Puis, elle sauta le repas pour pouvoir s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Après une deuxième opération, la journée de Lexie se termina enfin. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Elle ne pouvait certes pas aller chez Meredith, sa soeur ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Quand aux autres internes, elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu. Et ils n'accepteraient jamais. Quand aux titulaires, mieux valait ne pas y penser. En bref, elle était toute seule face à ses problèmes. Lexie se changea, puis s'assit à côté de sa valise, le dos au mur. Le vestiaire des internes était désert, et ça l'arrangeait..

Elle se sentait plutôt abattue. A ce moment, on frappa. Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil, étonnée. On ne frappait généralement pas pour entrer ici. Mark entra, sans attendre de réponse, et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce.

_- Petite Grey,_ sourit-Mark. _Je te trouves enfin..Je n'ai pas arrêté de te bipper !_

Lexie saisit son biper, étonnée de l'avoir manqué. Low Batteries..

_- Ah, génial, il est déchargé,_ soupira-Lexie._ Je suis bonne pour aller acheter des piles, maintenant.._

_- Et vite, parce que si tu continues à être bipé et que tu ne réponds pas.._

Lexie se leva.

_- C'est où, le plus proche centre commercial ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Je crois que c'est à une dizaine de minutes d'ici, en voiture._

_- Je n'ai pas encore de voiture.._soupira-Lexie._ Je vais prendre un taxi..merci de m'avoir fais remarquer, pour le biper.._

_- Tu comptes prendre un taxi ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Pas trop le choix...si je manque un bip du Dr. Yang, je suis morte.._

Lexie saisit sa veste, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait..encore.

_- Je vais t'emmener si tu veux.._proposa-Mark. _Je me suis changé, j'étais sur mon chemin pour rentrer de toute façon, un petit détour ne me tuera pas.._

_- Non..s'il vous plaît, Dr. Sloan.._grommela-Lexie.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, puis, inspira, les rouvrit et marcha vers la sortie. Mark la retint par le bras. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son air arrogant, prétentieux, désagréable et infiniment agaçant. Et il n'avait pas non plus d'accent séducteur..pour une fois.

_- Dr. Grey...Lexie.._soupira-Mark._ Je te promets, c'est juste un tour pour te dépanner. Je ne tenterais rien. Je ne vais pas te kidnapper chez Joe, je te laisserais. Ça serait quand même bête de gaspiller ton argent pour un taxi..Je serais purement amical..voir purement professionnel si tu me le demande._

Lexie hésita un long moment, se mordant les lèvres, jetant un coup d'oeil à Mark. Elle ne reconnaissait pas vraiment..cet individu se préoccupait d'elle, il faisait abstraction de son besoin constant de draguer autrui, par précaution pour elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle s'énervait. Finalement, Lexie lâcha un soupir.

_- Allons-y.._

Mark lui adressa un grand sourire enjoué. Lexie prit place sur le siège passager de sa voiture, et ils allèrent acheter leurs piles.

_- Bon, je te dépose où ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Cette fois, je peux prendre un taxi pour rentrer_, protesta-Lexie.

Ils étaient abrités devant le magasin.

_- Non..autant que je te ramène..Viens._

Sans lui laisser de choix, il l'amena vers sa voiture, et Lexie se retrouva sur le siège passager, encore. Mark démarra, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

_- Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? Quelle rue ?_

Lexie ne répondit pas, et fixa le pare brise ruisselant de pluie.

_- Lexie ? Il est où, ton appartement ?._.insista-Mark.

_- Conduit-moi à l'hôpital_, soupira-Lexie.

_- Tu es de garde ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- Non.._fit-Lexie, résignée à lui dévoiler la vérité.

Elle lui raconta sa pénurie de logement.

_- Je te proposerais bien de venir chez moi mais...tu estimerais ça inapproprié._

_- En effet_, ris-Lexie._ Merci quand même._

Une fois garés sur le parking du Seattle Grace, Lexie sortit de la voiture, imitée de Mark.

_- Merci beaucoup, Dr. Sloan.._sourit-Lexie.

_- Mark.._

_- Non, Dr. Sloan.._corrigea-Lexie. _Vous êtes mon supérieur, je ne l'oublie pas._

_- J'ai tendance à l'oublier.._fit-Mark en haussant les épaules. _Bon, tu changes tes piles de biper et tu me rejoins chez Joe ?_ plaisanta-Mark.

Lexie lui jeta un regard effronté, et lui donna un coup avec l'emballage de ses piles.

_- Je rigolais..._ris-Mark.

Lexie secoua la tête..

_- Bon. A plus tard.._sourit-Lexie.

Mark lui fit un signe de la main. Lexie entra dans l'hôpital, se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle changea rapidement ses piles, puis eut une envie soudaine. Elle traversa l'hôpital, sortit, et se dirigea vers le petit bar d'en face. Elle entra au fameux "Chez Joe". Elle fouilla la petite salle encombrée, et illuminée, du regard. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, la musique bonne, le barman avait une bonne tête.

Lexie chercha du regard Mark. Il n'était pas là. Elle alla vérifier jusque dans les toilettes pour homme. Il n'était visiblement pas là. Lexie se laissa tomber au bar, et soupira. Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas être comme dans les films, ou les romans à l'eau de rose. Si ça avait été, dans un film ou un roman, Mark aurait été là, elle se serait précipitée vers lui pour lui avouer...Lui avouer quoi ?

Lexie eut un "sursaut mental". Lui avouer quoi ? Ses sentiments ? Bien sûr...elle l'aurait embrassé pendant qu'on y étais..! La jeune femme secoua la tête. N'importe quoi..Pourquoi penser ça ? Elle n'avait PAS de sentiments pour son supérieur qu'elle connaissait peu. Pourquoi ces pensées ?

Lexie mit ceci sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle jeta un dernier regard au bar, puis, sauta de son tabouret, et quitta le bar de Joe. Ses pas la guidèrent vers le casier qu'elle avait élu son lit. Malheureusement, son occupant y étais, occupé à se changer. Lexie s'appuya donc au mur. Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Les internes se succédaient dans le vestiaire. Tous lui jetaient un coup d'oeil un peu étonné, voir méprisant, mais Lexie ne fut pas virée du vestiaire.

Lexie allait céder au sommeil, lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Mark ?

_- Encore toi.._s'étonna-Lexie en baillant.

_- Je voulais..tiens !_

Mark lui lança un coussin et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_- Je peux certes pas t'inviter chez moi, et tu n'accepterais pas mais...ça sera mieux._

Lexie lui adressa un sourire, et ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais elle avait la gorge nouée. Nouée par la peur, la peur de ne pas trouver un endroit ou vivre, peur que ça se sache, et qu'elle soit expulsée du programme peur que ses soucis personnels la pénalisent. Elle n'avait pas assisté à autant d'opérations que les autres ! Et la fatigue l'accablait..Comment allait-elle laver ses vêtements ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller à l'hôtel jusqu'à épuiser son dernier dollar, quand même. Et hors de question de gâcher le week-end de ses parents.

_- Tu pleures ?_ s'exclama-Mark en s'approchant davantage.

Lexie secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'il disait vrai.

_- Je passe mon temps à pleurer ces temps-ci ! _s'exclama-Lexie, tentant de contrôler sa voix. _J'en ai marre...vive la réputation que je vais avoir. La pleurnicheuse, hein ! D'habitude, je ne pleure pas autant.._

Mark s'approcha et s'assit dos au mur à côté d'elle, mais demeura silencieux. Comme Lexie n'ajoutait rien, il lui jeta un regard malicieux.

_- J'aime bien les pleurnicheuses.._lui-lâcha-t-il. _Surtout les pleurnicheuses aussi jolies que toi._

Lexie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire/sanglot étouffé. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le remettre à sa place, et son attention commençait à devenir plus flatteuse que vulgaire. Mais elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner..de toute façon, elle se l'était admise, plus tôt : il ne l'intéressait pas.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle été chez Joe espérant le voir ?...

Lexie préféra laisser cette question en suspens. Elle soupira, se reprit, et interdit l'accès aux larmes. Elle était forte, après tout..Du moins, l'internant allait la rendre forte.

_- Tu n'as pas de famille ici, qui peut t'héberger_ ? demanda-Mark, plus sérieux. _Tes parents..?_

_- Non.._soupira-Lexie. _Ils prennent des vacances bien méritées à Venise, et puis à Paris et je ne veux pas les déranger._

_- Et Meredith ? La résidente, l'autre Dr. Grey ? C'est bien ta soeur ?_

_- Demi-soeur, qui ne m'acceptera jamais sous son toit,_ fit-Lexie, haussant les épaules.

_- Incroyable comment Meredith Grey t'influence .._nota-Mark en se levant.

_- Comment ça ?_

Mark se tourna vers elle, cherchant ses mots.

_- Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu étais prête à te battre pour connaître ta "soeur". Comme tu l'appelais. Tu n'utilisais jamais le "demie" soeur. Pour toi, c'était ta famille. Quelques jours ici, son attitude glaciale t'as déjà fait abandonner. M'enfin, ça ne me regarde pas..Bonne nuit..si je puis dire ça. Et si tu changes d'avis, les portes de mon appartement son grandes ouvertes._

Sans lui laisser le temps de le remercier - bien qu'elle n'aurait pu, trop en train de réfléchir à ses paroles -, Mark quitta les vestiaires.

Mark traversa le hall, d'un pas tranquille. Il s'inquiétait légèrement pour cette petite interne sans maison, et sans famille. Mais Mark Sloan ne s'inquiétait pour personne...qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Les problèmes des gens n'étaient pas ses problèmes, particulièrement ceux des internes..! Les seules fois où il s'inquiétait pour les gens, il faisait semblant, simplement pour ramener une énième femme dans son lit. Bien qu'il n'ait guère besoin de cette technique.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?..Effrayé par sa propre attitude, Mark se décida à garder ses distances avec elle, désormais. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Mark n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait, et Derek dû le héler plusieurs fois avant que le chirurgien plastique ne se retourne.

_- Sloan !_ s'exclama-Derek.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda-Mark, peu prompt à se disputer ce soir.

_- T'as fait tomber ton badge_, grogna-Derek sans lever le nez de son dossier.

Mark regarda son badge, puis Derek. Etonné..quelques jours plus tôt, Derek ne lui aurait certes pas fait remarquer qu'il avait perdu son badge. Mark ramassa l'objet, qu'il glissa dans sa poche, puis, adressa un sourire à Derek, que ce dernier ne vit pas. Mark sentait que leurs rapports devenaient de moins en moins tendus. Il y avait du progrès. Souriant, Mark sortit de l'hôpital, sachant que Derek n'ajouterais aucun autre mot.

* * *

Cela faisait trois nuits que Lexie dormait dans les vestiaires. Elle s'était trouvée un coin, derrière les casiers, où elle était plus discrète, et pouvait s'allonger : raison pour laquelle son cou et son dos tenaient encore. Mais ce n'étais pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Elle n'avait plus de blouses propres, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'aller dans une laverie. Qui se trouvaient à des millions de km, semblait il..Et elle n'en pouvait plus de ne manger que des sandwichs..

Une fois les visites achevées - où Lexie ne se manifesta pas du tout, Lexie marchait vers la mine, où elle allait passer la journée, lorsque sa résidente lui crocheta le bras.

_- 5..!_ s'exclama-Yang.

_- Dr. Yang ?_

_- Viens par là.._

La résidente l'entraîna un peu plus loin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses camarades internes.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, 5 ?_ demanda-Yang.

_- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ?_ se défendit-Lexie.

_- Regarde toi !_ soupira-Yang. _Tu portes la même blouse depuis quelques jours, je peux presque te dire qu'est-ce que tu as mangé hier soir.._

Lexie rougit, en voyant sa blouse un peu tâchée.

_- Tes énormes cernes, et la façon dont tu te traînes toute la journée révèlent ta privation de sommeil,_ grogna-Yang, l'achevant._ Tu ne réponds à aucune questions, les visites, tu les fais comme un zombie, en dormant debout. Cela fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vue sur le tableau d'opérations. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Il ne se passe rien !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Tu mens mal.._

_- Eloignez vous de ma vie privée !_ s'énerva-Lexie en se dégageant sèchement.

L'éclat de voix de l'interne ne passa pas inaperçu dans le couloir.

George qui écrivait un rapport, au bureau d'admission de l'étage, croisa le regard de Cristina, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Lexie. Il laissa tomber son rapport, et suivit l'interne.

_- Tire lui les vers du nez,_ lui glissa Cristina au passage.

Cristina regarda Lexie s'éloigner, et George, qui la suivait, puis retourna au bureau.

_- Filez!_ s'exclama-t-elle en voyant ses internes plantés devant elle. _Je vous jure, ces internes.._

_- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Dr. Yang_, sourit-Mark, en arrivant._ Dossier d'Amélie Baykoff, s'il vous plait._

L'infirmière lui donna le dossier, et Mark jeta un coup d'oeil à Yang.

_- Ces internes sont de vraies plaies_, poursuivit-Mark. _Pleins de bonne volonté écœurante, trop émotifs, trop fragiles, complètement inefficaces.._

_- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous,_ grogna-Yang.

_- Pour une fois ?_ releva-Mark.

_- Vous êtes un con_, lâcha-Yang avec évidence, en haussant les épaules.

Mark lui lança un regard abasourdi, et offensé. Yang releva la tête.

_- Bah quoi ?_ demanda-la résidente._ Tout l'hôpital le sait.._

_- Tu sais que je suis un titulaire ?_ s'exclama-Mark._ Et que tu n'es que résidente ?_

_- Jouez pas la carte du plus gradé_, fit-Yang en l'ignorant, écrivant sur un dossier. _Le plus gradé, dans l'ambition, c'est moi. Je suis déjà chirurgienne cardio thoracique, tout en moi le crie._

Mark la regarda comme si elle était folle, et un peu vexé qu'elle l'ai insulté.

_- Comment va Le..Dr Grey ?_ demanda-Mark_. J'ai entendu un éclat de voix.._

_- Bon, vous pourriez allez parler à quelqu'un d'autre, là ?_ soupira-Yang._ Je ne suis pas ici pour vous renseigner sur l'état de votre petite amie.._

_- Mais..!_ s'exclama-Mark._ Ce n'est que mon interne._

_- C'est mon interne,_ corrigea-Yang._ Et de toute façon, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un grand séducteur. A New York, vous avez dû vous taper chaque infirmières, et chirurgiennes, je me trompe ? Et vous avez commencé ici...donc Petite Grey semble être votre prochaine proie._

Furieux, Mark se détourna. Avant de quitter le service, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chirurgienne hautaine.

_- Yang !_ grogna-t-il. _Je suis ton patron, et tu te trompes._

_- C'est ça !_ ricana-Yang.

* * *

Lexie s'était emportée, et elle était encore dans un piteux état. En entendant des pas derrières elle, elle fut persuadée que cette tenace Dr. Yang la suivait. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, et Lexie aperçut un visage qui n'était pas celui du Dr. Yang. George. Lexie soupira, et continua son chemin vers les urgences. Ils franchirent la porte de la mine sans que George n'ai ouverte la bouche, ni ôté sa main de l'épaule encore tremblante de Lexie. La jeune femme énervée ne s'occupa pas de lui, et saisit une blouse de protection jaune. George l'imita, alors que d'après le tableau chirurgical, il devait gérer une hernie avec le Dr. Bailey.

_- T'es pas censé être en chirurgie ?_ demanda-finalement Lexie,avant de pousser les doubles portes des urgences.

_- Si,_ acquiesça-George._ Mais tu m'as l'air...plutôt mal._

_- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas ton amie, qu'est-ce que ça peut-bien te faire ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi, tu ne serais pas mon amie_ ? demanda-George, un peu vexé._ Tu ne veux pas être amie avec un redoublant ?_

_- Je..j'ai jamais dit ça !_ soupira-Lexie._ Juste...personne ne semble vraiment m'apprécier. Sinon, je ne dormirai pas dans ces foutus vestiaires, qui sentent...des vestiaires, et qui sont à peu près aussi confortables qu'un lit sans matelas._

Lexie se rendit compte de sa gaffe..trop tard. La jeune femme, devant l'air surpris et inquiet de George, se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

_- J'en ai trop dis_, soupira-Lexie, en tournant en rond dans le sas devant les urgences._ Comme toujours...cet internat débute vraiment mal..j'ai foiré l'appendicectomie, je m'attire les foudres de ma résidente, je n'ai pas d'endroit ou vivre.._

_- Alexandra,_ commença-George..

_- Lexie.._

_- Lexie_, reprit-George, sérieusement, en posant une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond, et de se lamenter. _Ce n'est que le début de l'année. Ton internat est juste à son commencement. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça.._

_- Mais si !_ gémit-Lexie._ Je suis mal partie.._

_- Moi aussi, j'étais mal parti,_ sourit-George, en se rappelant de ses premières semaines en tant qu'interne. _Le Dr. Burke, m'avais choisi pour l'appendicectomie des internes, comme toi. J'ai encore plus massacré l'opération que toi, et Burke ne m'a pas laissé la finir._

_- Pire que moi ?_ fit-Lexie avec un sourire nerveux._ C'est possible ?_

George acquiesça de la tête, en riant.

_- Donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Lexie..quand à t'attirer les foudres de tout le monde, c'est complètement faux..Le Dr. Sloan semble t'apprécier. Le Dr. Yang aussi...Cristina ne montre jamais ses sentiments..elle est..un robot, un monstre avec ses internes. Mais c'est normal. Quand tu la connais, elle n'est plus comme ça. Enfin, moins. Le sarcasme ne la quitte jamais vraiment. Quand à moi, je serais ravi d'être ton ami..voir ton colocataire._

_- Colocataire ?_ répéta-Lexie.

_- J'ai fais l'acquisition d'un appartement, après que j'ai commencé mon internat l'année dernière_, acquiesça-George. _Je n'ai aucun colocataire, mais j'ai un peu de place pour une personne._

_- George, je ne vais pas.._

_- Me déranger ? C'est moi qui te le propose !_

_- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer..!_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Tu n'es pas supposé être si gentil, envers moi. Après tout, tu ne me dois rien, tu n'as pas à faire ça..._

_- Je serais content de le faire !_ la détrompa-George._ Le Seattle Grace est un hôpital réputé - bonne ou mauvaise réputation, ça dépend - pour la proximité entre ses médecins. Ce n'est pas un endroit ou chacun travail sans regarder l'autre. Ici, on se soutient. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais c'est comme ça. Et ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Alors arrête de protester, et allons travailler. Et ce soir, nous prendrons ta valise et je te ferais découvrir ton nouveau chez toi._

_- Je payerais le loyer_, le prévint-Lexie.

_- Ça marche,_ sourit-George. _Et tu auras tes tours de course._

_- Merci, George.._

Le jeune homme lui adressa un franc sourire, et poussa les portes des urgences. Lexie le suivit, soulagée d'un poid...elle pourrait dormir dans un lit, cette nuit...

Lexie et George travaillèrent longtemps à la mine. Ils allèrent ensuite déjeuner ensemble, bien que George fut appelé à la table de ses amis, les Dr Grey, Stevens, Karev, Yang..Il refusa et resta avec Lexie. Puis, Lexie réintégra la mine, tandis que George gagnait une amputation, prévue avec le Dr Torres.

Lorsque Lexie vit Mark Sloan, pénétrer dans les urgences, elle eut un sourire. Mark passa devant elle pour gagner le bureau des urgences, mais ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Lexie étonné, se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû la voir. Elle continua ses sutures, bien qu'un peu troublée. Finalement, Mark se rapprocha, son patient étant voisin de la patiente de Lexie. Mark lui jeta un regard, sombre, comme les regards qu'il jetait à tous les internes.

_- Tes sutures craignent_, petite Grey, soupira-t-il_. Les bases ne sont pas acquises pour tout le monde, dirait-on._

Lexie échangea un regard avec sa patiente. La jeune femme qui se faisait suturer réprima un sourire, et Lexie tâcha de dissimuler sa colère.

_- Contente de vous voir également, Dr. Sloan_, grommela-Lexie.

_- C'est ça...Et toi ! Un café. Tout de suite._

Le jeune interne que Mark venait d'interpeller acquiesça et se précipita, mortifié. Lexie leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Un commentaire, petite Grey ?_ demanda-Sloan.

_- Aucun. Si ce n'est que les autres médecins ont raison. Vous êtes vraiment un connard._

_- Je saurais m'en rappeler, Grey,_ siffla-Sloan._ A chaque fois que j'aurais un lavage, ou un truc peu gratifiant et un sale boulot, je te biperai._

_- Je serais ravie de faire mon travail_, répondit-Lexie glaciale.

Sloan s'éloigna pour aller chercher des bandages. La jeune femme que suturait Lexie devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, et un sourire amusé.

_- Vous l'avez bien remis à sa place_, sourit-elle.

_- Il en a bien besoin,_ soupira-Lexie.

_- C'est vrai_, acquiesça-la jeune femme.

_- Rien que la veille, il était super gentil et attentionné avec moi,_ soupira-Lexie._ Je ne comprendrais jamais les mecs._

_- Il m'est arrivé ça.._sourit-la patiente. _J'avais un ami, Rick. Enfin c'était plutôt une connaissance. Il était super gentil, toujours très attentionné. Il lui arrivait même de m'offrir des fleurs. Et quand on était des amis beaucoup plus proches, il s'est brusquement reculé. Il ne m'a plus que peu parlé, et parfois méchamment Il ne voulait plus me voir._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-Lexie, reconnaissant exactement le comportement de Sloan.

_- Rick m'a dis qu'il s'était reculé parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était amoureux de moi,_ confia-la patiente avec un petit sourire. _Il m'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et il s'est dit que la distance effacerait ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui était complètement faux._

La jeune femme secoua sa main gauche devant Lexie, qui put apercevoir la bague de fiançailles.

_- Oh, félicitations !_ fit-Lexie avec un grand sourire. Et voilà. Vous êtes suturée. Vous pouvez vous diriger par là pour les papiers de sortie.

_- Merci beaucoup Dr. Grey. J'espère que ça s'arrangera pour vous avec ce beau médecin..._

_- Hé, je n'ai pas de sentiments et lui non plus !_ lui-rappela-Lexie en riant.

_- On en reparleras !_ ris-la jeune femme.

Lexie secoua la tête, souriante. Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Sloan. Un regard dur. Le sourire de Lexie s'effaça brutalement. Agissait-il comme Rick ? Non...

* * *

**Alors ? Hésitez pas à me reviewer ! **

**Merci, **Angylafan** pour la review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

Gabriel McGregor**, étant un grand fan de Lexie/Mark, d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu par cette suite ;) Merci de la review !**

**Merci de ta review également, **Zo**, surtout d'avoir pris le temps d'en écrier une avant d'aller en cours :p**

Airsay**, voici la suite :) Merci de me lire et de me reviewer ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mark n'arrivait pas à dormir. La perspective de devoir jouer au con avec Lexie le répugnait. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas le choix: il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec Lexie, ou il savait que son instinct de séducteur l'emporterait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus redevenir un con avec tout le monde. Cela ne lui apporterait qu'impopularité et mépris. Il n'en avait pas besoin..il avait au contraire besoin de faire ses preuves. Il devait enseigner aux internes, et se monter...sympa. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ce mot sous-entendait, mais il était prêt à essayer. Cela voulait dire, apprendre à ces crétins d'internes, et se montrer cool avec eux...incluant Lexie.

La décision suivante de Mark fut prise à contre coeur: être le plus agréable possible, envers tout le monde...sauf Lexie. Il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était géniale, même s'il ne la connaissait que peu, il la trouvait géniale, et estimait qu'il n'avait pas droit de la..."salir". C'était un peu ça. Car que voulait-il d'elle ? Du sexe..c'était à peu près tout. Il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin, c'était quand même lui, Mark Sloan. La partie sentiment, et tout le toutim ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Et il n'avait pas de scrupule à effacer cette partie de la relation. Sans cette partie, ses relations étaient certes beaucoup plus courtes, mais beaucoup mieux !

Cependant, dans le cas de la petite Grey..il ne savait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas la manipuler ainsi..il avait l'impression que c'était une obligation, s'éloigner d'elle. Soit, ils avaient une relation, une vraie, une bien, une complète...ce qui était impossible pour un mec comme Mark. Soit il s'éloignait. C'était la solution la plus sage..

Le chirurgien plastique décida de se lever. Il se prépara, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il n'était que 4h du matin passé de quelques minutes. La porte de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvrit alors, et Mark en vit sortir..Lexie ?

_- Bonjour, Mr. Sloan_, lui sourit-sa voisine. _Vous êtes bien matinal. Moi, c'est mes rhumatismes...ils me tiennent éveillée toute la nuit..! Mais un beau jeune homme comme vous..!_

A ces paroles, Mark retomba dans la réalité d'une manière assez violente. Il se retrouva à fixer Rosine, sa vieille, très vieille voisine, d'un air complètement ahuri, et sonné par les errances de son cerveau. Il se repris rapidement.

_- Mais madame, c'est tout à fait normal_, fit-Mark, avec un bref sourire._ Je suis un chirurgien._

Mark réussit à s'esquiver avant que la vieille voisine ne se mette à lui taper la discut. Il n'était pas d'humeur. En se concentrant pour ne pas penser à cette hallucination de Lexie, Mark conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

_- Salut, Derek_, lâcha-t-il vers son meilleur ami.

Derek lui jeta un regard presque neutre.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ grogna le neurochirurgien.

_- Je suis venu me taper ta femme une seconde fois._.ricana-Mark.

En voyant Derek se décomposer, Mark cessa de rire immédiatement et son sourire chuta aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_- Hem, c'était un peu tôt pour ce genre de blague, désolé,_ marmonna-t-il un brin embarrassé.

_- Il sera toujours trop tôt pour toute tes conneries.._

Derek lui jeta un regard méprisant, puis partit rapidement. Mark soupira. Pourquoi foutait-il tout en l'air, toujours !?

Mark prit le prochain ascenseur, pour laisser à Derek le temps d'aller se cacher. En entrant, il vit sa rouquine préférée.

_- Hey, Addie.._

L'ascenseur se vida, et au plus grand désespoir d'Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheperd, elle se retrouva seule avec Mark. Avec celui avec lequel elle avait commis sa plus grande erreur.

_- Salut, Mark.._

Mark jeta un regard en biais à la rousse..

_- Un bébé à aller faire naitre ?_ demanda-t-il pour l'égayer.

_- Un avortement auquel procéder_, le cassa Addison.

Mark plissa le front. Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur. Le chirurgien plastique soupira en la voyant sortir de l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé, Addison Sheperd ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours, d'ailleurs. C'était sûrement la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, et avec autant de force. Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui. Malgré le fait que cette décision le déchire, il avait accepté. Et il s'était fait moins présent. Il n'allait quand même pas la forcer à l'aimer...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Lexie ne tomba que peu sur Mark, elle était dans le service du Dr. Torres, en ortho. Mais les rares fois où elle fut obligée de le croiser, ou de lui parler, il se montra comme les premiers jours. Méprisant, hautain, dédaigneux, et profondément agaçant, lui et son ego surdimensionné. Callie était en train d'écrire un rapport, au bureau d'admission du service, et Lexie baillait, regardant les "passants", attendant que son mentor de la journée finisse le rapport, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bavarder.

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes en octobre.._fit-Callie._ Il fait si beau dehors ! Le soleil n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous quitter, c'est étrange.._

_- Ouais, fais très beau,_ grogna-Lexie, vaguement intéressée.

_- Un temps qui ravi Arizona.._sourit-Callie, avec un sourire affectueux._ Et..._

Lexie bailla une seconde fois. La neurologie était tellement plus palpitante..Mais les internes devaient être polyvalents, pour avoir le choix plus tard, de choisir leur spécialité, tout en restant un chirurgien qui savait faire un peu les bases dans tous les domaines.

Sinon, Lexie se serait uniquement consacrée à la neuro. Derek..ou plutôt, Dr. Sheperd était un très bon prof, et c'était une branche de la chirurgie qui l'intéressait vraiment. Mark arriva alors, vers Torres. Steve Mostow, un interne du , comme Lexie, lui collait aux basques.

_- Tu vois, tête d'écureuil,_ disait Mark. _Si tu veux que ta reconstruction faciale soit parfaite, un jour, il ne faut pas que tu utilise ce genre de.._

Lexie baissa le regard sur ses mains, croisées sur le bureau, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel, de peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à elle, priant pour que Callie ne l'appelle pas.

_- Hey, Mark !_ sourit-Callie au plus grand désespoir de Lexie.

"Fini ce foutu dossier qu'on puisse se barrer" pensa-Lexie.

Mark s'approcha, Steve sur les talons.

_- Calliope !_

_- Chuut !_ s'exclama-Callie. _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça..!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? demanda-Mark.

_- Dossiers,_ répondit-Callie, en haussant les épaules._ Je sors d'opération. Je vois que tu es avec Mostow, et que tu as décidé de lui apprendre le métier!_

_- Il faut bien..._se résigna-Mark._ Peut-être que dans quelques années, on pourra en tirer quelque chose, de ces internes..Je vois que tu te tapes Grey._

Callie jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à Lexie, du genre "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit aussi hargneux ? ".

_- Oui !_ sourit-Callie en se retournant vers Mark. _Bon boulot, aujourd'hui. Je sais que les internes n'aiment pas trop l'ortho mais elle est douée dans mon service quand même !_

_- Tu parles,_ ricana-Mark. _C'est qu'une interne, après tout._

La phrase sonna comme une insulte, et Lexie se redressa.

_- Je suis là, quand même._.s'exclama-la jeune fille, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

_- Malheureusement_, ricana-Mark.

_- Bon, Mark,_ soupira-Callie. _Tu nous rejoins chez Joe, ce soir ? J'y serais avec Arizona._

_- Pourquoi pas,_ acquiesça-Mark.

Et il repartit avec Steve pour lui parler plus de sa technique de reconstruction faciale. Lexie le regarda partir avec un regard mauvais. Callie se retourna vers elle.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ?_ s'exclama-Callie, en secouant la tête.

La chirurgienne orthopédique se pencha de nouveau sur son dossier, et Lexie s'abstint de répondre.

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?!_

Graciella, la seule interne avec Lexie était assez proche, lui désigna les décorations. Noël étant le lendemain, l'hôpital était tout de rouge et de vert. Déjà noël..! Lexie n'avait pas vu passer ces deux mois. Lexie regarda une profusion de guirlandes, accrochées au bureau d'admission où elle était accoudée.

_- Ouais, c'est joli_, fit-Lexie haussant les épaules.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demanda-Graciella.

_- Mon père et ma mère ne pourront pas venir à Noël_, soupira-Lexie._ Ils vont voir Molly, ma soeur. Cela fait plus longtemps qu'il ne l'ont pas vu que moi. Je ne leur en veux pas.._

_- Je vois..je t'aurais bien invitée pour le réveillon, mais je ne le passe pas à Seattle._

_- Tu as réussi à avoir assez de congés pour partir durant le réveillon ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- N'oublie pas que je suis avec le Dr. Stevens !_ s'exclama-Graciella._ Elle est géniale. Je la trouvais un peu étrange au départ mais...je suis contente qu'elle soit ma résidente._

_- Ma propre résidente est super douée, mais c'est un glaçon_, grimaça-Lexie.

_- Les murs ont des oreilles, Grey !_ s'exclama-Yang qui traversait le couloir à l'autre bout.

_- Désolée !_ fit-Lexie.

_- Graciella !_ s'exclama-le Dr. Stevens du haut des escaliers.

_- Le devoir m'appelle,_ sourit-Graciella._ A plus tard._

Lexie se repencha sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de compléter. Pendant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, la jeune interne avait acquis de l'expérience. Maintenant, elle pouvait intuber un patient d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle maîtrisait les sutures comme si elle y avait passé toute sa vie, et elle ne paniquait plus pendant les urgences à la mine, ou les codes bleus de ses patients.

Vivre à Seattle, et son internat, l'avaient beaucoup changée. Cela avait aussi..supprimé sa vie sociale ! Elle ne voyait quasiment plus ses parents, durant les deux derniers mois, même s'ils étaient venus la voir un week end entier la semaine d'avant.

Lexie releva le nez de son dossier, en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher une fois de plus. Elle soupira en voyant Mark Sloan se planter devant elle. Rien n'avait changé, durant ces deux mois. Mark s'était montré de jour en jour, de plus en plus con. Et l'observation faite par Lexie, qu'il était gentil et courtois avec quasiment tout le monde sauf elle, avait profondément blessé Lexie. Elle avait laissé tombé l'idée de devenir son ami et l'évitait le plus possible, lui et ses remarques cinglantes.

_- Oui ?_ s'enquit-Lexie, glaciale.

Mark resta un moment à la contempler, planté devant elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer.

_- Oui ?_ répéta-Lexie.

Mark essaya de lui dire quelque chose, puis, s'en voyant incapable, il lâcha un soupir, grogna des paroles incompréhensibles, et se détourna.

_- Je ne le comprendrais jamais !_ s'exclama-Lexie, pour elle même.

_- Ça va, Lex' ?_

Lexie tourna la tête, et croisa le regard de George. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

_- Ça va, mon colocataire préféré ?_

George acquiesça avec un bref sourire. Vivre avec George était franchement génial. Il avait été un excellent ami avec elle, alors qu'il ne le connaissait à l'époque, que très peu. Maintenant, ils étaient très proches, et Lexie l'adorait. Elle avait même eu un passage sentimental, pour lui. Mais elle avait laissé passer, sachant qu'il ne serait pas intéressé. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait..

Mais à présent, elle avait surpassé ce petit béguin, et le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

_- Ça va pas ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Si, ça va.._répondit-George._ Sauf que..mes parents m'ont invité, moi et mes idiots de frangins, dans un restaurant chic de Seattle, le soir de noël. Ils arrivent par le dernier avion aujourd'hui. Projets de dernière minute._

_- Tu ne vas pas passer noël avec moi alors ?_ fit-Lexie, déçue.

Dès que ses parents avaient annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient venir, George l'avait rassurée en lui disant que lui il pourrait passer noël avec elle.

_- Tu ne vas pas passer noël toute seule, au moins ?_ demanda-George._ Parce que si c'est le cas, j'annule le repas avec ma famille.._

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas,_ mentit-Lexie, ne voulant pas le priver d'un dîner familial.

_- Bon, tant mieux, ça me soulage d'un poids.._.sourit-George. _Bon, à plus, je vais bosser un peu._

_- Salut, George.._

Lexie se repencha sur son dossier, et tenta de se concentrer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas...elle allait être toute seule pour noël. Son premier noël à Seattle, complètement seule.

"Ne désespère pas, Lexie..." pensa-la jeune femme.

Toute la journée fut dure pour Lexie. Les décorations, l'esprit festif. Tous les chirurgiens étaient excités à propos de noël, ils faisaient des plans. Lexie était en train de se laver les mains dans le sas de désinfection, lorsqu'elle surpris la conversation de Meredith et Derek, qui étaient dans le bloc à côté.

_- Devrions-nous inviter nos parents ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Hors de question que j'invite Thatcher_, ricana-Meredith. _Comme c'est le seul qui me reste..j'aimerais faire un dîner simple, si c'est possible. Juste, nous deux, Iz', Alex et Cristina et Burke. Ça te va ?_

_- Un noël familial,_ sourit-Derek. _Ça me va totalement. Tant que je suis avec toi. George ne peut pas venir ?_

_- Il m'a d'abord dit qu'il serait avec sa coloc', puis que ses parents venaient. C'est dommage.._

Lexie termina de se désinfecter, et quitta le sas. Elle ne tenait pas à espionner Meredith. Les choses n'avaient pas plus avancées avec Meredith qu'avec Mark. Lexie s'était vite liée d'amitiée avec Derek, et le neurochirurgien la trouvait douée, compétente, et avec une bonne personnalité. Il avait essayé de parler à sa femme, mais Meredith n'écoutait pas. Elle ne voulait tout simplement de cette partie de sa famille dans sa vie. elle ne voulait même pas apprendre à connaître Lexie. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...après tout, Lexie pouvait-elle la blâmer ?

Mais cependant, la plus jeune des Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça normal...c'était normal, qu'elle ait envie de connaître sa grande soeur, non ? On ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça, plus qu'on ne pouvait blâmer Meredith...Elles étaient dans une impasse. Lexie refoula ce problème plus loin, aux côtés du problème Mark.

A la fin de la journée, Lexie était épuisée, et rentra vite se coucher. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva d'une mauvaise humeur. Elle prétendit être joyeuse pour ne pas inquiéter son adorable colocataire, puis, se rendit à l'hôpital. Dans l'ascenseur qu'elle appela, il n'y avait que Mark. Lexie hésita, mais y rentra et pressa son étage. Les portes coulissèrent et l'ascenseur entama sa montée.

_- Des plans pour ce soir ?_ demanda-Mark.

Lexie se retourna, incrédule.

_- C'est à moi que tu parles ?! f_it-elle, insultée.

_- Il me semble_, fit-Mark avec un haussement d'épaule doublé d'un sourire.

Lexie se retourna vers les portes de la cabine, secouant la tête. Il était gonflé..il jouait au con avec elle pendant deux mois, et un matin, il..il lui parlait juste !

_- C'est bon, Lexie...je ne vais pas te manger._

_- T'as plutôt pas intérêt.._

_- C'était une image._

_- J'avais compris._

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- Des plans pour ce soir ?_ reprit-Mark. _Je demande comme un collègue.._

_- Des tonnes de plans_, acquiesça-Lexie. _Qui impliquent moi, ma télévision, les derniers magazines médicaux sortis, et deux pizzas géantes. D'autres questions ?_

_- J'ai un peu le même genre de réveillon que toi,_ sourit-Mark, amusé. _Le mien implique surtout un bon match de foot, et quelques bières._

_- Passionnant. Bon, bonne journée._

_- Pourquoi tu es autant..peu amicale avec moi ?_ demanda-Mark.

Lexie se retourna, en riant d'un rire jaune.

_- Est-ce que tu te foutrais de ma gueule !?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Quoi ?!_

Lexie avait des fourmis dans le poing...elle n'avait jamais été violente, mais là, elle avait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Elle se retint, l'ascenseur se remplissant de quelques infirmières et médecins.

_- Tu ne me parles pas, ou plutôt, quand tu me parles, c'est comme à un chien !_ s'exclama-Lexie en chuchotant furieusement pour ne pas attirer les regards. _Pendant deux mois ! Un jour, tu te pointes la bouche en coeur ? t'as eu une attitude dégeulasse...Tu étais un prince avec tout le monde, tu enseigne aux internes, tu es sympa sauf avec..moi ! Alors vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, Dr. Sloan. Merde, j'ai loupé mon étage !_

Lexie descendit au prochain étage, furieuse. Mark la regarda sortir avec un petit sourire. C'était ça, qu'il aimait, chez elle. "Allez vous faire foutre, Dr. Sloan". Aucun interne n'oserait ceci, sous peine de se faire sévèrement remettre à sa place par le chirurgien plastique. Elle, avait le cran de le faire.

Mark soupira. Il n'avait pas menti au sujet de son réveillon. Il n'allait certes pas le passer avec ses parents, et ses seuls amis, étaient pris. Ceux de New-York avaient fait leurs plans entre eux, et n'allaient pas aller à Seattle. De plus, ils ne l'avaient pas invité. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur..C'était donc vrai ?

Derek, était son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait l'encadrer, même si en ce moment, il se montrait un brin plus courtois. Addie, elle, ne voulait pas le voir, c'était logique après tout..elle avait peut-être peur de craquer pour lui ? Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Elle lui avait clairement fait savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand à ses nouveaux amis, ils avaient tous des projets. Callie et Arizona se faisaient un restaurant en amoureuses, sans personne, juste elles deux. Donc, Mark se retrouvait seul. Cela ne le déprimait cependant pas plus que ça..c'était un soir comme les autres, non ?

Cette opinion, elle changea dans la demie-heure qui suivit. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva au vestiaire des titulaires, Mark aperçut Owen Hunt, et Preston Burke, qui avaient une altercation plutôt violente.

_- C'est noël !_ s'exclama-Owen en haussant le ton.

_- C'est ma petite amie, ma future-fiancée !_ répliqua-vigoureusement Burke.

_- On avait un deal !_

_- L'amour ne supporte pas de deal !_

_- Hé, les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'exclama-Mark, en se précipitant pour les écarter, puisqu'ils étaient dangereusement proches.

_- Ce connard veut briser mon couple !_ s'exclama-Burke.

_- C'est un menteur !_ répliqua-Owen.

_- Vous m'expliquez ?_

_- Ce..il sort avec Cristina Yang_, commença-Owen. _Ça, tout le monde le sait._

_- Bien sûr. Burke/Yang, couple célèbre.._ricana-Mark.

Il fut fusillé du regard par Burke.

_- Sauf que moi_,reprit-Owen._ Je suis amoureux, de Cristina.._

Burke lâcha un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Depuis longtemps !_ s'exclama-Owen._ Je me suis tu, je n'ai rien dit, mais Burke m'a un peu démasqué, il y a quelques semaines. Il est devenu jaloux. Alors on a fait un deal: je n'avouerais pas mes sentiments à Cristina avant Noël. Mais à noël, je crache le morceau. Cristina aura à choisir._

_- Elle me choisira.._prédit-Burke.

_- Si t'en es si sûr, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser lui dire ?_ renchérit-Owen. _Je m'en fous, je lui dirais._

_- Pourquoi noël, Owen ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Les gars, noël c'est...noël..._soupira-Owen. _Ça ne vous dit rien, la magie de noël ? Le temps où on se retrouve, ou tout est permis. Le soir du réveillon, on doit dire tout ce qu'on à sur le coeur. Si on a la moindre confession à faire, la moindre déclaration d'amour...c'est noël. Le soir où tout est permis sauf rester seul._

_- Mec, je ne savais pas que t'avais une âme de poète_, plaisanta-Mark.

_- Ce n'est pas une blague Mark, je pense chaque mot de ce que je dis..si tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, fonce..qui que ce soit, et quoi que ce soit...peu importe les conséquences. C'est noël. Et je parlerais à Cristina_, ajouta-t-il en direction de Burke.

Owen quitta le vestiaire, tandis que Burke frappait du pied dans un casier. Mark lui, réfléchissait profondément aux paroles d'Owen..ses propos n'étaient pas si dénués de sens que ça...

* * *

_- Joyeux noël !_

_- Joyeux noël !_

_- Je te souhaite un bon noël !_

_- Merry christmas !_

_- Vos gueules !_

Bien sûr, Lexie ne prononçait pas cette dernière phrase. Elle se contentait de répondre patiemment aux "Joyeux noël". Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu les rembarrer..La perspective d'être toute seule ce soir la peinait de plus en plus.

Le soir arriva très vite et bientôt, Lexie prit l'ascenseur pour descendre dans le hall. Mark était là. Encore. Il était partout !

_- Salut,_ fit-il, avec une voix étrange, pas comme d'habitude.

_- Lexie ?_ se lança-Mark, après un moment de silence.

Lexie méfiante, se retourna.

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est noël.._commença-Mark._ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose..._

_- Quoi ?_ reprit-Lexie.

Mark laissa passer un grand moment de silence.

_- hé, bien, en fait, je dois t'avouer..._fit-Mark.

_- Va-y, balance !_ râla-Lexie.

_- T'as oublié d'enlever ton badge._

Mark lui indiqua le revers de son manteau, où était toujours clipsé son badge.

_- C'est tout ?_ ricana-Lexie._ Ah. Merci._

La jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur.

_- Joyeux noël_, lui lança-Mark.

_- Joyeux noël,_ répéta-Lexie, sans le regarder.

La jeune femme envisagea l'idée d'aller traîner chez Joe..mais elle eut la flemme, et prit le chemin de chez elle.

_- Joyeux noël !_

Lexie se retourna. C'était Derek, assis sur un banc.

_- Oh, Dr. Sheperd..joyeux noël._

_- Appelle-moi Derek_, protesta-le neurochirurgien. _C'est noël.._

_- J'avais remarqué_, plaisanta-Lexie.

_- Viens t'asseoir._

Lexie prit place à côté de son mentor préféré, qu'elle admirait, mais aussi qu'elle respectait parce qu'il était en couple avec sa soeur.

_- J'attends Meredith,_ expliqua-Derek. _Qui devrait déjà être sortie. Mais elle est encore plus addict que moi à la chirurgie, on dirait.._

Derek esquissa un sourire.

_- Tu vois tes parents, ce soir ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Ils ne peuvent pas venir, ils sont partis voir mon autre soeur,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Ah..Tu fête noël avec George alors_ ? demanda-Derek.

_- Non, il a ses parents lui,_ protesta-Lexie.

Derek plissa le front.

_- Vous avez une de vos fêtes entre internes alors ?_ insista-Derek.

_- ...Derek.._soupira-Lexie._ Je passe noël toute seule. Ce n'est pas très grave, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état.._

Avant que Derek n'ait pu répondre, Meredith arriva. En voyant Lexie, elle afficha une expression étonnée.

_- Joyeux noël_, murmura-Lexie intimidée, en se levant brusquement de son banc.

Elle marcha vers chez elle, n'ayant toujours pas fais l'acquisition d'une voiture, et entendit Derek et Meredith se disputer à mi-voix derrière.

_- Hey, Lexie !_ s'exclama-alors Derek dans son dos.

La jeune femme, étonnée se retourna.

_- Viens..._fit-Derek. _On t'emmène._

_- Pardon ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Viens fêter noël avec nous._

_- Mais..._

_- Mais ?_ reprit-Derek.

Meredith, qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à présent, s'avança.

_- Tu es ma demie-soeur_, lui-dit Meredith._ Lexie, tu es une Grey. Nous avons du sang commun, une génétique partiellement identique. Et même si je ne t'apprécie pour l'instant pas plus qu'une interne, j'ai noté que tu avais un sens de l'humour bien présent, que tu remets bien à leurs places les gros idiots du genre Mark Sloan, et que tu n'as pas peur de te battre pour ce que tu veux. Et tu es une bosseuse. Je ne refuse pas une fille comme ça à ma table. Et je ne laisse certainement pas un membre de...la famille Grey tout seul le soir de noël. Allez, viens._

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Lexie emboîta le pas de sa grande soeur. Elle intercepta le clin d'oeil de Derek, et un grand sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

_- Alors,_ fit-Derek à Lexie, une fois dans la voiture, pour meubler le silence. _Il y aura Cristina, accompagnée de Burke. Alex et Izzie, puisque ce sont les colocataires de Meredith. Et normalement, c'est tout._

* * *

Une fois assis devant sa télé, Mark ne put se débarrasser des paroles d'Owen et du visage de Lexie. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune interne, semblait exploser dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Pourquoi avait-il joué au con ? Parce qu'il avait peur..peur d'admettre...

"Je dois la voir !" .

Mark se leva d'un bond de son canapé. Il attrapa ses clés, et fila chez George. Il avait réussi à connaître l'adresse, le mois auparavant. Il frappa une deuxième fois. Personne. Mark essaya d'ouvrir, mais c'était verrouillé. Le chirurgien plastique s'affaissa contre le mur, désespéré. Il ne savait pas si, noël passé, il aurait le courage d'aller lui parler. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Derek. Derek ?!

_- Allô ?_ fit-Mark.

Il s'attendait à l'entendre s'excuser, qu'il avait composé un faux numéro..Mais non. Il semblait joyeux, de bonne humeur.

_- Hey, Mark !_ s'exclama-Derek. _On est en plein dans la fête, là..Tu voudrais pas passer nous voir ? Je parie que tu te morfonds devant le rugby.._

_- Est-ce que tu es saoul ?_ demanda-Mark, stupéfait.

_- Tu viens, ou tu viens pas ?_ protesta-Derek._ Et non. A peine éméché. Quelques verres de noël et c'est tout.._

_- Bon...j'arrive._

Mark était décidé à ne pas laisser une opportunité de se réconcilier avec Derek filer comme ça. Tant pis, il ne verrait pas Lexie..

* * *

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être assise à la table de sa soeur, le soir de Noël. Et pourtant, c'était réel. Lexie se trouvait réellement assise entre Alex ou plutôt, le Dr. Karev - beau gosse, qui lui jetait d'ailleurs pas mal de regards - et Derek. Le Dr. Stevens était assise en façe d'elle, Meredith, à côté de Derek. Cristina et Burke étaient à côté de Stevens.

Alors que le repas battait son plein, on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte.

_- Tiens, bizarre.._fit-Derek en se levant.

_- C'est le père noël,_ plaisanta-Izzie.

Les invités entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, puis, Derek revint au salon, accompagné d'Owen Hunt et Mark. Lexie et Burke soupirèrent.

_- Je pourrais parler à Cristina ?_ demanda-Owen.

_- Je pourrais parler à Lexie_ ? renchérit-Mark.

_- Hors de question !_ s'opposa-Burke.

_- Burke..._s'étonna-Cristina._ Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Cristina_ ? insista-Owen.

_- J'arrive,_ acquiesça-Cristina.

_- Non, Cristina ! C'est un crétin !_ protesta-Burke.

_- Là, c'est plutôt toi, qui joue au crétin_, riposta-Cristina. _Voyons, Owen est mon ami.._

_- Il veut te dire des...n'importe quoi !_ s'exclama-Burke.

S'impatientant, Owen s'approcha de deux pas. Il était à présent derrière la chaise de Meredith.

_- Je t'aime.._

Burke se leva, repoussant brusquement sa chaise furieux. Cristina, Lexie, et Meredith étaient choquées. Derek et Mark cependant, n'étaient pas surpris.

_- Lexie ?_ fit-Mark, malgré l'ambiance tendue et le silence de mort.

_- Oh oui.._

Lexie se leva, dépassée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Que lui voulait Sloan, d'abord ? Lexie le suivit jusqu'à une petite buanderie encombrée. Sloan semblait nerveux, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier..

_- Joyeux noël.._commença-Mark, avec une esquisse de sourire.

_- Tu parles_, ricana-Lexie. _Burke et Owen vont s'entretuer. D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Juste, "Joyeux noël"..Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, tu te rappelle ?_

_- Pardonné de quoi ?_ s'exclama-Mark._ De mon comportement ?_

_- Exact.._

Mark soupira.

_- C'est vrai, pendant ces deux mois, j'ai un peu été un con_, admis-Mark.

_- Carrément, tu veux.._commença-Lexie.

_- Chut_ ! l'interrompit-Mark._ Laisse moi parler. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais comme ça ? Pourquoi j'étais si odieux avec toi alors que j'étais cordial avec tout les autres ?_

_- Ah parce qu'en plus tu vas te trouver une excuse ?_ persifla-Lexie.

_- Elle est toute simple mon excuse !_ protesta-Mark._ J'avais peur.._

_- Peur_ ? releva-Lexie, cynique._ Toi ? Peur de quoi ? De moi..? Une interne ?_

_- Peur de..._commença-Mark._ Merde, qu'est-ce que ça va sonner ridicule..je n'ai jamais fait ça, je ne sais pas comment te dire.._

Mark lâcha un profond soupir.

_- J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais_, lâcha-finalement Mark.

Il y allait par tout petits pas..mais il finirait par lui lâcher l'essentiel. Lexie lui jeta un regard interrogatif, ne se doutant encore de rien.

_- Ça allait finir par arriver,_ fit-Mark._ Je m'en suis douté dès que je t'ai vue. Parce que quand je t'ai vue, je n'ai pas eu la même sensation que quand je rencontre une fille, habituellement. C'était..obligé, que ça finisse comme ça. Tu es jolie, drôle, intelligente, tu as du caractère et tu ne te laisse pas manipuler. Tu es passionnée, parce que tu te bats pour ce que tu veux, et ce que tu es. Tu ne laisse ni Yang, ni moi, t'écraser. Tu as du potentiel pour devenir une grande chirurgienne.._

Lexie commençait à ne plus rien comprendre de ce qui se passait ici..

_- Mais ça devait arriver, finalement,_ dit-Mark._ Parce que..tu es toi. Tout simplement._

_- Qu'est-ce qui devait arriver ?_ demanda-Lexie, perdue, confuse.

_- Que je tombe amoureux de toi._

Mark lui jeta un regard, presque un regard coupable. Comme s'il voulait lui dire "Désolé, d'être tombé amoureux de toi".

_- J'ai cru que la distance effacerait mes sentiments_, avoua-Mark._ J'ai cru que si je m'éloignais assez, que je te maltraitais assez, cela pourrait..gommer tous ce que je ressens. Plutôt stupide erreur, hein ? J'ai l'impression que ces sentiments pour toi ne s'effaceront jamais.._

...

_- Lexie ?_

...

_- Heu...Lexie ?_

_- J'ai besoin de..cinq minutes._

Lexie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil abasourdi à Mark, puis, ouvrit la porte de la buanderie, et s'en échappa en courant. Elle alla s'isoler dans la salle de bain, pour réfléchir. Le bouton rembobiner, où était-il ?!

Mark l'aimait ? Mark Sloan, ce prétentieux, arrogant, agaçant et magnifique chirurgien plastique, l'amait ? Elle ? Lexie Grey, petite interne insignifiante ?

C'en était trop, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Que dire ? D'abord...qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait, pour lui ?

De l'agacement. Un profond agacement, parce qu'il était vraiment vraiment agaçant. Sa prétention était agaçante, son arrogance, était agaçante, son comportement et ses actes, étaient agaçants, la moindre de ses remarques était agaçante, et il était agaçant. Quoi d'autre ?

De l'incompréhension. Parce que ses sautes d'humeur l'embrouillait, parce qu'elle ne le comprenait absolument pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, et surtout pourquoi il était si méchant avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ça la frustrait.

De l'admiration. Parce que c'était un chirurgien plastique talentueux, réputé, l'un des meilleurs. Parce qu'il était doué dans son boulot, et que même s'il s'en vantait, il sauvait beaucoup de vies, redonnait confiance aux personnes qui venaient le voir.

Un besoin étrange...un besoin de lui plaire, de se rapprocher de lui. De savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait. D'être avec lui.

De l'amour ?

Lexie ne savait plus que penser, et elle s'éternisait dans la buanderie.

* * *

A table, le repas avec été quelque peu suspendu. Comme Lexie l'avait prévu, Burke s'était jeté sur Owen. Les deux opposants avaient étés rapidement maîtrisé, par Derek et Alex.

_- Cristina ?_ insista-Owen, après le début de combat_. S'il te plaît ? _

_- Quoi, tu continues ?_ s'exclama-Burke._ Reste loin de moi, et de ma copine, Hunt. _

_- Cristina, il faut que je te parle.._

Owen avait un air tellement suppliant, que Cristina se leva.

_- Cristina !_ s'exclama-Burke.

_- Une petite discussion ne va pas me tuer, hein_, riposta-Cristina, qui n'aimait guère qu'on essaie de choisir à sa place.

_- J'en ai ma claque de ce repas_, s'exclama-Burke.

Il repoussa sa chaise, qui vola contre le mur derrière lui, saisit sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Burke !_ s'exclama-Cristina._ Burke, si tu pars pour ça, je te jure que.._

_- Que quoi ? c'est fini entre nous ?_ riposta-Burke._ De toute façon c'est déjà fini, non ?_

_- Que...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!_ s'énerva-Cristina.

_- J'ai vu comment tu le regardes,_ ragea-Burke en désignant Owen de la tête._ Comment tu parles de lui, sans arrêt. Comment t'es contente quand vous avez un cas commun, ou que tu couvres les urgences. Joyeux noël, le nouveau couple._

Burke sortit et claqua la porte. Dans le parfait silence qui s'était installé, ils entendirent son moteur s'éloigner. Cristina semblait assez choquée, et énervée.

_- Tu voulais me parler ?_ fit-elle plus sèchement, à Owen.

Il lui fit signe de tête, vers la porte, et ils sortirent.

_- Bien._.fit-Meredith, en croisant les mains. _Quelqu'un veut un peu plus de dinde ? _

Elle esquissa un sourire affable, tentant de restaurer l'ambiance.

_- Je vais en chercher. _

Meredith se leva et gagna la cuisine. En passant, elle vit la lumière de la salle de bain allumée. Sachant à quel point Derek était pointilleux, sur les factures d'électricité, elle alla éteindre mais trouva la porte fermée. Qui manquait à table ? Meredith fit le compte et se rappela de Mark et Lexie, qui étaient parti parler.

_- Ça va, la dedans ?_ demanda-Meredith en frappant.

Sa demie soeur lui ouvrit, visiblement bouleversée.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Meredith entra dans la salle de bain et Lexie referma la porte sur elle.

_- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais_, soupira-Lexie._ Ce n'est pas parce que Derek as insisté pour m'inviter que tu dois venir t'enquérir de mes problèmes et jouer à la grande soeur. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ répéta-Meredith._ Je peux bien être un semblant de famille pour toi, un soir par an. _

Cette promesse était déjà ça, mais Lexie n'était pas complètement satisfaite. Meredith n'avait pas complètement changé d'avis, à son sujet. Elle faisait juste un effort. Et cette pensée blessait un peu Lexie. Mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle soupira.

_- Mark m'a..avoué qu'il m'aimait_, confessa-Lexie.

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est formidable !_ sourit-Meredith._ Le temps des grandes déclarations. Vous allez si bien ensemble..! _

_- Mais..._

Lexie ne finit pas sa phrase. L'enthousiasme de Meredith l'avait douchée.

_- Il attend ma réponse dans la buanderie. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ s'étonna-Meredith.

_- De savoir ce que je vais lui dire !_ s'exclama-Lexie, comme si c'était évident.

_- Tu sais déjà la réponse, Lexie, au fond de toi. _

L'agacement et l'incompréhension, contre l'admiration et l'envie d'être avec lui. Lesquels de ces sentiments allaient la faire prendre une décision ? Lexie réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_- Oui, je connais la réponse. Merci Meredith. _

Meredith ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et Lexie se dirigea vers la buanderie, la gorge nouée, tandis que Meredith regagnait la cuisine. Lexie posa la main sur la poignée, l'ouvrit, et se retrouva devant Mark. La lumière n'était toujours pas allumée et il patientait dans la semie obscurité, assis sur la machine à laver. Son regard s'éclaira, à l'arrivée de Lexie.

* * *

**Bon bah, merci, **Angylafan**, pour ma seule et unique review..! **


	7. Chapter 7

Quelle corvée, devoir travailler le lendemain de noël ! Le petit repas chez Meredith s'était prolongé jusqu'à 2h30 du matin. Ce n'était pas cela, qui fatiguait Lexie, mais c'était le fait de savoir qu'elle était de garde ce soir, et que ce peu de sommeil était le seul qu'elle allait avoir dans les prochaines heures.

Lexie marchait vers l'hôpital, couverte dans sa manteau, et par une écharpe. Il gelait ! La neige avait, semblait-il, fait son apparition, et le sol se couvrait légèrement de blanc, petit à petit, depuis ce matin. Lexie adorait la neige..c'était comme dans un conte de fée..Elle avait presque terminé de traverser le parking, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Mark. Il arborait un sourire plus que magnifique. Lexie esquissa un sourire en voyant son visage, apparemment de bonne humeur.

_- On parie combien ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Que quoi ?_

_- Qu'Owen et le Dr. Yang sont ensemble ?_

_- Je ne crois pas,_ répondit-Mark._ Ils..Yang aura besoin de temps pour se remettre de Burke._

_- Tu crois qu'elle pourrais retourner avec Burke ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ?_ demanda-Mark, étonné.

_- Déjà entre hier soir et ce matin, il y a une nouvelle ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Elles se propagent plus vite que les virus, ma parole !_

_- Burke a quitté la ville._.annonça-Mark._ Il a fait le plus gros de ses valises, à laissé un mot à Cristina et est..partit._

_- Ce n'est pas un peu excessif_ ? ricana-Lexie.

Mark haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'était pas dans la relation Burke/Yang. Peut-être y avait-il encore autre chose..Ils approchaient de l'hôpital,tandis que leurs cheveux blanchissaient avec la neige.

_- Alors, tu ne changes pas d'avis, hein, pour hier soir ?_ demanda-Mark, un peu plus sérieux.

**Flash-back ~**

_- Alors, tu as décidé ? demanda-Mark, en sautant de la machine à laver._

_Lexie acquiesça. Meredith l'avait aidée à faire le point, sans le vouloir. Elle était sûre.._

_- Mark, tu m'écoutes, jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre, puis tu parles ? D'accord ?_

_Mark estima cela comme un mauvais début, mais il acquiesça._

_- Bien..soupira-Lexie. Mark..cette déclaration était juste..magique. Et..elle m'a fait réaliser que..peut-être bien, que je t'aimais aussi._

_Le visage de Mark s'éclaira, mais Lexie leva un doigt, le prévenant de ne pas parler._

_- Non, que j'étais sûre de t'aimer aussi, fit-Lexie. Mais..il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles je suis obligée de dire non._

_Ce fut comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Mark la regarda, ne comprenant pas les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Elle s'était trompée,non ? Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et puis...!_

_- Comme ? fit-Mark, se tirant de sa léthargie._

_- Nous avons..tellement d'années d'écart..fit-Lexie. 15 années de différence, c'est énorme. De plus tu es un titulaire..je suis une interne de première année. Tous les autres internes vont me détester et on va crier au favoritisme. De plus, je ne suis pas prête pour ta réputation..tu es un tombeur, Mark, tout le monde le sait..Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher à toi, puis que tu me..fasse mal. Que tu me trompes, que tu me quitte, quelque chose dans ce goût là._

_- Donc c'est non ? fit-Mark, amer._

_- Je suis désolée..soupira-Lexie._

_- Mais tu m'aimes..répéta-Mark._

_- Je..oui, fut-obligée d'admettre Lexie en rougissant._

_- Je vais essayer de me concentrer la dessus..fit-Mark, juste avec un sourire triste._

_La culpabilité envahit Lexie. Mark se détacha de la machine à laver. Il se pencha vers Lexie, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes._

_- De quoi me faire patienter, jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis..sourit-Mark._

_Et il sortit de la buanderie, laissant une Lexie complètement bouleversée, et perturbée par ce premier noël à Seattle._

**~ Fin flash back**

_- Désolée._.fit-Lexie.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et se séparèrent à l'ascenseur. Lexie alla se changer rapidement. Elle rejoignit la première le Dr. Yang, qui écrivait un rapport sur une embolectomie d'urgence qu'elle avait performé avec le Dr. Altman, un peu plus tôt. Même si elle était froide, et que c'était un robot, Lexie put voir les traits tirés de son mentor.

_- Dr. Yang_, la salua-Lexie.

_- Dr. Grey.._

Lexie lui jeta un regard ébahi. Elle n'était tellement pas en forme, avec cette histoire Burke/Hunt, qu'elle n'avait même pas le courage de se moquer d'elle ! Les choses étaient sérieuses. A ce moment, Meredith arriva.

_- Salut, Lexie_, lui sourit-elle. _Cristina, est-ce que ça va ?_

Lexie répondit au sourire de Meredith..incroyable. Elle était presque normale avec elle !

_- Ça va,_ répondit-Cristina-ne trompant personne.

_- Il me reste de la tequila, si tu veux passer ce soir.._lâcha-Meredith, en s'éloignant.

_- Où sont le reste de mes crétins d'internes ?_ demanda-Cristina..

A ce moment, ils arrivèrent, et les visites commencèrent.

_- Un cas de pré-op intéressant, avec le Dr. Robbins_, les prévint-Cristina. _Elle va choisir un interne, tâchez de vous faire remarquer..mais pas par des stupidités. Compris ?_

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Robbins la salua.

_- Qui présente le cas ?_ demanda-le Dr. Robbins.

Yang scanna ses étudiants du regard. Lexie levait la main, impatiente, tout en feuilletant le dossier. Un cas de mucoviscidose ! On en voyait pas tous les jours. Elle connaissait ce genre de condition, il ne lui suffisait plus que de mettre la main sur le nom de la patiente.

_- Dr. Gr.._commença-Yang.

Mais ce crétin de Steve, à côté de Lexie, un interne lui aussi, ouvrit la bouche, pour la doubler.

_- Kitty Geofrey, 15 ans_, fit-Steve._ Atteinte de mucoviscidose, diagnostiquée à 11 ans._

Steve continua de présenter le dossier avec un zèle exemplaire. Lexie bouillonnait..C'était elle, que le Dr. Yang avait interrogé !

_- Très bien Dr. Mostow_, sourit-Arizona._ Vous êtes sur le cas. Merci Dr Yang._

Le reste des internes ainsi que Cristina sortirent de la chambre.

_- Un problème, Grey ?_ demanda-Yang.

_- Pas du tout_, grommela-Lexie.

_- Cas suivant.._

Cristina ouvrit la porte, et Lexie se précipita dans la chambre, pour se saisir du dossier. Elle le feuilleta avant même que les internes soient entrés tous dans la chambre. Le Dr. Yang se posta à côté du Dr. Altman. Le cas était intéressant..cette fois, Lexie allait le décrocher !

_- Présentation du cas_, demanda-Altman.

_- Qui ?_ demanda-Cristina.

_- Moi_ ! s'exclama-Lexie._ Blaise Hudson, 44 ans, avec des antécédents forts d'hypertension, fumeur. Atteint de myocardiopathie. Son état s'est dégradé depuis son hospitalisation le 22 décembre, à 17h45. Recommandation de la pose d'un stimulateur cardiaque._

_- Stimulateur cardiaque ?_ s'inquiéta-Blaise Hudson, depuis son lit, regardant les médecins autour de lui.

_- Oui_, renchérit-Lexie. _Le stimulateur cardiaque est aussi appelé pacemaker et.._

_- Dr. Grey ?_ s'étonna-Yang. _Ce n'était pas forcément à vous de répondre.._

_- C'est bon, Cristina_, fit-le Dr. Altman._ Poursuivez Dr. Grey._

Altman semblait impressionnée par la détermination et l'enthousiasme de Lexie.

_- Un pacemaker, Mr. Hudson,_ poursuivit-Lexie._ Un petit boîtier relié à des sondes, qu'on va introduire sur votre myocarde, par anesthésie locale._

_- C'est sans danger ?_ demanda-Mr. Hudson.

_- Disons que chaque procédure est un danger,_ acquiesça-Lexie. _Mais..celle-ci est une procédure mineure, et le Dr. Altman est très douée. De plus, c'est une anesthésie locale._

_- Je serais éveillé ?_ s'horrifia-Blaise.

_- Vous ne verrez ni ne sentirez rien_ lui promis-Lexie.

_- Très bien..._

_- Bon, je crois que le Dr. Yang est d'accord avec moi pour me laisser le Dr. Grey_, sourit-Altman.

Yang acquiesça sèchement..la cardio était à elle ! La pièce se vida.

_- Fais les soins pré-op_ demanda-Altman. _Puis bippe moi. Mr. Hudson, je programme votre opération dans trois heures._

_- bien, bien.._

Le Dr. Altman quitta la pièce.

_- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est vraiment douée ?_ s'inquiéta-Blaise.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !_ sourit-Lexie._ Je vais être obligée de vous raser, pour faciliter la tâche du Dr. Altman, et faire une série de tests._

_- D'accord...mais je peux appeler quelqu'un avant ?_

_- Bien sûr.._

Lexie sourit. Une bonne opération comme ça, de cardio, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui changer les idées...

* * *

Callie finit de se désinfecter les mains, puis, sortit du sas de désinfection. Toujours son callot sur la tête, elle se dirigea vers la salle de pause la plus proche, tout en s'étirant les bras, et les épaules. Elle avait le dos en compote, elle sortait de 11 heures intensives de chirurgie. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos, Callie vit Mark, tasse de café à la main, vautré dans un des canapés.

_- Hey, Mark.._

_- Salut Callie._

Callie lui sourit, puis, se dirigea vers la machine à café..Ah ! Elle en rêvait de ce mug de café depuis que l'opération avait débuté. Décidée à le savourer, Callie prit place sur le fauteuil, en face de Mark. Un silence s'installa, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-Callie, tirant Mark de sa rêverie.

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu es bien plus bavard, d'habitude._.nota-Callie._ Et tu n'as pas cette tête..triste ?_

Callie dévisagea son ami. Il avait une expression de tristesse sincère, comme un petit enfant auquel on avait fait de la peine. Et ses efforts pour le cacher ne donnaient pas grand chose. Il avait le regard fixé sur son café, maintenant froid, comme s'il espérait s'y noyer.

_- Quand je t'ai vu avec petite Grey ce matin, tu était tout sourire !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Ça n'a pas de sens..quelque chose s'est passé ?_

_- Je suis amoureux, de petite Grey._

L'aveux résonna dans la salle vide. Callie regarda Mark comme s'il était gravement malade.

_- T'es sobre, Mark ?_ fit-Callie avec un rire surpris._ Je ne te connais pas extrêmement bien, mais en devenant ton amie, j'ai compris que t'étais pas un mec à sentiment. Tu changes de type ?_

_- Elle m'a fait changer de type, j'imagine,_ fit-Mark en haussant les épaules. _Elle a repoussé mes avances...Callie, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?!_ répondit-Callie. _Si elle a dit non.._

_- Tu es une amie terrible_, grommela-Mark.

_- Hé !_

_- Donne moi un conseil ! N'importe lequel.._

_- Heu..heu.._.fit-Callie paniquée._ Va lui reparler !_

_- Génial..pour lui dire quoi ?_

_- J'en sais rien.._

_- Tu vois, t'es inutile.._fit-Mark avec une ébauche de sourire.

_- Je te remercie.._

Callie ricana. Mark était vraiment d'une piètre humeur.

_- Tu veux que je bipe Arizona ?_ demanda-Callie._ Elle sait bien s'y prendre avec ce genre d'histoires.._

_- Me biper pour quoi ?_

Callie se retourna, et vit sa blonde préférée, qui arrivait dans la salle de pause. Arizona s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Callie, tandis que cette-dernière s'empressait d'entrelacer leurs mains.

_- Mark est amoureux de Lexie, mais Lexie a repoussé ses avances_, résuma-rapidement Callie._ Quelques conseils ? Il paraît que les miens sont désastreux.._

_- Surprends la_, suggéra-Arizona.

_- Comment je la surprend ?_ releva-Mark, un peu intéressé.

_- Joue la romantique.._lui conseilla-Arizona.

_- Romantique ?_

_- Tu sais au moins ce que le mot veux dire ?_ le taquina-Callie.

_- Ta gueule toi,_ lui fit-Mark avec un sourire railleur. _Ta copine est largement plus utile que toi._

_- Elle est plus jolie aussi._.fit-Callie avec un regard affecteux.

_- Bon, cessez de vous chamailler, vous deux,_ fit-Arizona en secouant la tête._ Mark..offre lui..des fleurs. Amène lui un café, ou le petit-déjeuner le matin. Va t'enquérir de son état, quand tu la vois..mais ne la presse surtout pas ! Les filles détestent ça._

Mark tenta de mémoriser ce flot d'informations.

_- d'accord.._marmonna-il. _Fleurs, café, petit-déj, et...? Comment elle va ! C'est bon, je maîtrise. Merci beaucoup, Arizona. T'es beaucoup plus utile que Callie !_

L'interessée ôta le calot de sa tête et le balança à la tête de Mark, qui l'évita avec un regain de bonne humeur. Un bipeur résonna, et il s'avéra que c'était celui d'Arizona.

_- Je dois y aller_, fit-elle.

Elle embrassa Callie, puis se dirigea vers son oreille.

_- Au fait, c'est toi qui est la plus jolie, et de loin !_ lui-chuchota-t-elle.

Arizona partit en souriant, et Callie la regarda s'éloigner, avec un regard rêveur.

_- J'adore l'amour...!_ fit-Callie, en soupirant.

_- L'amour fait mal.._répondit-Mark en haussant les épaules, plus terre à terre.

_- Ne ternis pas mon beau tableau tout rose avec tes sales émotions de déprimé !_ le sermonna-Callie.

_- Je ne suis pas déprimé, je vais acheter des fleurs !_

Mark se leva. Il vida son café dans l'évier, puis, sortit de la salle de pause, après avoir décoiffé Callie volontairement et évité un croche pied.

* * *

Il était tout juste huit heure et demie, lorsque Lexie entra dans la chambre de Mr. Blaise Hudson, son patient en cardio.

_- Vos tests sont revenus parfaitement normaux_, sourit-Lexie, en déposant son dossier sur le support au pied de son lit. _Tout est en ordre, vous allez être en chirurgie dans une demie heure. Il faut que je vous prépare pour l'opération._

_- Attendez, ma Marina va bientôt revenir..si on pouvais juste l'attendre.._

_- Pas de problème._

Lexie commença à préparer le vieil homme pour l'opération, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme, de l'âge de Lexie, entra, tout sourire, avec un sandwich de la cafétéria.

_- Bonjour_, fit-elle à l'interne.

_- Bonjour_, sourit-Lexie. _Vous êtes la fille de Mr. Hudson ?_

A la plus grande surprise de Lexie, les deux éclatèrent de rire.

_- Non, dieu non_, ris-la jeune fille. _Marina Clark. Je suis..la petite amie de Blaise._

Lexie les dévisagea tout les deux, un peu embarrassée.

_- Oh excusez moi._.marmonna-Lexie le nez sur le dossier._ Je pensais que vous..enfin je n'imaginais pas.._

_- On est habitués_, soupira-Blaise._ 19 ans d'écart, c'est énorme, pensent les gens._

_- L'amour n'a ni règles, ni limites_, sourit-Marina, en embrassant Blaise.

Lexie leur adressa un sourire timide.

_- Je ne juge pas, j'étais simplement surprise_, sourit-Lexie._ Enfin, nous allons vous emmener Mr. Hudson._

Les deux se dirent adieu, puis Lexie sortit en poussant le lit, hors de la chambre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur.

_- Vous êtes mariée, Dr. Grey ?_ demanda-Hudson.

_- Oh, non_, ris-Lexie._ Je n'ai que 24 ans !_

_- Vous avez le temps, c'est fort juste_, sourit-Hudson en rajustant la charlotte d'hôpital qu'il avait sur la tête. _Vous êtes en couple, alors ?_

_- Heu..non. Pourquoi ?_

_- Si vous l'aviez été, vous n'auriez pas jugé notre couple, à Marina et moi. 19 ans c'est énorme, mais...nous sommes heureux._

_- Je ne vous juge pas, Mr. Hudson, j'ai été surprise !_ répéta-Lexie.

_- Hmm..ses parents en tout cas, la jugent.._soupira-Hudson. _Ce n'est pas une crise de la quarantaine, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je ne me fais pas des petites jeunes, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. je l'aime vraiment énormément. Ce n'est pas une expérience..Et puis, on s'en fous, du regard des autres, pas vrai ? Si je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime.._

Lexie acquiesça, sans répondre. Une fois au bloc, les infirmières de bloc et l'anesthésiste s'activèrent autour du patient. Le Dr. Altman arriva, préparée.

_- Vous êtes prêt, Mr. Hudson ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Promettez moi que je vais revoir ma Marina, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.._.fit-Blaise Hudson.

_- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Mr. Hudson_, s'excusa-Lexie. _Mais nous avons bon espoir pour vous._

Lexie lui sourit et l'anesthésiste anesthésia localement.

_- C'est partit_, fit-Altman qu'une infirmière aidait à mettre ses gants.

L'opération se déroula plutôt bien. Lexie était contente qu'ils n'aient pas perdu ce patient. Elle l'aimait bien, et devoir aller annoncer sa mort à sa petite amie de 25 ans ne l'aurait pas enchanté.

_- Grey, fais le suivi post-op_ ordonna-Teddy en sortant.

Lexie termina de se désinfecter les mains, puis, accompagna les infirmières et infirmiers, qui installèrent Mr. Hudson dans sa chambre. Lexie releva les constantes, puis, s'avéra satisfaite. Il était bientôt midi et Lexie mourrait de faim. Elle entra dans la cafétéria, et jeta des coups d'oeils cherchant une table. Il y avait peu de monde qu'elle connaissait. Voyant qu'elle errait dans la cafétéria, Meredith lui fit un grand signe.

_- Viens, Lexie ! _

Lexie, un peu intimidée, s'assit à côté de sa demie-soeur. Il y avait Meredith, George, Izzie, et Alex. Seule sa résidente manquait. Lexie passa un excellent repas du midi, même si elle était encore étonnée que Meredith lui ait proposé de venir avec eux. Puis, Lexie retourna au boulot. Ce couple avec tant d'années d'écart l'avaient fait réfléchir.

L'après midi s'étira. Lexie s'occupa de cas post-op, remplis plusieurs dossiers. En somme, une après midi assez pompeuse et peu intéressante. Surtout sachant qu'elle était de garde cette nuit. Finalement, vers 20 heure, alors que la plupart de ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde rentraient, Lexie se posta au bureau d'admission du service de neuro, un service fréquenté et regarda passer les gens. Elle était fatiguée, déjà. Lexie étouffa un bâillement, et vit arriver Mark.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Rien.._répondit-Lexie en haussant les épaules.

_- Tiens. _

Mark lui tendit un carnet noir. Lexie le prit en lui jetant un coup d'oeil interrogatif.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Tu m'as dit que tu ne me connaissais pas assez.._répondit-Mark en haussant les épaules._ C'est pour me connaître. _

Lexie ouvrit le carnet. C'était d'une écriture quasiment illisible, rapidement rédigé mais Lexie réussit à distinguer ce qui était inscrit au début de la première page.

"1: Mon calot préféré: le bleu standard de l'hôpital contrairement à tous les autres titulaires qui ont leurs calots personnalisés".

Lexie feuilleta le carnet, et s'aperçut qu'il contenait diverses informations en vrac, sans lien, dans ce genre.

"23: Nombre de relations: trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les compter dont de nombreuses avec les infirmières."

"30: Mon deuxième prénom: Everett. "

_- Tu as écrit jusqu'à la fin ?_ ris-Lexie en le feuilletant jusqu'à la dernière page.

Mark acquiesça.

_- Bon, à plus tard..je suis de garde_, fit-Mark en s'éloignant.

_- Ouais, moi aussi.._

Lexie se rendit à la toute dernière affirmation.

"60: je t'aime".

Lexie referma aussitôt le carnet, souhaitant n'avoir pas vu ça. Elle le glissa dans la poche de sa blouse, puis, soupira. Est-ce que 15 ans d'écart c'était tant que ça ? Ce couple de patients en avaient bien 19 d'écart !

Lexie secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait dit non à Mark !..pas question d'être le genre de fille qui change d'avis tout les deux jours.

* * *

Lexie couvrit la mine. Elle était particulièrement bien animée, cette nuit là, mais regorgeait de cas ennuyeux, comme des poignets cassés, des sutures, ou des nourrissons fiévreux accompagnés de leurs parents inquiets.

Finalement, à 3 heure, Lexie eut un peu de répit. Elle voulut s'endormir dans une salle de garde, mais la pluie se mit à tomber. Finalement,20 minutes plus tard, la pluie s'estompa et Lexie put s'endormir. Elle se réveilla vers 4 heure, par son biper.

Lexie sauta sur ses pieds, remit sa blouse, son biper, et courut. Elle n'aimait pas du tout, être bipée en 9-1-1. C'était Mr. Hudson. Lexie se précipita dans la chambre, où plusieurs infirmières, ainsi que plusieurs infirmiers dont Tyler étaient déjà là.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ fit-Lexie.

_- Arrêt_, fit-laconiquement Tyler. _Palettes. Tenez Dr. Grey. _

Lexie était un peu nerveuse. Elle ne s'était pas trop familiarisée avec les palettes et le chariot de réa, depuis son arrivée.

_- Ok, 1..2..dégagez ! _

Lexie regroupa ses connaissances théoriques sur la réa, puis, parvint à choquer son patient. Une fois, deux fois. La troisième fut la bonne, et Hudson ouvrit les yeux.

Lexie reposa les palettes, soulagée. Elle s'essuya le front..

_- On a eu chaud_, marmonna-t-elle à Tyler.

Lexie quitta la chambre, et bipa le Dr. Altman. Quand elle arriva, elle lui expliqua ce qui venait de se produire. Le Dr. Altman alla s'entretenir avec Mr. Hudson pendant que Lexie remplissait le dossier. Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver, près d'elle et leva la tête. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Mark.

_- Tu as fini ?_ demanda-Lexie en le voyant habillé normalement, sans blouse.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça Mark._ Et toi ? _

Lexie regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heure dans une dizaine de minutes.

_- Je finis dans dix minute,_ sourit-Lexie.

Mark acquiesça. Il avait obtenu l'information dont il avait besoin, aussi il s'éclipsa. Lexie s'apprêtait à gagner les vestiaires, quand elle entendit encore un code bleu. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Mr. Hudson au moment ou Altman le réanimait pour la troisième fois.

_- Encore ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Soit, il rejette le simulateur, soit il est mal placé,_ fit-Altman._ Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas bon. Il faut corriger ça au bloc. Allons y. _

Lexie soupira. Encore repoussées, ses heures de repos.

* * *

Mark avait une bonne place de parking aujourd'hui, aussi près de la sortie de l'hôpital que possible. Il regarda sa montre. Bientôt cinq heure. Il s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture, et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. A 6h30, Lexie n'était toujours pas sortie. Mark jeta un coup d'oeil au bouquet de roses sur son capot..elles allaient faner, sans eau.

Comme si on avait entendu ses pensées, de l'eau se manifesta et il se mit à pleuvoir. Mark grogna..génial. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. La petite pluie se transforma bientôt en énorme averse. Il ne pleuvait pas assez pour qu'il neige..mais Mark aurait préféré, qu'il neige, comme ce matin. Les restes de neige de ce matin formaient des tas de boue grisâtre que la pluie balayait. Finalement, à 7 heure, alors que la pluie n'avait pas cessé, que Mark n'avait pas bougé et qu'il était trempé, il aperçut la silhouette de Lexie, qui approchait.

_- Lexie !_ fit-il.

L'interne s'approcha.

_- Mais..! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ? s'étonna-Lexie. _Depuis quand es-tu là, tu es trempé ?! _

_- Hmm..depuis deux heures_, fit-Mark en calculant._ J'attendais ta sortie, tu m'avais dit que tu finissais à 5h._

_- Opération imprévue avec Altman,_ se justifia-Lexie. _Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? _

_- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te libérer,_ sourit-Mark._ Je voulais juste, t'offrir ça. _

Mark, fier de lui, lui tendit le bouquet dégoulinant. Lexie replaça une mèche de cheveux dégoulinante qui lui barrait le visage pour voir le piteux bouquet détrempé que lui tendait le chirurgien plastique avec fierté. Lexie l'accepta en riant. Il avait attendu tout ce temps sous la pluie pour..ça ?!

_- Il est magnifique_, sourit-Lexie. _Merci_.

Mark lui adressa un signe de tête avec un sourire, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture.

_- Mark, tu dirais quoi si je changeais d'avis_ ? fit-Lexie, soudainement.

Mark se figea et pivota vers elle.

_- A propos de quoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- De nous.._

_- Tu changes d'avis_ ? demanda-Mark, prudent.

_-Je.._

_- Tu changes d'avis ! _

Lexie secoua la tête en souriant. Elle aurait voulu plus en parler avec Mark, lui donner un tas de raisons, en vrac, comme elle le donnait toujours des flots d'informations à cause de sa mémoire photographique. Mais Mark l'en empêcha. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'endroit où elle était, et d'un même mouvement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Lexie, et ses mains accaparèrent sa nuque et sa taille.

Le bouquet de rose tomba dans une flaque, et Lexie pour la première fois, s'abandonna à Mark. Une erreur ? Non. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une erreur.

* * *

**Wouah, je dois avouer que vos reviews m'ont méga boostée :p Merci beaucoup,** Gabriel McGregor, Guest, Slexieshipper, RIPmcsteamy, Medall26** pour vos reviews supers sympas ! **

**La suite vous as-t-elle plu ? **


	8. Chapter 8

Mark marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, exposant son visage heureux à l'hôpital entier. Pour une fois, il ne jetait pas des coups d'oeil complices à toute les femmes qu'il croisait. Pour une fois, les infirmières n'avaient pas à l'éconduire, et pouvaient se concentrer sur leur travail. Pour une fois, Mark était juste..un homme comme les autres, amoureux d'une femme géniale. Cela faisait une semaine que Mark et Lexie sortaient ensemble..cependant à la demande de la jeune interne, ils étaient plutôt secrets. Personne, hormis les amis très proches de Lexie, ne savait pour eux. Et par amis très proches, cela voulait dire simplement Graciella et George. Mark lui, n'avait rien dit à personne. A qui aurait-il pu le dire ?..Addison ? Elle s'en foutrait sûrement. Derek ? Il était encore furax contre Mark et ses blagues un peu pourries. Et puis, il s'en foutait aussi, sûrement.

Mark l'aurait bien dit à ses deux chirurgiennes préférées, sa meilleure amie Callie et Arizona. Mais Lexie s'y était opposée. Elle était une interne, elles deux étaient des titulaires et elle ne voulait pas que ça les influence. Elle voulait être une interne comme les autres. Mark était un peu peiné de cette décision. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser quand il voulait, lui tenir la main quand il voulait..il aurait voulu que ça se sache, que ça soit officiel.

Mais il devait prendre en compte les envies de Lexie. Et ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait. Donc Mark se taisait. Le chirurgien plastique se plaça au bureau d'admission, pour remplir un enième dossier. Il regarda derrière lui. Etrange...aucun interne n'était là. Arizona arriva alors.

_- Hey, Mark.._lui sourit-elle.

_- Arizona.._, fit-Mark avec un immense sourire.

Arizona lui jeta un regard étonné.

_- Quoi_ ? fit-Mark se sentant-observé.

_- Tu es...incroyablement de bonne humeur depuis une semaine c'en est...désarçonnant. _

_- Pourquoi donc ?_ souris-Mark._ J'aime la vie!_

_- Tiens, ça à changé..tu n'es plus à fond sur Lexie Grey ? _

Mark et Arizona se retournèrent vers Callie.

_- Ok, vous pouvez garder un secret ?_ chuchota-Mark avec un air de conspirateur.

_- Bien sûr_, acquiescèrent les deux femmes.

_- J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dis Arizona_, chuchota-Mark. _Et..je sors avec elle ! En secret bien sûr mais...merci !_

Mark, d'un grand geste, pris Arizona dans ses bras.

_- Oh, ok !_ ris-Arizona en lui tapotant le dos._ Je suis contente pour toi.._

_- Elle a bien du courage, petit Grey_, ricana-Callie.

_- Toi..!_ menaça-Mark.

_- Bon a plus !_ fit-Callie en partant, riant.

Mark secoua la tête. Il adressa dernière sourire sincèrement content à Arizona, puis continua de remplir son rapport. A ce moment, Lexie arriva. Arizona s'éclipsa avec un petit sourire. Mark ne put décrocher son regard du visage de Lexie.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-la jeune femme avec un rire nerveux.

_- Rien.._répondit-Mark en haussant les épaules._ Ça va ? _

_- Tu l'as dit !_ sourit-Lexie._ Je sors d'une craniotomie géniale avec Sheperd, résection d'une tumeur, et c'était juste..magique ! J'adore la neuro.._

_- J'y pense, tu n'as pas souvent été en plastique_, remarqua-Mark.

_- Oh, heu..oui. C'est vrai_, éluda-Lexie.

_- Tu veux passer la journée dans mon service_ ? proposa-Mark.

_- Tu sais je suis en neuro.._

_- Je peux m'arranger avec Derek.._

_- Tu crois ?_ fit-Lexie, guère emballée._ Je préfère rester en neuro..  
_

_-A ta guise. Au fait, j'ai parlé de nous à Arizona et Callie._

_- Mark ! Je t'avais dit que..._protesta-Lexie.

_- Tu t'inquiètes trop, et tu réfléchis trop.._ris-Mark._ C'est mignon._

_- Chut ! On est au boulot là..T'es intenable, toi.._

Mark secoua la tête en riant, et reporta son attention sur son dossier.

_- Tu es de garde ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Non, et heureusement_, ricana-Lexie.

_- Tant mieux_, sourit-Mark._ J'ai réalisé qu'on avait jamais vraiment été à un rendez-vous tout les deux.._

_- Un rendez vous ?_ releva-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi pas ?_ demanda-Mark. _Toi et moi, bien habillés, dans un restaurant, et après, je te ramènerais chez moi et.._

Mark se tut, de peur de dévoiler sa pensée, et les nombreuses choses peu abordables en public qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais ce fut comme si Lexie les avait entendues, et elle rougit, regardant autour d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ insista-Mark.

_- Avec plaisir_, sourit-Lexie.

_- Parfait,_ sourit-Mark en fermant le dossier.

Il partit, en effleurant la main de Lexie, la laissant accoudée au comptoir avec un sourire. Lexie se repris, en entendant son biper, et rejoignit Derek.

_- Ah, petit Grey, tu es là !_ fit-Derek en la voyant arriver.

_- Vous avez besoin de moi ?_ demanda-Lexie._ Je peux faire vos post-op si vous voulez.._

_- Ah, oui, ça serait utile_, souris-Derek._ Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai bipée. _

_- Pourquoi, alors_ ? demanda-Lexie.

_- Je sais que tu sautes sur chaque occasion possible pour connaître Meredith_, nota-Derek._ Alors..tu vas sauter sur l'occasion. Tu es libre ce soir ? _

_- Heu..._

_- Meredith a accepté qu'on t'invite à la maison,_ sourit-Derek. _Moi, Meredith, toi, ainsi que..Thatcher et sa femme comme s'appelle-t-elle, ta mère..? _

_- Suzanne. _

_- Suzanne, voilà !_ sourit-Derek.

_- Ils ont acceptés de venir chez Meredith ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- La chose dont on doit le plus s'étonner est l'inverse_, ricana-Derek. _Meredith a accepté qu'ils viennent ?!_

_- C'est vrai_, ris-Lexie.

_- Bon, alors ,tu es dispo ? Tu n'es pas de garde j'ai vérifié. _

_- Heu..c'est à dire que ce soir je vais..heu..passer une soirée entre filles avec Graciella, _mentit-Lexie.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

_- Guzman ? L'interne de Stevens ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Heu...oui_, affirma-Lexie avec aplomb.

_- Tiens c'est étrange.._ricana-Derek._ Parce que quand j'ai vérifié, c'est justement Guzman, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de garde. _

_- Ah bon ?_ demanda-Lexie. _Ah..heu.._

_- Tu ne veux pas venir ?_ fit-Derek, plissant le front._ Je comprendrais mais...ça serait dommage de rater une occasion comme celle-ci._

_- J'aurais adoré venir_, avoua-Lexie._ Mais..j'ai des plans pour ce soir. _

Voyant qu'il fallait dire la vérité à Derek pour qu'il arrête de trouver son comportement bizarre, Lexie lâcha une part de vérité.

_- Je vois Mark. _

_- Mark ?_ releva-Derek, étonné.

Lexie acquiesça, espérant que la curiosité du neurochirurgien s'arrête là.

_- Pourquoi tu traînes avec Mark ?_ demanda-malheureusement un Derek intéressé.

_- Je..sors avec lui,_ lâcha-finalement Lexie. _Ne le dis à personne..on essaie d'être discrets..ça le fait pas, un titulaire et une jeune interne. _

_- C'est pourtant ce que Meredith et moi faisions,_ se rappela-Derek en riant. _En tout cas, je suis content pour vous..Il n'empêche pas que tu dois venir à ce repas. _

_- Et Mark ? _

_- Amène-le._

_- Tu rigoles ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Pense-y..! _

Derek saisit un dossier, qu'il referma, et s'éloigna, laissant Lexie méditer.

* * *

Mark appela l'ascenseur, et monta au service de plastique, après avoir revêtu ses vêtements bleus foncés de titulaire, et sa blouse. Le chirurgien plastique alla voir le petit tableau du service plastique, réplique plus petite du tableau des opérations, mais où non pas les chirurgies étaient notées mais diverses informations. Mark regarda la colonne interne, et vit qu'il avait avec lui George O'Malley. Le fameux redoublant. Mark préparait déjà ses mauvaises vannes dans sa tête.

Finalement, George finit par se montrer, pile à l'heure.

_- O'Malley, c'est ça ?_ fit-Mark._ Je suis le Dr. Sloan, dieu de la chirurgie plastique. _

_- Je sais qui vous êtes_, acquiesça-George_. Le copain de Lex.._

_- Tais toi !_ s'exclama-Mark en regardant autour de lui. _Après je vais me faire engueuler par Lexie parce qu'elle croira que j'ai, répandu la rumeur..! _

_- Ça m'étonnerais,_ ricana-George._ Enfin bref. Que fais-on aujourd'hui ? _

_- Allons à la mine. La seule opération programmée aujourd'hui est cet après midi, donc...allons nous entraîner au sutures. _

George leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit son mentor de la journée. Ils descendirent aux urgences et revêtirent les blouses de trauma jaunes.

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici,_ fit-Mark en se frottant les mains et en rentrant dans la mine.

_- Dr. Sloan, j'allais vous biper !_ fit-une infirmière._ Lit 5. _

_- La plastique est indispensable_, ricana-Mark, pour George.

_- Toute comme les internes_, répliqua-George.

_- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as recommencé ton internat ?_ sourit-Mark.

George s'assombrit mais ne releva pas.

Le chirurgien et l'interne se dirigèrent vers le lit et écartèrent les rideaux. Un homme, à moitié assommé d'anti-douleurs, avec un pansement tout le long du bras, et un pansement au front.

_- Mr...Tomsan,_ fit-Mark en jetant un coup d'oeil au dossier._ Bonjour.._

Mark mit une paire de gants, et ôta le long bandage du bras.

_- Des sutures,_ s'exclama-t-il, amusé._ C'est le Dr. O'Malley qui va être content..! _

George tourna la tête vers Mark.

_- O'Malley...sutures en surjet. Allez. _

George soupira, mais s'attela à la tâche. Une fois terminé, Mark lui dégota d'autres sutures, et encore d'autres sutures. Puis, George dû faire une radio pour une mâchoire cassée. En gros, George n'apprit rien, et du supporter les mauvaises blagues de Sloan sur son double internat.

_- Alors O'Malley_, fit-Mark en revenant d'une pause café._ Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'étudier, au lieu d'envoyer des SMS à je ne sais qui ?_

George s'empressa d'envoyer le message qu'il écrivait à Lexie: "Ton copain est un abruti qui me torture !", puis rangea son portable.

_- Pourquoi étudier ?_ releva-George.

_- Vu que la dernière fois n'étais pas la bonne, tu devrais peut-être commencer à réviser ton examen d'interne plus tôt, non ?!_ ricana-Mark.

_- Ok, Dr. Sloan, sauf votre respect, j'ai en effet loupé mon examen d'interne, mais j'avais mes raisons. _

_- Ah je vois. Tu étais trop bon pour être un résident, c'est ça ? Ça aurait effrayé tout le monde ?_ s'exclama-Mark. _Quel courage, quel sacrifice. _

George le fusilla du regard. Il saisit sa blouse, posée sur le bureau central d'admission du service, et se tira à pas rapides vers les escaliers.

_- O'Malley !_s'exclama-Mark. _O'Malley ramène toi tout de suite ! _

_- Allez vous faire foutre. _

Mark fronça les sourcils. A ce moment, Lexie arriva, au moment où George disparaissait dans un ascenseur.

_- C'est vrai que tu maltraites mon colocataire_ ? s'exclama-Lexie en brandissant son portable.

_- Quoi, il m'a balancé ?_ ricana-Mark en remplissant son dossier.

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie furieuse._ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? _

_- La vérité...bon je l'ai un peu taquiné mais..je vais devoir faire un rapport._

_- Un rapport ?_ releva-Lexie.

_- Pour insulte.._

Elle était mal pour George. Les rapports de tout type, écrits par les titulaires, restaient indéfiniment dans le dossier. Ça pénaliserait George pour la suite..comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Et puis, elle voyait mal George l'insulter.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- D'aller me faire foutre.._

_- Derek te le balance tous les deux jours !_ s'exclama-Lexie, offensée. _Et quand c'est George tu écris un rapport ?!_

_- Quand c'est un interne, j'écris un rapport. Quand c'est un titulaire, et mon meilleur ami, je laisse passer. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abuser de ça !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Et tu l'as taquiné. Je suis sûre que t'as sorti ta panoplie de blagues méchantes à propos de son double internat._

_- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Tu m'énerves !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Elle s'éloigna, énervée. Mark se précipita pour la rejoindre. Il pouvait laisser O'Malley partir furieux contre lui, mais pas Lexie. Mark ouvrit une porte, une salle de garde, et ferma la porte derrière lui et Lexie.

_- Ok, c'est quoi le problème la dedans ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- George est mon colocataire et mon meilleur ami et je l'adore !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Et tu es jaloux de lui !_

_- Quoi ?_ ricana-Mark.

_- Tu ne te donnes pas autant de mal à "taquiner" les autres internes.._

_- Là, c'est plutôt toi qui est jalouse..jalouse que je ne sois pas jaloux._

_- Ça veut rien dire, ta phrase_, grommela-Lexie. _Pas de sens._

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne la comprends pas, c'est tout !_ ricana-Mark.

_- Enfin bon, ne nous éternisons pas la dessus..._soupira-Lexie.

_- Tu as raison..._

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais te voir, en premier lieu, d'ailleurs,_ fit-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi venais-tu me voir ?_ demanda-Mark en s'adossant à la porte.

_- Je dois annuler notre rendez vous de ce soir.._

_- Quoi ? Ah non !_ s'exclama-Mark.

-_ A si..je suis invitée avec mes parents chez Meredith et Derek. _

_- Tu ne peux pas repousser ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- J'ai attendu la réunion de ma famille depuis tellement longtemps !_ protesta-Lexie.

_- Une réunion de famille au lieu d'un rendez vous romantique..génial,_ grogna-Mark.

_- Ne sois pas déçu, on en aura d'autre des rendez vous. Et Derek as dit que tu pouvais venir._

_- Il a dit ça ?_ fit-Mark.

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Alors, tu en es ou pas ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- J'en suis_, sourit-Mark.

_- Tu ne viens que pour Derek, pas vrai ?_ demanda-Lexie, perspicace.

_- L'important c'est que je vienne non ?_ demanda-Mark._ Mais..oui._ _Je veux le retour de mon meilleur ami. _

_- Je suis contente que tu viennes, _sourit-Lexie. _Je vais aller dire à Derek que tu viens._

_- Je lui dirais, ne t'en fais pas, _fit-Mark en la retenant, l'empêchant de passer. _Ça me fera une excuse pour aller le voir._

_- On dirait que tu parles de ton amant,_ ricana-Lexie.

_- Hé ! Ah, pas de ça !_ s'exclama-Mark._ Beurk, pas moi et Derek ! Et je suis le mec le plus hétéro qui puisse exister ! _

_- Je n'en doute pas !_ fit-Lexie en riant._ Bon,il faudrait peut-être que j'aille bosser.._

_- Non, reste là !.._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_ ricana-Lexie. _On a épuisé les sujets de conversation,là. Tu veux qu'on s'engueule encore ? _

_- Ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'avais en tête,_ souris-Mark.

Il verrouilla la porte, sans se détourner de Lexie, puis s'avança vers la jeune interne. Il l'embrassa une première fois, puis fit courir ses mains dans son dos. Il lui enleva sa blouse sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Finalement, elle rompit le baiser.

_- Non, je dois aller bosser_ ! s'exclama-Lexie. _Et puis, pas ici, quand même ! _

_- Tu n'as pas compris que tout est détraqué ici ?_ plaisanta-Mark_. Le Seattle Grace, je l'ai rapidement compris, d'ailleurs, et étrange. Les ascenseurs sont aphrodisiaques, et les salles de garde sont justement faites pour ça ! Quelqu'un dormant dans une salle de garde paraît étrange ici. _

_- Tu dis ça pour avoir ce que tu veux ! _

_- Ce que tu veux aussi, je parie. Tu travailleras après. _

Lexie hésita, regarda sa montre. Elle avait le temps..

* * *

Mark ressortit de la salle de garde d'excellente humeur. Il se demanda où pourrait bien être Derek, et monta dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il le vit, plongé dans un dossier. A part eux deux, l'ascenseur était vide.

_- Derek,_ fit-Mark.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et eut une ébauche de sourire railleur.

_- Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air, toi_, ricana-Derek.

_- Mais..je n'ai rien dit !_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Je te connais, tu peux pas me le cacher,_ ricana-Derek._ Tu as cet air béat, caractéristique. J'espère juste que tu l'as fait avec petite Grey._

_- J'apprécie tes inquiétudes,_ ricana-Mark. _Mais en effet, je l'ai fait avec petite Grey. _

_- Tant mieux,_ ricana-Derek. _Elle t'as parlé de ce soir ? Même si je doute que vous n'avez guère parlé._

_- On a parlé..!_ protesta-Mark. _Avant. _

Derek eut un rire, et secoua la tête.

_- Et oui, elle m'a parlé de ce soir. je lui ai dit que je viendrais, ça ne te pose pas de problème, ni à Meredith ? _

_- Non, c'est cool,_ sourit-Derek._ Je dis ça à contrecœur mais je suis sur le chemin du pardon._

_- Heureux de l'apprendre..! _

_- Bon à ce soir,_ sourit-Derek.

* * *

Le soir arriva justement bientôt. Meredith et Derek étaient rentrés plus tôt, pour préparer à manger. Ou plutôt, pour que Derek enseigne à Meredith comment cuisiner..Mais à peine eurent-ils commencés que le biper de Derek sonna.

_- Oh, non_, soupira-Meredith.

_- Je suis désolé..._

Il embrassa Meredith sur la tête, puis saisit sa veste.

_- J'essaierais de faire vite. Je t'aime.._

Meredith entendit la porte claquer. Elle regarda sa montre. Ses parents et Lexie et Mark n'allaient pas tarder. Aussi, elle devait finir ce repas. Elle suivit la recette à la lettre, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les fourneaux, au bout d'un quart d'heure, sentant une drôle d'odeur, elle vit la casserole qui bouillait. Meredith s'avança pour l'ôter de la plaque de cuisson mais une grande flamme jaillit soudain.

Meredith eut un cri, trébucha en arrière et renversa deux casseroles, une vide qui fit un boucan d'enfer, et une remplie de sauce dont elle eut les pieds arrosés. La chirurgienne générale chercha quelque chose pour étouffer le feu, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Thatcher et Suzanne.

_- Entrez !_ cria-Meredith, tout en paniquant devant la flamme pour l'instant unique.

Elle entendit les invités entrer. Thatcher et Suzanne arrivèrent devant la casserole en flamme et Meredith complètement paniquée.

_- Je...! au secours..._bredouilla-Meredith.

Thatcher contrôla les choses en quelques secondes.

_- Merci.._soupira-Meredith.

_- Pas de problème,_ sourit-Thatcher.

La sonnette résonna une fois de plus. Meredith ouvrit, pour Lexie.

L'interne sourit à Meredith.

_- Merci, de faire ça.._chuchota-Lexie._ Mais...pourquoi tu as ta manche qui est brûlée ?! ajouta-Lexie. _

_- Accident de cuisine_, ricana-Meredith. _Viens. _

_- Papa ! Maman ! _

Lexie était tellement contente de les revoir. Elle avait oublié comme ils lui avaient manqué..elle serra ses parents dans ses bras, sous le regard mélancolique de Meredith.

_- Où est Derek ?_ demanda-Lexie, une fois que Meredith, Thatcher,elle, et Suzanne soient attablés.

_- A l'hôpital._.répondit-Meredith. _Et Mark ? _

_- A l'hôpital,_ fit-Lexie.

_- Qui..euh..qui sont Derek et Mark ?_ demanda-Thatcher, un peu mal à l'aise.

_- Nos copains_, répondis-Lexie, souriante. _Mark est le mien._

_- Et Derek le mien_, dit-Meredith._ Il vit avec moi. _

_- Je vois que vous n'êtes plus des petites filles_, sourit-Thatcher. _C'est horrible comme les enfants grandissent._

_- Derek parle déjà de mariage_, sourit-Meredith pour l'achever.

Thatcher regarda Meredith avec des yeux ronds.

_- Meredith Grey, qui accepterais de se marier ?_ s'étonna-Thatcher._ C'est contraire à ta personnalité._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que j'accepterais encore !_ ris-Meredith.

La sonnette les interrompit. Meredith alla ouvrit. C'était Alex.

_- Je suis avec mes parents,_ s'exclama-Meredith.

_- Désolé.._grommela-Alex._ Je vais pas déranger, je suis crevé de toute façon, hier j'étais de garde. J'ai oublié mes clés._

Ils passèrent dans le salon.

_- Alex, un collègue et colocataire_, le présenta-Meredith. _Alex, mes parents._

_- Bonjour_, fit-Alex un peu mal à l'aise.

Meredith alla se rasseoir. Ils discutèrent un peu, quand la sonnette retentit une fois de plus. Meredith soupira et alla ouvrir. Izzie.

_- Désolée,_ s'excusa-cette dernière.

_- Toi aussi, tu as oublié tes clés ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Non, j'avais les flemmes de les sortir,_ fit-Izzie, haussant les épaules.

Meredith la fit entrer, puis gagna le salon.

_- Izzie, collègue et colocataire également_, présenta-Meredith.

_- Hey !_ fit-Izzie avant de gagner sa chambre.

_- Combien êtes vous la dedans ?_ sourit-Suzanne.

_- Pas beaucoup qui vivent ici, mais beaucoup qui "vivent" ici,_ fit-Meredith._ Je sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais.._

_- Tout le monde va et viens,_ acquiesça-Suzanne._ Je comprends..._

La sonnette tira encore une fois Meredith de la conversation. Cette fois, c'était George.

_- Désolé !_ fit-il en faisant irruption dans la maison._ Je dois parler à Iz. _

Meredith revint au salon.

_- George, pas un colocataire, mais un collègue et proche ami,_ fit-Meredith.

_- Celui là, c'était mon colocataire_, sourit-Lexie.

_- Il existe certains collègues qui ne sont pas vos coloc ?_ demanda-Thatcher en riant.

A ce moment, un grand coup de tonnerre, résonna.

_- Aïe, le temps se gâte,_ fit-Suzanne.

Un grand éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre reprit de plus belle. La pluie se mit à tomber, à flot. Deux bips résonnèrent. Lexie et Meredith saisirent leurs bipers.

_- On est bipés en urgence_, fit-Lexie.

_- Ça doit être lié à l'orage,_ fit-Meredith.

A ce moment, Alex, Izzie et George déboulèrent dans le salon.

_- Vous avez été bipées aussi_ ? demanda-Izzie.

Meredith et Lexie acquiescèrent.

_- Attendez moi_ ! fit-Izzie. _Je vais chercher ma veste.._

_- Allume la télé, papa !_ demanda-Lexie.

Thatcher pressa le bouton et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur pourquoi les chirurgiens avaient été bipés. On avait l'image d'une forêt fouettée par la pluie, le vent et l'orage, et la vidéo prise par portable d'un éclair qui s'abat sur une tente.

_- Des campeurs frappés par la foudre ! cool !_ s'exclama-Alex, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Thatcher et Suzanne.

_- Izzie, grouille toi !_ s'exclama-George._ Je parie que Cristina est déjà sur place, prête à rafler les opérations.._

_- Désolée..._fit-Meredith à suzanne et Thatcher._ Faites comme chez vous, faites vous des lits si vous voulez.._

_- On est désolée_, acquiesça-Lexie. _On doit y aller._

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court: c'est normal ! :) **

**Pour ceux que le quotidien de ma fic commence à ennuyer, pas d'inquiétude. Je vous réserve un bon petit drame, à la façon Grey's Anatomy, dans l'épisode suivant. Un indice: incendie ! **

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer..! **

**Merci énormément à **Slexieshipper, RipMcsteamy **et** Zo** pour vos reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lexie et George prirent la voiture de George, tandis qu'Alex et Izzie étaient emmenés à l'hôpital par Meredith. Les cinq internes arrivèrent rapidement sur place, et se précipitèrent tous vers les urgences. Ils furent accueillis par le Dr. Bailey elle même, qui était en train d'enfiler sa blouse de trauma jaune.

_-Dépêchez vous_, fit-elle. _Nous avons du pain sur la planche.._

Les internes ne se le firent pas répéter. Lexie batailla avec les liens de sa blouse qu'elle tentait d'accrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex vienne à la rescousse, et lui noue le fil avant d'entrer dans les urgences. Lexie saisit une paire de gants, et en les mettant, elle soupira un grand coup, se préparant mentalement au chaos qui allait suivre. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Sitôt qu'elle eut passé les doubles portes, la masse qui occupait les urgence la frappa de plein fouet. Mais elle commençait à s'habituer, et ses réflexes s'aiguisaient. Au lieu de rester plantée là, comme elle l'aurait fait au début de l'internat, Lexie se mit aussitôt au travail. La moitiée des chirurgiens, médecins, infirmières et internes étaient concentrés dans les urgences, ce qui donnait un résultat bondé.

Lexie navigua entre deux brancards posés au milieu de la pièce, elle se fit bousculer par Derek, qui courait vers elle ne savait trop quoi.

_- Dr. Yang !_ s'exclama-Lexie en apercevant sa résidente._ Vous avez besoin d'aide ? _

_- Pas touche à mon patient, petite Grey !_ s'exclama-Yang, très concentrée à faire une ponction pleurale d'urgence sur son patient.

_- Vous êtes sûre ? _

_- Va voir dehors,_ fit-Yang. _Va te chercher un trauma, ne vole pas celui des autres ! _

Lexie soupira. Elle avait presque oublié que sa résidente était une compétitrice. Tout était question de gagner, individuellement. Lexie courut vers l'entrée des urgences, poussa les portes et sortit dehors. Il n'y avait que le Dr. Hunt, dehors.

_- Petite Grey,_ salua-le chirurgien trauma.

_- Dr. Hunt. Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? _

_- Une grande brûlée, à cause de la foudre_, expliqua-Owen._ Tu en es ? _

Lexie acquiesça, avec reconnaissance, et attendit avec lui l'ambulance. A ce moment, le Dr. Montgomery sortit également.

_- Addison_, salua-Owen._ Merci d'être venue._

_- C'est une femme enceinte, qui es brûlée ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Et bien enceinte,_ acquiesça-le Dr. Montgomery. _37 semaines. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à camper au milieu des bois ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Les Dr. Hunt et Montgomery semblaient se demander la même chose, mais l'ambulance arriva alors. Elle était suivie par une autre.

_- Deux traumas_ ? s'étonna-le Dr. Hunt. _Va voir de quoi il s'agit petite Grey. _

Pendant que le Dr. Montgomery et le Dr. Hunt accueillaient la femme brûlée, Lexie se précipita vers la deuxième ambulance. Le conducteur et le co-pilote sortirent.

_- Il nous faut de l'aide_, s'exclama-l'ambulancier.

_- Venez,_ approuva-sa collègue.

_- Vous avez un trauma ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Non, personne pour le moment_, répondit-l'ambulancier._ Mais les hôpitaux de la ville sont débordés, il nous faut davantage de médecins. On a été chargés de vous amener sur le site._

_- Mais il n'y a personne sur le site !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Et c'est loin, dans les bois ! Il ne doit plus y avoir personne, ils ont rapatriés tout les campeurs en hélicoptère où en ambulance ! _

_- Nous ne vous parlons pas de ces campeurs !_ s'énerva-l'ambulancière.

_- On vous parle de ça, Mlle.._

_- Dr._ corrigea-Lexie.

L'ambulancier s'approcha, et lui fit voir son portable, avec lequel il captait la chaîne d'info de Seattle. L'actualité avait été modifiée, et les campeurs avaient cédés la place à un autre drame.

_- Un building de Seattle à soudain pris feu_, expliquait-la journaliste, derrière laquelle défilaient des horribles images de feu qui dévorait tout. _Tous les pompiers de la ville ont été mobilisés, mais les flammes se sont déjà étendues sur deux autres immeubles. Le plus tragique étant que ce sont des immeubles d'habitation.._

Lexie leva les yeux vers les ambulanciers.

_- Attendez, votre histoire c'est complètement indépendant des campeurs ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- C'est un accident différent !_ acquiesça-l'ambulancier._ Enfin, le point commun, pour les deux, c'est que la foudre en est responsable. Vous venez, où vous attendez qu'ils meurent tous ? nous sommes débordés là bas ! _

_- Une minute.._

Lexie courut et revint dans les urgences.

_- Dr. Hunt !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Petite Grey, gère ton trauma, je n'ai pas le temps !_ s'exclama-Hunt, qui s'affairait autour de la femme enceinte avec Addison.

_- Dr. Hunt, s'il vous plaît, vous avez vu les infos ?_ demanda-Lexie.

Le Dr. Hunt passait un appareil à échographie portable à Addison et ne semblait pas très attentif.

_- Quoi, tu crois que j'ai le temps de regarder les informations ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey? _

A ce moment, Richard Webber tapa dans ses mains. Comme par enchantement, le chaos des urgences tomba un peu. Lexie vit du coin de l'oeil, ses deux ambulanciers entrer dans les urgences.

_- S'il vous plaît !_ s'exclama-le chef de chirurgie. _Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peu être juste appris, le centre de Seattle est en train de brûler. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? _

_- Un building à pris feu,_ leur apprit-Richard._ Les pompiers n'arrivent pas à contrôler les flammes. Il faut des médecins et chirurgiens sur le terrain. Ça va être la panique, les brûlés arrivent en masse au Seattle Pres, et nous devons être prêt. Libérez les lits. _

_- Voilà ce qu'il y a,_ fit-Lexie au Dr. Hunt.

_- Va-y,_ fit-le chirurgien trauma.

_- Sur le terrain ?_ s'exclama-Lexie, toute joyeuse.

D'habitude, ils ne laissaient pas les internes de première année y aller.

_- Va, je te donne la permission. Ils ont besoin de mains là bas. _

Le Dr. Webber discutait déjà avec les deux ambulanciers.

_- Combien de personnes pouvez vous emmener_ ? demandait-il.

_- Cinq personnes_, estima-l'ambulancière.

_- Bien, donnez nous un moment. _

Webber fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant des personnes disponibles.

_- O'Malley, Sheperd,_ appela-t-il._ Hunt ! Et Bailey ! _

_- Monsieur, je peux vous accompagner ?_ demanda-Lexie, se précipitant.

_- Pas d'internes de première année,_ refusa-Richard.

_- Mais le Dr. Hunt.._

_- Pas d'internes, Grey !_ répéta-le Dr. Webber.

_- Mais George est un interne !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Le Dr. Hunt s'approcha.

_- C'est bon chef, je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait venir,_ plaida-t-il.

_- Vous êtes son chaperon,_ le prévint-Richard._ Si elle gaffe, c'est sur vous. _

Le Dr. Hunt acquiesça.

_- Pas le droit à l'erreur, compris ?_ lui glissa-Hunt.

George, Derek, le Dr. Bailey, Lexie et le Dr. Hunt, s'approchèrent écouter les consignes du chef de chirurgie.

_- Travaillez efficacement, ne vous perdez pas, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Laissez le périeux aux pompiers, pas d'héroïsme, suis-je clair ? _

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le groupe choisi pour aller sur place, se préparèrent. Lexie enfila pour la première fois le manteau bleu marqué du logo de l'hôpital, réservé aux sorties où ils représentaient l'hôpital.

_- 5, où tu vas ? _

Lexie se retourna vers le Dr. Yang.

_- Heu...aux buildings brûlés.._

_- Hors de question !_ s'exclama-sa résidente.

_- C'est bon Cristina_, fit-le Dr. Hunt. _Elle a mon accord et celui du chef. _

_- Chef !_ fit-Yang alors que Webber passait. _Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller, et une interne de première année le peux ? _

_- Chacun son tour, Yang. Vous irez avec la prochaine ambulance qui ira la bas. _

Le Dr. Yang fusilla Lexie, puis Owen du regard et retourna à son patient. Quand aux autres, ils prirent leurs sacs de triage, puis suivirent les ambulanciers. Lexie grimpa, et s'assit à côté de George. Le Dr. Hunt ferma les portes, et l'ambulance s'ébranla. Lexie garda le silence, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

_- Comment c'est là bas ?_ demanda-Derek,aux ambulanciers.

_- Un centre d'accident_, fit-le conducteur en haussant les épaules. _Des traumas à la pelle, beaucoup de grands brûlés. Beaucoup de feu, beaucoup de morts. _

Derek regarda bizarrement l'ambulancier, agacé par son peu de sensibilité, mais ne releva rien.

_- On est arrivé_, fit-l'ambulancier en s'arrêtant.

Derek ouvrit la porte, saisit son sac et sauta hors de l'ambulance. Il faisait nuit noire, et dans le ciel d'encre, se découpaient les bâtiments qui brûlaient. On ne pouvait voir l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait du brasier, mais aisément la sentir. Lexie sentit aussitôt sa gorge qui s'irritait. Elle toussa.

_- Juste au cas ou, tu as plusieurs masques à oxygène dans ton sac,_ fit-Hunt en l'entendant. _Suis moi pour le moment, ne fais pas de bêtises. _

Lexie s'exécuta docilement et suivit le Dr. Hunt. Il y avait du monde, tellement de monde. Lexie leva les yeux. L'un des immeubles, sûrement celui qui avait brûlé le premier, était à moitié écroulé. Les trois autres touchés se consumaient avec une atroce violence. Un parc avait été touché, et les arbres augmentaient la propagation du feu. En gros, ils étaient vraiment mal barrés.

Le Dr. Hunt se précipita vers les personnes rassemblées en un point signalé par une croix lumineuse. Aussitôt, il commença à examiner les patients. parfois, il criait à des ambulanciers d'emmener à l'hôpital telle ou telle personne, maintenant. Parfois, il recouvrait ses patients qui venaient de lui claquer entre les mains, d'un drap noir. A chaque corps qu'il recouvrait, les traits d'Owen se durcissaient.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Lexie, ayant complètement oublié la jeune interne. Sans surprise, il la trouva le visage bouleversé, les yeux brillants, suturant maladroitement.

_- Grey !_ s'exclama-Hunt.

Le cri la fit sursauter, malgré tout le bruit.

_- Je comprend mieux quand le chef dit pas de premières années,_ soupira-Hunt. _Reprends toi ! Les sutures ne sont pas urgentes ! Occupe toi des antidouleurs, tiens. Distribue en généreusement. _

Le Dr. Hunt étudia son visage, puis ajouta:

_- Si c'est trop dur, tu peux rentrer..Le Dr. Webber a raison, tu n'aurais probablement pas dû être là._

_- Je peux le faire !_ protesta-Lexie, offensée.

_- Montre le moi, alors !_

Lexie saisit des boîtes d'injection de morphine, commençant à se reprendre et à prendre la distance qu'un chirurgien doit prendre. Sinon, elle ne survivrait pas à cette nuit, tellement il y avait de morts.

Au bout de deux heures à distribuer des analgésiques, Lexie se retrouva à court de matériel. Elle se releva, le dos douloureux, et regarda autour d'elle. Le feu n'était pas maîtrisé. Les pompiers avaient contrôlés et réussi à éteindre les flammes de deux immeubles, mais entre temps, quatre autres plus un grand centre commercial s'étaient embrasés.

Lexie s'était éloignée, en distribuant la morphine, et ne repérait plus le Dr. Hunt. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. La jeune femme était toute proche des décombres fumants de l'un des immeubles maintenant. Elle voulut aller y jeter un coup d'oeil mais les pompiers lui interdirent.

Lexie déambula sans but, voulant aider mais ne sachant que faire. Elle se décida à revenir au centre de triage, lorsqu'elle passa devant un des immeubles toujours en feu. Lexie posa les mains sur le cordon de sécurité installé par les pompiers.

Lexie s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Elle se retourna. Quelqu'un était dans les flammes, elle en était certaine. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, et elle courut vers le pompier le plus proche.

_- S'il vous plaît !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Il y a quelqu'un pris au piège là ! _

_- Nous ne pouvons pas être partout !_ s'exclama-le pompier.

_- C'était une voix aigu, un enfant peut-être ! vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner ! _

_- Si vous voulez savoir_, fit-le pompier,_ nous sommes débordés en ce moment. Mon détachement et moi allons sauver une mère et ses deux enfants. Qui est prioritaire, hein ? On choisit, c'est tout ?! _

Le pompier se dégagea de Lexie, et courut vers un autre bâtiment en flamme. Lexie essuya son front ruisselant avec sa manche. Quelle fournaise. Elle ne savait pas que faire. Elle combattait sa conscience. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir après avoir entendu ce cri !

Convaincue que c'était un effet de son imagination, cependant, elle parvint à prendre son courage à deux mains et à se retourner, lorsqu'elle entendit crier une fois de plus. Elle scruta les flammes, avec attention, et repéra une petite silhouette, au premier étage. Petrifiée, Lexie regarda à gauche. Des pompiers débordés. A droite. D'autres pompiers débordés. Derrière elle. Encore d'autres pompiers débordés.

_- Lexie, viens_, fit-Derek, qui passait en poussant un brancard. _J'ai bien besoin de toi. _

_- Il y a quelqu'un dans les flammes !_ protesta-Lexie.

_- Les pompiers peuvent s'en charger, viens. _

Lexie poussa un soupir..Que faire ?! Partir avec sur la conscience, la mort d'une personne, possiblement d'un enfant ? Risquer d'aller le chercher ? Non...c'était du suicide, dans ce feu !

Le coeur battant, dans cette atmosphère d'enfer, Lexie paniquait. Finalement, elle aperçut une brèche. Une partie du bâtiment n'était pas ravagée par les flammes. Lexie n'hésita pas. Elle souleva le cordon, passa par dessous, et se mit à courir en direction du brasier.

_- Lexie ! _

Le cri de Derek faillit la faire stopper, mais la jeune femme parvint à entrer dans la structure en feu.

Derek de son côté, lâcha le brancard et se précipita à la suite de Lexie. Il fut intercepté par l'intervention musclée d'un pompier.

_- Lâchez moi !_ s'exclama-Derek en se débattant._ Une de mes internes..ma belle soeur est entrée ! _

_- S'il vous plaît monsieur !_

Derek fut ramené derrière le cordon de sécurité, et le pompier ne le lâcha pas, lui tordant les mains pour l'empêcher d'aller se mettre en danger.

Lexie elle, paniquait. Du suicide. C'est ça, c'était une dingue. Elle était complètement folle...Tout ça pour un étranger ! Les pensées de Lexie tournaient à toute vitesse. Elle avança d'un pas, se brûlant les pieds. Elle était persuadée que ses semelles allaient fondre, la chaleur était accablante. Pire que toutes les chaleurs qu'elle avait jamais pu connaître. Lexie regarda au dessus d'elle juste à temps. D'un bond, elle parvint à éviter une poutre enflammée qui dégringola.

Lexie entendit de nouveau une plainte, et cela la fit avancer. Elle atteignit l'escalier qui, heureusement avait été épargné. Elle voulut saisir la rampe mais se brûla les doigts et réprima une exclamation. Dans quelle galère elle s'était fourrée ?

* * *

Mark acheva de traiter son patient, puis pivota. Où diable était-Lexie ? Tout les internes avaient dû être bipés. Le chirurgien plastique s'avança vers la résidente de Lexie.

_- Yang !_ fit-il._ Où est Lexie ? _

_- Elle est partie sur place. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Webber et Hunt lui ont donné leur permission,_ grogna-Cristina.

_- Mais..! C'est super dangereux la bas.._

Sans attendre de réponse de Cristina, Mark se précipita vers Webber.

_- Chef !_ s'exclama-t-il._ Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez autorisé Lexie à partir ? _

_- Pas maintenant, Sloan ! _

Mark étouffa sa frustration. A ce moment, il entendit Callie, tout près, qui parlait avec Arizona.

_- T'inquiète. Je serais prudente la bas._

_- L'ambulance est arrivée ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Torres_ ! fit-Mark. _Une ambulance part dans le centre ? _

_- Dépêche toi,_ acquiesça-Callie.

Mark arracha sa blouse jaune, mit un manteau, et prit un sac de triage. En une demi minute, il était dans l'ambulance qui roulait vers le lieu de l'incendie.

Finalement, une fois sur place, il tenta de retrouver Lexie. Mais maints patients avaient besoin de son aide et il s'arrêtait souvent. Finalement, il aperçut Derek, aux côtés d'un grand pompier, qui regardaient avec inquiétude la façade d'un bâtiment léchée par le feu.

_- Derek !_ s'exclama-Mark. _Tu n'as pas vu Lexie ? _

_- Heu.._

Derek échangea un coup d'oeil avec le pompier, puis à Mark.

_- Derek ?! _

_- Comment dire,_ fit-le neurochirurgien._ Elle est partie sauver quelqu'un. _

_- Où ? _

Derek jeta un coup d'oeil au bâtiment derrière lui.

_- Non_ ? fit-Mark en regardant à son tour._ Non ! _

_- Mark.._

Logiquement, le chirurgien plastique se précipita vers l'entrée, comme Derek l'avait fait. Cette fois il fut stoppé bien plus vite par Derek et le pompier.

_- Pourquoi vous n'êtes déjà pas allés la chercher ?_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Mark, on entre la dedans, on est mort !_ protesta-Derek.

_- Et elle est dedans ! _

_- Elle a une chance de s'en tirer,_ tempéra-Derek._ Elle est un poids plus léger que le notre. D'après le pompier, elle a une chance de s'en tirer, sans que tout s'effondre sur elle._

_- J'ai dit 20% de chances que..._commença-le pompier.

_- Ta gueule !_ s'exclamèrent en même temps Mark et Derek.

Mark scruta la façade, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ demanda-George.

Derek soupira. Génial. Il semblerait que tous les proches de Lexie soient là pour s'inquiéter bien comme il fallait. Son beau frère, son petit ami et maintenant son colocataire !

_- Lexie est...entrée la dedans,_ résuma-Derek.

_- Elle est folle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ?_ fit-George en pâlissant.

_- Pour sauver quelqu'un_, précisa-Mark.

_- Il faut faire quelque chose..._fit-George.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Attendre, et espérer_, trancha-le pompier.

* * *

Lexie avait atteint l'étage. Mais la tâche s'annonçait beaucoup plus ardue qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. La jeune femme avança entre les décombres. Et si les cris avaient été un effet de son imagination ? Si elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ?

Son coeur s'emballa. Lexie ne voyait rien, la fumée, la chaleur, le bruit des flammes. Tout l'étourdissait. Elle se mit à tousser, sa respiration était difficile. Elle ne voyait rien ! Heureusement, le prochain cri lui indiqua la direction. Lexie voulut courir, mais elle s'élança trop vite, glissa dans de la cendre, et s'étala. Aussitôt, sa manche de manteau prit feu. Lexie poussa un hurlement, tenta d'éteindre le feu, mais finit par enlever son manteau. Elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant sa peau noircie, profondément brûlée. Elle gémit. Elle devait continuer. Malgré la douleur, elle avança. Mais quelle crétine, de se lancer la dedans !

Elle n'était pas courageuse !

Elle n'était pas stupide !

Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi y avoir été ?

Lexie soupira, reprenant le contrôle d'elle même. Elle passa dans une autre pièce. Quelqu'un ! Un petit, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, un petit brun recroquevillé sur lui même. Lexie se précipita sur lui.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ fit-elle, le souffle court.

Il secoua la tête, négativement.

_- Je veux sortir...il fait trop chaud ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la sortie, il y avait du feu partout je.._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. _

Lexie le pris dans ses bras et grimaça lorsque le tissu du pull du petit frotta sa blessure à la main. Lexie serra les dents. La partie la plus dure commençait : ressortir. Lexie marcha à pas lents vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle étouffa un cri. Les flammes avaient commencés à envahir les deux dernières marches, et montait progressivement.

_- Piégés._.fit-Lexie, au bord de la panique.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Rien. Heu...on va trouver une autre sortie. _

_- On a un ascenseur nous dans l'immeuble,_ fit fièrement le petit.

_- Ton ascenseur ne doit pas fonctionn.._

Lexie réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_- Tu me montres où il est ? _

Le petit pointa du doigt. Elle suivit ses conseils et ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur sains et saufs. Le feu gagnait du terrain.

_- Si on pouvait juste ouvrir l'ascenseur..._fit-Lexie.

_- Regarde ! _

Lexie se retourna pour montrer ce que pointait le petit. Un extincteur ! Lexie se précipita pour le prendre, mais les flammes la devancèrent.

_- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre des comme ça ?_ demanda-Lexie.

Le petit hocha la tête.

_- Au troisième étage_.

Lexie acquiesça et voulut y aller, mais elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. La fumée était atroce, elle avait l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient et chaque inspiration était difficile. Lexie savait que la chose la plus dangereuse dans un incendie était la fumée. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, maintenant.

* * *

Le cri de Lexie se fit entendre jusque dans la rue. Mark voulut de nouveau se précipiter, mais il était solidement retenu par Derek, et par George.

_- On ne peut rien pour elle_, fit-George la gorge nouée._ On y va, on meurt. _

_- Et alors ?_ grogna-Mark. _Laissez moi ! _

L'attente fut interminable. Finalement, ils virent une silhouette sortir. Mark n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulut se précipiter, mais les pompiers lui interdirent de bouger. Deux d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers Lexie, qui portait le petit dans ses bras. Ils saisirent l'enfant pour aller le faire examiner, mais Lexie les repoussa.

_- Je peux marcher quand même_, fit-elle en serrant les dents.

Lexie atteignit presque le cordon de sécurité, le pompier marchant devant elle, lorsqu'elle s'écroula lourdement.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? **

**Merci de vos reviews,** Angylafan**,** Slexieshipper**, et **Iurey** ! **


	10. Chapter 10

_- Alors ?_ s'exclama-Mark, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Cela faisait trois interminables heures qu'il était devant cette salle de trauma..!

_- Mark.._.commença-Derek.

Il avait une tête épouvantable, fatigué, les traits tirés. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir pire allure que Mark, qui s'inquiétait à mort.

_- Alors ? Derek ! _

_- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu..._commença-Derek, la gorge serrée.

_- Nous, avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu..._ajouta-Callie en sortant de la salle.

Mark, pétrifié, regarda tous ceux qui avaient passés les trois dernières heures à s'affairer pour sauver Lexie, sortir de la salle, dépités. Callie, Derek, Arizona, le Dr. Bailey, le Dr. Webber, Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Alex, Jackson, Owen, Teddy..

_- Elle m'appelle, hein ?_ fit-Mark. _Vous lui avez dit que j'arrivais ? Elle s'est réveillée, pas vrai ? _

Les traits de tous le monde ne s'illuminèrent pas, et ils s'éparpillèrent dans les urgences, laissant simplement le soin à Callie et Derek de gérer Mark.

_- Mark._.soupira-Callie._ On est vraiment désolés...on sait combien ça va être dur.._

_- Je..non !_ s'exclama-Mark dans le déni._ Je l'aiderais pour sa convalescence ! Je..je l'aiderai.._

_- Mark,_ trancha-Derek. _Lexie est morte._

Les mots sonnèrent creux dans la tête de Mark. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les mots étaient vides de sens..cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Non...

_- Tu me fais une blague, hein ?_ tenta-de se rassurer le chirurgien plastique.

_- Mark..._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ?_

_- Elle a été intoxiquée par les fumées de l'incendie_, expliqua-Callie.

_- C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à sauver cet enfant et à sortir.._ajouta-Derek.

Mark poussa Derek et Callie, et se précipita dans la salle de trauma. Ils avaient osés la recouvrir ! Comme les morts...Le chirurgien plastique enleva le tissu, pour contempler le visage brûlé de sa défunte petite amie.

_- Lexie..._

_..._

_- LEXIE !_

Mark tomba brutalement du lit où il cauchemardait depuis un bon quart d'heure, tout en criant ce nom. Il regarda autour de lui, ruisselant, horrifié par son cauchemar.

_- Lexie.._bredouilla-t-il complètement confus.

Il finit par se rendre compte de la nature de son cauchemar...ce n'était pas la réalité. Il était dans une chambre de garde, de retour à l'hôpital.

_- Ça va ? _

Mark releva la tête. Son ex-meilleur ami qui était en train de redevenir son meilleur ami le regardait par la porte entrouverte. Le chirurgien plastique hocha la tête, se passant une main sur le visage. Mais Derek n'était pas dupe, et il entra dans la chambre, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Mark.

_- Comment est-elle ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Toujours stable.._répondit-Derek.

_- Et toujours pas réveillée ? _

Derek hocha négativement la tête.

_- Elle va se réveiller, hein ?_ fit-Mark. _Elle doit se réveiller.._

Sitôt que Lexie se soit écroulée devant eux, Mark s'était précipité et l'avait reçue, si bien que sa tête n'avait pas été heurter les pavés. Mais elle était dans un piètre état. George, Derek, et Mark, s'étaient empressés de l'emmener au Seattle Grace, par la première ambulance, emmenant Owen au passage. Puis, en salle de trauma, ils avaient lutter pour la sauver.

**Flash-back ~**

Derek mit une paire de gant, les faisant claquer sur ses poignets, puis, commença l'examen de l'état de Lexie.

_- Les constantes ne sont pas très stable_, fit-Owen, en arrivant et en prenant également une paire de gants._ Je vais vérifier les voix aériennes._

_- Examen neuro bon,_ fit-Derek en éteignant sa petite lampe de poche._ Pas de trauma crânien. C'est déjà ça. _

_- Voix aériennes touchées_, annonça-Owen. _La fumée l'a bien attaquée. Commencez l'oxygénothérapie à fond._

Une infirmière plaça un masque sur la bouche de Lexie.

_- Je vais poser une voie veineuse périphérique,_ fit-Derek, qui commença aussitôt.

_- De nombreuses brûlures, partout,_ fit-Owen. _Il faut biper quelqu'un de plastique._

A ces mots, Mark se réveilla. Il enfila une paire de gants, laissant George sur le côté, qui regardait la scène, peiné, et voulut se pencher sur les brûlures de Lexie.

_- Oh,non, Mark !_ s'exclama-Owen en lui barrant le passage.

Mark fusilla Owen du regard.

_- O'Malley, va me chercher une blouse de trauma_, ordonna-Mark. _Et laisse moi passer, Hunt. _

Owen secoua la tête.

_- On ne traite pas les proches, tu le sais pourtant.._fit-Owen.

_- Mark, recule_, fit-Derek qui posait la voie veineuse._ Il a raison. Va te changer les idées. _

George revint avec la blouse de trauma. Il aida Mark à l'attacher. Pendant ce temps, Derek avait fini de poser la voie, et écoutait les poumons de Lexie. Owen remplissait lui le dossier.

_- Bipez le Dr. Meredith Grey et le Dr. Guzman_, demanda-Derek aux infirmières.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-Owen. _On a assez de mains ici._

_- Meredith est la soeur de Lexie et Guzman sa plus proche amie,_ répondit-Derek.

_- Arrêtez d'agir comme si elle allait mourir !_ ordonna-sèchement Mark._ Et Hunt, dégage de mon passage._

_- Mark, sors._.ordonna-Owen. _Tout de suite. _

Mark bouscula Owen, et se pencha sur la brûlure la plus inquiétante sur le bras de Lexie.

_- Il faut que je débride,_ fit-Mark._ O'Malley, va chercher une blouse et des gants il faut que tu m'assiste. _

_- O'Malley ne bouge pas_, ordonna-Owen._ Et Mark, stop. _

Derek enroula son stéthoscope autour de son cou et fit le tour de la table, pour arriver à côté de Mark. Il lui saisit le bras et le força à reculer.

_- Mark on ne traite pas les proches.._.fit-Derek. _C'est dangereux. Tu pourras faire une erreur, tu es inquiet, sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors tu vas sortir avec O'Malley, nous on va s'occuper de Lexie avec un autre interne et un autre chirurgien plastique._

_- C'est n'importe quoi !_ éclata-Mark. _Parce que tu n'es pas proche de Lexie peut-être ? _

_- C'est différent et tu le sais..._

_- Ce n'est en rien différent !_ s'exclama-Mark._ Tu ne peux pas priver Lexie de mes services ! C'est injuste ! _

La voix de Mark montait.

_- Je suis un brillant chirurgien plastique !_ tonna-Mark. _L'un des meilleurs, tout le monde est d'accord la dessus ! Il faut agir ! Si je traite ses brûlures tout de suite, elle n'aura peut-être pas besoin de greffe, et n'aura presque pas de cicatrices ! Le temps que tu trouves quelqu'un en plastique, il sera trop tard ! De toute façon, il ne sera jamais aussi bon que moi ! _

_- Tu ne peux pas..._commença-Derek.

_- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire !_ fit-Mark leur écorchant les oreilles par le ton de sa voix._ Si je ne me sentais pas capable de m'occuper de Lexie je sortirais. _

Mark voulut s'avancer. Derek le laissa, mais Owen lui saisit violemment le bras pour le faire reculer. Mark grogna, et envoya valser Owen, avec toute la force dont il disposait, pour qu'il le lâche. Owen fut presque éjecté contre le mur, et sa tête alla frapper le mur, de même que son dos. Le souffle coupé, Owen jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme pour dire: "Laissons le..".

George se précipita vers Owen, et l'aida à se relever.

_- Vous saignez, Dr. Hunt._.fit-George. _Vous voulez que je vous recouse ou vous préférez que je bipe un résident ? _

_- Non, tu m'iras très bien, O'Malley,_ fit-Owen, en sortant, suivi de George.

_- Tu vas me faire la morale_ ? demanda-Mark à Derek, sans lever les yeux, en train de débrider une brûlure.

_- Non. Je vais biper un interne pour t'aider._

_- Bipe Yang. _

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Meredith.

_- Derek? Mark ?_ fit-elle_. Vous m'avez bipé ? _

Derek s'avança vers Meredith, lui prenant la main. Il essaya de lui expliquer avec le plus de tact possible ce qui s'était passé. Meredith ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et regarda Lexie. Derek retourna vers elle, et aida Mark à débrider la patiente. Meredith alla vers Lexie, vers sa tête. Elle était encore inconsciente, le masque lui recouvrait la bouche.

_- Merde, Lexie..._soupira-Meredith. _Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu joues à l'héroïne et tu risque ta propre vie ?.._

Derek et Mark jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné à Meredith, qui continuait de parler à Lexie, de l'engueuler parce qu'elle s'était mise en danger de mort. Graciella, l'amie proche de Lexie, arriva peu après, et Derek lui réexpliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Graciella se contente de rester près de Lexie. Mais elle fut bipée une heure après, et dût y aller. Meredith du également y aller.

_- Je dois aller mettre un nouveau fois à un alcoolique,_ soupira-t-elle. _Envoyez moi des updates toutes les demies-heure. _

Les deux acquiescèrent. George, Mark et Derek débridaient, et à trois ils eurent rapidement terminé. Tous les brûlures étaient propres, et bandées. Mark nettoya rapidement le visage noir de suie de Lexie, puis se tourna vers Derek.

_- Maintenant quoi...?_ fit-Mark. _Il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille ? _

_- Oui_, acquiesça-Derek._ Et non, tu as interdiction de rester là. Regarde toi ! Tu es épuisé...Va dormir. Je te préviens s'il se passe quelque chose._

_- Non, je reste !_ s'exclama-Mark.

Derek lui saisit le bras, et le poussa vers la porte tout en lui arrachant sa blouse de trauma.

_- Hors de question_, refusa-Derek._ Je t'ai laissé la soigner alors que les règles l'interdisent. Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Tu vas dormir._

_- Tu me rapporte la moindre chose..._exigea-Mark, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Toi aussi O'Malley, tu peux y aller,_ fit-Derek.

**Fin flash-back ~ **

Le biper de Derek résonna dans la salle de garde silencieuse.

_- Tant mieux, que je sois bipé,_ fit-Derek, en se levant. _C'est un peu gênant de se trouver seul dans une salle de garde avec toi._

Mark eut un sourire railleur, mais n'eut pas la tête à rire. Derek secoua la tête, et sorti.

* * *

« Un plafond blanc qui clignote. Non, il ne clignote pas. Ce sont mes yeux qui papillonnent. Pourquoi ne veulent-il pas simplement s'ouvrir ? Je n'ai pas le courage de me battre pour que mes paupières se soulèvent. Je suis trop fatiguée. J'arrête d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est tellement plus simple..Je sens que je suis en pleine oxygénothérapie. Je sens le masque sur ma bouche, et l'air que je respire, est fortement chargé en oxygène. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ce n'est pas agréable non plus. Ma gorge m'irrite. Je la sens qui me gratte mais je ne peux pas tousser.

J'imagine que je suis sous morphine, car je sens de faibles vagues de chaleur sur mes bras. J'imagine que sans morphine, je me tordrais de douleur. Contraste étrange, j'ai froid. Je sens le poids d'une couverture, sur moi, et un coussin sous ma tête, mais j'ai horriblement froid. Et je suis si fatiguée. J'aimerais bien m'endormir pour toujours.

Il doit faire nuit, puisque l'endroit est silencieux. J'imagine que je suis à l'hôpital, puisque j'entends vaguement les infirmières qui discutent. Et une voix, aussi lointaine que celle des infirmières, alors que celui qui parle est dans la chambre. Je le sais parce que je sens sa main sur la mienne. Qui est-ce ? Mark ? Oui..c'est Mark et Derek. Je les entends parler. Mark à l'air inquiet.

J'aimerais bien lui parler, lui dire que je vais bien. Mais je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir ne serait-ce que les yeux. Alors la bouche...Mon esprit commence à fonctionner un peu plus clairement, la brume s'éloigne. Il faut que je prenne sur moi. Que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais je n'y arrive pas..! »

_- Regardez !_ fit-Meredith._ Elle s'agite._

La petite chambre était plutôt remplie. Autour du lit de Lexie, se trouvaient Mark, qui lui tenait la main, assis sur une chaise toute proche du lit. De l'autre côté, Derek était debout, surveillant le moniteur et le léger bip qu'il produisait. Meredith, était assise également, elle somnolait sur un fauteuil, dans le coin. Graciella elle, s'était carrément endormie. Il faut dire que la pauvre interne sortait de garde. Elle s'était dégotée une chaise inconfortable, et s'était endormie dessus, la tête appuyée sur le mur. Callie était également là, pour soutenir Mark. Elle était assise un peu en retrait, sur une autre chaise. Arizona était debout à côté d'elle, aussi pour soutenir Mark, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle sans Callie. George lui, était juste à côté de Mark, abattu par l'état de sa colocataire.

Il y avait Owen, qui remplissait le dossier de Lexie, sur la petite table près du lit. Il était le médecin de Lexie, et assurait son suivi. Dehors, d'autres étaient présents. Alex, Jackson, April, Cristina, et Izzie, discutaient au bureau d'admission, regardant l'intérieur de la chambre où tout le monde attendait le réveil de Lexie.

Dès que Meredith prononça "elle s'agite", les regards se tournèrent, avec espoir, vers Lexie.

_- Lexie ?_ fit-Derek.

Meredith se leva, et s'approcha. Derek alluma sa petite lampe, et observa les pupilles de Lexie.

_- Elles sont réactives_ ! fit-il._ Elle ne devrait pas tarder à émerger. Lexie ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? _

Lexie s'agita davantage. Finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et balayèrent la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur Mark. La main libre de la jeune interne se leva du lit, et elle voulut arracher le masque.

- Attends, attends Lexie ! fit-Derek. Il faut arrêter l'oxygénothérapie.

George s'avança et s'en chargea. Meredith saisit la main de Lexie, pour qu'elle n'enlève pas le masque seule. Finalement, Derek ôta le masque. Lexie se mit à tousser. Graciella, qui s'était éveillée en sursaut, s'empressa de lui verser de l'eau. Lexie vida d'un trait les trois verres qu'elle lui tendit. Même si elle avait été hydratée par perfusion, elle avait une soif horrible.

_- L'enfant.._.fit-Lexie d'une voix rauque, méconnaissable._ Il va bien ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien,_ fit-Mark, tandis que tout le monde présent dans la salle avait un sourire amusé.

Elle avait failli y rester, et s'inquiétait encore pour l'enfant !

_- Allez, sortons_, fit-Callie.

Callie sortit, entraînant avec elle Arizona, et Owen. Graciella échangea quelques mots avec Lexie, s'assura de son état puis sortit également. George s'avança.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ fit-le jeune homme à sa colocataire._ J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu...! J'aurais dû me trouver une autre coloc'.._

Lexie eut un rire douloureux, qui lui fit mal à la gorge. George lui adressa un sourire, puis sortit à son tour.

_- Alexandra Grey,_ fit-Meredith, en lui serrant la main._ J'ai beau répéter à longueur de temps que tu n'es ma famille qu'à noël, je t'interdis de mourir ! Ne recommence jamais quelque chose de pareil..Après tout, on a le même père. Je ne le voyais pas comme ça au début mais...finalement...peut-être que tu es bel et bien ma soeur. On ne se ressemble pas mais..en tout cas..si tu recommences quelque chose dans le genre, je m'occupe moi même de toi, et tu en sortiras un peu plus amochée._

La tirade de Meredith tira un sourire à Lexie.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, murmura-t-elle de sa voix éraillée._ Je ne compte pas recommencer ça. Je ne sais simplement pas ce qui m'a pris...je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je dois être tordue..n'importe qui aurait passé son chemin._

_- C'est sur ce point qu'on se ressemble,_ fit-Meredith avec un sourire._ Je n'aurais pas passé mon chemin. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais ce soir.._

Meredith sortit.

_- Tu nous as fait bien peur, petite Grey.._sourit-Derek en suivant Meredith.

Ne restait plus que Mark, au chevet de Lexie.

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça..!_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Désolée_, fit-Lexie en tournant la tête. _Mais je l'ai fait._

_- Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu, si tu étais morte_ ?

_- Arrête Mark..._fit-Lexie._ On ne se connait que depuis quatre mois. Je ne peux pas avoir autant d'importance pour toi en si peu de temps..._

_- Tu rigoles ?_ s'exclama-Mark. _En ce moment même, je te connais depuis toujours. _

Lexie esquissa un sourire. Mark sourit, puis, soupira.

_- Espèce d'inconsciente.._fit-Mark.

Lexie eut un rire rauque, qui mourut dans sa gorge.

_- Ça va, Mark.._

_- Heureusement, que ça va ! _

_- Dans une semaine, je serais sur pied, tu verras ! _

* * *

Lexie fut en effet sur pieds au bout d'une semaine. Elle avait les bras toujours bandés et ses cicatrices guérissaient lentement, mais elle pouvait reprendre le travail.

Tout le monde veillait sur elle, Mark particulièrement. Un autre mois s'écoula, sans que Lexie et Mark ne connaissent aucune dispute. Leur couple était parfait, Lexie n'avait jamais vécu une romance comme celle-ci, et Mark encore moins.

D'ailleurs, un matin du mois de février, alors que Mark était en train de remplir un dossier au bureau d'admission, Derek lui en fit la remarque.

_- Tiens, t'es la de bonne heure.._.ricana-Derek en arrivant._ Le dossier de Katie Machecoul, s'il vous plaît,_ ajouta-t-il à l'infirmière.

Derek prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et commença à griffonner des renseignements dessus.

_- De bonne heure et de bonne humeur_, acquiesça-Mark.

_- Pour changer,_ railla-Derek._ Lexie a une telle influence sur toi, c'est renversant ! _

_- Renversant. Tu as de ces mots,_ parfois, Derek..

Mark lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé l'amitié qu'il avait avec Derek. Du côté d'Addison, les choses étaient moins faciles. L'obstétricienne se faisait discrète, et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement leur parler. Derek et Mark avaient essayé, mais Addison avait vraiment...refait sa vie. Ils avaient même appris qu'elle sortait avec un résident de dermatologie.

"-En gros, elle fout sa vie en l'air", avait conclu Mark.

_- C'est vrai_, renchérit-Derek. _Lexie t'influence tellement...tu dois vraiment l'aimer à la folie. Cela fait quoi..? Deux mois que tu sors avec elle ? C'est ta plus longue relation, non ?! _

_- Cesse l'ironie..._

_- C'est de l'ironie, mais les propos sont vrais,_ ricana-Derek.

_- Je ne peux pas le nier,_ accorda-Mark en haussant les épaules.

Le biper de Derek résonna. Après un dernier coup d'oeil moqueur à Mark il s'éloigna. Le chirurgien plastique termina de remplir son dossier, puis, se mit à la recherche de Lexie.

_- Lex' !_ fit-il en l'apercevant, sortant de la chambre d'un patient en compagnie de sa résidente.

_- Sloan, tu permets ? On fait les visites..!_ grommela-Cristina.

_- Yang, va voir ailleurs,_ répliqua-Mark en attrapant Lexie par le bras.

Cristina leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua les visites avec ses autres internes.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mark ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Les autres internes vont se demander..._

_- De toute façon ils sont déjà tous au courant..._fit-Mark haussant les épaules.

En effet, Lexie et Mark étaient restés discrets, mais tout l'hôpital avait quand même fini par le savoir.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Ce soir, 21 heure, chez moi !_ fit-Mark.

_- C'est un ordre ?_ demanda-Lexie avec un sourire moqueur.

_- En quelque sorte_, fit-Mark._ Un ordre avec un point d'interrogation au bout et dit avec le sourire._

_- Dans ce cas.._.sourit-Lexie._ A ce soir._

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement, puis, rejoignit le groupe d'internes pour les visites, en courant.

_- Alors petite Grey, vous avez discutés plans pour l'avenir ?_ demanda-Cristina._ Serais-je invitée à votre mariage ? _

_- Mais bien sûr Dr. Yang_, répondit-Lexie, jouant son jeu.

Cristina grommela, mais ne releva pas. Une fois les visites terminées, Lexie enchaîna plusieurs opérations, et Mark aussi. La journée fila rapidement. Lexie, à la fin de la journée, se rendit dans les vestiaires. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait anticipé le coup. Elle gardait toujours une robe dans son casier. Bon, elle serait certes un peu moins belle que si elle venait tout juste d'être repassée mais ça irait.

Lexie prit une douche rapidement, puis, mis sa robe, se maquilla, se coiffa. Tout ça très rapidement. Elle prit ensuite un taxi - n'ayant toujours pas acheté de voiture, puisque George en avait acheté une, et qu'elle allait à l'hôpital en même temps que lui.

A 21 heure 10, Lexie était devant chez Mark. Elle sonna, et son petit ami lui ouvrit. Il l'embrassa et la fit entrer.

Le début de soirée fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mark avait cuisiné - ses compétences culinaires n'étaient pas extrêmement développées, mais avec de la volonté, et une extrême application, il réussissait à faire des choses potables.

Lexie était assise sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur les petites lumières de Seattle, qui tranchaient avec l'obscurité du ciel. Mark revint de la cuisine, d'où il apporta deux tasses de café.

_- Merci._.fit-Lexie, en souriant.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la vue ?_ demanda-Mark, en voyant son regard.

_- C'est magnifique,_ sourit-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas ça chez moi, avec George, nous avons un appartement bas. _

_- Plutôt pas mal d'être au quinzième étage, hein ?_ sourit-Mark._ Et mon appartement ? Tu l'aimes bien ? _

_- C'est un appartement !_ fit-Lexie en haussant les épaules._ Il est bien agencé, et tu as, j'en suis surprise, un grand sens de la décoration. _

Mark eut un sourire. Il posa sa tasse sur la table, et Lexie voyait bien qu'il était nerveux. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, apparemment. A lui demander ? Lexie se voyait déjà emménager ici, et le pressa un peu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-elle. _Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? _

_- A vrai dire, oui.._acquiesça-Mark._ C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à faire le repas chez moi et pas au restaurant comme on fait habituellement. _

_- Dis moi..._fit-Lexie._ Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais._

_- Tu crois ?_ fit-Mark.

L'interne acquiesça. Elle se rapprocha de Mark, et lui prit la main.

_- Dis moi.._

Mark serra la main de Lexie, et prit une grande inspiration.

_- Je.._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sous le regard étonné de Lexie.

_- Je t'ai trompé. _

_- Excuse-moi ? _

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu._.fit-Mark, penaud.

Le regard de l'interne s'était dangereusement durci. Elle lui laissait cependant le bénéfice du toute.

_- Je t'ai entendu, mais j'espère ne pas t'avoir compris.._.fit-Lexie.

_- Ecoute, je te l'ai dit et on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?_ plaida-Mark.

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Avec qui ? _

_- Alissa.._

Lexie retira sèchement sa main de celle de Mark.

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter...quelle stupide je fais._

Elle avait en effet remarqué les nombreux coups d'oeil qu'Alissa, infirmière bossant au service de plastique, jetait à son petit ami. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, que Mark était loyal, fidèle...Mark fidèle ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ces mots sonnaient presque ridicules.

_- Combien de fois ?_ demanda-sèchement Lexie.

_- S'il te plaît, changeons de sujet.._.proposa-Mark._ Je te l'ai dis mais il ne faut pas..._

_- Pas quoi ?_ l'interrompit-Lexie. _En faire une affaire d'état ? Combien de fois ?_

_- Une fois seulement..._répondit-Mark._ J'étais de garde à l'hôpital, toi non, tu étais rentrée..elle était là, et...c'était un automatisme, comme une vieille habitude...j'ai regretté à la seconde où je suis sorti de cette salle de garde et..._

_- Tu as regretté..!_ ricana-Lexie.

Elle se leva, profondément blessée par les mots de Mark.

_- Lexie.._.fit-Mark en se levant à son tour._ Je te demande pardon..! _

_- Pardon ?_ ricana-Lexie. _T'es bien optimiste, de penser que ça va tout résoudre..._

_- C'est dans mon caractère,_ la supplia-Mark._ Si ça peut te consoler...tu es la fille avec laquelle je suis sorti le plus longtemps..._

_- Une consolation ?_ s'écria-Lexie._ Quelle consolation ! Cela signifie que je suis la seule débile à m'être faite avoir par tes belles paroles ! Les autres ont dû tout de suite comprendre qui tu étais...et...c'est bien trop facile de mettre ça sur ton caractère_ !

_- Je crois que je me suis trompée sur toi._.fit-Lexie en saisissant sa veste, qu'elle mit.

_- Non ! Ne pars pas !_ s'exclama-Mark. _De nombreux couples survivent à ce genre de chose, on peut en parler, je peux m'excuser tout les jours, je peux..._

_- Je te faisais confiance !_

Le cri de Lexie avait claqué, cinglant. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais ne voulait pas craquer.

_- Je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi parce que justement j'avais peur de tout ça !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ J'étais réticente parce que je savais que j'aurais le coeur brisé...je ne dois pas avoir le coeur brisé la première année de mon internat ! Tu...je..! _

Ça y est, elle craquait. Lexie se maudit elle même en sentant une larme couler, et sa gorge se nouer. Elle saisit son sac, et ouvrit la porte. Mark se précipita et lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de sortir.

_- Lâche moi !_ se récria-Lexie. _Laisse moi partir ! _

Elle le repoussa violemment et sortit en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

George posa la bouteille de vin sur le plateau, avec les verres, puis emmena le tout au salon. Meredith était assise sur le canapé.

_- Je suis content que tu sois passée_, sourit-George._ Ce n'est pas souvent.._

_- En fait, j'avais quelque chose dont je voulais te parler._.répondit-Meredith.

_- ah bon ?_ s'étonna-George en lui donnant son verre.

_- Merci..et oui. _

Meredith lui sourit, et regarda autour d'elle.

_- Vous avez un super petit appartement,_ fit-Meredith. _Mais...il y a encore de la place à la maison, tu sais._

_- Meredith.._.soupira-George. _J'aime cet endroit.._

En réalité, George aurait voulu accepter tout de suite...la maison de Meredith lui manquait, et surtout, la proximité qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Alex, Izzie, Meredith et Derek, les autres occupants de la maison.

_- Réfléchis..!_ fit-Meredith. _Comme au bon vieux temps..De plus, je pourrais être plus proche de Lexie. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.._

_- Ça fait des semaines que je me tue à te le dire !_ ricana-George.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Il faut que j'en parle avec Lexie,_ répondit-George.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lexie dans un état pas génial.

_- Merde,_ fit-elle._ Je croyais que tu étais de garde, George..._

_- Lexie ?_ s'étonna-George._ Est-ce que ça va ? _

L'interne secoua la tête, les yeux rouges, mais ne pleurant pas.

_- J'ai rompu avec Mark..._

Lexie s'assit à côté de Meredith, qui s'empressa de la saisir par les épaules.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Il m'a trompé avec une infirmière !_ répondit-Lexie en se mettant à pleurer.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Merci à **Solene1201**, **Slexieshipper**, **Zo**, **Angylafan**, et **Lol D** pour vos reviews (et supplications, pour certains :p) **


	11. Chapter 11

_- Elles sont lourdes, vos affaires_, râla-Meredith.

La résidente lança un regard à George et Lexie tout en posant un carton par terre.

_- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de boîtes,_ répondit-Lexie en haussant les épaules.

_- Et puis, qui nous as demandé d'emménager ?_ renchérit-George avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Il n'empêche que cette boîte était lourde !_ répondit-Meredith. _Mais c'était la dernière._

Meredith alla fermer la porte.

_- Où sont tout le monde ?_ demanda-George en regardant sa montre.

Il était presque 22 heure.

_- Alex, et Izzie sont de garde_, fit-Meredith. _Et Derek a été appelé en urgence pour un trauma crânien. Il sera là bientôt. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambre. _

Meredith, Lexie, et George montèrent à l'étage.

_- Alors,_ fit-Meredith pour Lexie. _Au fond à gauche, ma chambre et celle de Derek, au fond à droite, celle d'Alex. A côté de celle d'Alex, celle d'Izzie. Et voici, la, cette porte et cette porte, ce sont vos chambres. _

_- Cette maison est immense !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Et encore, il y a encore trois chambres en bas,_ ricana-Meredith. _Mes parents avaient de grands plans, du moins mon père..notre père. Il voulait plein d'enfants et de petits enfants. Enfin bref..je vais essayer de préparer à manger. _

_- Merci, Meredith._.fit-Lexie avec un sourire.

D'un commun accord, George et Lexie se dirigèrent chacun vers l'une des portes. Lexie entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'elle avait plaqué Mark, parce qu'il l'avait trompé. La jeune interne avait admirablement réagi. Elle avait dissimulé son coeur brisé par une haine noire pour Mark. Evidemment, ce comportement alors qu'elle l'aimait toujours, la brisait intérieurement, et à la maison, George avait souvent à assister impuissant aux crises de larme voir de panique de Lexie. Cependant, elle se débrouillait assez bien. Si on omettait le fait qu'elle ait essayé de tuer l'infirmière Alissa.

En effet, elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans l'escalier en même temps, et comme par hasard, Alissa avait chuté des marches, en se "prenant" le pied de Lexie. L'interne avait pris son air innocent, et juré qu'elle n'avais "rien fait du tout, je vous le jure". Comme l'infirmière s'en était tirée avec un poignet cassé seulement, et qu'elle n'avait pas poussé l'affaire plus loin, Lexie avait été innocentée. Mais personne n'était dupe.

L'histoire entre Lexie et Mark s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'hôpital, et évidemment, le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant. Cela tapait sur les nerfs de Lexie, de ne pouvoir avoir de vie privée, mais les choses s'arrangeaient. Surtout, depuis que George et elle avaient acceptés l'offre de Meredith, d'emménager.

Le portable de Lexie sonna alors qu'elle venait de finir de mettre des draps et de faire son lit. Elle décrocha.

_- Allô ? _

_- Lexie..._

Lexie raccrocha aussitôt, la main tremblante. Mark. C'était la troisième fois qu'il appelait, mais comme de rage Lexie avait effacé son numéro, elle décrochait à chaque fois...pour lui raccrocher au nez, bien entendu.

Lexie se maîtrisa pour ne pas balancer son portable. Elle termina de remplir ses placards et de vider ses cartons, puis descendit. George était encore en train de s'affairer dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la cuisine, l'interne plissa le nez.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- J'ai..fait à manger !_ répondit-Meredith avec un air dépité.

Sa soeur était debout devant une casserole, dans laquelle brûlait une épaisse mixture noire comme du charbon, qui dégageait une épaisse fumée. Lexie ne pouvait même pas deviner ce que Meredith cuisinait avant que cela ne brûle ! Lexie ne put s'empêcher de rire et éclata de rire devant la scène comique de Meredith, déconfite devant son "plat".

_- Joli...tu espère qu'on mange ça ?!_ se moqua-Lexie.

_- Il faut être optimiste, dans la vie.._.fit-Meredith en riant.

_- Ce que tu n'es pas..!_ rétorqua-Lexie.

_- Tu marques un point. Je crois qu'on va commander, hein. C'est plus prudent.._

_- Je peux m'en charger_, répondit-Lexie.

Meredith lui céda sa place, et s'assit sur le comptoir.

_- Bien installée ?_ demanda-Meredith, tandis que Lexie jetait la mixture, pour recommencer à zéro.

_- Très bien,_ sourit-Lexie. _La vue sur Seattle est super belle, et je sens que je vais me plaire ici..! _

_- Tant mieux.._

Quand George descendit, l'odeur était nettement plus appétissante, même si Lexie n'était pas une chef cuisinière. La porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'ils étaient attablés, et mangeaient. C'était Derek.

_- Tiens, les chiens errants sont arrivés_ ! fit-Derek en remarquant Lexie et George, avec un sourire rapide.

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas dire ça !_ s'exclama-Meredith, en l'embrassant tout de même.

_- Chiens errants ?_ répéta-Lexie en riant._ C'est..gentil ! _

_- J'aime bien les chiens errants._..rit-Derek en quittant sa veste et en s'asseyant parmi eux. _Tiens, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on mange attablés. Ni qu'on a de la vraie nourriture. Bravo Meredith !_

_- Heu..c'est Lexie ! _

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter.._

_- Pourquoi chiens errants ?_ demanda-George, curieux.

_- Meredith accepte quiconque le demande, ici,_ répondit-Derek avec un sourire._ Et puis, tu as vu combien on est ? Six ! _

_- Si tu n'aimes pas, retourne dans ta stupide caravane..!_ fit-Meredith en plissant le nez.

_- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas !_ fit-Derek.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle se déroba. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, en riant, sous le regard amusé de George, et déprimé de Lexie. Ces moments comme ça avec Mark lui manquaient. A ce moment, la sonnette sonna.

_- Tiens_ ? s'étonna-Meredith.

_- J'y vais_, fit-Derek en se levant.

Il revint peu après, avec un air mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?..Chiens errants_, plaisanta-t-il.

Il était suivi d'April et de Jackson.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là_ ? s'étonna-Meredith.

_- J'en ais ras le bol de notre appartement !_ éclata-April._ Il est tout vieux, tout pourri, les voisins sont cons, le proprio' est un vrai arnaqueur. Ce matin, j'ai voulu prendre une douche, et tout à sauté, inondant la salle de bain ! Hier, je me suis couchée, et mon lit s'est cassée, je me suis cassée la gueule par terre. Et ce soir, j'ai voulu faire à manger, et la hotte de la cuisine à bien failli me tomber sur la tête ! J'en ai marre ! _

La tirade enflammée d'April se termina. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_- S'il te plaît, Meredith !_ gémit-April._ Je peux emménager ici ? _

_- Bien sûr,_ fit-Meredith en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre._ Et toi Jackson, pourquoi tu es là ? _

_- Je ne vais pas rester dans un appartement tout seul !_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules. _C'est stupide._

_- Emménage aussi, il nous reste assez de chambre.._

_- Merci_, fit-Jackson en jetant un regard agacé à April.

_- On est huit maintenant,_ fit-Derek en regardant Meredith avec impuissance.

_- Et alors ? Réjouis toi Derek, on as atteint le maximum_, sourit-Lexie.

_- Meredith serait capable de caser encore quelqu'un dans le salon_, riposta-George.

_- Et alors ?_ fit-Meredith. _C'est plus sympa qu'une maison vide, non ? _

_- Tu es bizarre parfois, tu le sais ?_ sourit-Derek. _Et je t'aime..!_

Lexie se leva de table un peu trop brusquement, et attira les regards.

_- Je..j'ai plus faim._.fit-elle maladroitement avant de quitter la cuisine.

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ s'étonna-Jackson.

_- Réfléchis, c'est à cause de Sloan..!_ répondit-April.

_- Elle ne s'en est pas remise,_ compris-Derek. _On aurait cru, pourtant.._

_- Bon, moi je vais aller chercher mes affaires pour emménager_, fit-April._ Allez Jackson._

_- Maintenant ?_ fit-le jeune homme en regardant sa montre.

_- Allez !_

Jackson soupira, mais suivit April. Lexie elle était montée directement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi stupidement..Maintenant, ils savaient tous qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de Mark, qu'elle était faible, que l'amour la rendait faible.

Lexie entendit la porte d'entrée une fois, puis une autre. Finalement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Lexie soupira et alla ouvrir. Sans surprise, ça allait être Meredith. C'était bien elle. La jeune femme entra. Lexie silencieuse, alla se rasseoir sur son lit.

_- Tu es bipolaire ?_ demanda-Lexie alors que Meredith s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

_- Arrête, tu sais les symptômes de quelqu'un atteints d'un trouble bipolaire._.répondit-Meredith._ Je ne le suis pas._

_- Je sais..mais je veux dire..tu changes d'avis tout le temps !_

_- Je ne change pas d'avis tout le temps !_ répondit-Meredith en haussant les épaules.

_- A propos de moi, si !_ s'exclama-Lexie_. J'en ai marre..tu te montres super gentille avec moi, tu te rapproches de moi, et tout d'un coup, tu recules, tu redeviens méfiante...comme si tu avais réalisé que tu étais allée trop loin ou je ne sais pas quoi.._

_- Lexie.._soupira-Meredith.

_- Non ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Tu ne pourrais pas...décider une bonne fois pour toute si tu m'apprécie ou si tu me déteste ? Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ? Parce que j'en ai marre de m'accrocher à cette..relation de soeurs, surtout si je sais que pour toi, ça ne compte pas ! _

Lexie tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle alla ouvrir en grand les rideaux, et la pièce fut éclairée par la lumière du mois de février. Le vent froid agitait les arbres au dehors mais il ne pleuvait pas.

_- Ça fait six mois que je suis là_, soupira-Lexie._ Et encore jamais tu ne m'as appelée ta soeur._

_- C'est parce que tu ne l'étais pas, Lexie ! _

A cette remarque, Lexie se vexa.

_- Je le savais..._fit-elle amèrement.

La jeune interne voulut sortir, mais Meredith la retint.

_- Tu ne l'étais pas !_ répéta-Meredith._ Comment aurais-tu réagi, toi ? Tu veux ma version de l'histoire ?_

Prenant le silence de Lexie pour un oui, Meredith la fit rasseoir sur son lit, puis, se tourna elle même du côté de la fenêtre.

_- Thatcher, le père que tu as eu, et le mien, mon Thatcher, sont deux personnes différente.._.commença-Meredith. _Ma mère n'étais jamais là, elle était toujours à l'hôpital...alors mon père n'étais pas très heureux. Et il m'aimait, j'en suis sûre mais...avait-il le choix de rester ? Il serait mort dans ce mariage, et je ne plaisante pas ! Tu ne connaissais pas la terrifiante Ellis Grey. Il nous as donc abandonné, et même si je comprends que ce soit le seul choix qu'il ait eu...je suis du mauvais côté. Et je suis obligée de lui en vouloir, il aurait dû se battre davantage, pour nous, pour moi, ou trouver une solution. Il n'aurait pas du couper les ponts. J'aurais été contente d'avoir un père..au moins les week-end. Mais il est parti, définitivement. _

Meredith marqua une pause, et fut satisfaite en voyant que Lexie l'écoutait avec intérêt.

_- Et après ça, j'ai vécu un réel enfer.._résuma-Meredith. _Mon enfance as été...tordue, bancale. Regarde la tienne ! Thatcher s'est fait un devoir de ne pas répéter les erreurs qu'il avait faites avec nous, avec vous. Tu avais un vrai père, il ne t'as pas quitté.._

_- Mouais.._grommela-Lexie._ Il n'est pas venu me voir à l'hôpital, à mon réveil après cet incendie._

_- Mais tu nous l'as dit, il était en voyage au Pérou.._répondit-Meredith. _Et il s'est empressé de venir passer deux jours avec toi après ça. Encore quelque chose que je ne reconnais pas. Thatcher Grey, au pérou ? Injoignable et jouant l'aventurier dans la jungle, ou je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au Pérou ? _

_- Suzanne aime voyager,_ répondit-Lexie en haussant les épaules.

_- Combien de voyages as-tu fait ?_ demanda-Meredith en acquiesçant._ Où es-tu allée ? _

_- Paris, Venise, Florence, Rome, Berlin, Los Angeles, New York.._

_- C'est bon, ne continues pas plus. Tu vois ? Je n'ai jamais été en europe, avec eux. Les seules fois où je vais en europe, c'est dans le cadre de mon métier quand j'accompagne le Dr. Bailey, pour aller prélever des organes. Et encore. Je ne vois de ces villes que les aéroports, l'intérieur des taxis et les hôpitaux. Thatcher ne m'a jamais fait voyager. _

Meredith soupira. Elle avait hâte que cette conversation se termine. Elle n'aimait pas revenir sur ce sujet, mais elle devait des explications à Lexie.

_- Tout ceci, pour te montrer que..quand tu es arrivée._.expliqua-Meredith._ Tu avais...tout ce que j'aurais voulu avoir. Une grande soeur, bien qu'occupée par ses études et son petit ami, présente pour toi. Deux parents, supers présents également, même s'ils se déplacent dans le monde. Une enfance structurée, normale, et heureuse_.

Meredith arrête de tourner en rond, et à son tour s'assit, près de Lexie.

_- Tu peux comprendre que j'ai été..jalouse ?_ demanda-Meredith. _Je ne suis pas du type jalouse d'habitude mais..tu avais tout ! En plus, tu as été diplomée d'Harvard première, et tes parents étaient là à ta cérémonie de graduation, non ? Fiers, te supportant ? Ma mère n'est jamais venue..elle disait que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un chirurgien, que j'allais échouer lamentablement. _

Meredith s'arrêta de parler un moment. De ressasser ses souvenirs, elle comprit qu'elle avait agi stupidement..

_- C'était débile.._.fit-Meredith. _Maintenant avec du recul...et je suis désolée si ça m'a pris six mois...j'ai réalisé. Je suis bien où je suis, tu es bien où tu es. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse du présent. Je suis une résidente talentueuse au Seattle Grace, l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux, j'ai pleins d'amis ici, et..j'ai Derek. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer avoir à 27 ans. Alors pourquoi je serais jalouse maintenant ? Je peux essayer d'oublier le passé. _

Meredith se passa une main sur le visage, pour terminer son explication.

_- Et je me suis aussi demandée..._acheva-t-elle. _Est-ce que je me serais aussi bien débrouillée, si je n'avais pas eu mon enfance ? Si je n'avais pas du regarder ma mère se vider de son sang après s'être tranché les veines, si je n'avais pas dû apprendre à me débrouiller seule parce que mon père n'étais pas là et que ma mère vivait à l'hôpital, est-ce que j'aurais été aussi indépendante et aussi forte ? Est-ce que j'aurais été chirurgienne si ma mère ne m'avait pas montrée qu'elle même était passionnée ? J'imagine que toutes ces années n'ont pas été une perte de temps. Comme ton enfance l'a fait pour toi, la mienne a défini qui je suis. _

Meredith regarda Lexie. Cette dernière était muette, digérant les informations que Meredith pouvait lui offrir.

_- Alors..aujourd'hui, Lexie..je ne te déteste pas,_ fit-Meredith, en lui prenant la main. _Tu es ma soeur. Ça m'a fait du mal de l'admettre, j'ai mis du temps, j'ai été super jalouse, bornée. C'est qui je suis. Mais j'ai réussi à réaliser que je me trompais. N'est-ce pas déjà énorme ? Et Derek m'a bien aidé aussi..il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Il trouve que tu es une belle-soeur parfaite. Rien que pour ça, il m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais me quitter, parce qu'il perdrait sa petite amie, mais aussi, il te perdrait toi. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça est arrivé, mais c'est limite si tu n'es pas également sa petite soeur._

Lexie eut un rire, et Meredith esquissa un sourire.

_- Les choses sont claires entre nous ?_ demanda-Meredith.

Pour réponse, Lexie se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur. Elle savait que Meredith n'étais pas trop du genre tactile, et qu'elle était de nature émotionnellement méfiante mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Pas après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. Elle avait gagné une famille, à Seattle, après tout..

_- J'ai gagné une soeur, et un grand frère,on dirait bien, alors_, fit-Lexie en relâchant Meredith. _Et...Izzie, Alex, George, April, Jackson..et 5 colocataires qui ont l'air géniaux..._

Le sourire de Lexie chuta alors.

_- ...et j'ai perdu un petit ami. _

_- Lexie..j'espère que tu le savais mais...tu sortais avec Mark Sloan._

_- Oui, je le savais,_ fit-Lexie en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

_- Tu n'as rien perdu...tout le monde le sait, qu'il n'est pas fidèle. Et si cet adultère t'as blessée, passe à autre chose. Tu as fait le plus dur: rompre. Il ne t'aurais que blessée à nouveau si tu l'avais pardonnée._

_- Mais j'étais tellement heureuse avec lui..!_ s'exclama-Lexie en contrôlant sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble.

_- Tu ne l'es pas maintenant ? Alors c'est réglé. Tu trouveras d'autres personnes...et de ton âge,_ ajouta-Meredith avec un clin d'oeil. _Qu'est-ce que tu dis de l'infirmier de pédiatrie ? _

_- Jason_ ? s'exclama-Lexie._ Ah,non ! Il est mignon mais..il n'est pas Mark._

_- Et le Dr. Crickman ? _

_- L'anesthésiste ? _

_- Il a 29 ans,_ acquiesça-Meredith._ Un des plus jeunes anesthésistes, il est plutôt mignon._

_- L'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Bon, il ne te plaît pas..Peter ?_ demanda-Meredith._ Interne en dermato. Ou Rachid ? Il est pas mal lui..tu vois qui c'est ? Il est en psychiatrie._

_- Tu veux me faire sortir avec un mec de psychiatrie ?_ releva-Lexie, en ricanant.

_- Bon, oublie Rachid._.ris-Meredith. _Mais sinon,il y a Jackson et Alex...Tous les deux célib' !_

_- Meredith_, soupira-Lexie.

_- Bon d'accord, on trouvera plus tard,_ sourit-Meredith. _En attendant, tu veux venir à l'hôpital ou pas ? _

_- Je ne suis pas de garde,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Moi non plus,_ fit-Meredith en haussant les épaules._ Mais il y a toujours des cas, même à..quelle heure il est ? 23 heure 30. En plus, il n'y aura que les internes de garde, tu verras. Avec un peu de chance, on aura un pneumothorax, un anévrisme prêt à rompre, ou une fracture ouverte._

_- Allons y,_ fit-Lexie.

* * *

Le bar était bondé, comme d'habitude. Ce bon vieux Joe était décidément le tenancier d'un établissement populaire. Non seulement, tous le personnel de l'hôpital y allait très fréquemment, mais aussi la famille des patients, où même des habitants de Seattle. Aujourd'hui, une animation avait été prévue, et une jeune femme occupait une estrade de fortune, devant son micro, avec sa guitare. Ce fond musical rendait l'ambiance encore plus chaleureuse qu'elle l'était d'habitude.

Mark se fraya un chemin dans la foule, en apercevant Derek, qui était assis au comptoir, devant un petit verre, indiquant un fort niveau d'alcool. Le chirurgien plastique prit place près de son collègue de neuro.

_- Salut Joe..Un scotch._.fit-Mark.

_- Je t'apporte ça !_ sourit-le barman.

_- Je suis un crétin.._lâcha-Mark.

_- Tu es un crétin.._acquiesça-Derek.

_- Tu en as entendu parler ?_ demanda-Mark.

Derek acquiesça, vida son verre d'un trait, et le reposa sur le barre, en soupirant.

_- La même chose, Joe, s'il te plaît_, fit-Derek, alors que le tenancier posait un verre devant Mark.

Une fois son verre rempli, Derek se tourna vers Mark.

_- Je croyais que t'étais heureux ? Je croyais que t'avais fini de jouer au con ? _

_- Je le croyais aussi.._! se défendit-Mark.

_- Tu ne te rends pas bien compte du mal que tu as fait à Lexie, je pense._.fit-Derek.

_- Je le sais !_ s'exclama-Mark._ Je sais.._

Derek secoua la tête.

_- Il faut croire que les gens ne changent pas.._grommela-Derek.

_- Est-ce que tu es...en train de me faire des reproches ?_ réalisa-Mark._ Mec, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es censé être de mon côté ! _

_- C'est plutôt difficile sur ce coup là, Mark,non ?_ demanda-Derek.

Mark secoua la tête. Il but une gorgée de son verre, et regarda la jeune femme qui chantait et jouait de la guitare.

_- Elle est mignonne, hein ?_ fit-Derek, amer._ Tu devrais aller te la taper. _

_- Ça suffit !_ s'exclama-Mark, tapant du poing sur le bar.

_- Du calme, les gars.._fit-Joe qui passait avec une commande.

Mark vida son verre, comme si ça allait le calmer.

_- Pourquoi tu couvres Lexie comme ça_ ? demanda-Mark.

_- Parce que tu n'es plus là pour le faire !_ s'exclama-Derek._ Si tu faisais ton job de petit ami au lieu de t'amuser avec les infirmières, je n'aurais pas à la couvrir ! _

_- Elle m'a plaqué ! _

_- La faute à qui ? _

_- J'arrive pas à y croire..!_ s'exclama-Mark en secouant la tête. _Je croyais qu'on était redevenu meilleurs potes nous deux ! Mais les choses ne sont jamais les même, hein ?..Une personne fait une erreur et ça change tout ! _

_- Tu ne fais pas une erreur, mais tu enchaînes, les erreurs !_ s'exclama-Derek. _Tu es un boulet !_

_- Ne m'insulte pas !_ l'avertit-Mark, sombre.

_- On est plus au lycée, Mark.._.fit-Derek. _C'est plus un jeu..tu ferais bien de grandir._

Mark ne releva pas. Derek fit tourner son verre entre ses mains, le regard fixé dessus.

_- Si tu es aussi amer, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Lexie,_ devina-Mark. _Tu t'es engueulé avec Meredith ? _

Derek acquiesça, et vida de nouveau son verre,à ces mots.

_- Joe, tu m'en fais un autre ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Hem..t'es sûr ?_ fit-Joe._ C'est ton quatrième._

_- Ah tu t'en es pris deux avant que j'arrive_ ? ricana-Mark. _Faudrait peut-être te calmer non ? _

_- Un dernier, Joe...je ne suis pas de garde, demain. _

Joe s'exécuta.

_- C'est le dernier,_ prévint-il cependant._ Après, si tu en veux d'autre, tu me files tes clés._

Derek ne répondit pas, et but son dernier verre, lentement.

_- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- C'est pas important.._répondit-Derek. _Je ne l'ai pas trompé, moi !_

Derek paya son dernier verre, se leva et enfila sa veste.

_- C'est pas génial, ça, Derek !_ s'exclama-Mark alors que le neurochirurgien se dirigeait vers la sortie.

* * *

Lexie barra un autre jour sur son calendrier. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle avait rompu avec Mark, et elle continuait à compter les jours. C'était flippant, glauque et il fallait décidément arrêter ça. Lexie saisit le calendrier et le déchira sèchement avant de le balancer sous son lit. Puis elle se recoucha. Son réveil allait bientôt sonner. Elle fixa son regard dessus. 4h57. Si Mark s'excusait encore et encore, le pardonnerait-elle ? 4h58. Non. Oui. Peut-être. Mais il lui avait fait quand même trop de mal..et cette Alissa et son regard de poisson, qui lui tournait encore autour ! 4h59. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais il ne fallait pas manquer les visites. 5h. Son réveil n'eut le temps d'émettre qu'une sonnerie avant que Lexie ne l'éteigne impitoyablement. Elle détestait les réveils.

Une fois préparée, habillée, elle chercha George partout.

_- Pourquoi tu le cherches ?_ demanda-Alex, qui était occupé à enfiler sa veste, dans l'entrée.

_- Je dois aller à l'hôpital !_ répondit-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas de voiture, j'ai dû laisser celle que m'ont offerte mes parents à Boston._

_- Tu n'as toujours pas de voiture_ ? demanda-Alex._ C'est très pratique tiens..!_

_- Je sais.._soupira-Lexie._ Le Dr. Yang va me tuer si j'arrive encore en retard aux visites._

_- Tu peux venir avec moi, je pars à l'hôpital.._proposa-Alex en ouvrant la porte.

_- Vraiment ?_ fit-Lexie.

_- Si je te le dis..!_

Lexie grimpa donc dans la voiture d'Alex. Le trajet fut plutôt agréable, et Lexie découvrit en Alex un jeune homme sympa malgré ses airs de brute sans coeur. Une fois arrivés, Alex se dirigea vers le vestiaire des résidents et Lexie alla se changer dans celui des internes. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit le Dr. Yang. Les visites commençaient juste. Après la présentation des cas, le Dr. Yang assigna les tâches de la journée.

_- Alors, 1, tu couvres mes pré-op et mes post-op. 2, la mine. 3, tu es en cardio avec le Dr. Altman. 4, neuro. 5, plastique. _

Les internes s'éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leur poste, mais Lexie resta devant le Dr. Yang, les bras croisés.

_- S'il vous plaît Dr. Yang, pas la plastique.._fit-Lexie.

_- Ah, vrai, j'avais oublié ton histoire avec Sloan,_ fit-Cristina._ Je suis désolée, 5. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Sloan t'as demandé._

_- Vous ne voulez pas échanger ? S'il vous plaît Dr. Yang !_ pria Lexie.

_- Bien sûr que non_, fit-Cristina, en remplissant un dossier. _Je sens que c'est une bonne journée pour la cardio. Je ne vais quand même pas aller gaspiller mes dons médicaux chez ces guignols de plastique. Toi, amuses toi bien ! _

Lexie regarda sa résidente, sadique, s'éloigner, et eut envie de crier. Cependant, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'en plastique.

_- Bon, débarrassons nous de cette corvée_, soupira-Lexie.

_- Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour te reprendre !_ protesta-aussitôt Mark devant l'air affligé de Lexie. _Je me suis juste rendu compte que tu évitais la plastique._

_- Bien sûr,_ ironisa-Lexie._ Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! _

_- C'est une erreur.._répondit-Mark._ Pour plus tard. Un bon chirurgien doit être un minimum polyvalent et si tu ne sais pas faire des sutures dignes de ce nom ou bien débrider des brûlures..._

_- J'ai compris,_ coupa-Lexie._ On peut y aller maintenant ? _

Mark céda, et lui donna le dossier.

_- Je traite Mathis depuis qu'il est né,_ expliqua-Mark alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre. _A sa naissance, il avait une fente palatine. J'ai commencé à corriger ceci, quand il a eu trois mois, j'ai réparé ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, il a un ans, et cela nous permet de réparer son palais et ainsi..._

_- Améliorer sa capacité à parler,_ acheva-Lexie.

_- Bien.._fit-Mark. _Allons y. _

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

_- David, Mary_, salua-Mark en leur serrant la main._ Hey, Mathis_.

_- Dr. Sloan,_ fit-Mary, soulagée de le voir.

_- Je vous présente le Dr. Grey,_ fit-Mark, en montrant Lexie. _Elle fera l'opération avec moi._

Mark vérifia quelques donnée sur le dossier, puis examina Mathis.

_- Tout semble en ordre,_ sourit-Mark. _Nous procéderons à l'intervention cet après-midi. _

_- Tant mieux_, sourit-Mary.

_- Arrête de stresser_,fit-David._ Tu stresse tout le temps, tu passes ta vie à stresser ! _

_- Mon bébé à une fente palatine !_ s'exclama-Mary en haussant le ton. _C'est logique de stresser._

_- C'est mon bébé aussi !_ riposta-David.

_- Toi, ta gueule. _

Aussitôt que les paroles furent sorties de sa bouche, Mary se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

_- On avait dit pas devant Mathis, les insultes !_ s'exclama-David.

Lexie regard Mark, tous deux surpris.

_- Ah parce que vous avez l'habitude de vous insulter ?_ demanda-Lexie. _Belle activité conjugale.._

Mark lui envoya un coup de coude pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

_- Nous allons divorcer_, expliqua-Mary, très sérieuse.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ s'exclama-Mark_. Je croyais que vous alliez bien tous les deux ? D'ailleurs vous êtes venus ensemble.._

_- Je veux toujours recoller les morceaux !_ protesta-David. _Chérie, nous pouvons réessayer. Le divorce est un peu extrême._

_- Ne m'appelle pas chérie, espèce de..!_ commença-Mary.

_- Ok, c'est bon,_ fit-Mark._ Hem. _

_- Vous voulez savoir, hein ?_ demanda-Mary._ Ça se voit. _

_- Je suis votre médecin depuis la naissance de votre fils, je l'ai traité un ans._.fit-Mark sans répondre.

_- Vous voulez savoir_, acquiesça-Mary. _C'est tout simple. Monsieur à 40 ans._

_- Vous avez un problème contre le chiffre 40 ?_ demanda-Lexie, ironique.

_- Lexie !_ articula silencieusement Mark en lui refilant un coup de coude.

_- Quoi_ ? fit-elle sur le même ton.

_- Je n'ai rien contre le 40.._fit-Mary._ David m'a juste fait sa petite crise de milieu de vie. Ce salopard m'a trompé ! _

Aussitôt, un froid s'abattit sur la pièce. Lexie cessa ses remarques ironiques peu professionnelles, et Mark ne dit plus un mot.

_- Mary..s'il te plaît..!_ fit-David.

_- Non ! Je ne suis là que pour Mathis, ne te fais pas d'illusions ! Il y aurait longtemps que je me serais barrée sinon_.

Mary berça un moment Mathis, dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Lexie avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, mais quand Mary parla, elle releva la tête interessée.

_- Vous savez, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Grey.._.fit-elle. _Il y a toujours deux versions d'une histoire. La sienne: avant de te rencontrer, c'était tout le temps comme ça. Hein David ? Ce n'est pas contre toi..c'est juste une fois..Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je promets de ne jamais le refaire, je ne te blesserais plus jamais, crois moi, je te le promets, je suis désolé ! _

_- C'est exactement ce que je pense, Mary !_ fit-David. _C'est vrai..! _

_- Ta g..tais toi ! Chut !_ fit-Mary.

Elle se retourna vers les deux chirurgiens.

_- Et puis il y a la mienne.._grommela-Mary._ Je ne pardonne pas quelque chose d'aussi violent que la trahison, l'adultère. Je ne lui fais plus confiance. Je l'aime mais il me révulse. Quelqu'un vous a déjà trompée, Dr. Grey ? _

_- Hem..non_, mentit-Lexie.

Elle sentit le regard de Mark sur elle. Mais ne leva pas les yeux.

_- Vous avez bien de la chance_, fit-Mary. _Parce que ces crétins sont tous les même..sans offense, Dr. Sloan. Je vais vous dire quelque chose Dr. Grey : si quelqu'un vous trompe un jour, fuyez. _

_- Pourquoi n'appliquez vous pas votre conseil ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Mathis.._.répondit-laconiquement Mary.

_- Bien,_ fit-Mark en claquant le dossier._ Je crois qu'on va s'éclipser. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour recevoir des conseils sur l'adultère, n'est-ce pas Dr. Grey ? _

_- C'était au contraire très instructif !_ répondit-Lexie. Merci, Mrs. Allian.

_- Mary,_ répondit-la jeune femme avec un sourire._ Et je vous en prie, Dr. Grey. _

David semblait désespéré par l'attitude de sa femme. Mark, également. Les deux médecins sortirent de la pièce.

_- Je te retire du cas_, fit-Mark.

_- Pardon ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Tu es libre d'y aller, je sais que tu n'avais pas envie d'être en plastique, je te libère et je prendrais un autre interne,_ fit-Mark.

_- Hors de question !_ protesta-Lexie. _J'ai commencé à sympathiser avec la famille, surtout cette femme, j'ai entendu le cas, j'ai commencé à m'y impliquer. Tu ne me vires pas simplement parce que tu es mal à l'aise. Non ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Mark voulait parler. _

Lexie s'éloigna, furieuse. Mark la regarda partir, un peu perdu.

* * *

_- Bien, Dr. Grey, vous voulez fermer ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Avec plaisir_, acquiesça-Lexie.

La jeune femme s'avança plus près de la table d'opération, et demanda de quoi fermer. Elle s'appliqua. Mathis avait maintenant le palais réparé.

_- Allons informer la famille que tout s'est parfaitement déroulé_, fit-Mark.

Les deux chirurgiens gagnèrent le sas de désinfection. Ils jetèrent leurs masques, puis, se lavèrent les mains. Mark n'eut pas le temps de dire la moindre chose - d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire - lorsque le biper de Lexie résonna.

_- Pourquoi je suis bipée par un résident ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Un résident qui n'est pas le tien ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- C'est Al..le Dr. Karev,_ acquiesça Lexie.

_- Va-y,_ fit-Mark. _Je vais parler à la famille. _

_- Je te rejoins. _

Lexie quitta le sas. Mark finit de se laver les mains, puis, gagna la chambre où patientaient Mary et David. Mark ôta son calot.

_- Tout s'est magnifiquement déroulé !_ fit-Mark, avec un sourire. _Son palais est réparé. _

_- Oh, merci, Dr Sloan !_ s'exclama-Mary en se jetant dans ses bras.

Mark sortit de la chambre, heureux de voir ces parents heureux. Le chirurgien s'étira, un peu fatigué après une opération ardue comme ça. Il alla distraitement remplir le dossier.

Voyant que Lexie ne le rejoignait toujours pas, il la bipa.

_- Vous n'avez pas vu le Dr. Grey ?_ demandait-il aux infirmières.

Finalement, Mark termina sa journée en faisant quelques sutures à la mine. Aucun cas d'exceptionnels n'arrivèrent. Finalement, il vit arriver Lexie, vers 23 heure.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!_ s'exclama-Mark, qui suturait. _Cela fait 4 heures que je te cherche ! _

_- Hem..désolée_, fit-Lexie. Une urgence.

Mark termina la suture, alors que Lexie restait plantée à le regarder faire. Le chirurgien plastique enleva ses gants, et saisit Lexie par le bras, pour la traîner dehors.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Je veux m'excuser une fois de plus.._dit-Mark._ S'il te plaît, écoute moi. _

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, leurs silhouettes se découpant dans le ciel noir piqué d'étoiles. Lexie était parfaitement silencieuse, le regard fixé sur Mark.

_- Je ne vais pas te faire de longs monologue,_ lança-Mark, sérieusement_. Juste je vais te dire 2 choses, très simples. _

Lexie attendit, ces 4 choses, avec une curiosité détachée. Mark la trouvait bizarre, mais il enchaîna.

_- Je t'aime, je suis désolé_, lâcha-Mark._ Et maintenant, je vais te demander deux autres choses. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Et est-ce que tu veux bien te remettre avec moi_ ?

Lexie ouvrit la bouche, rien n'en sortit.

_- Lexie ?_ insista-Mark.

_- Je ne peux pas. _

Ce fut au tour de Mark de la regarder, sans rien dire.

_- Pourquoi ?_ lâcha-t-il finalement, blessé. _C'est à cause de Mary et David, hein ? Ils t'ont fait réfléchir ?.._

_- Non.._

_- A cause de quoi alors ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? _

_- Si, je t'aime encore. _

_- Alors pourquoi non ?_ s'exclama-Mark, excédé.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ils entendirent une ambulance arriver, dans le lointain.

_- Je ne peux pas_, regretta-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi ?! _

Le bruit de l'ambulance s'amplifia.

_- Dépêche toi Lexie, je dois prendre ce trauma !_ fit-Mark._ Pourquoi ? _

_- Je t'ai trompé, aussi._

* * *

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, et un peu différent, sachant qu'il y a pas mal de "discussions sérieuses" entre Lexie et Meredith ou bien Mark et Derek, par exemple. Ça ne vous as pas trop saoulé, j'espère ? **

**Merci beaucoup à un **Guest**, à **Zo** (non, je ne veux pas tuer Lexie, d'ailleurs :p), à **Slexieshipper**, et à **LolD** (qui n'aura pas à re-supplier pour ce chap' ^^ ). **

**Un merci particulier à **Loowap**, pour toutes les reviews, sur chaque chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé les lire ;) **

**Et également, merci à **GabrielMcGregor** pour ta loooongue review, que j'ai adoré lire *-* Que de compliments, merci ! **


	12. Chapter 12

L'ambulance se gara, et les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Les deux ambulanciers s'affairèrent à descendre le brancard, dossier à la main.

_- Eric Malown_, annonça-l'ambulancière._ 31 ans, convulsions, et présente un cancer de la peau. _

Mark, le regard fixé sur Lexie, réagit lorsque les mots "cancer de la peau" furent prononcés. Il était chirurgien plastique, il devait prendre ce trauma.

_- Il faudra qu'on parle,_ lâcha-froidement Mark avant de saisir le dossier, et d'accompagner le brancard à l'intérieur.

Mark ordonna de faire passer quelques médicaments, par intraveineuse, et les convulsions stoppèrent. Le patient resta étendu sur son lit des urgences, épuisé, à la limite de l'inconscience.

_- Pourquoi il convulse ?_ réfléchit-Mark à voix haute, en lui mettant un masque à oxygène.

_- Aucune idée,_ fit-l'ambulancière, en se dirigeant vers la sortie._ Sa fille l'a trouvé comme ça._

_- Il s'est électrocuté.._

Mark tourna la tête, vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé et qui s'approchait du lit, un pli d'inquiétude sur le front.

_- Vous êtes sa fille ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Je m'appelle Adèle,_ acquiesça-la jeune femme brune. _Comment vas-t-il ? _

_- Il est stable pour le moment...pourquoi convulse-t-il ? Normalement, le type de cancer qu'il a n'a pas pour résultat des convulsions.._

_- Je vous l'ai dit, il s'est électrocuté.._répondit-Adèle._ Il bricole toujours dans son labo', je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fabrique mais..j'ai trouvé l'ordinateur cramé et fumant et lui près de la prise. J'en déduis qu'il s'est électrocuté._

_- En effet, une électrocution peut causer les convulsions_, acquiesça-Mark.

A ce moment, le patient enleva son masque, avec une grimace de douleur.

_- Je me suis bien électrocuté, putain d'ordinateur !_ râla-le patient.

_- S'il vous plaît, allez y doucement,_ protesta-Mark.

_- Tu vas bien, papa ?_ demanda-Adèle.

_- Je suis de retour à l'hosto, j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?_ grogna-Eric.

_- Je vais vous admettre pour la nuit, Mr. Malown_, fit-Mark en remplissant le dossier._ En observation._

_- Très bien, très bien.._

_- Mark ? _

Le chirurgien plastique se tourna, alors que des infirmiers commençaient déjà à monter le lit vers la sortie et les ascenseurs. C'était Lexie, qui voulait visiblement lui parler.

_- Je travaille là..._répondit-Mark.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard triste, puis suivit le lit. Une fois installé dans sa chambre, Mark lut un peu plus le dossier.

_- Vous avez un carcinome basocellulaire nodulaire,_ lu-Mark._ Diagnostiqué depuis un ans déjà. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait opéré ? _

_- Il a peur..._soupira-Adèle.

_- C'est parfaitement rationnel !_ répondit-son père._ La peur est un phénomène de réaction parfaitement légitime, face à l'inconnu, or, cette opération est de l'inconnu pour moi. Je ne veux pas la faire ! Hors de question..._

_- Vous allez vous en rendre compte_, soupira-Adèle. _Mais mon père est psychologue, de métier et de passion. Il utilise souvent ses arguments de psy..._

_- Mr. Malown, vous êtes psychologue, mais je suis chirurgien, et c'est mon métier de..._

_- Non ! N'insistez pas !_ s'exclama-Eric._ Je ne veux pas en entendre parler...je ne veux pas d'opérations ! _

_- Très bien,_ céda-Mark._ Je vais simplement vous garder cette nuit en observation alors. _

_- Tant mieux, au moins un médecin qui n'insiste pas_, grommela-Eric.

Mark sortit de la chambre, imité d'Adèle. La fille du patient devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, et elle semblait inquiète.

_- Vous allez le convaincre, n'est-ce pas_ ? demanda-t-elle, en soupirant._ Lui parler ?_

_- Je ferais mon possible,_ promit-Mark. _Mais il a l'air décidé..._

_- Merci.._

La fille réintégra la chambre et le chevet de son père. Mark ouvrit le dossier, et se mit à le remplir rapidement. A priori, si rien d'anormal ne se produisait durant la nuit, ils pourraient décharger Mr. Malown. A moins qu'il n'accepte l'intervention, ce qui serait médicalement le mieux pour lui. Mark était plongé dans ses pensées, élaborant mille plans pour le faire accepter l'intervention, lorsqu'il vit arriver Lexie.

_- Pas maintenant !_ trancha-t-il._ En plus, il vaut mieux que je me sois calmé, avant que l'on parle._

_- Très bien..._acquiesça-Lexie. _Même si ça ne sert strictement à rien de repousser cette discussion plus longtemps. _

_- Demain midi..._décida-Mark.

_- Tu es sûr ?_ demanda-Lexie. _Dans une cafétéria bondée de nos collègues ? _

_- Ça me permettra de garde mon sang-froid et de ne pas te crier dessus..._répondit-Mark en serrant les dents.

_- Tu n'as même pas entendu mon..._commença-Lexie.

_- Demain midi,_ la coupa-Mark en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Lexie baissa la tête, comme giflée par ce ton dur et froid. L'interne ne releva même pas la provocation du Dr. Yang, qu'elle croisa alors qu'elle filait loin de Mark. Elle était en train de négliger ses patients et ce n'était pas bon. Si sa résidente se penchait trop sur son travail, elle verrait sûrement qu'elle avait accumulé du retard. Or, Lexie était supposée couvrir les post-op de cardio. L'interne enfila sa blouse, prit une pile de dossiers, et couvrit les post-op. Au bout de la troisième chambre, elle sortit, pour gagner la chambre du patient suivant lorsqu'elle croisa Alex. Elle le fusilla du regard.

En sortant de la chambre suivante, elle dût aller au bureau d'admission, pour noter un taux de glycémie élevé, et vit à son plus grand désespoir qu'Alex y était aussi. Elle fut tentée de reporter la note à plus tard mais si elle oubliait de remarquer que le taux de glycémie était élevé, le dossier n'était pas à jour et ce genre d'erreur pouvait être fatal.

Aussi, Lexie se dépêcha d'y aller. Elle ouvrit le dossier sur le comptoir, le plus loin possible d'Alex qui lui jetait des regards en coin.

_- Quoi ?_ aboya-Lexie, de mauvaise humeur.

_- Je n'ai rien dit_, fit-Alex en haussant les épaules.

_- Non, mais tu as quelque chose à me dire, visiblement..._

Alex ferma le dossier, le rendit à l'infirmière, puis s'approcha de Lexie, qui arborait une expression méfiante.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Karev ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Karev ?_ s'étonna-le résident, un brin arrogant._ Cet après-midi, c'était Alex.._

Lexie soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et, à cours de mimiques, s'éloigna sans daigner lui adresser un mot.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Mark n'étais pas de garde, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de rentrer chez lui, broyer du noir. Mieux valait qu'il tire profit du temps qui lui était accordé pour parler à Mr. Malown.

Mark entra dans la chambre du patient. Il ne dormait pas, mais somnolait devant un navet particulièrement horrible de la télévision.

_- Eric Malown_, fit-Mark en posant le dossier sur la petite table du lit.

_- Dr. Sloan ?_ s'étonna-Eric, en éteignant la télé d'un coup de télécommande._ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Il est presque minuit.._

_- Habituellement, on ne réveille pas les patients,_ sourit-Mark. _Mais j'ai vu que vous étiez éveillé._

_- Semi-éveillé_, protesta-Eric.

_- Je voulais vous parler d'une intervention minimale,_ expliqua-Mark._ Pour votre carcinome._

_- Et voilà que ça recommence_ ! s'exclama-Eric, excédé. _Vous autres chirurgiens, êtes accros au scalpel à ce point là ? Pourquoi persistez-vous tous à m'ouvrir, alors que j'ai clairement dit NON !? _

_- Mr. Malown, calmez-vous..._le tempéra-Mark._ Je comprends que vous ayez peur...mais nous sommes très doués._

_- Avec un ego surdimensionné, qui plus est,_ ricana-Eric._ J'ai dit non ! Pas d'opération ! Je ne veux pas vos mains dans moi, non, non et non !_

_- Mr. Malown, pour traiter un carcinome comme le votre, c'est très simple,_ expliqua-Mark._ Ce serait quelqu'un du service de dermatologie qui le ferait en anesthésie locale...presque aucun risque ! _

_- Presque.._.grommela-Eric. _Et ça ne serait pas vous qui le feriez ? _

_- Non..je ne suis pas dermatologue,_ répondit-Mark.

_- Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici à me convaincre ? _

_- Parce que vous êtes mon patient_, répondit-Mark. _C'est mon devoir de vous orienter vers les meilleurs choix pour vous. Et votre type de carcinome possède une dimension plastique, intéressante. _

_- Je vois..._grommela-Eric._ C'est toujours non._

_- Réflechissez-y tout de même, Mr. Malown._..recommanda-Mark. C'est une intervention mineure..même moi je pourrais la faire en dormant, et je ne suis pas dermato !

Mark quitta la chambre. Au moins, il aurait essayé. La nuit fut plutôt calme, et Mark eut toute l'occasion de penser à Lexie, malheureusement. Elle l'avait trompé ? Pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensembles, ou après ? Parce qu'après, ce n'était pas vraiment tromper...même si ça faisait le même effet sur Mark.

Lorsque l'heure de leur "rendez-vous" arriva, Mark n'avait pas dormi depuis un bout de temps, il était plein de questions, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et..pas du tout envie d'une confrontation avec Lexie. Mais il gagna tout de même la cafétéria. Il repéra la jeune interne, assise devant un plateau.

_- Salut._.souffla-t-elle timidement.

Mark ne répondit que par un bougonnement, puis, s'assit en face d'elle. Il y avait du monde, ce midi-là.

_- Alors_ ? demanda-Lexie.

_- Alors quoi ?_ riposta-Mark. _La parole est à toi. Tu m'as trompée ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?.._

_- Je ne t'ai pas posé toutes ces questions pour toi_, répliqua-Lexie.

_- Parce que je t'ai donné les réponses...à la plupart. D'autres étaient évidente. Allez._

Mark vit Lexie inspirer un bon coup, nerveuse.

_- D'accord.._.fit-Lexie. _Ça remonte à il y a plusieurs semaines, quand on était encore ensembles._

Cette première partie ne fit pas du tout plaisir au chirurgien plastique.

_- A ce moment là, Alex me tournait déjà autour,_ expliqua-Lexie._ Et..j'ai résisté. Il me draguait sans arrêt, et au bout d'un moment je..j'ai cédé. _

_- Tu as couché avec lui ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Non_, le détrompa-Lexie._ Non. J'ai..répondu à ses flirts. J'ai...joué dans son jeu, j'ai cédé. Je répondais à ses grands sourires, et je rougissais à ses clins d'oeils...j'en ai un peu honte mais...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Une telle attention, c'est flatteur.._

_- Surtout de la part d'un minet comme Karev, n'est-ce pas ?_ cracha-Mark._ Il est jeune, il est..._

_- Mark. _

Mark se tut, et baissa les yeux sur la table.

_- Je...je suis tellement faible de ne pas avoir résisté à tout ça,_ bredouilla-Lexie. _En plus, j'étais comme dans un conte de fée, avec toi, j'étais très très amoureuse mais...comme tu l'as dit, ce genre de truc c'est pas..enfin bref_._ Disons que pendant cette période je t'ai trompé psychologiquement...enfin..il m'a embrassé une fois. Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Mais c'est tout je te jure. Et après..quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais trompée, physiquement, toi, avec cette..._

_- Infirmière._

_- C'est ça..._

Mark releva la tête vers Lexie.

_- Je me suis sentie dévastée_, poursuivit-Lexie._ Mais soulagée. On était presque quitte. Mais je t'ai quand même plaqué. On ne pouvait plus fonctionner, avec deux adultères, dont l'un était secret.._

_- C'est tout ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Pas tout à fait.._.fit-Lexie.

_- Va-y...balance, pendant qu'on y est._

_- Cela fait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'on n'est plus ensemble_, dit-Lexie._ Et hier j'ai..enfin..Alex m'a bipée en salle de garde. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.._

_- Tu as..?!_ s'exclama-Mark._ Tu..? _

_- Oui..._acquiesça-Lexie, les yeux brillants. _Je suis tellement désolée...et en même temps..on étais plus ensemble !_

_- Et alors ?_ s'exclama-Mark. _Je...je.._

_- Quoi_ ? s'exclama-Lexie._ Tu veux que je reste seule toute ma vie, parce que tu veux être le dernier homme avec qui j'ai été ? Mais toi tu as le droit de te taper des infirmières ? _

_- J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça !_ se récria-Mark. _C'est..moi. Mais toi ! Tu es passé à autre chose avec Karev tellement rapidement ! J'arrive pas à y croire...sérieusement ! _

_- On étais plus ensemble, Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Et alors ?_ répliqua-Mark._ Je ne savais pas que tu m'oublierais si facilement !_

_- Et toi alors ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrir de notre rupture ! _

_- Tu plaisantes ?_ s'exclama-Mark en haussant la voix. _Pendant ces deux semaines depuis que tu m'as plaqué je n'ai pas arrêté de me traiter de con, que j'étais complètement stupide d'avoir fait ça, que je voulais absolument te récupérer, que tu me manquais ! _

Mark regarda autour de lui, et voyant les regards qu'il avait attiré, il baissa la voix.

_- Et toi tu...tu fais ça ! _

_- On étais plus ensemble !_ répéta-Lexie.

_- Arrête de répéter ça !_ s'exclama-Mark. _Et tes flirts avec Karev alors ? Pendant qu'on était ensemble !?_

_- Je n'en suis pas fière et je n'ai rien pour me défendre,_ lui accorda-Lexie.

_- Même si j'agis comme un...gigolo, je ne flirte pas avec les infirmières !_ s'exclama-Mark hors de lui._ Je ne le faisais plus depuis que j'étais avec toi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi..je..! et toi tu t'amusais avec Karev dans mon dos ?!_

_- Je suis désolée..._s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je crois qu'on va en rester là,_ fit-Mark.

Le chirurgien plastique se leva.

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie, en bondissant à sa suite.

Ils sortirent de la cafétéria au pas de course. Lexie réussit à le stopper devant les ascenseurs. Mark entra dans une cabine vide, mais Lexie retint les portes.

_- Pousse-toi, ou je prend les escaliers,_ prévint-Mark.

Lexie resta là.

_- Mark..je suis désolée.._soupira-Lexie._ Mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive, si notre couple est en train de couler._

_- A, coulé,_ corrigea-Mark. _A coulé. On est pas en train de couler, c'est déjà fait._

Ces mots blessèrent Lexie, mais elle resta devant Mark, déterminée.

_- Y a-t-il une petite chance pour que l'on se remette ensemble ?_ demanda-Lexie. _Une petite chance ? _

_- Il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais..._fit-Mark en haussant les épaules._ Mais...je répondrais bien que jamais je ne pourrais oublier tout ça. _

_- Alors c'est un..? _

_- Un non. Je suis désolé...même si je t'aime Lexie, tu m'as...déçue. Si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas facilement blessé mais j'avoue que si je vois Karev, je lui ferais payer._

_- Ne fais pas ça !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Tu le défends.._nota-Mark. _Ce qui confirme ma décision. C'est fini, nous deux. Et je t'exclus de mon service. Je...c'est pour le mieux._

A ces mots, Lexie sut qu'elle avait perdu cette bataille. Elle laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, j'ai l'impression que ma fic' commence à s'essouffler, à vous ennuyer et..il est temps que je place un petit coup d'accélérateur, ces bonds dans le temps, desquels je suis la spécialiste x) **

**Donc, depuis le chapitre 12, quatre mois se sont écoulés. (donc, l'histoire reprend au mois de juin..). **

**Pas mal de choses sont légèrement différentes, en 4 mois, il s'est passé pas mal de petits trucs. Je vous laisse les découvrir. J'espère que ça vous plaira, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

* * *

_- J'aime bien celui-ci.._fit-Lexie, en pointant du doigt un canapé.

Alex haussa les épaules.

_- Ouais..c'est un sofa, quoi.._

_- Alex, t'es pas super coopératif.._soupira-Lexie.

_- Non mais d'abord, quelle personne qui se respecte achète un sofa, en cadeau de mariage ?_ demanda-Alex.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?_ soupira-Lexie.

_- J'en sais strictement rien..._répondit-Alex.

_- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

Ils se tournèrent vers le vendeur avenant, qui les accostait.

_- Non merci bien,_ grommela-Alex. _Viens, Lex'._

Lexie lâcha un grand soupir, et sortit du magasin à grands pas, énervée. Elle détestait quand Alex affichait ce comportement blasé. Il était complètement inefficace, aujourd'hui..

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-Alex, en courant pour la rattraper. _Tu es énervée ?_

_- J'ai ma première résection de tumeur toute seule, demain_, lâcha-Lexie. _Derek va me laisser faire la moitié du boulot, si je me débrouille, j'aurais même l'occasion de fermer. Alors je préférerais largement être en train de m'exercer à l'hôpital plutôt que de passer ma journée dans ce stupide centre commercial avec toi, qui est complètement inutile !_

_- Allons à l'hôpital, alors.._fit-Alex en haussant les épaules.

_- Et le cadeau de mariage de Meredith et Derek va s'acheter tout seul, peut-être ?_ ricana-Lexie._ C'est une de tes meilleures amies, et c'est ma soeur ! Si on apporte pas de cadeau..._

_- Ok, ok..._grommela-Alex, en levant les mains._ Tu dis que je suis inutile ? Laisse moi te prouver le contraire._

Alex lui adressa un demi-sourire, saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers le bout de la galerie marchande. Une demie-heure plus tard, Alex referma le coffre de sa voiture, après avoir chargé dedans la boîte en carton. Ils avaient achetés un lot de feux d'artifices automatiques. Lexie s'y étais d'abord opposée, parce que "des feux d'artifices pour un cadeau de mariage, c'est pas le mieux". Puis elle s'était rappelée que sa soeur n'était pas dans l'optique "mariage classique". Finalement, ce cadeau convenait parfaitement.

_- Je cède, tu es utile, quand tu le veux_, souris-Lexie.

_- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_ souris-Alex._ Bon, on va à l'hôpital, ou on rentre ? Après tout c'est notre jour de congé.._

_- Il faut que je m'entraîne, pour la tumeur,_ fit-Lexie, en entrant dans la voiture.

Alex démarra, et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à l'interne.

_- Mais tu sais qu'ils sont tous à l'hôpital et qu'on a la maison pour nous ?_

Lexie hésita, devant le sourire en coin d'Alex, mais refusa.

_- Je dois m'entraîner !_

Devant l'air déçu d'Alex, elle l'embrassa, et ajouta:

_- Il y a toujours des salles de garde, là bas.._

Lexie sourit en voyant qu'Alex souriait maintenant satisfait. Alors que le jeune homme conduisait - un peu vite - vers l'hôpital, Lexie le dévisagea. Qui aurait-cru qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec Alex ? Cela faisait deux mois. C'était énorme, pour un garçon sans engagement comme Alex, peu sérieux, peu fidèle, sur le plan sentimental. Il faut croire qu'il était bien avec Lexie. Quand Lexie et Mark s'étaient séparés, Alex avait tout de suite voulu se rapprocher de Lexie. Mais cette dernière l'avait repoussé. Elle s'étais brouillée avec Mark, et avait renvoyé Alex balader. Mais voyant que Mark ne changeait pas d'avis, voyant qu'il semblait avoir tourné la page, Lexie avait fait de même.

La petite Grey avait oublié tant bien que mal Mark, et le résultat était satisfaisant. Maintenant, elle pouvait le croiser dans les couloirs et lui adresser un sourire amical, sans qu'il n'y ait tensions, grimaces et malaise. Voyant que tout se passait bien, elle avait laissé Alex la conquérir, et avait accepté de sortir avec lui, parce qu'elle était seule : elle aurait parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine.

Mais cela faisait à présent deux mois, et elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait vraiment Alex...et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'ils se séparent.

_- On est arrivés.._

Lexie et Alex entrèrent dans l'hôpital, et à ce moment, George se précipita sur eux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? s'étonna-Lexie, en voyant son air catastrophé.

_- Le mariage de Meredith et Derek est demain !_ s'exclama-George.

_- Mec, réveille-toi,_ ricana-Alex._ Il est prévu depuis deux mois !_

Cette annonce avait été la surprise générale..Derek avait visiblement réussi à changer Meredith, qui était si méfiante vis à vis d'un engagement comme cela..Lexie avait été folle de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, et surtout en apprenant qu'elle serait demoiselle d'honneur de Meredith, avec Cristina. Derek pour sa part, avait choisi Mark comme témoin, sans surprise, ainsi qu'Alex, parce qu'il savait qu'il était important pour Meredith.

_- Je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau !_ s'exclama-George.

_- On viens d'en acheter un, nous,_ sourit-Lexie.

_- Alex s'il te plaît tu peux couvrir mes patients ? Le temps d'une heure ?_ demanda-George._ Il faut absolument que j'aille l'acheter !_

_- Va-y, 007, _soupira-Alex. _Je me charge de ton boulot. Mais tu me devras quelque chose ! _

George se précipita vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Lexie embrassa Alex rapidement, puis ils se séparèrent, et Lexie se dirigea vers le labo pour s'entraîner.

* * *

_- Tu as l'alliance ?_

Mark se retourna vers Derek.

_- Bien sûr que j'ai l'alliance !_ ricana-Mark, en montrant la poche de sa blouse, qui formait une bosse. _Je suis un témoin génial. Mais toi, tu es un marié terrible. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?_

_- Je travaille ici,_ ricana-Derek.

_- Non, tu es en congé_, répondit-Mark._ Pour te préparer pour le jour le plus important de ta vie !_

_- Le jour le plus important de ma vie est celui où j'ai rencontré Meredith,_ le détrompa-Derek.

_- Bon, tu n'es pas un si terrible marié finalement_, plaisanta-Mark. _Sérieusement, rentre chez toi et prépare toi._

_- J'ai une opération, avec petite Grey,_ répondit-Derek, en haussant les épaules._ Elle va s'occuper de sa première tumeur. Toute seule. Bon, j'y vais. N'oublie pas l'alliance !_

_- Je suis le meilleur témoin qui existe, arrête de t'inquiéter !_ lui-lança Mark alors que Derek s'éloignait.

Mark secoua la tête, et se repencha sur son dossier. Ainsi, petite Grey s'occupait de sa première tumeur cet après-midi...Sûrement cet idiot de Karev serait dans la galerie, à regarder.

Mark referma le dossier sèchement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était profondément jaloux de cette brute arrogante qu'étais Alex Karev. La raison principale étant parce que sa relation avec Lexie marchait, alors que lui, il avait tout gâché. Il était aussi énervé, parce que c'était avec lui, que Lexie l'avait trompé !..

Mais Mark avait "tourné la page". Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait fait croire à Lexie. Qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa vie de célibataire, qu'il avait retrouvé la joie des relations d'une nuit. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Lexie lui manquait, leur relation lui manquait, et il en était toujours désespérément amoureux. Mais il était également blessé par comment leur relation s'était terminée, et en colère contre elle, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait avec Karev.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à décider quel sentiment était plus fort..son amour pour elle, ou sa colère ?

Mark regarda sa montre. L'interne de son service était en retard, et pourtant, O'Malley n'était jamais en retard.

_- Dr. Sloan._.

Mark se retourna, vers Alex Karev.

_- Karev, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je suis dans votre service, c'est moi qui vous assiste sur euh..._

Alex saisit le dossier, lut la première page.

_- Sur votre rhinoplastie._

_- Non, c'est O'Malley qui m'assiste,_ répliqua-Mark.

_- George as..il est parti acheter un cadeau de mariage,_ répondit-Alex._ Il m'a demandé de le couvrir._

_- Pour Meredith et Derek ?_ devina-Mark.

Alex hocha la tête.

_- Donc je me retrouve coincé avec toi,_ soupira-Mark._ Allons-y, ils doivent déjà être prêts, au bloc. Tu es en retard._

Mark entra dans le bloc. Il se désinfecta en silence. Dire qu'il allait devoir passer plusieurs heures avec ce couillon..Il avait toujours fais bonne figure, avec Lexie, mais il ne pouvait pas encadrer Alex.

La première partie de l'intervention se déroula sans accroc. Mark ferma le clapet d'Alex à plusieurs reprises, et ne le laissa pas toucher à un instrument. Finalement, à la fin de l'opération, ils se retrouvèrent encore en même temps dans le sas de désinfection.

_-Dr. Sloan._.fit-Alex en enlevant son masque._ J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous comportez comme un gamin avec moi, depuis que je sors avec Lexie._

_- Joues pas à ça avec moi, Karev,_ fit-Mark menaçant, sans le regarder, en se lavant les mains.

Alex, appuyé le dos au mur, fixa la nuque du chirurgien plastique.

_- Je ne vous ai pas volé Lexie_, fit-Alex. _Elle m'a choisi.._

_- T'es qu'un putain d'interne, et je suis ton supérieur et je n'ai PAS envie d'en discuter !_ s'exclama-Mark en haussant le ton et en faisant volte face.

_- Vous m'empêcher de travailler et d'apprendre !_ s'exclama-Alex. _Alors moi j'ai envie d'en discuter !_

Mark perdait patience. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour Lexie_, cracha-Alex.

Le tutoiement était sorti tout seul..Mark s'immobilisa.

_- T'es juste trop lâche pour lui avouer.._

Mark se retourna, et décocha un coup de poing dans le menton de Karev, qui prit au dépourvu, se fit percuter de plein fouet. L'impact projeta le résident sur les genoux.

_- Même si j'aimais Lexie, elle en a fini avec moi_, fit-Mark. _Mais je te préviens, un jour Karev, je te ferais payer l'aventure que tu as eu avec Lexie alors que j'étais encore avec elle._

_- C'est ça, je suis terrorisé,_ ricana-Alex, dont le menton le chauffait un peu.

Mark était sûrement sur les nerfs, puisque dès qu'Alex se releva, il lui envoya un second coup de poing. Il s'apprêtait à lui en envoyer un troisième, pour bien faire passer le message, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Meredith.

_- Hé_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur Mark.

Elle l'éloigna d'Alex, menaçante.

_- On abîme pas un des témoins_ ! le-sermonna-Meredith.

Mark jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux résidents, puis, quitta le sas. Meredith se dirigea vers Alex, qui saignait.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de sutures, c'est déjà ça,_ fit-Meredith. _Mais il t'as explosé la lèvre._

_- Désolé, Mer.._soupira-Alex._ Mais je préfère ne pas être le témoin de Derek._

_- Alex._.fit-Meredith déçue.

_- Je viendrais quand même.._protesta-Alex._ Je ne manquerais ton mariage pour rien au monde._

Alex lui sourit, puis quitta le sas.

* * *

Lexie sortit du bloc toute guillerette. Elle aurait limite eu envie de chanter et de danser si elle ne se trouvait pas dans un hôpital plein de monde ! Elle venait de réussi à gérer cette tumeur, et Derek n'avait pas été obligé d'intervenir !

Lexie aurait voulu aller annoncer la nouvelle à Alex, lorsque son portable sonna.

_- Allô ?_ fit-Lexie. _Maman ! Vous êtes où ? J'arrive tout de suite. _

Ses parents étaient arrivés à l'aéroport. Lexie se dépêcha d'aller se changer, et d'aller les chercher, pour finalement aller à la maison. Meredith était en plein essayage de robes, avec l'aide d'Izzie, Cristina et Callie.

_- Suzanne ! Thatcher.._sourit-Meredith en les voyant._ Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir.._

_- Nous sommes heureux que tu nous aies invités,_ fit-Suzanne._ Tu es ravissante.._

Meredith eut un sourire. Bon, c'était uniquement pour Lexie, qu'ils étaient là. Sa soeur avait vraiment insisté et Meredith avait fini par céder.

Pour Lexie, tout le reste de la journée, fut consacré à transformer sa soeur en une magnifique mariée, avec l'aide de Cristina, Izzie et Callie. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, les quatre filles s'étaient laissées tombées sur le canapé, fatiguées, et regardaient une Meredith enfin prête.

_- Tu es magnifique.._lâcha-Izzie avec un sourire satisfait.

Meredith se regarda dans le grand miroir qu'ils avaient descendus, et eut une moue bizarre.

_- Quoi encore ?_ grommela-Cristina._ Je suis crevée.._

_- Cette robe est magnifique, la coiffure aussi, le maquillage aussi,_ fit-Meredith. _Mais je ne sais pas.._

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que le résultat ne te plaît pas ?_ s'exclama-Lexie. _C'est juste..magnifique. LA tenue de mariage, que toutes les femmes voudraient !_

_- On s'est données du mal_, acquiesça-Callie.

_- Je sais mais...j'en sais rien,_ fit-Meredith en s'étudiant dans le miroir. _Je ne suis peut-être tout simplement pas faite pour être une mariée._

_- Tu crois qu'on naît pour être une mariée ?_ ricana-Cristina._ Allez. Enlève-moi tout ça, tu es en train d'avoir une petite crise de doute, ça va passer._

Elles aidèrent Meredith à enlever sa robe, la convainquant au passage que demain allait être un jour merveilleux. La soirée se déroula le nez plongé dans des magazines de mariage, qui conseillaient les chansons.

_- C'est pareil, ça !_ s'exclama-Meredith._ Nous n'avons pas besoin de chansons...je vais appeler Derek, savoir s'il rentre bientôt._

Suzanne et Thatcher leur firent à manger. Derek le rejoignit avec Alex et Mark. Ils eurent tous un repas ensemble, malgré la tension palpable entre Mark, et Alex, dont la lèvre était dans un état pitoyable. Finalement, après une grande soirée, Mark enleva Derek pour aller boire un verre chez Joe, en guise d'enterrement de vie de garçon.

Lexie s'allongea dans le lit d'Alex, et se blottit contre lui.

_- Meredith est une mariée terriblement exigeante_, chuchota-Lexie.

_- C'est Meredith_, répondit-Alex en haussant les épaules. _Bonne nuit..._

_- Bonne nuit, Alex. Je t'aime._

Lexie ferma les yeux pour ne pas affronter son expression. En deux mois, c'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait. Lui, ne l'avait jamais fait. Leur relation n'avait pas été basée sur ça, et...Lexie avait peur que ces petits mots fassent peur à Alex. Mais après un très long silence, il répondit d'une voix hésitante.

_- Moi aussi.._

Lexie s'endormit en souriant...de la part d'Alex, c'était énorme..

* * *

Lexie traversa la salle, et alla se poster à droite de Cristina, à la place des demoiselles d'honneur.

_- Le violet te va bien, petite Grey,_ fit-Cristina, en lui décochant un coup d'oeil.

_- Vous aussi Dr. Yang,_ souffla-Lexie.

La salle était bien remplie à présent. Lexie et Cristina, en bonnes demoiselles d'honneur, avaient été aider Meredith à mettre sa robe. Puis, une fois prête, elles avaient gagné leur place. Derek était à quelques pas d'elles, dans un costume sobre, noir. Mark jouait avec la boîte de l'alliance, jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de Derek, moment où il rangea la boîte dans sa poche.

Lexie sonda la foule qui s'installait. Il y avait un bon nombre de médecins. Elle aperçut au premier rang, Izzie, George, Suzanne, la belle-mère de Meredith, et Alex. Il y avait aussi Callie et Arizona, le Dr. Bailey, le Dr. Webber, le Dr. Hunt, et bon nombre d'autres personnes. Mais de tous, c'était Mark le plus beau.

Aussitôt que Lexie eut pensé ça, elle eut une expression mortifiée. "Après Alex. Mark est le plus beau après Alex. Après Alex.". Lexie tentait tant bien que mal de corriger sa pensée, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Mark. Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard et Lexie se tourna vers Alex, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Lexie y répondit, sans enthousiasme. A ce moment, la foule se tut, les yeux se braquèrent sur la porte.

Ils attendirent, tous. La musique ne se déclencha pas.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait_ ? s'exclama-Cristina, chuchotant.

La foule commençait à s'impatienter.

_- Il faudrait peut-être aller voir, non ?_ demanda-Lexie.

A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent. A la plus grande surprise de tous ceux qui avaient aidé Meredith à se préparer ou à choisir la robe, Meredith ne la portait pas. Au dernier moment, elle semblait s'être changée. Elle portait désormais une robe de soirée, moins tape à l'oeil, d'un noir brillant. Elle était presque plus belle qu'avec sa robe de mariée ! Plus Meredith..

Son regard semblait dire à Lexie et Cristina: "Je suis plus moi comme ça". Escortée par un Thatcher nerveux, Meredith remonta rapidement l'allée jusqu'à Derek. Et finalement, Meredith Grey et Derek Sheperd se marièrent.

Le mariage s'acheva alors que la nuit tombait. Les invités remontaient le chemin pavé, pour gagner le parking. La suite du mariage consistait en une petite fête chez Meredith, regroupant les plus proches.

Il faisait nuit, mais le mois de juin était chaud et Lexie n'aurait même pas eu besoin du gilet sur ses épaules.

_- Tu as vu ? Meredith ne s'est pas enfuie..._sourit-Alex.

Lexie lui saisit la main, et vit Mark les dépasser. Une fois devant l'entrée du parking, Lexie soupira.

_- J'avais oublié que la voiture était à l'autre bout du parking..._se plaignit-elle.

_- Bouge pas, je vais la chercher.._

_- Merci !_ sourit-Lexie avec un grand sourire._ Je t'adore !_

Alex s'éclipsa avec un sourire. Lexie s'assit sur un banc. Meredith et Derek passèrent, tout sourire, main dans la main.

_- Meredith Sheperd.._lança-Lexie.

_- Hors de question !_ lança-Meredith en s'élançant vers sa soeur. _Je garde mon nom._

Lexie se leva, et accueillit sa soeur dans ses bras.

_- Tu t'es mariée !_ fit-Lexie comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

_- Je me suis mariée_ ! acquiesça-Meredith.

Lexie la lâcha, puis, elle serra aussi Derek dans ses bras.

_- On se retrouve à la maison,_ souris-Meredith.

Lexie acquiesça. Elle regarda les invités qui passaient, par deux ou trois, en bavardant. Elle vit alors Mark s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_- Hey, Mark,_ sourit-Lexie avec une fausse décontraction.

_- Alors, ta soeur est mariée.._fit-Mark._ Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, si on me l'avais dit avant._

_- Moi non plus,_ ris-Lexie.

_- Tu aimes Alex ?_ demanda-Mark soudainement.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-Lexie._ Beaucoup._

_- Tu m'aimes encore ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer sur ce sujet_, soupira-Lexie.

_- Je prends ça pour un oui.._fit-Mark.

_- Ça n'en n'étais pas un !_ protesta-Lexie.

_- Si ça avait été un non, tu me l'aurais dit clairement,_ répondit-Mark. _Comme ton oui était clair, concernant Alex._

_- Et alors ? Et si c'était un oui ? Ça t'avances à quoi ? Je suis avec Alex._

_- Je le sais.._

Il y eut un moment de silence. Lexie tendit le cou, pour guetter la voiture. Mais Alex ne revenait toujours pas.

_- Je ne l'aime pas.._grommela-Mark.

_- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas,_ ricana-Lexie.

_- Mais je ne voulais pas en arriver jusqu'à le frapper..._s'excusa-Mark._ Il m'a poussé à bout._

_- C'est toi qui lui as fais saigner la lèvre ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- Certainement pas..._s'exclama-Lexie. _Tu l'as frappé ? Espèce de crétin ! Je ne peux plus l'embrasser sans lui faire mal, maintenant !_

_- J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups_, ricana-Mark.

Lexie administra plusieurs coups sur les épaules de Mark, que le chirurgien plastique ne sentit absolument pas.

_- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Parce que je ne l'aime pas. _

_- C'est tout ? _

Mark se leva, en voyant la voiture d'Alex arriver. Lexie le regarda s'éloigner, songeuse, puis grimpa à côté d'Alex.

* * *

La petite fête ne commença pas de la meilleure façon qui soit. Seuls les plus proches de Meredith et Derek étaient présents, c'est à dire à peu près tous les titulaires, les résidents et les internes. Cela incluait Alex et Mark.

Lexie était assise à discuter avec Graciella, son amie interne, lorsqu'elles entendirent un grand bruit. Lexie se leva d'un bond en voyant qu'Alex et Mark réglaient encore leur compte..Les gens s'écartèrent, devant la violence de l'altercation. C'était à prévoir, Alex fonça sur Mark. Les deux roulèrent au sol, tentant de s'étrangler mutuellement.

_- Alex !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire, et en plus, elle avait une coupe de champagne à la main. Derek et Owen se précipitèrent sur Mark, pour l'éloigner, tandis que Jackson, et George se chargeaient de ceinturer Alex.

_- Recule, Alex_ ! s'exclama-Lexie, en se postant devant lui.

Alex fusilla Mark du regard, puis, se dégagea de Jackson et George, et gagna la cuisine. Lexie laissa sa coupe de chambre dans les mains de George et le suivit.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Il m'a cherché !_ répondit-Alex, en frappant violemment contre le plan de travail.

_- Alex, réponds moi !_ exigea-Lexie. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais ? _

_- Pourquoi tu le couvres ?_ fit-jalousement Alex.

_- Je ne le couvres pas !_

_- Tu l'aimes encore ?_ demanda-Alex.

Lexie ferma les yeux, lasse de s'entendre poser cette question.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?_ fit-elle excédée en rouvrant les yeux.

_- Réponds moi ! Dis moi que tu ne l'aimes plus et que tu as tourné la page !_ exigea-Alex.

_- Alex !_

_- Réponds !_

_- Non._

_- Non tu ne veux pas répondre ou non tu ne l'aimes plus ?_ demanda-Alex.

_- Non je ne répondrais pas !_

Lexie voulut quitter la cuisine mais Alex la saisit par le bras.

_- Réponds moi Lex' ! C'est important pour moi.._

_- Non, je ne l'aime plus.._lâcha-Lexie._ Tu es content ?_

_- Tu n'es pas sincère..._

_- D'accord je l'aime !_ éclata-Lexie. _D'accord, je l'aime encore. Maintenant, tu es satisfait ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?_

_- Tout.._

Alex donna un coup de pied dans une chaise qui valsa par terre, et quitta la cuisine. Lexie, la main sur la bouche, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ravala ses larmes, se calma et décida de laisser Alex se calmer aussi avant de ne retourner lui parler. Lexie reprit sa coupe des mains de George avec un vague "merci".

Derek, dans un coin discutait avec Mark, mais dès que le chirurgien plastique vit Lexie, il planta le marié là, et se dirigea vers Lexie.

_- Je peux te parler ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Non ! Pas ce soir !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je t'aime_, lâcha-Mark.

_- Non !_ protesta-Lexie.

_- Heu...bah..si !_ répondit-Mark. _Désolé ?_

_- Vous gâchez toujours tout, vous les mecs !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

Elle s'enfuit de la maison, et alla respirer dehors. Mais Mark l'avait suivie.

_- Lexie..est-ce que tu m'aimes autant qu'Alex ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Arrêtez-de-sonder-mes-sentiments !_ s'exclama-Lexie en martelant les mots, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Lexie se dirigea vers la maison dans l'intention de gagner sa chambre. Mark la saisit par le bras comme Alex un peu plus tôt, mais beaucoup plus fort. Lexie voulut se dégager mais elle n'y parvint pas.

_- Lâche moi._

Elle lui adressa un regard glacial, accompagnant son ton tranchant, mais lui attendais une réponse.

_- Mark, lâche moi !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Tu me fais mal !_

Entendant les éclats de voix, Jackson sortit dehors.

_- Ça va Lexie ?_ demanda-Jackson._ Dr. Sloan.._

_- Lâche-moi Mark_ ! s'exclama-Lexie dans un sanglot.

Jackson s'approcha, et d'un mouvement vif, repoussa le chirurgien plastique. Cela brisa la concentration de Mark, qui secoua la tête, et rentra dans la maison.

_- Ça va ?_ redemanda-Jackson, inquiet, vers Lexie.

La jeune femme fondit en larmandames dans les bras de Jackson.

* * *

_- Tu es sûre de toi, Lexie ?_ demanda-Meredith.

Les deux soeurs étaient assises sur un banc, au soleil, devant l'aéroport.

_- Je suis sûre._

Lexie, par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa soeur.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.._

Cela faisait une petite semaine que Meredith et Derek s'étaient mariés, et que la petite fête avait dégénéré, entre Alex, Mark et Lexie. La jeune femme n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Le lendemain de cette fête, Mark et Alex avaient encore fait une scène,à l'hôpital même. C'était trop pour Lexie.

La jeune femme avait demandé - supplié - au Chef, de la transférer. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de changer de programme de chirurgie.

_- Mais tu sais, le Phoenix Children's Hospital est beaucoup moins bien classé que le Seattle Grace.._

_- Arrête, c'est un super hôpital.._fit-Lexie. _Et de toute façon, je progresserais plus dans un hôpital un brin moins classé que le SG, où je ne connais personne, qu'au SG, où Mark et Alex me pourrissent la vie._

_- Tu t'es arrangée avec Alex, tu m'as dit..._fit-Meredith.

_- Oui._

_- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez décidé ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Mer'..!_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je suis ta soeur et la meilleure amie d'Alex !_ protesta-la jeune femme. _J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Et puis, c'est à ma fête de mariage, que Alex et Mark ont réglé leur compte._

_- Bon.._soupira-Lexie._ Le soir où j'ai décidé de partir, j'ai parlé avec Alex. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, pour tout, et qu'il m'aimait, mais que pour lui, deux mois c'était trop long. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en était capable. Il a dit que ça aurait dérapé à un moment ou à un autre même sans Mark. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je l'aimais aussi et que j'étais..désolée, d'aimer encore Mark._

_- Alors, où en êtes-vous ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- On a rompu,_ répondit-Lexie. _Mais sans énervement..on est amis. On a décidé de le rester._

_- Et pour Mark ?_

_- Mark n'a pas eu une conduite irréprochable ces derniers temps.._répondit-Lexie. _Et je lui en veux plus qu'il ne le pense. Prendre un peu mes distances me fera le plus grand bien._

_- Tu sembles sûre de toi.._soupira-Meredith.

Lexie acquiesça. Elle avait choisi de partir à Phoenix, dans l'état de l'Arizona, parce que ce n'était pas très loin, c'était sur le même fuseau horaire que Seattle et à seulement un peu moins de trois heure en avion. Mais c'était assez loin pour prendre l'air, se changer les idées.

_- Combien de temps va tu y rester ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- Un mois ? Un an ? Toute ma carrière ?_ fit-Lexie en haussant les épaules._ Qui sait..._

_- Ça m'afflige, de te voir partir.._soupira-Meredith.

Lexie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

_- Toutes ces disputes auraient fini par me tuer, Mer.._

_- Je sais..rentrons, ton avion devrait être arrivé._

Lexie saisit sa valise, et Meredith l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Elle la serra dans ses bras, comme si elle ne voulait plus la lâcher.

_- Personne n'occupera ta chambre à la maison_, promit-Meredith en la lâchant. _Reviens quand tu veux._

_- Et toi, viens me voir de temps en temps,_ fit-Lexie avec un faible sourire._ Et dis au revoir à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire au revoir, ce matin. Jackson. Izzie. April. Derek. George...tout le monde._

Lexie se dirigea vers l'hôtesse qui contrôlait les billets. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, fit un signe de main à Meredith, et monta dans l'avion.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez-quoi ? **

**Vous aimiez bien, Alex/Lexie, ou vous êtes contents que ça soit fini ? **

**Et le départ de Lexie ? **


	14. Chapter 14

Mark répondit au message de Callie, puis, glissa son portable dans la poche de sa blouse, avant de croiser les bras, et de se re-concentrer sur l'opération. Le chirurgien plastique était assis dans la galerie du bloc 5, occupé à regarder avec plus ou moins de concentration, une laminectomie effectuée par Derek.

Mark repensa à sa "dispute" avec Lexie, une petite semaine plus tôt, au mariage de Meredith et Derek. Après réflexion, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'étais pas comme ça, ce n'était pas ce genre de mec ! Il avait même fais mal à Lexie, en la saisissant par le bras, et ce souvenir le faisait se maudire lui même. Il aurait voulu tout arranger, s'excuser. Mais à la place de ça, qu'avais-il fait ? Il s'était encore plus pris de tête avec Karev et avait été odieux avec tout le monde, y compris Lexie, alors qu'il l'aimait.

Non, il n'avait décidément pas compris son comportement de crétin, de toute cette semaine. Mark regarda sa montre. 19h35. Il avait encore une heure, avant sa rhinoplastie. C'était assez, largement assez, pour se réconcilier avec Lexie, s'excuser, lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache.

Aussi, Mark se leva, quitta la galerie, et parcourut l'hôpital, cherchant Lexie. Elle n'étais pas à la cafétéria, ni dans aucune salle de garde, ni dans les vestiaires des internes, ni dans aucun bloc, ou aucune galerie. Il alla même vérifier si elle n'étais pas en entretien avec le Dr. Webber, dans son bureau, mais la petite Grey semblait introuvable.

Cela commençait à énerver Mark, et il la bipa. Deux fois. Mais elle ne répondait pas.

_- Torres !_ s'exclama-Mark.

Callie, qui discutait avec Teddy, un café à la main, se retourna.

_- Hey Mark !_ sourit-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lexie ?_ demanda-Mark, essoufflé.

_- Je ne l'ai pas vue, non_, répondit-Callie.

_- Teddy ?_

_- Nope.._répondit-la chirurgienne en cardio, en haussant les épaules._ Désolée..._

_- Il faut que je la trouve !_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Rien. Il faut que je la trouve, c'est tout._

Mark marmonna quelques paroles indistinctes, puis, refit un tour complet de l'hôpital. Il alla même vérifier, mais Lexie n'était pas en congé. La petite fiche collée dans le vestiaire des internes annonçait même qu'elle était de garde ce soir.

Il était déjà 20h30, et Mark était en retard pour sa rhinoplastie. Il résolut d'abandonner les recherches. Il bipa Lexie une dernière fois, puis, alla en vitesse à son bloc. Tout le monde était déjà prêt. Dès que l'anesthésiste, le Dr. Warren, vit Mark qui se désinfectait dans le sas, il endormit la patiente.

_- Je suis désolé du retard,_ s'exclama-Mark en entrant dans le bloc, présentant ses bras pour qu'une infirmière enfile ses équipements stériles.

Mark chassa Lexie de ses pensées, pour ne pas foirer son opération, puis, fit la première incision. L'opération se déroula sans accroc, mais Mark était soucieux, alors qu'il se désinfectait les mains, et jetait son masque.

Il s'appuya, le dos aux lavabos, et bipa deux fois Lexie. C'était une interne ! Elle était supposée passer sa vie à l'hôpital !

Une pensée horrible vint alors effleurer l'esprit du chirurgien plastique. Et si elle l'évitait ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle...Mark sortit du bloc, lorsqu'il croisa le Dr. Webber, chargé d'une pile de paperasse.

_- Ah, !_ s'exclama-Webber, en s'arrêtant. _Vous tombez bien._

_- Chef ?_ fit-Mark. _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, cesser de biper Lexie Grey,_ répondit-Webber. _Son biper va être réassigné bientôt, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui le garde, et c'est franchement pénible, de l'entendre vibrer sans cesse.._

_- Je..comment ?_ fit-Mark, complètement perdu. _Quoi, son biper, réassigné ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, c'est vrai,_ se rappela-Webber._ Le Dr. Grey m'a exprimé le voeu d'être transférée, dans un autre CHU. Elle est partie hier soir, il me semble._

_- Vous..rigolez ?_ fit-Mark, regardant Webber avec des yeux ronds.

_- Je n'oserais plaisanter sur ce sujet, Sloan,_ fit-Webber en secouant la tête.

Le Chef de chirurgie s'éloigna, dans le couloir, laissant Mark planté là, hébété. En voyant Meredith, qui sortait d'une salle de garde en baillant, Mark l'interpella.

_- Grey !_ lança-t-il.

Meredith se retourna, avec un regard interrogatif.

_- C'est vrai, que Lexie est partie ?_ demanda-Mark.

Meredith hocha la tête, sans un mot.

_- Quand..? Où ?!_ demanda-Mark, confus.

_- Elle est partie hier après-midi,_ répondis-Meredith._ Pour Phoenix. Elle travaille désormais au Phoenix Children's Hospital._

_- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?!_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Il faut avouer que ses conditions de travail n'étaient pas idéales..._répondit-Meredith en haussant les épaules.

Mark capta la nuance de reproche dans la voix de Meredith.

_- Tu..tu me blâmes moi_ ? s'exclama-Mark.

_- Je ne blâme personne,_ répondit-Meredith._ Lexie m'a juste dit qu'elle partais parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les disputes, entre elle, toi, et Karev._

_- Mais..je voulais m'excuser_ ! s'exclama-Mark._ Je.._

_- On dirais que tu te réveille trop tard.._fit-Meredith._ Elle t'en veut, tu sais. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à revenir bientôt._

Mark tournait en rond dans le couloir. Meredith le regardait, indécise, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire.

_- Mark, tu pourrais profiter de cette occasion pour...l'oublier_ ? suggéra-maladroitement Meredith.

_- Cette occasion ?!_ s'exclama-Mark avec un rire jaune. _Cette occasion ? Ce..cette ! Non ! Je..je n'ai pas..! Ce n'est pas.._

Meredith, en voyant l'état de confusion, et presque de panique de Mark, jugea plus prudent de biper Derek. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

_- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !_ s'exclama-Mark._ Lexie est partie ? Et elle ne me l'a même pas...elle n'a pas eu la décence de venir me le dire ?!_

_- Mark, elle est partie à cause de toi et Alex !_ s'exclama-Meredith._ Tu crois vraiment qu'elle allait se pointer pour te dire qu'elle partait ?_

_- Je voulais m'excuser._.fit-Mark.

_- C'est trop tard, Mark. Elle est partie.._répondit-Meredith, directement.

_- Je voulais m'excuser..!_

Mark s'appuya d'une main, sur un chariot contenant diverses boîtes, et matériel de soin, comme des pansements, de la gaze, des bouteilles et boîtes de médicaments. Le chirurgien plastique semblait en pleine réflexion. Finalement, violemment, il envoya valser le chariot contre le mur opposé. Les boîtes et les pansements s'éparpillèrent. Tous ceux qui passaient dans le couloir à ce moment jetèrent des regards inquiets vers Mark.

_- Je voulais m'excuser..._répéta-Mark, penaud, tremblant.

Le chirurgien plastique ouvrit la porte de la salle de garde la plus proche, et la claqua derrière lui. A ce moment, Derek arriva.

_- Tu m'as bipé 9-1-1 ?_ demanda-Derek. _C'est quoi l'urgence ?_

_- Mark.._répondit-Meredith.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?_ s'étonna-Derek en voyant le chariot renversé.

_- Mark,_ répondit-une fois de plus Meredith._ Il sait, pour Lexie._

_- Je vois..où est-il ?_

Meredith désigna d'un coup de tête la salle de garde. Derek alla ouvrir, et trouva effectivement Mark. Le neurochirurgien ferma la porte, et s'approcha de son meilleur ami et collègue.

_- Mark_ ? fit-Derek. _Mark ?_

Le chirurgien plastique était appuyé contre l'armoire, silencieux.

_- Je voulais m'excuser..._répéta-une fois de plus Mark, à mi-voix.

_- Tu sais, même si Lexie est partie, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne t'aime plus,_ tenta-Derek.

_- Non, tais-toi, Derek ! _s'exclama-Mark._ Je ne veux pas parler de ça! Je n'ai pas envie de conseils, de réconfort, rien. Je ne veux..je veux juste..partir. _

Sous le regard impuissant de Derek, Mark sortit de la salle de garde.

* * *

**ETAPE 1: LE DENI**

**Moi** _[23h59]: salut, Lexie. J'viens d'essayer de t'appeler, tu réponds pas. Je vais pas te laisser un message vocal alors..tu peux me rappeler ? _

**Moi**_ [1h02]: Ok, Lexie, je sais que tu ne dors probablement pas. ça se trouve tu as déjà lu mon message précédent, mais s'te plaît, réponds moi au moins ! _

**Moi **_[__1h30]: Je suis désolé, Lex'. _

**Moi** _[2h05]: Je voudrais pas te harceler mais..tu peux répondre ? j'ai encore essayé d'tappeler maistu..réponds pas! j'ai laissé un mesage et je crois que tu d'vrais pas lécouter. parce que j'ai un peu bu et..voilà quoi._

**Moi**_ [2h08]: Ouais, je suis un peu bourré mais je le suis pas aassez pour dire des conneries et même en étant bourréj'peux te dire qu je suis désolé..lex._.

Mark s'apprêtait à envoyer un autre texto, lorsqu'on lui prit son portable.

_- Hé !_ protesta-t-il.

Derek.

_- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis, il y a quelques heures à peine ?_ grommela-Mark._ Je ne veux pas..parler ! de ça ! de rien du tout ! du tout ! du tout !_

_- Hem, j'aurais dû me douter que tu allais être ivre_, soupira-Derek en s'asseyant au comptoir, près de Mark.

Le bar "Chez Joe", étais assez rempli. Comme chaque soir. Les verres vides étaient nombreux, devant Mark.

_- Ça, pour être ivre, il est ivre,_ fit-Joe, derrière son comptoir. _Salut Derek._

_- Salut Joe_, sourit-Derek.

Mark pendant ce temps, était occupé à vider son verre.

_- Tu me sers la même chose ?_ grogna-Mark.

_- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée,_ protesta-Joe.

Mark sortit un billet.

_- Je peux payer, je t'ai donné mes clés !_ grommela-Mark. _Alors tu dois me servir.._

_- Va-y, Joe,_ fit-discrètement Derek.

_- Merci Joe !_ fit-Mark, bruyant, en recevant son verre.

Le chirurgien plastique vida ce deuxième verre rapidement, et puis sauta du tabouret - ou plutôt, s'affaissa, et se rétablit de justesse, manquant de s'écraser sur le sol. Puis, il tituba vers la piste, joyeux.

_- J'vais danser ! Viens Derek !_

_- Non, merci,_ déclina-le neurochirurgien._ Qu'est-ce qu'il boit depuis tout à l'heure ?_

_- Vodka_, répondit-Joe._ Il a commencé raisonnablement, par des bières mais après.._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le ramener après sa..danse._

Derek et Joe regardèrent Mark, qui "dansait", et eurent du mal à se retenir de rire.

_- Bon, à plus Joe._

_- Bon courage avec lui,_ ricana-Joe.

Derek se leva, et gagna la piste. Il embarqua Mark par le bras.

_- Non ! Derek, quel rabat-joie !_ s'exclama-Mark._ on s'amusais bien, non ?_

_- Tu te rendais franchement ridicule,_ répondit-Derek, amusé. _Un ami digne de ce nom se devait d'intervenir, ce que j'ai fait. Tu danses très mal._

_- Faux ! Quand je suis sobre, j'assure!_ répondit-Mark.

_- Oui, si tu le dis !_

Ils sortirent dehors tout deux.

_- Alors, tu es toujours résolu à ne pas en parler ?_

_- Parler de quoi ?_ demanda-Mark, avec un hoquet. _Excuse. En même temps, avec tout ce que j'ai bu.._

_- Parler de Lexie,_ répondit-Derek, sérieux.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôpital.

_- Faut pas se prendre la tete, Derek ! voyons ! Amuse toi, bois un peu et tu verras, t'oublieras touuut ! C'est magique._

_- C'est aussi mauvais pour la santé,_ ricana-Derek. _Tu vas te réveiller demain matin avec une sale gueule de bois._

_- M'en fous. Je fais ce que les romains ont dit. Carpe Diem, Derek, Carpe Diem._

_- On a pas la même notion de Carpe Diem, alors,_ répondit-Derek en haussant les épaules. _Tu devrais te ressaisir. Faire plus d'opérations, bosser plus, pour réfléchir moins._

_- Mais Lexie.._

_- Est hors de portée actuellement,_ répondit-Derek.

_- Je pourrais m'escu..m'exu...c'est quoi le verbe déjà ?_ fit-laborieusement Mark.

_- T'excuser ?_ proposa-Derek avec une patience infini.

_- Voilà ! M'excuser !_ acquiesça-Mark.

_- Et tu comptes faire comment_ ? répondit-Derek. _Prendre un vol pour Phoenix, faire irruption dans le Phoenix Children's Hospital ? La forcer à t'écouter ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?!_ acquiesça-Mark.

_- Complètement stupide_, fit-Derek en secouant la tête. _Nous ne sommes pas dans un mauvais feuilleton, ou un roman, Mark ! Réveille-toi ! Nous sommes dans la réalité, le monde réel ! Dans le monde réel, on ne fais pas de chose aussi idiotes._

_- On devrait.._.répondit-Mark.

_- Oh non.._fit-Derek. _Ça serait un fiasco total._

Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

_- Viens, on va te désaouler avec une perf et après tu rentreras chez toi,_ ordonna-Derek en le tirant vers l'entrée, pour ne pas qu'il se prenne la baie vitrée.

_- Si tu le dis.._

* * *

**ETAPE 2: LA COLERE**

_- Dr. Sloan, Dr. Sloan !_

Mark se retourna, vers Pierce, un interne arrogant, sûr de lui, prétentieux, qui lui ressemblait un peu, quand lui même était interne.

_- Quoi ?_ aboya-le chirurgien plastique.

_- J'ai entendu dire que vous allez participer à une séparation de siamois, dans quelques jours ?_ fit-l'interne, surexcité.

_- Et alors ?_ grommela-Mark.

_- Je me demandais quel interne allais assister_, répondit-Pierce, avec aplomb. _Parce que..vous savez j'ai besoin d'heures en plastique et je suis plutôt doué.._

_- Dégage_, répondit-Mark.

_- Mais..._fit-Pierce.

_- Je t'ai dit dégage !_ répondit-Mark en haussant le ton. _Quoi, t'es sourd ? Allez, hors de ma vue ! Aucun interne ne m'assisteras, pour la partie plastique ! Je suis seul ! Capté ?_

Pierce compris en tout cas que l'humeur du chirurgien plastique était exécrable, et s'empressa de filer.

_- Dr. Sloan, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme,_ fit-Richard Webber, qui remplissait un dossier._ Nous sommes dans une aile chirurgicale, remplie de patients en convalescence._

_- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?_ maugréa-Mark.

Il ferma le dossier qu'il remplissait et l'abattit sur le comptoir, violemment.

_- Ces internes_, maugréa-Mark en s'éloignant.

Le chirurgien plastique alla jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau de chirurgie, franchement de mauvaise humeur. Tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'aller traîner dans la galerie du bloc 3, où Teddy laissait Yang gérer son replacement de valve seule, pour la première fois. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur une occasion de voir Yang se planter.

Mais il passa son chemin, errant dans les couloirs, jetant des coups d'oeil furieux à tout le monde. Il gagna finalement la salle des titulaires. Arizona et Callie y étaient déjà. Callie était assise dans le canapé, souriante, et Arizona se faisait un café.

_- Salut, Mark,_ fit-Callie avec un sourire pour le chirurgien plastique.

Pas de réponse. Callie et Arizona échangèrent un coup d'oeil éloquent. Depuis que Lexie était partie, Mark semblait vivre les étapes du deuil. Du moins, c'était la théorie que soutenait Derek. Pas beaucoup n'adhéraient à cette thèse, et Derek, sûr de lui avait répondu: "Il a déjà expérimenté le déni. Maintenant, il est en plein dans la colère. Vous verrez, qu'il va ressentir toutes les étapes. Il vit le départ de Lexie comme un deuil. Vous verrez".

_- Ça va_ ? tenta-timidement Callie.

_- Ouais,_ grommela-Mark en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_- Tu as mauvaise mine, pourtant,_ répondit-Arizona.

_- Comment veux tu que j'aies une bonne mine_ ? répondit-Mark.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Callie éclata.

_- Bon, Mark, stop ! Il faut te ressaisir.._

Mark lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

_- D'accord, Lexie est partie à Phoenix, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !_ s'exclama-Callie. _Vous n'étiez même plus ensemble, elle est parti, c'est bon. Remets-toi, tu vas pas non plus te laisser aller..elle n'est pas morte._

_- Elle n'est pas morte, je le sais merci!_ s'exclama-Mark._ Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fais alors n'essaie surtout pas de me faire la moral !_

Callie fut surprise par les mots et le ton employés. Durs. Mark semblait dans une rage sans fin, une colère noire.

_- Elle m'a trahie !_ s'écria-Mark._ Elle est partie, m'a abandonné et je sais, je sais qu'on étais pas ensemble mais...j'avais toujours espoir. Et je l'aimais toujours et je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été un crétin mais elle...elle m'a lâchement abandonné ! Elle est parti sans me le dire, ne réponds plus à mes coups de fil ou mes textos ou mes mails. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais aucune de vous, personne ne le sait !_

La tirade s'était achevée en un cri. Mark se leva d'un bond et Callie sursauta. Mark alla vers la sortie, en faisant au passage, sauter le café d'Arizona de ses mains. Le gobelet s'écrasa par terre.

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-Callie, outrée devant ce geste de violence inutile.

_- Mon café !_ s'exclama-Arizona avec une moue de désespoir. _Mon café que j'attendais depuis trois heures !_

Mark ne les regarda même pas, et partit en claquant la porte.

_- Il est incroyable !_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- C'est peut-être Derek, qui a raison,_ répondit-Arizona, en allant se chercher un nouveau café._ Peut-être qu'il vit le départ de Lexie comme un deuil._

_- Ça alors, son étape de colère est forte, alors, si c'est ça..._grommela-Callie.

* * *

**ETAPE 3(ET 4): LA CULPABILITE (ET LA DEPRESSION)**

Le mois de juillet était déjà là, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Le soleil et la chaleur étaient au rendez-vous. Callie, Arizona et Derek en avaient profité pour remonter un peu le moral de Mark. Ils étaient tous allés frapper à son appartement, en ce beau jeudi matin, munis de pots de peinture et de pinceau. A présent, ils étaient tous occupés, Arizona, Callie, Mark et Derek, à peindre avec des couleurs gaies, les murs de l'appart.

_- Heu..Arizona_ ? fit-Callie, en entrant dans la chambre de Mark. _Tu es sûre que Mark va apprécier que tu peignes les murs de sa chambre en rose ? _

_- C'est bon pour le moral !_ répondit-Arizona. _Et puis, il n'a plus d'avis depuis un bon moment. _

Callie elle, préféra se cantonner au gris très clair dans la cuisine. Derek lui, avait choisi du bleu foncé pour le salon. Tout ça formait un mélange un peu disparate, mais au moins ça les occupait et ils pouvaient garder un oeil sur Mark.

Sa phase colère s'était peu à peu résorbée. Heureusement, parce qu'il avait été pendant plusieurs semaines, d'une agressivité et d'une violence incroyables. Maintenant, il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable, non seulement des dégâts qu'il avait causé durant sa phase colère, mais aussi coupable du départ de Lexie.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? fit-Derek avec intérêt.

Il était occupé à examiner avec intérêt sa trouvaille. Il avait décidé de peindre également l'armoire de la chambre de Mark en bleue, et l'avait donc vidée. Il avait trouvé à ce moment, ce qu'il était en train d'examiner : un chemisier, blanc, bien trop petit pour Mark, et bien trop féminin aussi.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu portais ce genre de choses, Mark,_ ricana-Derek en le lui montrant.

Mark saisit le vêtement.

_- Oh,ce n'est pas à moi, c'est à Lexie,_ répondit-Mark. _Quand on étais encore ensemble._

_- Ah,_ fit-Derek.

_- J'aurais dû lui rendre..._regretta-Mark._ J'ai été un crétin, j'aurais dû lui rendre..elle serais peut-être là, à peindre avec nous._

Derek s'empressa de reprendre le chemisier des mains de Mark, et Callie s'approcha.

_- Bon, de 1, ce n'est pas parce que tu as gardé son chemisier, qu'elle est partie, ok ?_ fit-Callie._ Lui rendre n'aurais rien changé. Et de 2, nous ne sommes là que pour te remonter le moral. Si Lexie était là, tu n'en aurais pas besoin, et on ne serais pas en train de peindre. Compris ? Arrête la culpabilité, à la fin._

Mark acquiesça, silencieux.

_- Au fait, Arizona, je suis vraiment désolé.._enchaîna-Mark.

_- Heu..pour quoi ?_ répondit-Arizona, en quittant la chambre pour les rejoindre au salon.

_- Pour ton café..._

_- Mon café ? _

_- Son café ?_ reprit-Callie.

_- Tu sais, je t'ai fait tomber ton café, dans la salle de garde, il y a un moment..je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé aussi, Callie, pour t'avoir hurlé dessus. _

_- Mais Mark..!_ s'exclama-Callie._ C'était il y a une éternité. Arrête de t'excuser ! _

_- Si je m'étais excusé plus rapidement avec Lexie, je serais avec elle.._fit-Mark haussant les épaules, perdu. _Alors dorénavant, je préfère m'excuser souvent._

_- C'est bon, Mark, arrête de te prendre la tête!_ fit-Callie._ Allez, peignons, ça vaut mieux ! _

_- Enfin, Callie, ce n'est pas vraiment peindre, ce que tu fais,_ ricana-Derek.

_- Pourquoi ?_ fit-la chirurgienne orthopédique en se tournant méfiante vers un Derek hilare.

_- Regarde toi !_

Derek lui désigna la glace, et Callie se regarda. Elle s'en étais mise partout, elle était toute grise. Jusqu'au visage !

_- Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas peindre..!_ ricana-Callie._ Et alors ?_

Derek affichait une expression tellement moqueuse, que Callie saisit son pot de peinture grise, trempa son pinceau dedans, et vint peindre une grande bande grise sur le visage de Derek, qui avait fermé les yeux juste à temps.

_- Tu n'as pas osé ?!_ s'exclama-Derek.

_- Tiens, tu t'en es mis partout aussi !_ ricana-Callie.

Arizona elle, bien décidée à égayer Mark, saisit un pot de peinture jaune. Elle trempa son pinceau dedans et vint le secouer devant Mark. Ce qui eut pour résultat de rendre le chirurgien plastique constellé de petites tâches jaunes.

_- C'est bien plus esthétique fait par moi, tu ne trouves pas ?_ fit-Arizona en narguant Callie.

La dernière chose que vit Arizona avant d'être recouverte de gris, fut Callie qui s'approchait avec son pot. Bientôt, l'appartement fut bariolé. Le sol était complètement taché, de toutes les couleurs ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez..spécial. Au moins, Mark souriait. C'était l'avantage de cette bataille de peinture.

* * *

**ETAPE 5: L'ACCEPTATION**.

Derek étudiait une tumeur maligne, sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, lorsqu'il vit passer la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

_- Robbins !_ s'exclama-le neurochirurgien._ Tu me dois 50$._

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna-la jeune femme.

_- J'avais raison, à propos de Mark,_ répondit-Derek._ Tu te souviens de notre pari ? J'avais dit qu'il expérimentait les étapes du deuil, tu ne m'avais pas cru, on avait parié. Il vient d'atteindre l'acceptation._

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé à Derek, puis, à contre-coeur, lui donna ses 50$.

_- Merci,_ fit-le neurochirurgien avec un grand sourire.

Derek regagna sa tumeur, amusé. C'était bien vrai. Mark avait atteint l'acceptation. La fin du mois d'août était là. Cela faisait trois mois que Lexie était partie, et Mark avait finalement tourné la page. Il avait bien sûr été forcé par Callie, d'aller voir une psy, le Dr. Wyatt, la même que Meredith. Cela l'avait aidé, même s'il ne l'aurait pas admis, à gérer sa colère exagérée et son sentiment d'abandon. Maintenant, il n'allait plus la voir. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Le chirurgien plastique admettait qu'il aimait toujours Lexie, mais il avait cessé de se torturer. N'ayant plus de petite amie, ni d'ex petite amie, et ne s'intéressant plus aux infirmières, Mark avait trouvé un intérêt soudain à l'enseignement et avait pris Jackson Avery sous son aile. Il enseignait beaucoup au résident.

Il vivait toujours dans le même appartement, toujours tâché par terre, de peintures de toutes les couleurs.

Il allait mieux.

* * *

Dans une semaine, c'était la rentrée. Septembre serait là, amenant une vague de nouveaux internes. Une réunion eut lieu, pour les points importants concernant l'accueil des nouveaux internes. Les résidents, c'est à dire Meredith, Alex, Cristina, Jackson, April et tous ceux de leur année, allaient avoir un groupe d'interne qui leur serait affecté, cette année.

Les plannings avaient déjà été faits, et comme toujours, la liste de tout le personnel médical du SGH fut affichée dans le grand hall. Y était indiquée le nom et le prénom, le poste de la personne et également son numéro de biper. C'était très utile pour les nouveaux internes qui se perdaient !

Mark, curieux de voir les nouvelles recrues, s'approcha. Il y avait plusieurs colonnes, comme "Infirmiers", "Anesthésistes", "Titulaires", "Résidents".. etc. Le chirurgien plastique, en arrivant à la colonne "Internes 2ème année", sentit son coeur faire un bond en voyant le nom de Lexie Grey.

Puis, la colère le prit. Il s'empressa d'aller trouver Richard Webber.

_- Dr. Webber !_ s'exclama-Mark en l'apercevant. _Chef ! _

_- Qu'y a-t-il Sloan ?_ demanda-Webber.

_- Vous avez publié une liste non à jour_, répondit-Mark. _Il y a encore le nom de Lexie, vous avez dû oublié de l'effacer des archives...ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, mais poster une liste fausse ce n'est pas une très bonne publicité pour l'hôpital et les internes vont.._

_- Dr. Sloan !_ le coupa-Webber._ La liste est vraie. _

_- Mais.._

Webber quitta Mark, le laissant là, n'osant pas y croire.

* * *

_- Non Mark ! Je te l'ai dit ! _

Mark était au téléphone avec Meredith, un peu agacé.

_- Mais..!_

_- Non !_ fit-la jeune femme._ Tu ne viens pas à l'aéroport ! _

_- Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus_ ! maugréa-Mark.

_- Tu l'aimes encore ? _

_- C'est quoi cette question ? _

_- Tu l'aimes encore ?_ demanda-Meredith, insistante.

_- Oui,_ répondit-Mark à contrecœur.

_- Alors tu ne viens pas. _

_- J'aurais dû répondre non,_ grogna-Mark.

_- La question est réglée_, fit-Meredith._ Je te préviens que son avion a atterri, mais c'est tout. Tu la verras à l'hôpital, c'est à dire demain. Tu peux patienter quand même ? _

_- Très bien !_ fit-Mark en raccrochant.

* * *

Mark était nerveux. Il était posté au bureau d'admission central, dans le hall, et attendait Lexie. Il était là depuis 5h, ne voulant pas la louper. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer à Lexie qu'il l'aimait toujours, ni lui demander de se remettre ensemble. Il voulait juste s'excuser. Pour ne pas rester dans l'esprit de Lexie, le gros con qui l'avait fait souffrir.

L'attente était longue. Finalement, Mark vit la silhouette de Meredith, d'abord. Elle était accompagnée de Derek, aussi, et finalement, de Lexie. Mark la distinguait de loin. Ils franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Meredith tenait le bras de sa soeur...Etrange..

Derek, qui marchait plus vite, arriva aux côtés de Mark.

_- Ne pique pas de crise,_ lui souffla-Derek.

_- Pourquoi je piquerais une crise ? _

Finalement, Mark aperçut le visage de Lexie. Le chirurgien plastique sentit la colère exploser dans sa poitrine, et son visage de tordit en une grimace horrifiée.

Un énorme hématome marquait la joue gauche de Lexie. Il remontait sur son oeil gauche, à demi-fermé, et touché lui aussi, et descendait bas, jusqu'au menton, en traversant sa bouche.

* * *

Zo**: Merci de la review :) Et je suis d'accord, Alex est génial, et il forme un super couple avec Lexie mais...Mark/Lexie c'est sacré ^^**

GA**: Voilà, j'update. J'espère juste que tu n'es pas mort :p**

LittleGrey**: Oui, Grey's Anatomy sans eux, ça créé un grand manque../: Thanks, pour la review ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ! **

**Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction et je ne comptes pas le faire. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster simplement..je suis sur un autre projet, pas une fanfiction mais un truc perso. Enfin bref, je vous passe les détails. **

**En tout cas, sorry du retard ! **

Grey, Callmecrazy, Gabriel McGregor, Deprimetotal,** et les plusieurs **Guest** sans noms: merci de vos reviews, et je m'excuse une dernière fois de vous avoir fais attendre indéfiniment. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce regard, vide. Ce visage, pâle, les traits tirés, essayant de ne pas trop montrer - sans succès - la peine, la fatigue, la douleur. Aucun maquillage, elle qui d'habitude prenait soin d'en mettre une touche. Et cet hématome. Cet hématome..

Mark espérait de tout son coeur, qu'elle s'était fait ça en tombant. En déménageant par exemple, elle avait voulu tirer son armoire hors de sa chambre et elle lui était tombée dessus. Ou bien dans une bagarre, qui avait dégénéré, mais rien de bien méchant. Juste un coup perdu. Le seul. Mais la vérité était évidente, et cela, Mark ne pouvait juste pas l'admettre. Etait-il possible que pendant les trois mois de son séjour à Phoenix, elle ait réussi à tomber sur un...connard, qui puisse être assez cruel pour la frapper ?

Si c'était ça, Mark savait qu'il serait capable de commettre un meurtre. Littéralement. Et ça le rendait plutôt dangereux, il en avait conscience. C'était obligé...Lexie s'était fait battre. Sinon elle ne serait pas rentrée à Seattle, sinon, Meredith ne lui aurait pas tenu le bras, inquiète de cette façon, sinon, Derek n'aurait pas lâché ces mots énigmatiques: "Ne pique pas de crise". Il aurait juste dit :"Mark, ne panique pas, elle est tombée, elle à un sale bleu mais tout va bien moralement".

La porte de la salle de garde s'ouvrit lentement. C'était Derek. Evidemment, il savait ce que la vision de Lexie allait provoquer sur Mark. Le neurochirurgien trouva son meilleur ami, penché, les poings serrés, appuyés contre le mur, les jointures blanchissantes. Tremblant, tentant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser.

_- J'essaie Derek..._s'exclama-Mark._ De ne pas piquer de crise. De me maîtriser. C'est ce que Lexie veut de moi, j'imagine. Mais si tu savais.._

Mark se détourna du mur, pour faire face à Derek.

_- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de monter dans un avion et d'aller à Phoenix démolir ce petit enfoiré._

_- Mark, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé,_ tempéra-Derek.

_- Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- Elle n'a pas dit beaucoup,_ expliqua-Derek._ Et pas à moi. Elle a lâché trois phrases à Meredith, et elle a paru..inquiète. Mais ensuite, nous sommes venus là, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. "Plus tard", elle a dit._

_- Arrêtez de nier l'évidence, il y a un crétin sur cette terre qui l'a battue.._

_- Tous les signes semblent le prouver,_ acquiesça-Derek. _Mais avant d'être sûr..pas de polémique. Laisse la se reposer du voyage._

_- Je peux aller la voir ?_ demanda-Mark.

Puis, il réfléchit un quart de seconde et avant que Derek ne puisse répondre, ajouta:

_- Non, ça suffit, je ne demande plus la permission. Je vais la voir._

Mark poussa la porte de la salle de garde, bien décidé à être présent aux côtés de Lexie.

* * *

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'es arrivée, Lex' ?_ demanda-Meredith.

Elle s'était assise à côté de sa soeur, dans le vestiaire des internes.

_- Je ne peux pas,_ articula-Lexie. _Et je t'ai déjà dit les grandes lignes._

_- Oui, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout,_ s'exclama-Meredith._ De toute façon...tout le monde va s'en rendre compte._

Meredith vérifia que le vestiaire était désert.

_- Que tu t'es faite frapper.._

_- Je sais.._soupira-Lexie._ Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? Je vais prendre le statut de femme battue, et.._

Elle avait un nœud dans la gorge, et stoppa ses mots. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était partie pour prendre du recul...pour s'éloigner de tout ça, pour être..tranquille. Et elle revenait encore plus brisée qu'elle n'était partie.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mark inquiet.

_- Mark.._.protesta-Meredith.

_- C'est bon, Mer_..intima-Lexie.

_- Je t'attends dehors ?_ proposa-Meredith.

_- Va travailler,_ protesta-Lexie._ Je ne te retiens pas._

_- Tu me bipes dès que tu as besoin_, ordonna-Meredith, impérieuse.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

La plus âgée des soeurs Grey sortit à contrecœur du vestiaire des internes. Mark lui, s'avança, timide, une fois n'est pas coutume.

_- Est-ce que..ça va ? Lexie ?_

_- Je suis épanouie comme une fleur,_ répondit-Lexie, avec un sourire tordu par sa blessure.

Mark ferma les yeux, pour se calmer. Puis, il les rouvrit et vint s'asseoir auprès de Lexie.

_- Explique-moi._.fit-Mark._ Il me faut juste un nom. Un nom, une adresse, et je vais faire au petit con qui t'as fait ça, une vengeance qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Je vais le faire regretter d'être né._

_- Mark, non !_ explosa-Lexie_. J'en ai plus que marre de la violence. Elle est partout. On ne règle pas tout par la violence !_

Lexie se leva, ouvrit son casier, et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dedans.

_- Il y a certaines choses qu'on doit régler par la violence,_ soutint-Mark_. Je ne veux pas lui déchirer la tête pour le plaisir. Je veux lui faire aussi mal qu'il t'a fais mal. L'humilier, le..Lexie, il n'y a pas trente six milles solutions._

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Mark. Tu n'étais pas là bas. Lui donner quelques coups de poing ne changera rien du tout._

_- Pas la bas ? pourquoi ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?_ s'étouffa-Mark.

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça, non_, protesta-Lexie. _Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est du passé, je suis maintenant de retour._

Mark se leva, et effleura du bout des doigts, l'hématome violet.

_- Du passé ?_ fit-il._ Regarde-toi. Ça date de quelques jours._

_- Du passé_, trancha-Lexie. _Laisse moi, maintenant, je dois me changer et aller travailler._

_- Tu ne vas pas travailler dans cet état..._

_- Mark ,je n'ai qu'un bleu !_ s'exclama-Lexie, en claquant la porte de son casier.

_- Je suis sûr que non,_ protesta-Mark._ Tu n'as pas la même posture que d'habitude. Je te connais Lexie. Je t'ai aimé, j'ai vécu avec toi, j'étais proche de toi. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas et quand tu mens. Je suis à peu près certain que tu as quelque chose au bras gauche, vu comment tu évites de t'en servir. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça._

La tirade de Mark laissa Lexie stupéfaite. Laborieusement, elle masqua ses émotions, puis, claqua la porte de son casier. Mark n'insista pas, et la laissa se changer, même si ça le tuait.

* * *

_- Bonjour, Dr. Yang.._

Cristina se retourna, vers son "interne perdue", comme elle l'avait surnommée. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage contusionné de Lexie, elle eut la même réaction que tout le monde. Surprise, horreur, questions. Mais comme c'était Cristina, et qu'elle n'était pas réputée pour être comme les autres, elle passa sur le bleu sans le mentionner.

_- Tiens, mon interne perdue !_ s'exclama-Cristina, avec un de ses rares sourires. _Tu es revenue ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup bronzé de Phoenix._

Lexie secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que Cristina Yang pour s'amuser dans un cas pareil, pour afficher une légèreté à toute épreuve et ne pas questionner sa blessure. Cela faisait du bien à Lexie. Enfin une personne qui ne l'assaillait pas de questions.

_- Je peux travailler avec vous, Dr. Yang, aujourd'hui ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Bien sûr 5..On a un pontage._

La journée se déroula normalement. Lexie ne suivait pas aussi rapidement le rythme du Dr. Yang qu'avant. Le pontage fut intéressant. Cela faisait du bien d'être de retour dans un bloc opératoire.

Cristina n'étais pas aussi insensible qu'elle le laissa paraître, et s'enquit de l'état de sa pauvre interne plusieurs fois.

Finalement, lorsque la journée se termina, Lexie regagna les vestiaires. Elle se changea rapidement, puis alla au point de rendez-vous qu'elles s'étaient données avec Meredith. Dehors, devant l'hôpital.

Il devait être aux alentour de 21h, la nuit était déjà tombée. Lexie s'appuya le dos sur un pilier, et serra son écharpe contre elle. Elle avait le souffle court. A ce moment, Mark se pointa.

_- Pourquoi tu es essoufflée ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

Puis, un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage.

_- Ah, une côte cassée, c'est ça ?_ fit-Mark. _Donc le bleu au visage, le truc inconnu à la main, et une côte cassée._

_- Mark, arrête de prendre ça à la légère,_ ordonna-Lexie.

_- Je ne le fais pas, justement,_ protesta-Mark_. Contrairement à toi. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avouer cela, tu sais. On peut t'aider, laisse nous t'aider..._

_- Comment tu peux m'aider, hein ?_ s'exclama-Lexie, en colère.

_- Montre-moi ta main._

Lexie le fixa, d'un regard meurtrier. Puis, elle soupira, excédée. Elle remonta sa manche gauche. Son avant bras était couvert d'un épais bandage.

_- Je veux voir,_ ordonna-Mark. _Tout de suite._

_- C'est bon Mark_, soupira-Lexie.

_- Je suis chirurgien plastique_, tonna-Mark._ C'était pas une question._

Mark s'approcha et enleva le bandage.

_- C'est..mal fait,_ acquiesça-Lexie. _C'est Cameron, qui me l'a fait. Un de mes amis internes à Phoenix. Je ne pouvais pas demander au chirurgien plastique, ou à n'importe qui. Ils auraient deviné._

_- Mal fait ?_ demanda-Mark._ C'est massacré ! Il faut que ce Cameron reprenne ces études, à ce niveau là._

_- Il n'est qu'en première année_, protesta-Lexie._ Et c'était un ami précieux, la bas. _

_- Ce n'est pas une raison. Dommage, à ce stade là, je ne peux pas rattraper._

_- Tes talents de dieu ont une limite.._souris-Lexie.

_- C'est ça !_ ris-Mark. _C'est injuste pour tous les autres mortels, après._

_- Ça explique tout,_ ris-Lexie.

La jeune femme replaça son bandage, et tira sèchement pour remettre sa manche en place.

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?_ demanda-Mark._ Et ta côte.._

_- Quoi, ma côte ?_

_- Elle est cassée, non ?_

_- Possible.._acquiesça Lexie, en grimaçant.

_- Laisse moi voir.._proposa-Mark.

_- Non !_

_- Lexie, une fracture costale peut entraîner un pneumothorax, ou de lésions aux poumons._

_- Je sais ça._

_- Laisse moi vérifier. Tu es toute pâle en plus._

_- Je...demain, Mark. Meredith est là._

_-Salut Mark, Lexie,_ sourit-Meredith. _Ça va ?_

Lexie acquiesça. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la voiture. Dès qu'elles s'éloignèrent, Mark perdit son self-control. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, furieux. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le pare choc, et la plaque d'immatriculation très mal fixée tomba. Mark se laissa tomber, près de la plaque, et resta là, furieux, triste, la tête dans ses bras, en proie à une grande culpabilité.

Il aurait dû être là. La protéger. Il n'avait rien pu, pour elle. Il ne s'était pas battu pour elle. C'était lui qui l'avait fait partir. C'était à cause de lui tout ça.

* * *

Quand Lexie rentra chez elle, elle eut une nouvelle salve de question. Elle n'avait en effet croisé aucun de ses colocataires pendant la journée. Elle les avait évité pour ne pas les inquiéter et pour éviter les questions. Jackson était déjà rentré, et c'était son tour de préparer un semblant de repas: réchauffer les pizzas de la veille.

_- Lexie est là !_ annonça-Meredith.

_- Lexie ?_ s'exclama-Jackson.

Il se retourna, avec un visage heureux, qui se décomposa.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant ,pour examiner l'hématome.

_- Jackson, s'il te plaît.._protesta-Lexie._ Je vais installer ma valise dans ma chambre._

Lexie monta sa valise, laissant un Jackson bouche bée et horrifié dans la cuisine. Dans l'escalier, elle croisa Izzie et April qui descendaient en discutant d'une opération à laquelle elles avaient toutes deux participé.

_- Lexie ?_s'exclama-April.

_- Qui t'as fait ça ?_ s'étonna-Izzie. _Non..._

_- Si..._répondit-laconiquement Lexie_. Je vais bien.._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air.._

_- Si vous pouviez juste monter ma valise au deuxième.._demanda-Lexie.

Izzie s'empressa de l'aider, puis redescendit. Lexie alla frapper à la porte de George. C'était un de ses meilleurs amis après tout. Heureusement, il n'était pas à l'hôpital.

_- Lexie ?_ fit-George, heureux de la voir.

Lexie se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était contente de le revoir.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-George pas dupe._ Tu as une mine épouvantable. Sans parler de...ce bleu._

_- Je vais bien_ affirma-Lexie.

Elle avait martelé ce boniment avec tellement de force et de régularité, depuis qu'elle était venue, qu'elle arrivait presque à y croire. George la laissa rapidement. Ce fut au tour d'Alex, de s'étonner, lors du repas. Il était choqué, et comme Mark, en colère. Il aurait bien été la venger. Lexie l'en dissuada.

Puis, Lexie se retrouva allongée dans son lit, dans sa chambre obscure. Elle ferma les yeux, et comme des éclairs, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Phoenix revinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tremblantes, sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Elle alluma grand la lumière, terrorisée. Personne. Lexie se rallongea, lumière allumée. Même ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'épiait, qu'on l'observait. Qu'il allait venir la frapper, lui casser d'autres côtes..

Au bout d'une heure de cauchemars éveillés, ainsi, Lexie sauta de son lit. Elle ouvrit la porte, et courut vers la porte de George. Elle l'ouvrit en grand, et se glissa dans le lit de son premier ami.

Il ne dit rien, il ne protesta même pas et lui offrit l'hospitalité. Après tout, il avait été habitué. Il avait vécu avec Meredith et Izzie, ici. A chaque fois qu'Alex et Derek faisaient des leurs, il devait les écouter et elles venaient souvent squatter son lit.

Lexie se sentait mieux, près de George. Elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle. Mais s'il n'y avait rien à veiller.

* * *

_- Ça fait plusieurs jours, et j'ai été extrêmement patient !_

Lexie se tourna vers Mark. Il était agaçant, à la fin.

_- Mark.._soupira-Lexie._ Je suis venue chez Joe pour me détendre. C'est la fin de ma garde, je suis fatiguée.._

_- Et moi je t'ai suivie Chez Joe pour que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix !_ protesta-Mark.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.._

_- Si_ ! s'exclama-Mark.

_- Non !_

Mark vida son verre. Ils étaient tous deux assis au bar. Le bleu de Lexie ne s'était quasiment pas atténué. Son oeil était toujours à demi-fermé, et son sourire tordu par la fente sur sa lèvre. Niveau côte, elle allait un peu mieux. Il n'y avait pas de pneumothorax ou de lésions, Mark avait scrupuleusement vérifié.

_- Tu sais déjà ce qui m'est arrivé.._fit-Lexie, à voix moins haute.

_- Je sais.._acquiesça-Mark._ Mais pas précisément._

_- D'accord..._céda-Lexie, en tremblant.

**~ FLASH-BACK N°1**

Elle découvrit la ville avec une agréable surprise, par la vitre du taxi, grande ouverte. L'air chaud s'engouffrait dans le véhicule. Il faisait toujours beau ici. Pas étonnant que les gens soient si bronzés. Phoenix était une belle ville, Lexie était sûre qu'elle allait s'y plaire.

_- Et voilà.._annonça-le chauffeur de taxi._ Le Phoenix Children's Hospital._

_- Merci.._fit-Lexie en lui glissant ses billets.

La jeune femme prit ses valises, et sortit du taxi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'hôpital, elle eut une grande surprise. A l'intérieur, tout était coloré. Du orange, du bleu vif, du rouge, du jaune. C'était original, mais assez joli.

Lexie alla s'entretenir un moment avec le chef de chirurgie, visita les locaux. On lui présenta pas mal de monde. Elle mangea le midi, avec Cameron Stocker, un jeune interne plus jeune qu'elle, super gentil.

Finalement, elle **le** vit pour la première fois. Il ne lui inspira pas confiance dès le début, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Comme chaque personne qui marchait dans le couloir, ou qu'ils croisaient, Cameron alla lui présenter.

_- Viens Lexie._

Il s'approchèrent de lui.

_- Bonjour.._fit-timidement-Lexie.

_- Alors,Lexie, voici Carl Bariller,_ présenta-Cameron._ Anesthésiste réanimateur. Et voici Lexie Grey, interne de première année._

_- Bonjour._.fit-Bariller la scrutant de ses yeux froids._ Enchanté._

_- Heu..de même_, acquiesça-Lexie.

_- Viens je vais te présenter à Mathis !_ s'enthousiasma-Cameron en la tirant par le bras.

Lexie y alla, frissonnant devant le regard pesant de Bariller.

**FIN FLASH-BACK ~**

_- Donc c'est Carl Bariller, le connard de l'histoire ?_ fit-Mark, en serrant son verre, un peu trop fort.

_- Ne brûle pas les étapes,_ soupira-Lexie._ Mais oui. Je venais d'arriver et il m'a paru...normal quoi. Un peu antipathique mais sans plus. Il n'avait rien contre moi, au contraire._

_- Au contraire ? C'est à dire ?_

_- Il a..flashé sur moi, je crois._.répondit-Lexie, en frissonnant.

**FLASH-BACK N°2 ~**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lexie bossait là. Elle avait oublié Mark. Enfin oublié était un mauvais mot. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et ses messages, et il semblait avoir tourné la page.

Elle s'intégrait bien dans ce petit hôpital de Phoenix. C'était tranquille, elle faisait pleins d'opérations intéressantes. Elle avait lié une belle amitié avec Cameron, il était enthousiaste, exubérant et drôle.

Elle avait emménagé dans un petit appartement non loin de l'hôpital. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle mangeait un midi, à la cafétéria, avec Cameron, lorsque le biper du jeune homme retentit. Il se leva d'un bond, avec son plateau.

_- A plus Lex, je dois y aller.._

Lexie lui fit un signe de main, et s'apprêtait à terminer son repas toute seule, lorsque Bariller, l'anesthésiste réanimateur qu'elle avait vu le premier jour, arriva. Elle avait assisté à pas mal d'opération où il était l'aneséthsiste, et à chaque fois, il la dévisageait et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

_- Dr. Bariller.._s'exclama-Lexie étonnée._ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Oui, en effet,_ acquiesça-Bariller._ J'ai quelque chose à te demander._

Lexie dévisagea ce visage, banal. Cheveux noir, courts, yeux bleus, pas trop clairs, nez un peu busqué, peau blanche. Un gars normal, bien qu'il ait un regard froid, implacable, absolument dénué d'émotions.

_- Allez y..._

_- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? _

Lexie recracha sa gorgée d'eau directement sur sa blouse. Elle regarda Bariller, avec des yeux ronds.

_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Vous m'avez très bien compris, , ne jouez pas à la plus fine avec moi..Alors ?_

Lexie n'en revenait pas.

_- Je suis désolée Dr. Bariller mais...si je suis venue ici ce n'est pas pour...enfin je.._

_- Un seul mot, comme réponse, c'est tout ce que je demande_, fit-Bariller. _Et ce mot à intérêt à être: oui._

_- Je suis désolée.._fit-Lexie. _Mais..non._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Non. J'apprécie mais...je ne peux pas Dr. Bariller._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il y a pleins de raisons !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous aime pas, je.._

_- Très bien._

Il se leva furieux et quitta la cafétéria.

**FIN FLASH-BACK ~**

_- Gonflé, le mec_, s'exclama-Mark, un brin jaloux._ C'est bien ,tu l'as rembarré. Et ensuite ?_

_- Il n'a vraiment pas bien pris mon refus..._expliqua-Lexie._ Il..il a commencé par me regarder avec un regard furieux, en colère. Il me fusillait du regard quand je passais. Puis, comme il est anesthésiste, il s'est mis à raconter des histoires sur moi à mon résident, le Dr. Kleiv. Du coup, ces histoires sont tellement...horribles que je n'ai plus eu le droit d'assister à aucune opération. Mais le Dr. Kleiv s'est rendu compte que c'étaient des bobards._

Lexie fit signe à Joe de la resservir.

_- Alors, pour se venger, Bariller à...m'a menacée. Si je remettais les pieds dans un bloc, il me réservait quelque chose que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier._

_- Et ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas allée à l'opération !_ supplia-Mark.

_- J'y suis allée..._répondit-Lexie en tremblant._ Ce n'est pas lui qui allait me dire quoi faire, tout de même._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_- Il a attendu que je passe, dans un couloir désert, et il m'a balancé un chariot de fournitures dessus. Un truc en métal de trois tonnes, qui m'a plaqué contre le mur. Il m'a menacé de représailles si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit et il s'est barré._

Mark resserra les poings, furieux.

_- Après c'est juste devenu...affreux_, frissonna-Lexie._ Je ne pouvais plus aller à une seule opération. Bariller essayait de me faire sortir avec lui. Quand il a vu que c'était peine perdu, il est devenu violent. Il a voulu me persuader par la violence. Comme tu l'as deviné, il m'a beaucoup frappé. Mes côtes, il l'a fait en me projetant contre un mur. Mon bras, c'était..il m'a lancé un scalpel. Oui, il a une collection de scalpel dans son casier, et..je.._

Lexie se mit à trembler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle fondit en larmes, devant Mark. Pris au dépourvu, le chirurgien plastique regarda Lexie, mal.

Il rapprocha son tabouret du sien, et la prit dans ses bras. S'il retrouvait ce monstre de Bariller, un jour..

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lex'..._chuchota-Mark._ C'est fini. Je te promets que tout ça c'est fini. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de ce fils de.._

Mark interrompit sa phrase, lorsque Lexie se détacha de lui. La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux, vida son verre, d'un trait.

_- Il avait un tel niveau de violence, que je me suis demandée s'il n'est pas psychopate ou sociopathe. Ce n'est pas une expression. Je me suis vraiment demandée s'il était atteint de ces troubles de la personnalité. Mais après, je me suis dis...comment il aurait pu faire des études de médecine ?_

_- Les sociopathes sont manipulateur, tu sais. C'est tout sauf impossible._

_- Où alors, c'est juste un homme qui s'est fait battre par ses parents petit_, fit-Lexie.

_- Ça n'excuse en rien tout ce qu'il t'a fait !_ se révolta-Mark.

_- Je sais..je n'arrive plus à..dormir. A penser..à arrêter d'avoir peur._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Lexie. Tu l'as dit : tout ça s'est du passé._

A ce moment, le téléphone de Lexie sonna.

_- Excuse._.fit-Lexie, avant de décrocher._ Allô ? Meredith ?_

_- Salut Lexie, ça va ?_ demanda-Meredith inquiète.

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas..Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Je suis à la maison et y a un gars qui viens de frapper et de me demander où tu es. Tu peux venir, il veut te parler._

_- Il t'as dit son nom ?_ demanda-Lexie, étonnée.

Peut-être que Cameron était passé ? Il lui avait promis de venir la voir à Seattle, elle lui avait donné son adresse.

_- Il dit s'appeler Bariller._

Lexie lâcha son portable en laissant échapper un cri de terreur. Mark se précipita sur le portable.

_- Lexie ?_ faisait-Meredith.

_- Meredith, c'est Mark. Elle est..en état de choc. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_- Un mec du nom de Bariller est à la maison et réclame Lexie_, fit-Meredith.

_- Il est con où quoi ?_ s'exclama-Mark pour lui même. _Ok, Mer'. Sois prudente, ne le provoque pas. Dis lui que Lexie est à l'hôpital, qu'elle est de garde, qu'il aille s'adresser à quelqu'un derrière le comptoir de l'accueil._

_- Mais..._

_- Fais ce que je te dis. Je vais me le faire ce salaud._

* * *

**So ? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre dans la foulée !**

**Hésitez pas à laisser pleins de review, c'est super motivant :p**

**Pour les pacifiques, les âmes sensibles, les contre la violence..ne lisez pas ce chapitre ! Il est violent, la bagarre est violente. Voilà voilà, vous êtes prévenus..**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le hall de l'hôpital était éclairé d'une clarté vive. Il avait beau être 22 heure, un bon nombre de personnes circulaient dans le hall, des infirmières les bras chargés de dossiers, ou poussant le fauteuil roulant d'un patient, des chirurgiens entre deux opérations, des internes pressés ou bien la famille des patients. Un hôpital ne s'arrête jamais. Mark se précipita au comptoir de l'accueil, regarda autour de lui.

_- Hé, toi, là bas !_ fit-il en direction d'une jeune interne.

La jeune fille s'approcha, inquiète. Mark se souvenait qu'elle avait été dans son service une fois ou deux. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Il avait oublié.

_- Dr. Sloan ?_ fit-l'interne.

_- Donne moi ta blouse_, ordonna-Mark.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ta blouse, grouille-toi._

L'interne le regarda comme s'il était fou.

_- Ma..ma blouse ?_ répéta-la jeune femme en désignant le vêtement, pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

_- Oui, ta blouse, putain, allez, magne !_ s'exclama-Mark, vulgaire.

L'interne ne comprenait rien, mais elle quitta sa blouse. Mark la saisit, et l'enfila. Il aurait dû choisir un interne plus grand ! Mais ça suffirait, pour ce qu'il avait à faire, ça couvrait ses vêtements "civiles", prouvait qu'il était un médecin.

_- Mais..._protesta-l'interne en voyant Mark s'asseoir à une chaise, derrière le comptoir, à l'accueil.

_- Merci, c'est bon, tu peux partir_, fit-Mark._ Je te biperais quand je te rendrais ta blouse. Tu peux attendre, mais pas plantée ici. Allez, bouge._

L'interne, inquiète pour sa santé mentale, bougea cependant, ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets.

Mark saisit la souris de l'ordinateur devant lui, faisant semblant de bosser. Son esprit n'était pas rationnel, il était aveuglé par la violence, la rage, la douleur de savoir que cette ordure de Bariller était venu achever Lexie, ici. Il avait osé..Le chirurgien plastique était chauffé à blanc, prêt à faire regretter son audace à ce stupide anesthésiste.

En parallèle, il s'inquiétait extrêmement pour Lexie. Tout en courant vers l'hôpital, il avait envoyé un texto à Meredith pour lui dire de foncer illico chez Joe, et rassurer et veiller sur Lexie. Mais il n'étais pas tranquille..il n'avais pas voulu la laisser, mais il ne voulais surtout pas prendre le risque de louper ce salaud. Cette ordure. Ce connard. Ce fils de pute. En réalité, il était à court d'insultes, il ne pouvait retranscrire la haine qui l'envahissait, le dégoût qui le prenait.

Un homme se pointa alors. Sale profil.

"Ne juge pas sur les apparences, Mark ! " se freina-t-il lui même. "Calme. Inspire. Expire. "

_- Bonjour,_ fit-poliment le nouveau venu, avec une décontraction insupportable.

_- Bonjour,_ fit-Mark, avec une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire accueillant. _Bienvenue au Seattle Grace. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Je cherche un médecin_, expliqua-l'homme. _Vous pourriez la biper ? Une interne.._

Le visage de Mark s'assombrit. Son poing le démangeait. Mais il devait être absolument certain..s'il frappait un simple visiteur, il serait viré.

_- Votre nom ?_ fit-Mark._ Et l'interne que vous recherchez, évidemment._

_- Je m'appelle Carl Bariller_, fit-l'homme._ Je cherche une certaine Lexie Grey._

Mark resta un moment en suspens, à regarder ce gars. Grande carrure. Il devait frapper plutôt fort, comme le témoignaient la joue, les côtes et la main de Lexie. Comme dans un ralenti, provoqué par l'esprit enragé de Mark, ce-dernier leva la main, rapide, vif. En un mouvement, il plaça sa paume derrière la tête de ce Bariller, et utilisa toute sa force. La tête alla s'écraser sur le comptoir dans un bruit atroce, lui explosant le nez. Mark se jeta sur cet homme en face de lui. Il n'avait plus de pensées en tête, si ce n'était.."Il a fait du mal à Lexie. Il a fait du mal à celle que j'aime. Je vais le tuer. "

Mark passa par dessus le bureau, et l'impact le fit rouler avec Bariller sur le sol. Ce connard avait été pris au dépourvu, et son nez le faisait souffrir, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Lorsque Mark se prit un premier coup, il fut sonné. Il était coriace, le con.

* * *

Meredith se précipita chez Joe. Elle avait reçu le message de Mark et avait compris. Elle avait fait le lien qui lui manquait dans tout ça. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Lexie était assise à la même place que celle où elle était quand Mark l'avait laissée. Elle était immobile, pâle, figée.

_- Lexie !_ s'exclama-Meredith, soulagée de la voir._ Ça va ?_

Les yeux de Lexie se fixèrent sur sa soeur, comme deux billes. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle était vide.

_- Joe ?_ fit-Meredith.

_- Elle est comme ça depuis que Mark est parti !_ fit-le barman, inquiet. _J'ai essayé de la dérider, de lui parler. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot, ou un mouvement._

Finalement, l'arrivée de sa soeur brisa le cocon léthargique de Lexie. Elle secoua la tête, et un masque de pur terreur couvrit son visage.

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Allons y..._acquiesça-Meredith.

Laissant là leurs vestes, le sac et le portable de Lexie, elle se mirent à courir vers l'hôpital, éclairé. Dès qu'elles passèrent les portes, elles virent qu'elles arrivaient trop tard. Mark et Bariller venaient de rouler l'un sur l'autre. Les poings fusaient, les coups étaient distribués à une vitesse effrayante.

Un périmètre de vide était autour d'eux, puis, au delà, des personnes les regardaient, inquiets. Quelques médecins plutôt costaud voulurent bien intervenir, mais impossible de les séparer. Il y avait un brouaha inquiet, des hurlements des deux protagonistes. Lexie vit le sang de Bariller sur le bureau d'accueil, puis Mark, qui se faisait frapper par le même gars qui l'avait frappé. Cette vision faillit la faire tourner de l'oeil.

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-Meredith en se précipitant. _Mark !_

Meredith se tourna vers l'infirmier à côté d'elle, paniquée, alors que Bariller se relevait et se précipitait vers le bureau.

_- Tyler, bipe Derek s'il te plaît !_ supplia-Meredith._ Et aussi George, Owen, Alex, Jackson, tous les mecs !C'est sérieux là, on a besoin de renforts !_

_- J'y cours.._acquiesça-Tyler, le front plissé.

Meredith se tourna vers les opposants. Lorsque Bariller saisit la lampe, et la lança au visage de Mark, le manquant d'un centimètre, Meredith lâcha un cri, comme la plupart des personnes présentes.

Les deux ne se fatiguaient pas. A présent, Mark prenait le dessus. Il maintint la poitrine de son ennemi clouée au sol avec les genoux, et lui balança le plus de coups qu'il put. Et bam, le coude, le poing, le genou. Chaque coup était ponctué d'une insulte.

Bariller réussit à se tordre et à échapper à sa furie. Mark se précipita sur lui et le plaqua par terre l'empêchant de fuir.

_- Tu mérites de crever !_ hurla-Mark.

Il le frappa, une fois, et voulut recommencer mais sa main le loupa et atterrit dans un des piliers. Il eut le souffle coupé par l'impact. Il renonça à poursuivre Bariller. Il croyait qu'il allait s'enfuir, mais non, le con arriva par derrière, ayant ramassé la lampe de tout à l'heure. Cette fois, Mark se la prit de plein fouet, suivit d'un assaut de Bariller.

A ce moment, Derek, Alex et Owen firent irruption, chacun d'un côté d'un couloir. Il virent la scène. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'autre qui l'assaillait, et le ceinturèrent.

_- C'est celui que je pense que c'est ?_ fit-Derek à Meredith et Mark.

_- C'est le salaud qui a battu Lexie_, laissa-tomber Meredith, dans le silence du hall.

Aussitôt, les bavardages allèrent bon train. Lexie baissa la tête, discrète. Elle était dépassée par les événements.

_- Ok, à ce niveau là, on ne peut pas tout gérer,_ trancha-Owen, qui avait du mal à retenir Bariller. _Quelqu'un appelle les flics, s'il vous plaît. Et rapidement._

Mais Mark ne voulait pas laisser cette ordure aux flics ! C'était trop simple ! Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfuir ainsi..! Il avait récupéré son souffle, aussi, le chirurgien plastique en profita que l'autre soit maintenu par Derek, Alex et Owen, pour aller enfoncer son pied dans le ventre de Bariller.

_- Mark_ ! s'exclamèrent-Derek, Alex et Owen.

L'arrivée de George, Jackson et Cristina ne fut pas de trop. Eux trois, aidés de Meredith, ils parvinrent à contrôler la furie de Mark.

Finalement, l'affrontement prit fin avec l'arrivée des flics. Meredith alla s'entretenir avec eux, Lexie également, un peu. Ils menottèrent Bariller, et repartirent. Lexie détourna le regard, et alla se cacher derrière Meredith quand Bariller passa près d'elle, flanqué de deux agents.

Enfin, Mark s'écroula à genoux, dans un sale état, cible de tous les regards.

_- Espèce d'écervelé !_ s'exclama-Lexie, en s'avançant vers Mark, dans le silence complet.

Elle le fixa, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Merci.._ajouta-t-elle.

Lexie contrôla sa respiration, veilla à ce que ses larmes ne débordent pas.

_- Merci. Ça fait tellement de bien..Merci._

* * *

Mark claudiqua vers une salle de trauma, dans la mine, accompagné d'Owen. Il eut une plainte sourde. Malgré sa douleur, il ne regrettait aucun de ses coups.

_- Doucement,_ grommela-Owen.

Le chirurgien trauma enfila une paire de gants, puis, examina Mark, globalement.

_- Tu es détruit.._soupira-Owen.

Le visage avait souffert. L'un des yeux avait été préservé, mais l'autre était affublé d'un mauvais coquard. La lèvre et le nez étaient tous deux explosés, et se vidaient de sang. La lampe lui avait aussi ouvert le front, profondément.

Sa main avait aussi souffert, énormément, des chocs. Rouge, gonflée, il était incapable de la mouvoir, et son sort l'inquiétait. C'était la main qui maniait le scalpel..

Plusieurs côtes le faisaient souffrir, son dos également, et son pied tordu.

_- Je te recouds où tu préfères quelqu'un de plastique ?_ demanda-Owen tout en lui fournissant un pain de glace pour sa main.

_- Non,_ répondis-Mark, grommelant._ Je suis le dieu de la plastique. Les autres ont un niveau égal au tien, pour les sutures, alors fais le._

Owen esquissa un sourire, secouant la tête. Il commença par recoudre l'entaille. Il lui mettait un pansement, après avoir effectué 24 points de suture pour son front, lorsque Derek entra dans la pièce.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ s'enquit-il, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

_- Parfait,_ sourit-Mark. _J'ai démoli ce connard, et en plus les flics l'ont raccompagné._

_- Lexie est terrorisée, tu sais..._annonça-Derek.

_- Je sais.._

Mark grimaça alors qu'Owen examinait son nez cassé.

_- Je vais libérer le scan_, fit-Derek._ Pour ta main et tes côtes._

Mark acquiesça. Il vit alors l'interne, passer..Il l'interpella, et elle l'entendit malgré la cloison qui les séparait. Elle entra dans la salle de trauma.

_- Tiens_, fit-Mark en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la blouse, son pull et son tee-shirt._ Tu peux la récupérer, merci bien._

L'interne plissa le nez en voyant la blouse rougie de sang et visiblement bien transpirante.

_- Merci, ça va aller,_ grommela-l'interne._ Je vais m'en chercher une autre._

Mark la regarda sortir, et haussa les épaules. Il bailla. Il était crevé..Mais il avait vengé Lexie. Et c'était absolument tout ce qui lui importait..

* * *

_- Merci Owen,_ sourit-Mark en remettant sa veste._ Tu m'as bien retapé !_

_- C'est normal,_ répondit-Owen._ Tâche de ne pas aller achever ce Bariller, hein. Et occupe toi de Lexie. Ensemble, vous allez former un couple cabossé, bien assorti._

Mark ricana. Il n'avait pas tort. Les deux chirurgiens sortirent de la mine, et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Deux étages plus bas, Lexie et Meredith montèrent dans l'ascenseur à leur tour.

_- Salut.._fit-Lexie en allant se poster près de Mark.

Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Le quatuor sortit de l'ascenseur, puis marchèrent dans le hall. Toute trace de bagarre avait été effacée..le sang, le verre de la lampe, tout avait été nettoyé. Meredith et Owen avancèrent plus vite, discutant ensemble, pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Mark et Lexie.

_- J'ai eu peur,_ souffla-Lexie.

_- Moi aussi.._avoua-Mark_. Pour toi. Au moins, là, on est sûr que ce Bariller ne pourra pas recommencer._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sociopathe_, réfléchis-alors Lexie._ Il..je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment. Mais la violence semble être sa seule façon d'aimer. Ça me fait vraiment flipper._

_- C'est normal.._répondit-Mark.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le hall avant que Mark n'aborde le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

_- Alors.._fit-il mal à l'aise. _Et nous ?_

_- Nous ?._.répondit-Lexie.

_- Ouais, nous.._acquiesça-Mark.

_- Je ne sais pas.._soupira-Lexie_. Je..je n'en sais rien Mark._

_- Je t'aime, en tout cas._.lâcha-Mark._ Je voulais juste te le dire même si..je doute que ça change grand chose._

_- En effet_, fit-Lexie, tiraillée._ Je..ne peux pas faire confiance à un petit-ami, là tout de suite. Après ce qui s'est passé, tout est..C'est..trop. Trop d'un coup, plus que je ne peux le supporter. Je crois que je vais...je vais me reposer. Je vais oublier, enfin essayer. J'ai besoin de mes amis. Meredith, Derek, Graciella, George, Alex...et toi._

_- Alors, amis c'est ça ?_ fit-Mark déçu.

_- Si tu le veux._.répondis-Lexie. _Compte tenu de tes sentiments..si tu ne peux pas être juste mon ami..ne te sens pas obligé de l'être._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._.fit-Mark._ Tout ce que tu veux, je peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je serais un ami très attentif._

Lexie le regarda avec gratitude. Ils étaient dehors. Meredith et Owen étaient bien plus loin.

_- Je te laisse là_, fit-Lexie._ Je vais..je crois que je vais rentrer avec Meredith._

_- Dors bien._.fit-Mark. _Ne fais pas de cauchemars. Et appelle moi. Au moindre problème, je vole vers toi._

Lexie le regarda..émue malgré elle. Elle dompta ses sentiments, pour ne pas l'embrasser. Pour rien, puisque c'est Mark, qui le fit. Il s'approcha, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, et s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait.

Eberluée, Lexie le regarda partir. Puis, ayant désormais peur d'être toute seule, elle se précipita vers Meredith et Owen.

* * *

Lorsque Lexie fut réveillée par sa soeur, le lendemain matin, c'est en sursaut qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

_- Que..quoi ?!_ fit-la petite Grey.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de squatter le lit de George, puisque Derek avait dormi sur le canapé du salon, lui permettant de dormir avec sa soeur pour cette nuit.

_- Lex', il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi..._souffla-Meredith.

_- Qu..qui ?_

_- Un petit jeune.._répondit-Meredith._ Pas un vieux, comme Bariller_, ajouta-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Lexie mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et alla à la porte. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de Cameron, joyeuse. Puis, elle s'écarta de lui et scruta son visage. Une cicatrice rosée, datant de quelque jours, barrait son front.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je suis tellement désolé Lexie !_ s'exclama-Cameron._ C'est moi qui ai donné ton adresse au Dr. Bariller._

Lexie s'éloigna, blessée par ces mots.

_- Il m'a forcé, je te jure !_ fit-Cameron, pleurant presque, tremblant._ Il m'a fait ça et j'ai craqué._

Il désigna sa cicatrice.

_- Avec ça, il est bon pour être emprisonné_, commenta-Derek en arrivant._ Bonjour. Derek Sheperd._

_- Le Derek Sheperd_ ? s'exclama-Cameron, en lui serrant la main._ Ça alors, tu caches les choses, Lex. Je savais pas que tu vivais avec le plus grand neurochirurgien de tous les temps !_

Derek eut un sourire amusé. Lexie fit entrer Cameron à la maison.

_- Alors, pourquoi es tu ici_ ? demanda-Lexie.

_- Je voulais m'excuser,_ bredouilla-Cameron._ Et voir comment tu te portais. Quand tu es partie, tu étais dans un état si pitoyable.._

_- Je vais bien, Cameron_, sourit-Lexie._ Et je suis super contente que tu sois là._

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Mais non, béta ! Tu restes un peu, hein ?_

_- Je peux me permettre de prendre quelques jours,_ fit-l'interne._ Tant pis pour mon salaire qui va encore diminuer._

_- Cool.._sourit-Lexie.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné ensemble, Lexie prit une douche, puis, elle alla au boulot, avec Meredith et Derek, et emmena Cameron. Elle alla mettre sa blouse au vestiaire, puis, fit visiter l'hôpital à son jeune ami. Elle lui montrait les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

_- Hé Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie en l'apercevant._ Je te présente Cameron, mon pote de Phoenix, le meilleu du Phoenix Children's Hospital !_

_- Meilleur est un grand mot,_ ricana-le jeune homme._ Enchanté, Dr. Sloan , je présume ?_

_- Oui,_ fit-Mark prudent._ Salut._

Il lui serra la main, lui jetant un coup d'oeil mitigé. Lexie ne capta pas sa morosité, et continua de faire visiter l'hôpital à Cameron. A la fin de la journée, elle sortit du vestiaire, et se cogna dans Mark.

_- Oh désolée.._fit-elle.

_- Ou est ton petit Cameron ?_ grogna-Mark.

_- Aux toilettes_, répondit-Lexie.

_- Dis donc, tu as vachement retrouvé le sourire.._accusa-Mark.

_- C'est un reproche ?_ s'étonna-Lexie._ Tu ne veux donc pas que j'aille mieux ? D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, c'était quoi ce baiser, hier soir ?_

_- Oh, rien,_ répondit-Mark avec un sourire d'ange._ Je te disais bonne nuit._

_- Les amis ne disent pas bonne nuit de cette manière,_ ris-Lexie.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là, Cameron ?_ éluda-Mark.

_- Il est là pour me voir,_ éluda-à son tour Lexie. _Quoi, tu es jaloux ?_

_- Non.._

_- Incroyable !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Tu es jaloux !_

_- Mais non.._

_- Mais si !_

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

Lexie regarda Mark, et fronça les sourcils.

_- S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout. S'il te plaît._

_- Très bien_, fit-Mark avec un grand soupir.

Il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa sur chaque joue.

_- Voilà comment les amis se disent bonne nuit_ ?fit-il innocemment.

_- Tu as tout compris !_ fis-Lexie en riant._ Bonne nuit Mark._

Lexie choppa Cameron à la sortie des toilettes, et tout deux quittèrent l'hôpital. Ils passèrent une soirée géniale, et s'amusèrent beaucoup, avec les colocataires de Lexie, Alex, Jackson, Izzie, April, George.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que ce Cameron était arrivé, et Mark peinait à masquer sa jalousie. En ce beau matin, c'était le moment idéal. Il marcha tranquillement dans le parking, et glissa la main dans sa poche. En la sentant, il soupira, rassuré.

Il entra dans l'hôpital, et marcha vers les ascenseurs. Il salua un des anesthésistes du SG, puis un autre et deux collègues chirurgiens. Il était souriant, de bonne humeur. Peu commun. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. Une fois entré dans le vestiaire des titulaires, il eut une frayeur, et mit la main à sa poche, mais non, heureusement, elle était toujours là. Mark hésita à se changer, mais il ôta juste son manteau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Chemise blanche impeccable, jean. Finalement, il sortit de la salle.

Il chercha Lexie, et finit par la dégoter riant bruyamment avec Cameron.

_- Lexie_? fit-il, nerveux, les doigts crispés dans sa poche._ Je dois te parler._

_- C'est urgent ?_ demanda-Lexie._ Parce que je suis sur les pré-op du Dr. Bailey._

_- En quelque sorte._.acquiesça-Mark.

_- Bon_, céda-Lexie._ Je reviens, Cameron._

Lexie suivit Mark. Elle s'impatientait, dans l'ascenseur.

_- C'est grave ?_ s'inquiéta-Lexie.

_- Non.._répondit-laconiquement Mark.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'hôpital, à présent. Heureusement, aucun hélicoptère n'était là. Le vent commençait à être fort, en ce milieu septembre.

Mark sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lexie, en la touchant de nouveau dans sa poche.

_- Hem._.fit-Mark se raclant la gorge._ S'il te plaît, quelle que soit ta réponse, ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord ?_

Lexie acquiesça,muette. Ses traits se déformèrent de surprise, lorsque Mark mit un genou en terre. Il le sortit finalement de sa poche, l'étui qui contenait la fameuse bague.

_- Alexandra Caroline Grey_, se lança-Mark, très solennel._ Voulez-vous m'épouser ?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci, Lulu, ainsi qu'un guest, de vos reviews :)**

* * *

_- Non._

...

_- J'allais quand même pas..mais tu n'en sais rien, ça !_

...

_- Ecoute Molly, si tu as appelé pour m'engueuler...oui, je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai appelé mais..quand même ! Arrête de m'engueuler._

...

_- Oui, je vais bien. Non. Embrasse papa et maman, pour moi. Ok. A plus._

Lexie raccrochait, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un posé sur elle. Elle se retourna vers Derek, au bureau de l'étage, un dossier devant lui, qui la fixait comme s'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ s'étonna-le neurochirurgien.

Lexie admit qu'elle devait paraître un peu étrange, accroupie derrière une épaisse plante en pot, dans un des couloirs de neurologie, à téléphoner.

_- Oh rien, j'appelais ma soeur_, répondit-Lexie en se relevant.

_- Tu as besoin de te cacher derrière une plante pour ça ?_

_- Non_, répondit-Lexie. _Simplement, le Dr. Yang m'a déjà reprise pour le téléphone, et elle va me tuer si elle me voit téléphoner encore._

_- Je vois.._

Derek secoua la tête, amusé. Il remplit quelques lignes du dossier, le claqua et le rendit à une infirmière. Cristina qui était à l'autre bout du couloir, s'approcha d'eux, et Derek en profita pour lui lancer:

_- Yang, arrête de martyriser tes internes !_

_- Je fais des efforts, je me restreins_, protesta-Cristina._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là, Lexie ?_

_- Moi ?_ fit-innocemment la jeune femme._ Rien._

_- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas demandé, il y a un peu moins de dix minutes, que tu ailles me chercher un vieux dossier aux archives ?_

Lexie déglutit.

_- Si._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!_

_- Je..j'y vais._

Lexie se décolla du comptoir, et marcha à pas de tortue vers les ascenseurs. Elle s'engouffra dans une cabine, l'esprit embrumé. Depuis la demande de Mark, de la veille, elle était dans un état second. Elle revoyait son visage..la bague..

Pourquoi avait-elle dit non, déjà ? Elle ne savait même pas..

Mark s'était montré extrêmement déçu, lorsque à la vitesse de l'éclair, le "Non" était sorti de la bouche de Lexie. Comme si elle était sûre et certaine. Toute la magie de l'instant avait volé en éclat. Tout le romantisme que Mark s'était appliqué à créer avait disparu. Comme toute personne normale qui vient d'essuyer un refus, il avait cherché, blessé, à comprendre pourquoi.

Et Lexie ne s'était pas très bien débrouillée..sa réponse ressemblait un peu à..

_« Je...[silence pesant de cinq minutes]..parce que..[autre silence très embarrassant]..tu..»_

Et elle s'était barrée du toit. Parce qu'elle n'avait concrètement aucun argument. Concrètement..elle ne pouvais dire que oui. Elle n'avait que des raisons de dire oui...mais elle avait dit non. Elle ne trouvait aucune raison à ce refus..aucune. Et ça la torturait et l'empêchait de tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

Et en plus elle devait maintenant aller aux archives..cette journée était en train d'empirer..

Lexie était la dernière personne dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta au dernier sous sol, et descendit. Rien que le couloir de l'entrée des archives, sombre, désert, rarement parcouru, lui faisait peur. Elle avança un peu, et sentait déjà la terreur l'envahir. Elle pila brusquement, le souffle court.

* * *

_- Comment va Lexie, aujourd'hui ?_ interrogea-Cristina, en posant son plateau à côté de Meredith.

_- Tiens, tu as tes dix minutes d'humanité de la journée ?_ plaisanta-Meredith.

_- Cristina, de l'humanité_ ? raya-Jackson, à l'autre bout de la table.

_- Tais-toi Avery. Alors, Mer' ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien.._répondit-Meredith.

_- A mon avis, elle est un peu secouée,_ fit-Alex.

_- Tu ne serais pas secoué après t'être fait frapper par un psycho, toi ?_ railla-April.

_- Ce n'est pas un psycho_, répondit-Alex.

_- Il a frappé une gamine !_ s'exclama-George._ Lexie est toute jeune._

_- C'est son apparence qui fait ça, mais la dedans elle en a,_ répliqua-Meredith.

_- Lexipédie,_ ricana-Alex.

-_ Mais._.fit-Cristina au bout d'un moment.

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- 13h07_

_- 13h06_

_- 13h08._

Toutes ces réponses lui furent données en même temps.

_- Putain.._

Cristina s'empressa de biper son interne, mais elle ne répondit pas.

_- Je dois y aller.._

Laissant la son plateau, Cristina se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Elle croisa Mark, dans les ascenseurs.

_- Sloan, tu n'aurais pas vu Lexie_ ? demanda-t-elle._ Sloan ? Sloan ?_

Le chirurgien plastique, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, ne répondit pas. Il semblait dans un état pitoyable, abbattu.

_- Bon, je vais me débrouiller_, soupira-Cristina.

Elle descendit à l'étage des archives, et courut vers ces dernières. Elle trouva Lexie à mi-chemin. Appuyée le dos à un des murs du long couloir, les jambes repliées contre elle, assise, recroquevillée.

_- Lexie ?_ s'exclama-Cristina. _Tu..es là depuis ce matin ?_

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à côté de son interne.

_- Lexie ?_

L'interne releva la tête, pâle, vers sa résidente.

_- Dr. Yang_, articula-t-elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur des archives ?_ railla-Cristina.

_- Oui.._répondit-Lexie, simplement._ Depuis Phoenix, oui. C'est là que..un jour Bariller m'a coincé aux archives du Phoenix Children's Hospital. C'est là où il m'a fait ça._

Lexie dégagea son vêtement bleu de chirurgien, pour dénuder son épaule, barrée d'une cicatrice rosée.

_- Heureusement que Meredith, Derek et Sloan n'ont pas vu ça,_ soupira-Cristina._ Ils seraient devenus fous. Il y a d'autres blessures que tu n'as montrées à personne ?_

_- Juste une. Au mollet._

_- Viens, lève toi, Lexie._

Cristina l'aida à se relever. Elles regagnèrent les ascenseurs, et Cristina bipa Meredith.

_- Où on va ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Juste..suis moi,_ répondit-Cristina en parcourant les couloirs.

_- On est à l'étage psychologie, Dr. Yang,_ soupira-Lexie._ Je vais bien, je vous jure._

_- Tu viens de nous faire une petite crise de post-traumatique. Tu ne vas pas bien et prétendre le contraire ne t'aidera pas._

Cristina frappa à une porte.

_- Laisse toi aider petite Grey._.lâcha-Cristina. _On a tous sous-estimé ce que tu as subi et les conséquences que ça a eu sur toi._

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure paisible, lunettes sur le nez, bloc à la main. Le stéréotype du psy.

_- Bonjour Dr. Wyatt,_ salua-Cristina._ Vous pourriez..prendre le Dr. Grey en urgence ?_

Le Dr. Wyatt regarda sa montre.

_- J'ai une petite demie heure. Entrez Dr. Grey,_ fit-la psy avec un sourire.

_- Je t'attends là,_ prévint-Cristina.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Meredith apparu en courant dans le couloir.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda-Meredith.

_- J'ai emmené ta soeur voir le Dr. Wyatt._

Cristina lui raconta l'épisode de "Lexie dans les archives".

_- Ton sursaut d'humanité dure bien longtemps,_ railla-Meredith.

_- Prends-soin de ta petite soeur, Meredith_, répondit-Cristina en se levant, saisissant son biper qui s'animait._ Elle en a grand besoin en ce moment._

* * *

Lexie était attablée à la table de la cuisine, lorsque Meredith rentra de l'hôpital.

_- Ça va_ ? s'enquit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de la plus jeune des Grey.

_- Ça va.._

_- Qui est là ?_

_- Hmm..Jackson, Alex, et April,_ fit-Lexie en comptant.

_- Je vais me risquer à faire à manger, si on est que cinq, alors._

Lexie n'exprima pas ses craintes à voix haute, en voyant que Meredith s'apprêtait à faire à manger pleine de bonne volonté, et elle la laissa s'affairer dans la cuisine. Lexie, elle, était attablée, devant un bloc, dont la première page était pour l'instant vide, crayon à la main. Elle réfléchissait mais ne parvenait pas à écrire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-Meredith, entre ses casseroles.

_- Tu sais que Mark m'a demandé de l'épouser ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Oh mais c'est gén..!_ commença-Meredith. _Non, c'est pas génial,_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Lexie.

_- J'ai dit non,_ répliqua-Lexie._ Tu sais, ma première séance avec le Dr. Wyatt, on a beaucoup parlé de Bariller. Puis la séance du lendemain encore. Mais celle d'après, celle d'aujourd'hui..on a dérivé sur Mark et sa demande. Parce que je suis complètement paumée Mer'._

Meredith regarda sa soeur, silencieuse.

_- Alors, le Dr. Wyatt m'a demandé, comme Mark me l'a demandé aussi, pourquoi j'avais dit non._

_- Et ?_ fit-Meredith impatiente.

_- Je n'ai ai aucune idée !_ déplora-Lexie._ Je n'ai pas réussi à donner au Dr. Wyatt, ni a Mark, de réponse convaincante. Alors, le Dr. Wyatt m'a donné des "devoirs" pour la prochaine fois. Une liste de dix raisons pour lesquelles j'ai refusé la demande en mariage. Parce qu'il est beau, intelligent, chirurgien plastique réputé, parfait, attentionné, presque fidèle et dévoué, il m'aime et je l'aime. Pour avoir l'esprit en paix, je dois lui trouver des arguments et aller lui dire._

En pleine réfexion, très attentive à ce que Lexie lui disait, Meredith ne remarqua que sa cuisine était brûlée que lorsqu'elle en sentit l'odeur. Elle se retourna vers la casserole qui fumait et son contenu noirci.

_- Non !_ gémit-Meredith, en essayant de récupérer les restes.

Une heure plus tard, le repas était "prêt". Un peu carbonisé, mais prêt. Meredith appela les garçons et April. La feuille de Lexie était toujours aussi..vide. Il 'y avait qu'une seule chose: N°1:

_- J'en ai marre.._soupira-Lexie en rangeant son bloc.

_- Tu trouveras.._la rassura-Meredith.

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Donne moi ça, Cameron !_

Lexie reprit son bloc note, agacée.

_- Mais ça fait des jours que tu te trimbales avec ce bloc_, protesta-Cameron._ Et..il n'y a rien de marqué sauf "N°1". Pourtant, t'as l'air de toujours bosser dessus._

_- J'essaie_, grommela-Lexie de mauvaise humeur.

_- C'est quoi en fait ? une liste ? De quoi ?_

_- Cameron, fous moi la paix._

_- Allez, dis moi.._

_- Mais dégage, j'essaie de me concentrer pour finir cette liste avant demain !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Bordel, à quoi tu joues, toi d'abord ?_

_- Quoi ?_ s'offensa-Cameron.

_- Tu devrais pas déjà être reparti pour Phoenix ? A quoi tu joues, tu veux foirer ton internat, être viré, c'est ça ? Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que tu es là._

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi,_ railla-Cameron.

_- Non, j'aimerais juste être fixée,_ trancha-Lexie._ J'aimerais que tu choisisses. Tu reste ici, à Seattle ou tu retournes à Phoenix. C'est chiant de ne pas savoir..je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne vit pas ici, que je ne reverrais probablement que très rarement. Et je t'aime bien Cameron mais je n'ai pas la tête à me torturer pour une amitié aussi belle soit-elle. Alors tu choisis, et rapidement. Et en attendant, tu me laisse finir cette foutue liste !_

Lexie mit son bloc sous le bras, prit les trois dossiers de patients sur lesquels elle bossait en parallèle, puis s'éloigna dans un couloir, laissant un Cameron déconfit.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à la machine à café. Elle déposa sa pile de dossier et son bloc sur le dessus du distributeur et introduisit sa monnaie. Mark passa à ce moment, et passa trop près de la machine ce qui fit tomber les dossiers et le bloc.

_- Désolé_, grogna-Mark.

Il se baissa et tendit ses affaires à Lexie.

_- Merci.._marmonna-Lexie.

Mark s'apprêtait à repartir, et Lexie eut une inspiration soudaine.

_- Dis, Mark..on peut-imaginer un cas hypothétique ?_

_- Lequel ?_ demanda-Mark, prudent.

_- Imagine que c'est moi qui te demande en mariage, et que tu dises non. Quels sont tes arguments, pourquoi ce refus ?_

_- Lexie si tu es venue me torturer.._protesta-Mark.

_- Réponds moi ! C'est difficile pour moi aussi._

_- Je n'aurais pas d'arguments Lexie, parce que j'aurais dit oui_, lâcha-Mark, tristement._ Je n'ai aucun arguments contre mais une longue liste de pour. J'aurais dit oui._

Lexie assimila ces informations. Elle se sentait mal.

_- Je dois faire cette liste d'arguments, Mark_, bredouilla-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas à la faire si tu disais oui.._

_- Mark.._

Lexie saisit son café, qui venait d'être servi, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

_- Ecoute, je ne peux pas accepter ta demande_, avoua-Lexie._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est juste impossible. C'est pas un problème d'amour, j'ai plus d'amour pour toi qu'il n'est permis. Je veux dire..je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui cloche. Tu ne me comprends pas. Tu dois être vexé, blessé mais..si je pouvais te faire voir par des arguments logiques que.._

_- Laisse tomber Lexie, ne te donne pas de mal. Ou si tu veux absolument écrire, fais le spontanément. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

Mark lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil résigné, et s'éloigna. Lexie le regarda partir, et étouffa un juron.

_- J'en ai marre !_ s'exclama-Lexie pour elle même.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lexie était de garde aux urgences, et c'était plutôt calme, ce soir là. Elle fit quelques sutures, et un examen neurologique sur un bébé tombé de son berceau. Rien de grave, elle le déchargea bientôt.

Durant sa pause, elle alla s'asseoir devant les urgences, sur le banc. Avec son bloc. Elle ne le quittait quasiment plus.

_- Tu es très impliquée, avec ça.._

Lexie releva la tête, et aperçut George.

_- Hey..qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Je suis de garde,_ répondit-George, en s'asseyant près de sa meilleur amie._ J'ai entendu dire que Sloan t'avais demandé en mariage._

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Il n'y a que les virus qui se propa.._

_- ..gent plus vite que les maladies,dans cet hôpital, j'avais oublié.._grommela-Lexie.

_- Je n'ai pas entendu par contre, quoi que ce soit à propos de cette liste._

Lexie regarda le bloc.

_- Oh c'est..c'est stupide,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Rien n'est stupide,_ répondit-George.

_- Vous êtes de garde_ ? cria-un infirmier, en sortant la tête dehors.

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_ demanda-George.

_- Un trauma arrive dans dix minutes,_ répondit-l'infirmier.

_- Ok, on est là_, assura-George.

Ils allèrent se chercher des nouvelles blouses de trauma jaunes, puis ressortirent attendre devant.

_- Tu vas bien, Lexie_ ?demanda-George en mettant ses gants.

_- Je vais mieux, George_, répondit-Lexie._ Regarde._

Elle tourna la tête pour exposer sa joue marquée. Le bleu encore bien présent, était nuancé, et un peu moins affreux. Il s'estompait au fil du temps.

_- C'est presque beau, hein ?_

_- On a pas la même notion du mot "beau",_ ricana-George.

Ils attendirent, et entendirent finalement les sirènes de l'ambulance. Finalement, celle-ci arriva, et deux ambulanciers descendirent un brancard.

_- Nathan Rowls, 62 ans_, fit-un des ambulanciers. _A perdu connaissance alors qu'il bricolait sur son toit. Suspicion de traumatisme crânien et de fracture de la rotule._

_- Ok, salle de trauma 1,_ lança-George. _Bipez le Dr. Sheperd et le Dr. Torres._

_- Dr. O'Malley !_ fit-l'infirmier de l'accueil. _Un autre trauma dans deux minutes._

_- Ok, Lexie tu te charges de celui là ?_

Lexie acquiesça. Tandis que George retournait attendre dehors, elle mena le brancard dans la salle de trauma 1. Aussitôt, plusieurs infirmières et internes s'affairèrent autour du patient.

_- Comment est la douleur, Mr. Rowls ?_

_- Sacrément élevée !_ grogna-le patient.

_- On va vous faire une injection de morphine_, fit-Lexie, en consultant son dossier.

_- J'espère bien !_

Lexie eut un sourire amusé, fit l'injection puis s'approcha du genou. Il avait triplé de volume, et était devenu rouge. A priori, c'était bien une fracture de la rotule. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le Dr. Torres.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a_ ? demanda-t-elle.

_- Nathan Rowls, 62 ans, a fait une chute de son toit causée par vertiges et évanouissements. Suspicion d'une fracture de la rotule._

_- Laisse-moi voir un peu.._fit-Callie en mettant des gants.

Elle ausculta Nathan puis enleva ses gants.

_- Normalement c'est ça_, acquiesça-t-elle. _Fais lui passer un scan et bipe moi quand tu as les résultats. Oh, désolée Derek._

Elle sortit en bousculant Derek. Il examina à son tour le patient et posa quelques questions.

_- Pas de traumatisme_, fit-Derek, à Nathan._ Ce qui est bien. Mais je m'interroge au sujet de vos vertiges, et de l'évanouissement qui à causé votre chute. Grey, fais lui passer un test neuro et un IRM._

_- Bien._

* * *

Lexie alla donc faire passer à Nathan l'IRM et le scan, et découvrit qu'il était un patient plutôt bavard, et agréable bien qu'un peu grognon. Elle le fit admettre en orthopédie, jusqu'à ce que les résultats viennent.

Finalement, elle eut les deux clichés, et bipa Torres et Sheperd.

_- Alors ?_ firent-ils en arrivant.

_- C'est pas bon._.répondit-Lexie.

* * *

_- Mr Rowls,_ salua-Derek en entrant._ Je suis le Dr. Sheperd, de neuro._

_- Et je suis le Dr. Callie Torres, d'ortho._

_- Ah, vous avez mes résultats, pas vrai ?_ fit-Nathan.

Lexie se posta derrière les deux chirurgiens.

_- Lorsque vous êtes tombé vous êtes tombé sur votre rotule_, expliqua-Callie._ Et ça a provoqué une fracture de la rotule avec déplacement._

_- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

_- Ça veut dire opération,_ répondit-Callie. _Je vais vous ouvrir et mettre en place un ostéosynthèse. C'est un fil de fer en forme de huit qui a pour but de cercler la rotule et ainsi l'immobiliser._

_- Et vous doc, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? D'autres mauvais nouvelles ?_ demanda-Nathan.

_- Je le crains, Mr Rowls_, fit-Derek.

Il tira un tabouret et s'assit près du lit.

_- Sur l'IRM, j'ai diagnostiqué la cause de votre évanouissement, des vertiges, des maux de tête.._

_- Et ? Tuez le suspens, doc !_

_- Je vous ai diagnostiqué un glioblastome multiforme..une tumeur cérébrale vraiment agressive_, annonça-Derek.

_- Oh merde.._soupira-Nathan. _Je le savais..Vous allez me l'enlever, hein ? Vous allez m'ouvrir le cerveau, trifouiller dedans et faire dégager cette saloperie ?_

_- Je peux essayer, oui_, acquiesça-Derek. _Mais..même en alliant l'opération, et une chimiothérapie intense je..ne peux rien garantir. En réalité, vos chances de survies sont très..faibles. Mr. Rowls._

_- Vous êtes calmement en train de me dire que je vais mourir ?_

_- Plus ou moins..je suis désolé._

_- Combien de temps il me reste ?_ demanda-Nathan.

_- Cette tumeur a une espérance de vie de..cinq ans, au plus_, lâcha-Derek, devant un Nathan atterré._ Mais..on a découvert la votre tard donc..dans votre cas j'estimerais à..une petite année ? Une année et demie au grand maximum._

_- Oh génial..._s'exclama-Nathan.

_- Si vous avez besoin de réfléchir.._commença-Derek.

_- Non, amenez moi ces fichus papiers ! Je veux faire l'opération, essayez de me sauver, Dr. Sheperd._

_- Il faut que vous sachiez que l'opération n'est pas la solution préférable, pour vous..._prévint-Derek.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Votre ECG montre...une petite anomalie,_ fit-Callie_. Il serait utile de biper la cardio et les laisser faire quelques tests._

_- Non. Non, vous réparez ma rotule. Et vous, Dr. Sheperd, essayez de ne pas me tuer. Je me fiche de mon coeur,il tiendra !_

_- Je ferais de mon mieux,_ sourit-Derek.

_- Nous ferons les deux procédures en une seule opération,_ expliqua-Callie._ Le Dr. Sheperd et moi travaillerons en même temps._

_- Ça me va.._

_- Excusez-moi.._fit-Callie en vérifiant son biper et en sortant.

_- Grey, tu t'occupes des formulaires de consentement et de le préparer pour l'opération_, lâcha-Derek avant de sortir.

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Il y a quelqu'un que vous aimeriez que j'appelle_ ? demanda-Lexie.

_- Hem, oui, ma femme, Alissa,_ acquiesça-Nathan.

_- Je vais aller l'appeler tout de suite,_ sourit-Lexie.

_- Je vous préviens, elle est très chiante._

_- C'est de votre femme dont vous parlez ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- Je me suis marié jeune, chérie_, ricana-Nathan._ Les regrets sont nombreux, à mon âge, c'est normal._

_- Vous ne l'aimez plus ?_ demanda-Lexie, curieuse.

_- Oh que non,_ grogna-Nathan. _C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai été obligé de monter sur ce foutu toit ! Elle n'arrêtais pas d'insister...répare le toit, répare le toit ! Mais putain, ce toi est parfaitement réparé, depuis un bail ! Sale peste, toujours à me coller aux basques._

Lexie écoutait Nathan d'une oreille tout en remplissant son dossier.

_- Tu sais, petite.._commença-Nathan, faisant sourire Lexie._ Fonce toujours. Si tu as une idée, à propos de quelque chose, suis toujours ta première réaction. Après dix ans de mariage heureux, ma première réaction, face aux incessantes disputes, à été de demander un divorce._

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_ souffla-Lexie.

_- Parce que j'étais..peureux, de ce que l'avenir réservait,_ répondit-Nathan._ J'avais deux gosses, assez petits, un boulot instable j'étais juste..un poltron. Et maintenant, je regrette. Je me retrouve dans cet hôpital, avec une espérance de vie d'un an, un genou foutu en l'air, une femme que je déteste et tout ces regrets..._

Nathan se tut un moment. Lexie referma le dossier, cliqua son crayon qu'elle rangea.

_- Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec mon bavardage de vieux,_ ricana-Nathan. _Ne m'écoutes pas._

_- C'était en réalité très instructif, Mr. Rowls,_ sourit-Lexie. _Je vais vous préparer pour l'opération.._

* * *

Lexie sortit du bloc, et jeta son masque, dépitée. Derek et Callie firent de même, et se lavèrent les mains.

_- Son coeur était trop faible._.laissa-entendre Derek. _Ce n'est pas de notre faute._

_- On aurait dû insister, pour qu'il passe quelques tests, on aurait dû biper la cardio.._protesta-Callie. _Ah, je déteste perdre un patient et je déteste vraiment cette journée. _

* * *

Mark était occupé à cuisiner, et à réconforter Callie. Ils étaient chez Mark, et la chirurgienne orthopédique était dans un piteux état. Parce qu'elle avait perdu un patient, elle, Sheperd et Grey avaient perdu Nathan, mais aussi parce que Robbins venait de la planter à l'aéroport.

_- Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle parte en Afrique ?_ s'exclama-Callie, laissant ses larmes couler.

_- Allez, Torres. Relève toi.._

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

_- Je reviens.._

Mark s'essuya les mains sur un torchon, puis alla ouvrir. Il fut bouche bée, de trouver Lexie sur le seuil de sa porte.

_- Tu..tu ne t'es pas trompée d'appartement, par hasard ?_ demanda-t-il stupidement.

_- Mais non, idiot.._ricana-Lexie._ J'ai besoin de te parler._

_- Ok mais euh.._

_- Je repasserais._.fit-Callie, ayant entendu.

_- Non Callie tu es.._

_- Déprimée ? C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir. Je passe plus tard, Mark._

_- D'accord.._

Callie s'éloigna. Mark fit entrer Lexie, puis ferma la porte.

_- Alors ?_ fit-Mark en s'asseyant en face de Lexie.

-_ J'ai..terminé ma liste._

_- Oh._

Lexie sortit une feuille de papier arrachée au bloc, de son sac, et la lui tendit.

_- Voyons voir.._marmonna-Mark.

Il s'y absorba. Lexie le regarda lire, se tordant les mains.

_- C'est..une blague ?_ demanda-Mark._ Je.._

_- Non, Mark, c'est pas une blague._.répondit-Lexie._ J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'ai écrit spontanément._

_- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- Oui.._

_- Tu penses que je suis: "N°1: il a une personnalité en or" ?_

_- Evidemment.._souris-Lexie._ Et le N°2, il est magnifique, je le pense aussi. Comme le N°3, qui dit que tu es la meilleur personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, même si parfois tu es stupide.._

_- Lexie ce..ce ne sont que des qualités.._s'exclama-Mark.

_- Je le sais.._répondit-Lexie._ Je suis désolée, j'ai fait une erreur. Quand tu m'as demandé, j'ai paniqué..je..j'ignorais où ça nous mènerait, tout ça, ce que ça pouvait donner. J'avais peur du futur. Mais à présent, j'ai encore plus peur des regrets que du futur. Et si je n'accepte pas ta demande j'aurais..de gros regrets, alors..Redemande moi encore._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Redemande moi en mariage._

_- Je..tu te fous de moi ?_

_- Mark, je me suis arrachée les cheveux sur cette liste pour toi, je suis venue ici ce soir pour toi, j'ai l'air de rigoler ?_

_- Je..tu es sûre ? C'est un peu..bizarre._

_- Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je..très bien. Alors..putain je l'ai mise ou la bague ?_

_- Très romantique_, railla-Lexie.

_- Tu me prends au dépourvu !_ répondis-Mark._ Ah la voilà._

Mark fébrile, s'agenouilla devant Lexie.

_- Ça va faire déjà vu.._fit-Mark en affichant une moue boudeuse.

_- Mais peu importe.._fit-Lexie.

_- Non, je sais !_

Mark se tut, un moment, puis, planta son regard dans celui de Lexie. Une seconde chance. Il avait une seconde chance.

_- Alexandra Caroline Grey,_ se lança-t-il, pour la deuxième fois._ Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu me fascines, par tes réactions, tes comportements, ta façon d'être là, et ta façon d'être absente aussi, ta façon de te coiffer, de me regarder, ta façon d'exister. Je crois sincèrement, et c'est la première fois que je vais dire ça, que je suis fou de toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_- ...oui !_


	18. Chapter 18

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Le silence de la pièce était tellement pesant que Lexie parvenait à déceler ce petit bruit agaçant, que produisaient les aiguilles de la pendule. L'interne regarda autour d'elle. L'aquarium n'était pas intéressant, aujourd'hui. La moitié des poissons semblaient s'être réfugiés dans les algues, ou dans les petits rochers vendus pour habiller l'aquarium. Lexie détourna le regard, vers les tableaux et affiches qui étaient contre les murs. Mais elle les avait déjà si souvent vus, qu'ils n'avaient plus d'intérêt à ses yeux.

_- Vous n'avez vraiment rien à me dire, Dr. Grey ?_

Lexie tourna finalement son regard vers le Dr. Wyatt, après dix bonnes minutes à avoir inspecté son cabinet.

_- Je..ne vois pas,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Rien du tout ?_ insista-la psy.

_- Je vais bien,_ répondit-Lexie._ Toutes mes cicatrices commencent à s'estomper, les physiques comme les psychologiques..je suis..fiancée. Je vais bien._

_- Vraiment ?_ persista-le Dr. Wyatt._ Vous ne m'avez guère parlé de vos fiancailles. Avec le Dr. Sloan, c'est bien ça ?_

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Vous n'avez rien à me dire la dessus ?_

_- Je ne vois pas,non.._répondit-Lexie._ Rien de spécial en tout cas._

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Lexie brisa plus rapidement.

_- Bon, ça fait une demie-heure qu'on est ici, je n'ai rien à vous dire,_ fit-Lexie._ Mon traumatisme a été guéri, je vais bien, c'est bon. On a pas besoin de se revoir ?_

_- En réalité, Dr. Grey, j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir,_ répondit-le Dr. Wyatt._ Il y a quelques petites choses qui m'intriguent et j'aimerais les tirer au clair._

_- Mais je vais bien !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Pourquoi se revoir ?_

_- S'il vous plaît, soyez là demain à 18h. Nous verrons à ce moment là._

Lexie lâcha un soupir, mais ne protesta pas, bien qu'elle aurait voulu le faire. Elle sortit après avoir salué le Dr. Wyatt, et quitta l'aile de psychiatrie le plus vite qu'elle pût.

_- T'étais avec Wyatt ?_

Lexie se retourna, vers sa soeur.

_- Oui et j'en ai marre.._se plaignit-Lexie_. Je vais bien et elle refuse de le voir._

_- Tu sais, moi aussi elle me fait des coups comme ça_, ricana-Meredith._ Il ne suffit pas de lui dire que tu vas bien Lex. Il faut le lui montrer, lui prouver. Et il faut aller bien aussi._

_- Mais je vais bien !_ s'exclama-Lexie, excédée._ Simplement parce que j'ai vécu des épisodes traumatisants, on ne doit plus me croire lorsque je dis que je vais bien ?_

_- T'avais qu'à pas te faire battre_, ricana-Alex en passant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Tais-toi, toi_, répondit-Lexie, en dissimulant un demi-sourire.

_- Aller mieux prends du temps, Lexie,_ expliqua-Meredith sans se soucier de l'interruption d'Alex.

_- Je le sais très bien !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Mais..cela fait exactement 10 mois, que je suis revenue de Phoenix, Meredith ! 10 mois !_

_- Ce qui signifie que ça fait 9 mois que tu t'es fiancée avec Mark._

_- Et ?_

Lexie était perdue.

_- J'essaie de te donner des pistes, là, Lexie,_ soupira-Meredith. _Réfléchis un peu. C'est ce que le Dr. Wyatt veut de toi. Que tu sois ta propre psy. Elle veut t'emmener, te guider, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ton propre raisonnement toi même. Elle m'a fait le coup, avec ma mère. Elle voulait que j'analyse mes réactions, celles d'Ellis. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais tu es intelligente. Réfléchis !_

Sur ces paroles un peu floues, pour Lexie, Meredith s'éloigna.

_- Réfléchir, elle est marrante.._grommela-Lexie._ Réfléchir à quoi.._?

* * *

Lexie passa sa journée à "réfléchir". Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut bipée aux urgences alors qu'elle n'était pas de garde, vers 21h, elle laissa ses problèmes personnels de côté, alors qu'elle enfilait la blouse de traumatologie jaune. Bipée à cette heure là, alors qu'elle n'était pas de garde aux urgences, signifiait gros trauma. En effet, lorsqu'elle entra aux urgences, déjà bien remplies, la plupart des internes étaient là.

Lexie sortit dehors, où une foule de médecins étaient rassemblés.

_- Dr. Hunt ?_ fit-Lexie, en s'adressant au chirurgien trauma. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Accident d'avion,_ répondit-le Dr. Hunt, laconique.

A ce moment, des sirènes d'ambulance se mirent à retentir. Lexie laissa passer les premiers trauma, il y avait trop de monde et elle n'avait pas l'humeur pour se disputer un trauma avec un autre interne. Elle voulut assister le Dr. Yang, sa résidente, lorsque celle-ci prit un pneumothorax, mais Steve avait déjà sauté dessus. Lexie patienta et finalement, se retrouva toute seule devant les urgences. Elle entendait le chaos de la mine, derrière elle.

Elle attendit un moment, et finalement, une autre sirène retentit. Soulagée d'avoir elle aussi un patient, Lexie se précipita dès que l'ambulance arriva.

_- Sarah Drake, 28 ans_, s'exclama-l'ambulancier en déchargeant le brancard avec sa collègue._ Présente dans l'accident d'avion. Luxation de l'épaule et traumatisme crânien allié à une plaie sur le bras._

Lexie fit admettre la jeune femme dans une salle de trauma, et aperçut un jeune homme, près de lui.

_- Excusez-moi_, fit-Lexie,_ vous êtes ?_

_- Oh, Marcus Leil,_ répondit-le jeune homme inquiet._ Je suis son fiancé._

Il désigna Sarah, sur son lit.

_- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir_, le pria-Lexie.

_- Non_, répondit-Marcus.

_- Va-y,_ soupira-Sarah. _Je n'ai rien de grave. Va te faire recoudre cette stupide plaie que tu as sur le front. Tu veux ressembler à Frankenstein pour le reste de ta vie ?_

Marcus secoua la tête, amusé, mais sortit de la salle de trauma tout de même.

Lexie mit une paire de gants, puis, examina l'épaule.

_- C'est bien une luxation, bipez Torres, et aussi Sheperd,_ demanda-Lexie_. Et apportez moi un kit de suture s'il vous plaît._

Une fois le matériel prêt, Lexie se mit à recoudre l'avant bras mutilé de la jeune femme. Elle poussa l'anesthésie en la voyant tressaillir. Finalement, Torres arriva.

_- Elle est luxée,_ acquiesça-la chirurgienne orthopédique après un rapide examen._ Passe une radio._

Lexie acquiesça. Sans attendre le Dr. Sheperd, occupé sur un autre cas, elle alla faire passer à la jeune femme un IRM, un scan et une radio. Elle apporta ensuite les clichés au Dr. Torres. C'était bien une épaule luxée.

_- Allez Grey, tu vas la remettre en place,_ lança-Callie à Lexie.

_- Toute seule ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Tu es bientôt une interne de troisième année, il faut que tu t'entraînes un peu,_ sourit-Callie.

Lexie remit donc l'épaule en place. Ce fut un peu plus laborieux et douloureux pour Sarah que si c'était Callie qui l'avait fait, mais Lexie s'en sortit. Elle admit ensuite Sarah en orthopédie. Marcus, la compagnon de Sarah, se pointa dans la chambre alors que Lexie était en train de remplir le dossier.

_- Vous avez eu mon message,_ sourit-Lexie.

_- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?_ demanda-Marcus.

_- Disons que l'épaule ce n'était pas grand chose_, expliqua-Lexie. _Douloureux, et contraignant puisque vous allez devoir garder l'attelle, mais le Dr. Torres vous a arrangé ça. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le traumatisme crânien. L'IRM est clean mais je serais plus tranquille si le Dr. Sheperd notre neurochirurgien vous examinait._

_- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?_ demanda-Sarah.

_- Il est sur un cas d'hématome sous dural_, répondit-Lexie._ Il en a pour un moment. De toute façon, on vous garde un peu en observation._

_- Oh, génial, je vais passer la nuit ici_, soupira-Sarah._ Tu irais me chercher mes affaires, Marcus ?_

_- J'irais ce soir,_ répondit-il._ Je suis aussi en observation mais juste pour quelques heures._

_- Alors vous êtes fiancés ?_ sourit-Lexie, curieuse._ Oh désolée, ça ne me regarde pas. Je vais.._

_- Non, c'est bon,_ sourit-Marcus._ On l'est oui. Depuis un bout de temps déjà mais..Sarah à peur du mariage._

_- Je n'ai pas peur du mariage !_s'exclama-Sarah. _C'est juste..je ne vois pas de raison de se presser._

Marcus ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne releva pas.

_- Cela fait 4 mois que nous sommes fiancés et on a toujours pas de date de mariage,_ expliqua-Marcus._ Nos familles commencent à dire que ça fait long et ils ont raison. Si on est pas mariés dans deux mois, franchement.._

_- Marcus, on sera mariés dans deux mois,_ soupira-Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Si tu le dis..._

A ce moment, Derek arriva.

_- Bonjour,_ fit-il._ Dr. Sheperd, neuro. Tu m'as bipée, Dr. Grey ?_

_- Oh, oui. Je vais vous chercher l'IRM pendant que vous faites l'examen neuro._

_- Très bien,_ sourit-Derek._ Alors Mlle...Drake ?_

Lexie sortit de la chambre, réfléchissant aux paroles du couples. Ils jugeaient 4 mois longs ? Et les 9 mois de Mark et elle alors ?

* * *

L'examen neurologique de Sarah Drake ne montrait rien d'anormal, et Lexie était donc libérée du cas puisqu'il n'était pas chirurgical. Elle alla se chercher un gobelet de café, et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires des internes, pour se changer et rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle croisa Mark.

_- Tu es de garde ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui,_ répondit-il. _Je retourne aux urgences, elles sont encore pleines.._

_- Bon courage,_ bailla-Lexie.

_- J'en déduis que tu n'es pas de garde,_ sourit-Mark.

_- Est-ce que tu trouves que 9 mois c'est long ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- 9 mois ?_ répondit-Mark.

_- Il s'est écoulé 9 mois depuis qu'on s'est fiancés. C'est long ?_

_- C'est très long.._acquiesça-Mark._ Et tu te souviens qu'on est fiancés ?_ ajouta-t-il faisant mine d'être étonné. _Bravo._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ demanda-Lexie en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Oh rien_, éluda-Mark_. Je dois aller aux urgences. On se voit demain._

Il l'embrassa rapidement, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Lexie le regarda s'éloigner, en méditant ce qu'il venait de dire. Décidément, personne ne voulait lui fournir de réponse claire ! Ils s'acharnaient tous à la faire réfléchir ! Et Lexie commençait à comprendre quelques détails.

Elle alla se changer, puis rentra chez Meredith, où elle gagna sa chambre. Allongée dans le noir, sur son lit, elle réfléchit longtemps..et c'est un peu avant de s'endormir qu'elle trouva enfin la solution.

* * *

Mark était encore profondément endormi, lorsqu'on tambourina à sa porte. Il se releva, grogna et regarda son réveil. 9h30. Sachant qu'il avait achevé sa garde à 8h, il n'avait dormi qu'une heure trente. En ronchonnant, Mark alla ouvrir la porte.

_- Lexie_ ? s'étonna-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?_

_- J'ai été aux visites,_ répondit-Lexie._ Mais il fallait absolument que je te parle._

_- Tu vas te faire tuer par Yang_, nota-Mark.

_- Tant pis._

Mark la laissa entrer et referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne prenait toujours pas l'habitude, d'enchaîner les gardes et les longues opérations. Il supportait mal le manque de sommeil et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec les années.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi au mariage ?_ demanda-Lexie._ Tu y as un peu pensé ?_

Mark la regarda, étonné de cette question. Finalement, il disparu vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait une caisse en bois.

_- Est-ce que j'y ai pensé ?_ s'exclama-Mark en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Il déposa la caisse sur le bar. Lexie s'y pencha, surprise. Elle était remplie de magazines de mariage, d'idées découpées dans des journaux, de photos de robes ou de costumes, de listes de témoins, d'endroit pour la cérémonie et d'invités.

_- Tu..as fait tout ça ?_

_- Lexie ça fait 9 mois !_ explosa-Mark. _Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Et tu ne semblais pas vouloir le faire, alors j'ai fait des recherches. Derek m'a beaucoup aidé.._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Parce que je vois à quel point le mariage ne t'emballe pas, depuis le début..._répondit-Mark. _On attend pas 9 mois avant de fixer une date de mariage. Avant de se rendre compte que l'autre est tellement impatient.._

_- Je suis tellement désolée, Mark.._souffla-Lexie._ Je..je ne suis pas enthousiaste, c'est vrai..mais.._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais._

_- J'ai peur Mark ! Du mariage !_

_- Il faut savoir..._soupira-Mark._ Tu as peur du mariage un coup, un autre tu as peur des regrets..._

_- Je suis désolée d'hésiter ! _s'exclama-Lexie._ Je suis désolée d'être humaine, de me poser des questions.._

Le ton commençait à monter, et Mark sentait l'engueulade venir. Il calma le jeu aussitôt.

_- Ok, c'est bon, on va pas se battre pour ça,_ fit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. _Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule._

Lexie s'assit sur le fauteuil, en face de Mark.

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai peur de ce mariage.._lâcha-Lexie. _Mais..je crois que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est le mariage en général. J'ai juste..peur de m'engager. Tu comprends ?_

_- Oui.._

_- C'est..vraiment ?_ s'étonna-Lexie, qui s'attendait à un non.

_- Oui, je te comprends, évidemment,_ soupira-Mark. _Ça ne me plaît pas mais..je comprends. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, je n'ai pas peur de m'engager. Mais toi tu es..jeune._

_- N'accentue pas notre différence d'âge._

_- Ça ne me gêne pas._

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- Je crois qu'on peut annuler ces fiançailles_, lâcha-Mark.

_- Quoi_ ? s'exclama-Lexie._ Non !_

Dans l'esprit de l'interne, cette phrase voulait dire rupture.

_- Lexie, ça ne t'emballe pas, et je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, pas de pression rien.._

_- Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi !_

_- Mais..je n'ai pas dit ça_ ! s'étonna-Mark.

Mark se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Lexie, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, très sérieux.

_- Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire,_ commença-Mark._ On annule ces fiançailles. Tu me rends la bague, et je la conserverais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêts. On continue de sortir ensemble, je vais continuer d'élever mon talent en chirurgie pour le faire atteindre le niveau de dieu en chirurgie plastique, et toi tu vas passer en troisième année de ton internat. C'est d'accord ?_

Lexie eut un sourire, et acquiesça.

_- A une condition,_ fit-cependant Mark.

Lexie attendit la condition, inquiète.

_- Je veux que tu emménages avec moi_, lança-Mark.

_- C'est..la condition ?_ demanda-Lexie.

Mark acquiesça, espérant que Lexie dirait oui.

_- Ce n'est pas un appartement de luxe, mais c'est plutôt spacieux, Callie et Arizona habitent juste en face. Si tu fais abstraction des tâches de peintures sur le sol, et des murs roses de ma chambre c'est..un endroit cool. Près de l'hôpital._

Lexie eut un sourire en entendant la couleur des murs de sa chambre. Finalement, cette conversation se déroulait plutôt bien.

_- Tu acceptes_ ? demanda-Mark.

_- Evidemment,_ sourit-Lexie.

* * *

Lexie arriva dans le bureau du Dr. Wyatt a 18h pile, d'humeur joyeuse. Elle n'était pas de garde ce soir, elle allait pouvoir déménager immédiatement chez Mark. Le sourire joyeux de l'interne n'échappa pas à sa psy.

_- Dr. Grey_, la salua-t-elle. _De bonne humeur ?_

_- J'ai annulé mes fiançailles avec le Dr. Sloan_, annonça-Lexie, comme fière._ Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête et il a compris. Oh et on emménage ensemble !_

_- Je crois que cette fois, nous avons fini,_ sourit-le Dr. Wyatt.

_- Réellement_ ? s'étonna-Lexie. _Mais hier même vous disiez.._

_- Hier vous n'aviez toujours pas parlé au Dr. Sloan, hier, vous ne vous réjouissiez pas du fait d'aller mieux._

_- C'était juste..ça ?_ s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Je crois bien, Dr. Grey,_ sourit-le Dr. Wyatt._ Vous êtes donc libre de partir.._

Lexie resta un moment assise dans le fauteuil, en face du Dr. Wyatt, indécise. Comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de partir, ou alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas..Finalement, l'interne se leva, salua et remercia sa thérapeute, puis quitta l'aile psychiatrique pour gagner l'aile chirurgicale.

Si elle s'attendait à ça !..

* * *

Mark termina sa garde à 5 heure, puisque les urgences étaient vides, et qu'il avait peu de patients. De toute façon, ses crétins d'internes étaient là pour veiller sur eux. Le chirurgien plastique se rhabilla, puis gagna son appartement. Rapidement, et crevé, il gagna sa chambre, et aperçut Lexie, déjà endormie. Il eut un sourire. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, qu'ils habitaient ensemble, et c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours habités ensemble.

Mark savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre seul, à présent. Dommage que Lexie ne soit pas prête pour le mariage, parce que lui l'était, vraiment prêt. Mais il saurait attendre.

Le chirurgien plastique se laissait tomber sur le lit, lorsque le réveil de Lexie sonna. L'interne se réveilla, éteignit l'engin agaçant, puis se tourna vers un Mark déçu.

_- Tu pars déjà ?_ grommela-t-il.

_- Les visites sont à 5h30,_ répondit-Lexie en lui saisissant la main._ Je suis déjà en retard, vu le temps qu'il me faut, le matin.._

_- Tu es de garde ce soir ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Oui, et toi ?_

_- Non !_

Mark la regarda, déçu.

_- Je déteste nos horaires_, soupira-Mark._ Ils sont à l'exact opposé.._

_- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a un boulot prenant,_ relativisa-Lexie en haussant les épaules._ Je dois y aller._

_- Non pas déjà !_

_- Dors, au lieu de gaspiller ton temps,_ sourit-Lexie.

Elle l'embrassa, puis quitta rapidement la chambre, pour aller se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Lexie arriva à l'hôpital avec seulement quelques minutes de retard, qu'elle rattrapa en enfilant rapidement blouse et vêtement de chirurgien.

_- Vous êtes tous là ?_ grommela-le Dr. Yang en regardant ses internes arriver._ Tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas là. Nous allons effectuer vos dernières visites en tant qu'internes de deuxième année._

Les internes échangèrent des coups d'oeils excités, à propos de l'année prochaine, ou nostalgiques, se rappelant leur première année où ils étaient si nerveux.

_- Comme c'est émouvant_, fit-le Dr. Yang en grinçant des dents._ Votre dernier jour en tant que deuxième année. Mais ça ne change rien vous savez ? Alors ça ne sera pas une excuse pour agir comme des limaces, aujourd'hui._

Cristina continua un petit discours décourageant, sur la difficulté d'être un interne de troisième année. Elle ne leur donna aucun détails sur la partie agréable, et s'amusa plutôt à leur faire peur. A ce moment, Meredith arriva près de Cristina, deux cafés à la main. Elle en passa un à sa collègue.

_- 5, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ lança-Cristina.

Les regards se fixèrent sur l'interne, qui était devenue livide. La jeune femme prit ses jambes à son coup, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis internes.

_- Je crois que je lui ai fais peur_, réfléchis-Cristina. _Bon, vous autres, la troisième année n'est pas si terrible. C'est la dernière année en tant que larbin. Vous verrez, après vous serez résident, ça changera tout._

Cette dernière phrase remonta un peu le moral des internes.

_- Allons y pour les visites_, fit-Cristina.

_- Je vais voir ce qu'à Lexie_, fit-Meredith._ Merde, j'ai une consultation,_ ajouta-t-elle en entendant son biper.

_- J'y vais,_ proposa-Derek, qui remettait un dossier au bureau.

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Je vais juste voir si elle a un problème.._

Derek se dirigea vers là où Lexie était partie. Il dût demander à plusieurs infirmières avant d'apprendre que Lexie était aux toilettes. Il frappa plusieurs coups, et Lexie finit par sortir, livide.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'inquiéta-Derek.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû manger ce matin_, répondit-Lexie, tentant de maîtriser les nausées qui l'envahissaient.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cristina à un peu exagéré,_ sourit-Derek. _Elle fait le coup à chaque fois, elle terrorise les personnes en dessous d'elle, et leur promet un enfer, mais tu verras, la troisième année est super._

_- Ok.._

Lexie acquiesça rapidement, espérant de tout son coeur ne pas vomir sur les chaussures de Derek. Finalement, le neurochiurgien s'éloigna. Lexie s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses nausées disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Génial, si elle avait chopé un virus, elle était bonne pour toute la journée ! Lexie soupira et s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe d'interne.

* * *

La journée se déroula d'une manière..étrange. Et c'est inquiète que Lexie gagna le vestiaire des internes. Elle fit un petit détour par l'étage d'obstétrique, avant. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y en ait..Si ! Elle en vola un rapidement, et gagna le vestiaire des internes. Elle s'assit sur le banc, regard fixé sur son casier, immobile.

_- Ça va Lexie_ ? demanda-Graciella, qui se changeait, à côté de Lexie._ Tu veux aller chez Joe boire un coup ou pas ?_

_- Je suis de garde_, répondit-Lexie.

_- Et tu es sûre que ça va ?_ s'étonna-Graciella.

_- Oui, oui. Je dois aller faire un truc._

Graciella regarda Lexie partir, étonnée.

L'interne sortit et se précipita vers les toilettes.

_- Lexie ?_

C'était la voix de Graciella.

_- Lexie ?_

Lexie sortit de la cabine qu'elle occupait, inquiète.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ demanda-Graciella.

Son amie était habillée, sac sur l'épaule, prête à partir. Mais elle avait vu Lexie se précipiter vers les toilettes et s'était inquiétée.

_- Je...n'en suis pas sûre,_ répondit-Lexie.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte fermée d'une cabine, tenant quelque chose derrière son dos.

_- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai quelques nausées et aujourd'hui ça a empiré_, énonça-Lexie. _Mon appétit s'est décuplé, je mange comme quatre, tu l'as bien vu à la cafétéria ce midi. J'ai mal au dos, des vertiges, je dors plutôt mal et j'ai pris un peu de poids. Et aujourd'hui on est le 10 septembre. Je suis en retard. D'une semaine._

_- Tu...es enceinte ?_ s'exclama-Graciella, en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Lexie ôta ses mains de son dos, tenant un test de grossesse.

_- Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir,_ répondit-Lexie, en secouant le test.

Mais elle n'osait pas le regarder.

_- Regarde !_ s'exclama-Graciella. _Ça fait suffisamment longtemps.._

_- Je..._

Lexie remonta le test vers ses yeux, inquiète. Mais elle n'osait toujours pas regarder.

_- Lexie !_ s'exclama-Graciella._ Regarde !_

Lexie regarda finalement le résultat.

_- Alors ?_ s'impatienta-Graciella.

_- Positif.._

Lexie était toujours livide. Graciella lui prit le test et le vérifia.

_- En effet, positif.._

Lexie reprit le test et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle fit les cents pas dans les toilettes, imaginant les pires scénarios.

_- Non, non,_ se calma-Lexie. _C'est peut-être un faux positif. Je..il faut que je fasse une prise de sang._

_- Tu as tous les symptômes, alors peut-être qu.._

_- Non ! Je vais faire une prise de sang, ça sera plus fiable._

_- Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

Lexie acquiesça. Elle était déjà bien assez terrifiée comme ça pour être laissée seule.

_- Allons faire ça tout de suite.._


	19. Chapter 19

Mark et Derek sortirent du petit ascenseur, et le chirurgien plastique sortit ses clés.

_- Lexie est chez toi ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Normalement, oui,_ acquiesça-Mark, en se dirigeant vers la porte de son appart, Derek sur les talons.

_- Et tu es sûr que ça ne la dérange pas ?_ insista-Derek. _Que je passe ? _

_- Mais non ! Elle invite souvent Graciella, tu sais, cette interne. _

Mark ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Derek, avant de refermer. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Lexie, assise sur le canapé, se leva d'un bond en les voyant arriver.

_- Salut Lexie,_ sourit-Derek.

_- J'espère que ça t'embête pas,_ fit-Mark_. Je l'ai invité à boire un coup._

_- Je suis enceinte. _

La phrase avait claqué, dans le silence de l'appartement. Mark et Derek échangèrent un coup d'oeil surpris, puis, re-dirigèrent leur regard vers Lexie, livide.

_- Tu es.._

Mais Mark ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

_- Tu es.._

_- Oui, Mark,_ soupira-Lexie. _Mais je..j'ai..enfin.._

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour avorter, jeudi. _

Ce fut comme si Mark avait avalé un citron particulièrement amer. Il grimaça.

_- Tu as fait quoi ?!_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Ok, je vois que ça ne te soulage pas du tout.._

_- Du calme, du calme !_ s'exclama-Mark. _On repars du début. _

_- Ok. _

Lexie se rassit, imitée de Derek, mais Mark était trop tendu pour s'asseoir.

_- Raconte-moi depuis le début.._

_- Il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose à raconter,_ répondit-Lexie._ J'avais tous les symptômes alors j'ai fait un test de grossesse. Positif. Mais pour être sûr, Graciella m'a aidé à faire une prise de sang. _

_- Positive également ? _

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Alors tu es..tu es vraiment enceinte ?_ souffla-Mark.

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Et tu as vraiment pris un rendez-vous pour avorter ?_

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Et tu es d'accord avec cette décision..? Enfin tu..tu comptes y aller ? _

Lexie acquiesça.

_- Tu pourrais arrêter de hocher la tête ?!_ s'énerva-Mark.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie_. Je suis sous le choc ! _

_- Et moi donc.._grommela-Mark._ J'arrive pas à y croire..attends une seconde.._

Une horrible grimace traversa le visage de Mark.

_- Je suis bien le père, hein ?_

_- Non, non, c'est Alex Karev,_ ricana-Lexie.

Mark devint aussi livide que Lexie.

_- Non mais je déconne !_ s'exclama-aussitôt Lexie_. Evidemment que c'est toi ! _

Mark semblait à peine soulagé.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- On va à l'avortement, jeudi_, répondit-Lexie. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?_

_- Hors de question !_ s'exclama-Mark. _C'est..un acte horrible ! Tu veux vraiment tuer mon bébé ? _

_- D'abord, ce n'est pas le tien,_ répondit-Lexie. _C'est aussi le mien. Et ensuite, il n'est même pas un bébé ! C'est un foetus. C'est..ça n'existe pas, pour l'instant._

_- Ça pourrait._

_- C'est une idée, Mark !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Ne pense déjà pas à ce que j'ai dans le ventre comme ton fils ou ta fille._

_- Trop tard.._

Lexie ferma les yeux, en soupirant.

_- Je crois que je vais y aller_, fit-Derek en se levant.

_- Non, c'est bon,_ répondit-Mark.

_- Rassied toi_, acquiesça-Lexie._ On a bientôt fini._

Derek les dévisagea l'un et l'autre et se rassit, mal à l'aise.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais contre l'avortement,_ lâcha-Lexie.

_- Je ne suis pas contre l'avortement, je suis contre que tu avortes de NOTRE foetus !_ s'exclama-Mark._ Je ne savais pas que tu étais pour l'avortement._

_- Je ne suis pas pour !_ renchérit-Lexie. _Je suis pour dans notre cas._

_- Ah, ça change tout.._

_- Mark, calme-toi._

_- Calme toi ?!_ s'exclama-Mark, en haussant la voix. _Tu m'annonces ça, comme ça, alors que tu as déjà pris la décision, je..tu..merde, je suis le père !_

_- Tu ne vas pas l'être puisque je vais avorter !_répondit-Lexie.

_- Merde..merde !_

_- Tu n'as que ça à dire ? _

_- Merde. _

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu n'essaie pas de voir mon point de vue !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ J'ai..je..j'ai 26 ans ! Je ne suis pas prête à élever un enfant ! _

_- Je crois vraiment que je vais y aller.._fit-Derek en se levant une nouvelle fois.

_- Non, c'est bon je te dis_, fit-Mark en le repoussant sur son siège. _Donc tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse le faire ?_ ajouta-t-il pour Lexie.

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne veux pas courir le risque._

_- Tu dis que je serais un mauvais père ?_

_- Mais non_ ! s'exclama-Lexie_. Je ferais une mauvaise mère j'ai..je n'ai pas..je ferais une mauvaise mère !_

_- C'est sûr qu'en tuant ton foetus tu vas faire une mauvaise mère._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Cette discussion est finie. Je vais voir Meredith, qui, elle, comprendra ma décision._

_- C'est ça, barre toi, te cacher chez ta soeur_, s'exclama-Mark.

_- Je vais._.commença-Derek en se levant.

_- Non, reste là, putain !_ s'exclama-Mark. _Les bières sont dans le frigo. _

Lexie sortit en claquant la porte, Mark se laissa tomber dans le canapé, furieux, et Derek se dirigea vers le frigo.

* * *

_- Mais tu es encore avec lui, ou non ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, Graciella. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. _

Graciella et Lexie étaient chez Joe, verres à la main.

_- Cela fait 2 mois que ces histoires se sont produites, non ?_ demanda-Graciella.

_- Justement,_ répondit-Lexie._ Cela fait 2 mois qu'on ne se parle quasiment plus. Je vis toujours chez lui, mais..on ne se touche plus ! On ne se regarde que peu et les quelques mots qu'on échange sont..d'une banalité. _

Graciella acquiesça.

_- Il n'a pas supporté que je sape son autorité parentale, je comprends,_ soupira-Lexie._ Je sais qu'il veut désespérément des enfants, mais..il n'a pas pris la peine de prendre mon point de vue en compte._

_- Je sais ça m'aurait énervée aussi.._acquiesça-Graciella. _Mais au final, tu as pris ta décision toute seule, comme une grande, non ? _

_- C'est bien ça qui l'a énervé.._répondit-Lexie. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon copain qu'il peut diriger ma vie je veux dire..ce n'est pas à lui que le choix se posait d'héberger un humain à l'intérieur de son ventre pendant neuf mois, ou pas, pas vrai ? _

_- Ça, c'est une évidence,_ sourit-Graciella._ Et puis, un enfant c'est une sacré responsabilité. Tu ne pouvais juste pas prendre une décision de ce genre juste parce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'avoir des enfants. _

_- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai rien résolu.._soupira-Lexie.

_- Si vous ne vous parlez plus, en même temps.._

_- C'est lui qui a fermé le dialogue_ ! protesta-Lexie.

_- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire.._

_- Tu crois ? _

Graciella acquiesça.

_- C'est tellement compliqué.._soupira-Lexie._ J'aimerais que ça soit moins compliqué..si seulement c'était moins compliqué._

_- Parce que ça serait drôle, si c'était moins compliqué ?_ protesta-Graciella.

_- Je ne veux pas que la vie soit drôle,_ répondit-Lexie._ Juste moins compliquée._

_- Tu t'ennuierais, si c'était le cas._

_- A voir._

_- Je te jure.._

_- Si tu le dis. _

_- Vous voulez autre chose, mlles ?_ demanda-Joe aux deux jeunes femmes.

_- Oh, non, merci,_ répondit-Lexie._ J'ai une très désagréable conversation qui m'attend avec Mark. A plus Graz'. _

_- Salut Lexie._

* * *

Lorsque Lexie rentra, Mark était affalé devant la télé. Il ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard lorsqu'elle entra. Graciella avait raison. Lexie devait briser la glace. Elle ne supportait plus cette tension entre elle et Mark. La jeune femme déposa violemment son sac en bandoulière par terre, ôta son manteau qui alla rejoindre le sac, puis se planta devant Mark.

_- On doit parler,_ annonça-Lexie, mains sur les hanches, déterminée.

_- Maintenant ? Je suis en plein milieu d'un match là. _

Lexie saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

_- Ok, ok, maintenant,_ bougonna-Mark.

Lexie s'assit sur la table basse.

_- Tu as toujours ta boîte remplie de trucs de mariages_ ? demanda-Lexie.

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Tu 'as ? _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Mark, tu l'as ? _

_- Non. _

_- Menteur. _

_- Si tu sais, pourquoi tu demandes ? _

_- Pour voir si tu mentais ou pas. Amène la moi s'il te plaît._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Arrête de poser des questions ! _

Mark jeta un drôle de regard à Lexie, et se leva, mollement. Il gagna la chambre avec une lenteur infinie et saisit la boîte. Il la déposa sur le sol, puis réintégra sa place dans le canapé.

_- Satisfaite ?_ grommela-Mark.

_- Presque. _

_- Quoi, autre chose ? _

_- Oui_, acquiesça-Lexie._ Elle est où la bague ? _

_- La bague ? _

_- De fiançailles. Que tu m'avais donné. _

_- Tu..pourquoi tu la veux ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Donne-la moi. _

Mark plongea la main dans la poche de son jogging et la lui donna.

_- Tu la conserves toujours sur toi ?_ s'étonna-Lexie.

_- C'est bon, maintenant tu as ce que tu veux, contente, je peux retourner à mon match ?_ s'exclama-Mark, irrité.

_- Non,_ répondit-Lexie. _Maintenant que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je peux commencer mon speech. _

_- Pitié, pas de speech !_ s'exclama-Mark.

_- Je veux qu'on se marie,_ réclama-Lexie. _Bientôt. Et je veux aussi qu'on redevienne comme avant. Je ne supporte plus qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'on n'échange plus un seul regard.._

Les mots de Lexie gommèrent instantanément la flegme de Mark.

_- Tu veux..un mariage ? Bientôt ?_ releva-Mark.

Lexie approuva de la tête.

_- Ah et je veux aussi avoir un enfant. _

Mark la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?_ siffla-Mark._ Tu crois pas que t'aurais dû y réfléchir avant de procéder à l'avortement ?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait. _

_- Oui, merci,_ grogna-Mark._ Je sais, que tu n'as pas réfléchi. _

_- Non, tu ne m'as pas comprise,_ le détrompa-Lexie._ Je ne l'ai pas fait. L'avortement._

C'était trop d'informations et de nouvelles pour Mark. Il la fixa, avec un mélange de joie et de peur. Comme s'il s'inquiétait qu'elle lui fasse une mauvaise blague.

_- Tu es..toujours enceinte ?_ s'exclama-finalement Mark.

_- Il y a un petit Sloan à l'intérieur de moi.._acquiesça-Lexie. _Ça fait trois mois, maintenant. _

_- Tu me fais marcher ?! _

_- Je n'oserais pas.._

_- Alors..alors on va être parents ?!_ se réjouit-Mark.

Lexie acquiesça, contente de voir l'expression de bonheur pur sur le visage de Mark.

_- Et c'est pour ça que je veux me marier,_ expliqua-Lexie._ Je ne veux pas d'un enfant né hors mariage, le pauvre, que pensera-t-il ? Il pensera que ses parents se sont mariés à cause de lui, ou qu'il était une erreur ou qu'il.._

_- Chut, chut !_ s'exclama-Mark._ On va se marier.._

Lexie eut un grand sourire. Elle prit la bague, et la glissa à son doigt.

_- Et on va avoir un enfant !_ se réjouit-Mark.

_- J'ai..déjà fait une échographie,_ lança-Lexie._ Tu voudras..venir à la prochaine ? _

Mark acquiesça.

_- Evidemment.._

_- Au fait, Mark.._

_- Oui ? _

_- C'est une fille._

* * *

**- 4ème mois -**

_- Emma ?_

Lexie regarda Jackson, comme s'il était fou.

_- Quoi, t'aime pas Emma ?_ demanda-le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules.

_- Alice, j'aime beaucoup,_ lança-Meredith.

_- Au pays des merveilles ?_ ricanna-Alex.

_- Et alors ? J'aime beaucoup Alice au pays des merveilles !_ se défendit-Meredith.

_- Marie !_ s'exclama-George.

_- Mary !_ s'exclama-Izzie en même temps.

_- Marie avec ie à la fin_, précisa-George.

_- Oh, non, y c'est plus joli !_ répondit-Izzie.

_- J'aime ni l'un ni l'autre,_ grommela-Mark. _Pourquoi pas..Lena ?_

_- C'est joli, j'aime bien,_ sourit-Lexie.

_- Vous cherchez un prénom au hasard ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-Mark.

_- Sans signification particulière ?_ revérifia-April.

_- Un joli prénom pour une jolie petite fille,_ sourit-Mark.

_- Marianne ?_ proposa-April. _Non..? Tant pis.._

_- Dracula ? Frankenstein ?_ proposa-Cristina. _Hé, je plaisante_ ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard des futurs parents.

Tous rassemblés chez Meredith et Derek, ils se creusaient la tête pour trouver un beau prénom. Mark avait un faible pour Lena, et Lexie pour Maïwen.

_- Si on mangeait ?_ proposa-Meredith.

_- On a pas trouvé de prénom !_ protesta-Alex.

_- On ne vas pas le trouver immédiatement !_ répondit-Izzie.

_- Iz' à raison_ acquiesça-Lexie._ Je ne suis qu'à 4 mois, je ne vais pas accoucher là maintenant !_

Pendant le repas, la discussion fut axée autour du mariage.

_- Alors, la date est-elle définitivement fixée_ ? demanda-Meredith. _Vous hésitiez entre plusieurs jours.._

_- Dans un mois,_ acquiesça-Lexie.

_- Le 10 mars,_ précisa-Mark.

_- Ah, j'adore les mariages !_ s'exclama-April, en soupirant.

_- Qui te dit que tu es invitée ?_ répondit-Alex.

Il y eut un blanc. April semblait gênée.

_- Relax, Ap', je déconnais..!_ fit-Alex.

_- Très drôle, Karev,_ grommela-April.

_- Bon, deux missions_, fit-Mark une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger._ Les mecs, vous m'aidez à écrire les invitations dans la cuisine, et les filles..c'est quoi déjà ? _

_- Mission robes !_ répondit-Izzie, excitée.

_- Vous en avez prit des plus amples que ma taille, hein ?_ se rassura-Lexie._ Je serais plus grosse dans un mois. Non pas que ça m'enchante. _

Lexie se laissa entraîner dans le salon pour l'essayage.

* * *

**Tout petit chapitre, je sais. **

**Ceci dit, quelqu'un lit encore cette fiction, où tout le monde est mort ?..Si vous êtes encore en vie, je vous prie de laisser une review: A vous de décider..la fille de Mark et Lexie s'appellera-t-elle Maïwen ou Lena ? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Un autre petit chapitre, dans la foulée ! Les choses s'accélèrent..et ne sont pas de tout repos.**

**Merci à Zo, pour avoir donné un avis sur le prénom (à tout le monde: il n'est pas trop tard pour l'imiter. Vous êtes aussi de cet avis, pour le prénom ? Lena ça vous va ? )**

**Un grand merci à Gabriel McGregor pour la graande review. Contente de savoir que tu lis toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que le dernier ;)**

* * *

**4ème mois** -

_- Putain, je suis grosse._

Meredith se tourna vers sa sœur, qui s'inspectait dans le miroir.

_- Heu..tu es enceinte aussi_, répondit-elle.

_- Merci, ça je sais.._

_- C'est quoi le problème, encore ?_ demanda-Meredith.

Lexie se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son ventre n'était pas encore si gros, après tout. Bon, ça se voyait, qu'il y avait quelque chose la dedans, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_- Rien.._répondit-Lexie.

Meredith n'insista pas. A ce moment, April déboula dans le salon, et se précipita vers elles en voyant la table du salon couverte de petits vêtements. Meredith et Lexie revenaient d'une intense séance de shopping. Elles connaissaient désormais la moindre boutique pour bébé de la ville. Elles avaient dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, de temps et surtout d'argent, mais maintenant, la garde robe du bébé était faite.

_- J'adore les vêtements de bébé !_ s'exclama-April._ Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon.._

_- J'ai mon échographie du deuxième trimestre, dans une demie-heure,_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Je la sens mal._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?.._fit-April.

_- J'en sais rien.._

_- Commence pas, Lexie,_ tempéra-Meredith. _Tout était bien, jusqu'à présent. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change._

_- Arrête d'essayer de me remonter le moral,_ soupira-Lexie._ Ça me déprime encore plus._

_- Mais non, voyons !_ s'exclama-April. _Elle a raison. Tout va bien se passer._

_- Vous croyez ?_ s'inquiéta-Lexie, se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

_- J'en suis sûre.._répondit-Meredith._ Je ne te le promets pas, mais j'en suis sûre._

_- vous avez raison..je suis juste inquiète,_ répondit-Lexie._ Je suis inquiète tout le temps ! 24H sur 24._

_- C'est normal, Lexie.._sourit-Meredith._ Ça fait parti des symptômes._

_- Vraiment.. ?_

Meredith hocha la tête.

_- Je ferais bien d'y aller. Je dois passer chercher Mark à l'hôpital,_ fit-Lexie en se levant.

_- Attends, tes vêtements !_

Meredith alla chercher rapidement un sac, et bourra les vêtements dedans, puis, elle le tendit à Lexie.

_- Tu me tiens au courant de cette fameuse échographie_ ? demanda-Meredith.

Lexie hocha la tête.

_- Je te fais un sms, pour te dire que tout va bien.._acquiesça-la plus jeune. _Salut, Meredith, April._

_- Bonne chance !_ fit-April.

* * *

_- C'est pas normal._

_- Arrête._

_- C'est pas normal.._

_- Arrête !_

_- C'est.._

_- Lexie !_

Mark lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé.

_- Elle est juste partie vérifier quelque chose_, lâcha-Mark.

L'échographie avait été faite, mais trop rapidement au goût des futurs parents. Et à présent, Addison était partie "vérifier quelques résultats". Mark avait absolument insisté pour qu'Addison suive la grossesse.

_- Il faut qu'elle vienne maintenant, je ne vais pas supporter la pression_ ! s'exclama-Lexie.

_- Du calme.._souffla-Mark.

Il s'apprêtait à chercher un autre moyen de la calmer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la chirurgienne obstétricienne.

_- Oh._.fit-Lexie. _Regarde sa tête. Regarde sa tête._

_- Arrête ta paranoia !_ s'exclama-Mark. _Alors ?_ ajouta-t-il pour Addie.

_- Alors, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle._

Il sembla à Lexie que son cœur loupait un battement. Ou plusieurs. Elle vira au livide. Mark lui saisit la main, voulant la rassurer, mais il n'en menait pas large.

* * *

"Appel entrant – Lexie Grey ".

Meredith saisit son téléphone, se soustrayant aux bras de Derek.

_- C'est Lexie,_ se justifia Meredith.

La jeune femme décrocha sous le regard boudeur de son mari.

_- Allô ? Oui, Lexie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je sors de mon échographie.._expliqua-Lexie.

_- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'enverrais un texto,_ fit-Meredith, pressentant quelque chose._ Lexie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu appelles ?_

_- Il y a un problème..Avec le bébé._

_- Tu..qu'est-ce que.._

_- On arrive dans 10 minutes._

_- On vous attends._

Meredith raccrocha. Derek tenta de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais Meredith le stoppa tout de suite.

_- Derek, non.._fit-elle en l'écartant._ Il y a un problème avec le bébé de Mark et Lexie._

_- Quoi_ ? s'inquiéta-Derek.

_- Je n'en sais rien, encore._

Bientôt, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Meredith s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Etonnemment, Lexie ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave que ça, finalement.

_- Racontez-nous,_ exigea-Derek.

Ils s'assirent tous au salon, et Lexie – encore pâle – commença.

_- Hmm, Addison a détecté un truc bizarre,_ commença-Lexie. _Alors elle a fait quelques tests et..notre fille a été diagnostiquée comme atteinte de polydactylie._

_- Poly..non ?!_ S'exclama-Derek.

_- Elle a six doigts à chaque main_, compléta-Mark, un peu éteint.

_- Oh.._

C'était tout ce que Meredith avait à dire.

_- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de cas depuis le début de mon internat._.réfléchit-elle ensuite.

_- Moi si,_ fit-Mark. _Pas mal. Je suis chirurgien plastique, en même temps._

_- Donc..comment ça se passe ?_ demanda-Mark.

_- Addie pense que le plus simple est d'attendre la naissance,_ répondit-Mark._ Et à ce moment, on corrigera chirurgicalement._

_- Cela..me semble un bon plan_, acquiesça-Derek.

_- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une grossesse normale ?!_ se lamenta-Lexie. _Comme tout le monde.._

_- Parce que les Grey sont maudits,_ répondit-Meredith, du tac au tac.

Personne n'osa contester cette affirmation. Dans un sens, c'était vrai.

_- Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre_, asséna-Mark. _On a un mariage à continuer de préparer._

_- C'est vrai.._acquiesça-Derek.

_- Ah, au fait, vous deux_, lança-Lexie. _Vous accepteriez d'être nos témoins ?_

_- Je suis demoiselle d'honneur ?_ s'exclama-Meredith, avec un sourire.

_- Si tu acceptes,_ acquiesça-Lexie. _Si tu n'as pas honte d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'une grosse femme enceinte._

Meredith eut un rire.

_- Evidemment que j'accepte !_

_- Et toi,_ lança-Mark._ J'ai été ton témoin avec Addison, puis avec Meredith. Tu peux au moins me rendre mes dettes._

_- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait me voler le rôle d'être ton témoin,_ sourit-Derek. _Mais je te préviens : je ne t'emmène pas voir des strip teaseuses pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon._

_- Merci Derek,_ ris-Lexie

_- Dommage_, fit-Mark, faussement déçu.

Lexie lui tapa sur la tête, et il arrêta sa comédie.

* * *

_- Dis Alex, tu veux te spécialiser en pédiatrie, vrai ?_

Alex tourna la tête vers Lexie.

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ fit-il, presque méfiant.

_- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des cas de polydactylie ?_

_- Ouais, plusieurs_, acquiesça-Alex._ Ils sont tous morts._

Lexie se sentit devenir mal.

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Non, je déconne, c'est pas dangereux,_ ricana-Alex._ Pourquoi ?_

Lexie se jeta sur le jeune homme, assis au bureau. Elle réussit à faire glisser sa chaise et le résident arrogant se retrouva sur le sol.

_- Hé !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que t'as, là !? C'est tes hormones ?_

_- Mon bébé est atteint de polydactylie,_ siffla-Lexie.

_- Oh._

Alex se releva et se rassit.

_- Désolée Lex'.._s'excusa-t-il. _Je..je l'ignorais._

_- T'es vraiment un con, tu le sais ça ?_

_- Je sais, et tu m'adores_, ricana-Alex.

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Elle regarda les gens passer, lorsque son biper sonna.

_- C'est les urgences, un trauma_, fit-Lexie. _J'y vais_.

Lexie se leva et gagna rapidement les urgences. Elle prit une blouse de protection jaune, qu'elle enfila en vitesse avant d'entrer dans la mine. C'était assez rempli. Lexie se précipita dehors, où Jackson était déjà à attendre.

_- Salut_, fit-il décontracté.

Lexie lui sourit.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vient ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Un bûcheron avec main amputée à la hache,_ répondit-Jackson.

_- Non, c'est vrai ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Hé bah, c'est pas du petit trauma, ça. Dans combien de temps ?_

_- Ils devraient être là bientôt._

Lexie attendit, aux côtés de Jackson. Elle sentit rapidement la douleur s'insinuer partout. Son dos..c'était une torture. Elle ne cessait de changer de pied, pour alléger son propre poids. Ses jambes aussi, souffraient.

La jeune femme entendit finalement les sirènes de l'ambulance se rapprocher. Pas trop tôt. Elle regarda les étoiles, dans le ciel, puis, sa montre. 22:35.

_- Constantes ? _

Jackson s'était précipité sitôt l'ambulance arrivée. Lexie le suivit, et poussa l'autre côté du brancard. Lexie écouta les renseignements liés au patient, distraitement tout en poussant le brancard dans la salle de trauma 2.

Aussitôt, elle alla inspecter la main, où plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

_- Vous avez la main?_demanda-Jackson.

Les ambulanciers ouvrirent une pauvre glacière qui faisait à peine du froid, remplie de glaçon. Là, se trouvait le membre arraché.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est bien fait_, ironisa-Jackson.

_- Ce sont ses amis, qui ont fais ça,_ répondit-l'ambulancier en désignant le bûcheron.

_- On va se débrouiller, merci,_ fit-Jackson. _Ok, bipez Sloan et Torres._

Lexie volait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, apportant du matériel à Jackson, augmentant la morphine, vérifiant la tension. Le patient était complètement dans les gaz.

_- Sloan et Torres ne viennent pas,_ s'inquiéta-Jackson. _Ok, hmm..réservez un bloc. Et prévenez les, qu'ils nous rejoignent directement là bas. _

Lexie, déjà essouflée, s'empressa de tirer le brancard hors des urgences jusqu'à un ascenseurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bloc, Lexie ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle était appuyée aux lavabos du sas de désinfection, lorsque Jackson entra.

_- Sloan et Torres arrivent_, prévint-il.

_- Bien. _

_- Est-ce que ça va _? demanda-Jackson.

_- Oui, t'inquiète pas. _

_- Tu es sûre ?._.persista-Jackson.

_- Juste un peu fatiguée,_ répondit-Lexie. _C'est rien._

_- Tu devrais te ménager un peu,_ conseilla-Jackson. _Tu es enceinte_.

_- Enceinte. Pas malade, ou quoi que ce soit.._répliqua-Lexie, de mauvaise humeur.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark et Callie. Rapidement, Mark aperçut la pâleur de Lexie, et son souffle court.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_- Ce n'est rien, Mark,_ répondit-Lexie.

_- Je lui avais dis, de se ménager,_ fit-Jackson en haussant les épaules.

_- Il a raison,_ acquiesça-Mark.

_- Non, c'est bon. _

Lexie mit son masque et voulut gagner le bloc mais Mark la retint pas le bras.

_- Va te reposer,_ intima-t-il.

_- Dr. Torres !_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Dites quelque chose..._

_- Sloan et Avery on raison,_ fit-Callie, qui se lavait les mains. _Ralentis le rythme, Grey. _

Lexie les regarda tour à tour, furieuse, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

_- Dire qu'on est qu'au 4ème mois,_ ricana-Mark._ Ça va être beau, tiens, la fin de la grossesse. _

* * *

Meredith leva la tête, en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Elle posa son livre, quitta sa chambre.

_- Lexie ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa sœur. _Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_

_- Meredith, il est 21h !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Comment veux-tu que je dorme à cette heure ? Personne ne peut dormir à 21h !_

_- Derek y arrive très bien, pourtant,_ répondit-Meredith en haussant les épaules.

_- En tout cas, pas ce soir, ce soir, il n'est pas près de se coucher,_ riposta-Lexie.

_- Demain ,c'est le jour de ton mariage,_ lui rappela-Meredith. _Tu veux vraiment avoir des cernes et une tête de zombie à ton mariage ? _

_- Présenté comme ça..Ok, ok, je vais essayer de dormir un peu._

_- Beaucoup ! _

Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil irrité pour contrer celui menaçant de sa sœur. Meredith regagna sa propre chambre. C'était ce soir, que Derek avait organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Mark. Ils étaient tous les deux, accompagnés d'Owen, Jackson et Alex, chez Joe. Lexie avait donc passé la soirée chez Meredith et allait y dormir.

Meredith lut encore un peu, puis ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Lorsque Derek rentra, il réveilla la jeune femme.

_- Tu as raccompagné Mark chez lui ?_ demanda-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !_ sourit-Derek. _Et il n'est pas bourré. Pas assez pour oublier que demain il se marie, du moins._

_- Tant mieux,_ sourit-Meredith._ Je veux que demain soit un jour parfait, Lexie l'a bien mérité, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé..partir pour Phoenix, se faire battre, découvrir que son bébé est polydactyle.._

_- Tout va bien se passer demain,_ la rassura-Derek.

* * *

"Appel entrant – Meredith Grey".

Lexie s'empressa de décrocher.

_- Oui, Meredith ? Alors _? demanda-anxieusement Lexie.

_- Alors c'est compliqué, _répondit-Meredith. _J'essaie d'arranger les choses ici, mais.._

Le fameux jour était là. Finalement, Lexie n'avait pas trop eu de mal à dormir et elle était au mieux de sa forme, malgré son dos qui lui faisait toujours mal. Mais ça, c'était dû à la grossesse et elle devrait faire avec.

_- Mais ? _

Meredith et Lexie s'étaient levées à l'aube. Meredith, April, Izzie, Cristina et Graciella, toutes rassemblées chez Meredith, s'étaient occupées de transformer Lexie en mannequin. Maquillage, coiffure, retouchage. Elles n'avaient pas mis la robe tout de suite. Graciella, qui était partie la première, s'était chargée de la déposer au lieu du mariage.

Finalement, April et Cristina avaient également rejoint le lieu du mariage, pour préparer avec les garçons, ou plutôt, finir de préparer. Ainsi, Meredith et Lexie étaient toutes seules à la maison, régler les derniers détails, lorsque vers 9 heure, Meredith avait reçu un coup de fil.

C'était Derek, qui était déjà sur place, et annonçait que le grand champs aménagé spécialement pour les mariages, un peu en dehors de Seattle qu'ils avaient loués, avait également été loué pour un autre mariage, en même temps.

_- Putain.._soupira-Lexie. _Comment on va faire ? _

_- Je..ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution,_ répondit-Meredith. _Détends toi. Je te recontacte. _

L'heure du mariage approchait. Ils étaient censés se marier à 10h30, mais avec ce contre-temps..il était déjà 9h30, Lexie n'avait pas sa robe, Meredith ne l'avait pas rappelée..et en plus, le lieu du mariage se situait à une bonne demie heure de voiture.

Lexie tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique, lorsque Meredith la rappela.

_- Ok, on a réussi à s'arranger,_ annonça-Meredith.

Cette annonce soulagea profondément Lexie.

_- Je sais qu'on avait dit que tu ne conduirais pas le jour de ton mariage,_ fit-Meredith. _Mais le temps que je vienne te chercher et qu'on refasse le chemin, il sera trop tard. Alors que si tu viens toute seule.._

_- D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas,_ acquiesça-Lexie.

_- Il y a la volvo d'April, garée dans la rue,_ fit-Meredith. _Elle est venue avec Cristina et Iz' et elle veut bien te la laisser. Ses clés sont..merde. Ses clés sont dans son sac, ici. _

Lexie ferma les yeux. Evidemment. Rien ne se passait comme il fallait.

_- Attends c'est bon, voilà Jackson_, fit-Meredith, avant d'observer un bref silence comme si elle l'écoutait ; puis elle reprit : _c'est bon, la clio de Jackson est aussi garée dans la rue, sauf que ses clés à lui sont dans sa chambre. _

_- Ça marche je vais..je serais là bientôt._

Lexie raccrocha. Elle posa son téléphone sur le petit guéridon de l'entrée. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Jackson et alla saisir ses clés. Elle repassa en courant dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte, la referma et sortit dans la rue. Elle repéra sans mal la clio verte, et démarra.

"Lexie, ce n'est pas le moment de te perdre. Mobilise ton sens de l'orientation. Tu peux le faire."

Elle respira un grand coup, puis, démarra. Les premières dix minutes de la route se déroulèrent sans encombre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir sur un rond point, elle aperçut un accident de la route, à quelques dizaines de mètre. Pas de samu, pas de pompiers, encore.

Lexie regarda les chiffres lumineux. 9H45. Elle allait être en retard, si elle s'arrêtait. Il lui restait bien vingt minutes de route. Lexie passa donc son chemin, mais freina net, dix mètres plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un accident ,sachant qu'elle pouvait aider mais qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Les pompiers auraient été là, ç'aurait été différent. Mais là, il n'y avait personne.

Elle ne pouvait juste pas les ignorer. C'était non-assistance à personne en danger et c'était contre ses principes. Lexie enclencha la marche arrière – une chance que cette route soit déserte.

_- Merde,_ grommela-t-elle, à l'idée d'être en retard à son propre mariage.

La jeune femme se gara grossièrement et sortit. Elle courut vers le lieu de l'accident. Trois personnes étendues sur le sol .

_- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_ s'enquit-Lexie.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps..de ce charabia, Lexie réussit à glaner quelques informations. La voiture verte, qui fumait non loin, était entrée en collision latérale avec la voiture blanche, elle carrément retournée. Excès de vitesse de la verte, disaient les uns, non attention de la banche, disaient les autres.

Des trois blessés, étendus sur le sol, deux provenaient de la voiture blanche et un de la verte. Les gens autour, étaient un garçon de la voiture blanche, mort d'inquiétude, et une jeune femme de la voiture verte, tous deux indemnes, ainsi que deux gars, qui avaient comme Lexie, garés leur voiture grise un peu plus loin pour voir ce qui se passait.

Personne ne savait quoi faire, c'était la panique.

_- Je suis médecin,_ expliqua-Lexie._ Je vous jure que c'est vrai. Je suis interne en chirurgie à l'hôp.._

_- On voit croit !_ s'exclama-le garçon de la voiture blanche._ S'il vous plaît sauvez les ! C'est ma sœur et ma petite amie ! _

Lexie se pencha donc sur la première, celle qui devait être la sœur. Elle était âgée d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus.

_- Vous avez appelé les pompiers ?_ demanda-Lexie.

_- Oui, il y a cinq minutes_, acquiesça-un des gars de la voiture grise. _Ils disent arriver dans une vingtaine de minute. _

_- Il faut dire que c'est paumé ici,_ ajouta-l'autre gars de la voiture grise.

Lexie prit le pouls de la petite et examina ensuite sa respiration. Difficile de soigner quelqu'un sans matériel..La petite avait été écrasée sur le côté dans la collision.

_- Elle saigne un peu,_ dit-Lexie. _Mais les blessures sont superficielles, elle n'est pas en danger. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est sa perte de connaissance. _

Lexie courut vers sa voiture, voir si elle n'avait pas deux ou trois trucs. Rien qui ne pourrait vraiment l'aider..elle revint avec de la gaze, qui avait dû s'échapper d'une boîte, un jour lointain, une paire de gants (elle en gardait toujours dans le vide poche), et des larges bandes de pansement.

Lexie regarda le tee-shirt qu'elle portait, taché de sang. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas porté sa robe de mariage. Elle s'affaira autour de la petite fille, pansa les blessures mineures et tenta de la ranimer. En vain. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la deuxième jeune femme, plus âgée. Une vingtaine d'année sûrement.

_- Oulà.._

Les blessures là étaient moins superficielles. Lexie se maudit. Elle aurait dû commencer par elle..Le visage en sang, Lexie tenta de le nettoyer pour y voir quelque chose. Le manque d'outils se faisait cruellement ressentir.

_- Il est quelle heure ?_ demanda-soudainement Lexie .

_- Il est 10h15,_ répondit-un des mecs de la voiture grise.

_- Mais que font ces foutus pompiers ?!_ s'exclama-Lexie.

"10h15 + 20 minutes de route + au moins 10 minutes pour mettre ma robe et enlever ce sang..Je suis en retard ! " pensa-Lexie.

_-Ok hem...vous là. _

Elle désigna le gars de la voiture grise le plus proche d'elle.

_- Ronan_, fit-il.

_- Peu importe,_ répondit-Lexie. _Vous pouvez aller dans ma voiture, la clio, et récupérer mon portable s'il vous plaît ? _

Le dénommé Ronan acquiesça, et s'empressa d'y aller. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait les mains vides.

_- Pas de portable dans cette voiture, je regrette_, fit-il.

_-Vous..non ?_ s'étonna-Lexie. _Sûr ? _

_- A cent pourcents.._

C'est alors qu'au ralenti, Lexie retraça le chemin dans sa mémoire. Elle se revit, raccrocher, poser le portable sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Aller chercher les clés et courir vers la voiture. Sans le portable.

_- Et merde. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Allons y pour un chapitre un peu particulier, et le plus court. It's the end...**

**Je sais, je suis une spécialiste des histoires brutalement finies, comme ça ! Dans un sens, je m'en excuse, mais c'est mieux. **

**Donc voilà, voilà. Un grand merci, à tout le monde, tout ceux qui m'ont lues, et qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews. J'apprécie vraiment, et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai atteint le chapitre 21. Merci. **

* * *

_- Toujours pas là ? _

Mark regarda sa montre avec inquiétude. 10 heure 25. Lexie était supposée arriver il y a un bout de temps, maintenant. A cette heure là, elle aurait dû être dans sa robe, prête à descendre l'allée.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va venir,_ le réconforta-Derek.

_- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle aurait pris peur, hein ?_ vérifia-Mark. _De s'engager, du mariage.._

_- Arrête, Mark. _

_- Ok, ok. _

Ils attendirent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Meredith arrive. Ils avaient optés pour un thème gris et blanc, pour le mariage, aussi, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, Meredith portait déjà sa longue robe grise, sertie de perles. Derek portait également un costume gris, contrairement à celui de Mark, noir et blanc – le marié devait se distinguer.

_- Alors ?_ s'enquit-Mark. _Elle est arrivée ?_

Meredith secoua négativement la tête.

_- Je l'ai appelée trente fois et je lui ai laissé pleins de messages,_ se lamenta-Mark.

_- C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir inquiétant,_ acquiesça-Meredith._ Et si elle avait eu un accident ? _

_- Il faut..il faut faire quelque chose. _

Mark retenta d'appeler sa fiancée.

_- Attendons encore cinq minutes, d'accord ?_ tempéra-Derek. _Après, on agira. _

_- Cinq minutes, pas plus,_ prévint-Mark.

* * *

_- Vous pouvez emprunter mon portable ?_ proposa-Ronan.

Il tendit à Lexie son vieux nokia.

_- Je ne connais aucun numéro qu'il faudrait que je joigne par cœur.._répondit-Lexie. _Rappelez plutôt les pompiers. Dès qu'ils arrivent je pourrais partir._

_- Ça marche. _

Le gars s'éloigna pour contacter les pompiers. Lexie avait stabilisé la fille, et maintenant, se pencha sur le troisième blessé. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle croise cet accident, sur le chemin ?! Le jour de son mariage..

_- Les pompiers disent qu'ils arrivent,_ annonça-le gars en revenant.

_- Bien sûr, dans trois ans ?!_ grogna-Lexie.

_- En fait ils sont bloqués dans les bouchons,_ répondit-Ronan. _A la sortie de Seattle, il y a des travaux._

Lexie ferma les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par une autre route ?!

_- Sauf que là, le troisième patient est en train de se vider de son sang,_ s'énerva-Lexie. _Je n'ai plus de gaze pour contrôler l'hémorragie, je ne peux rien pour lui, il va crever là parce que ces foutus pompiers n'arrivent pas, je suis déjà largement en retard pour mon mariage, et en plus je ne peux joindre personne. Génial ! _

Lexie s'assit par terre, à côté du troisième blessé, impuissante.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.._

_- Du calme, mlle.._

_- Lexie. _

_- Lexie_, reprit-Ronan. _On va..trouver une solution. _

_- Hé !_ fit-le deuxième gars de la voiture grise. _Vous entendez ça ? _

_- Quoi ? _

Tous tendirent l'oreille. Une sirène..

_- Les pompiers,_ s'exclama-Lexie, soulagée._ Les pompiers.._

_- Vous voyez _? sourit-Ronan.

* * *

_- Bon ça suffit._

Mark se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Derek voulut le retenir, mais Mark n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

_- Ça fait bien plus de cinq minutes, Derek !_ s'énerva-t-il._ Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Je vais..je sais ! On va ratisser les environs en voiture, jusqu'à la maison. _

Mark se précipita vers le coin où Jackson et Alex, tous deux en costume gris également, patientaient.

_- Avery ! Karev !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Vous avez votre voiture ?_

_- J'ai la mienne,_ acquiesça-Alex

_- Ok, Karev, tu vas faire le chemin d'ici, jusqu'à l'hôpital,_ ordonna-Mark._ Tu vas bien regarder partout, et tu vas passer par l'US route 320._

_- Ok.._

_- Derek tu vas faire pareil, mais tu vas aller chez toi et Meredith voir si Lexie est là bas,_ poursuivit-Mark. _En passant par l'US route 20._

_- Et vous_ ? demanda-Alex.

_- Moi, je vais couvrir toutes les petites routes autour d'ici, voir si Lexie n'est pas tombée en panne d'essence, ou quelque chose comme ça._

Tous acceptèrent leur "mission", et s'éparpillèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Mark saisit le volant, et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient.

* * *

Lexie ne prit vraiment pas le temps de vérifier que les blessés allaient vivre, ou que les pompiers se chargeaient bien d'eux. Dès qu'elle aperçut le véhicule, elle s'engagea vers sa voiture.

_- Merci pour tout !_ fit-le jeune homme, de la voiture blanche.

_- Je suis désolée de partir si vite.._

Lexie leur fit un signe de main et partit en courant vers la petite clio. Lorsqu'elle démarra, elle vit passer la voiture d'Alex, et aperçut le jeune homme qui conduisait rapidement.

"Quest-ce qu'il fout ?!"

Elle ignorait la "mission" de Mark. Et Alex lui, comme un con, cherchait la voiture d'April; il avait complètement zappé que Lexie roulait dans la clio verte de Jackson, aussi, ne la vit-il absolument pas, et passa-t-il devant elle sans la voir. Lexie aurait bien fait marche arrière pour le suivre, mais elle était suffisamment en retard comme ça.

La jeune femme reprit la route, conduisant vite. Elle allait avoir un accident, si elle ne modérait pas sa conduite. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, il était 11h05. Lexie sortit de la clio, qu'elle avait garé n'importe où et se précipita vers le petit groupe vêtu de gris. Tous les témoins : Meredith, April, Izzie, Cristina, Derek, Jackson.

_- Vous n'avez pas été jusqu'à l'hôpital _? demandait-Izzie aux garçons. _Mark vous l'avait dit.._

_- On a appelé, elle n'y est pas.._répondit-Derek. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire.._

_- Où est Mark ?_ s'enquit-Lexie en se précipitant.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, ébahis par son arrivée en catastrophe, et ses vêtements couverts du sang des blessés – ce qu'eux ignoraient.

_- Tu t'es blessée ?_ s'exclama-Meredith.

_- Où t'étais passé ?!_ demanda-Jackson.

Tous se précipitèrent sur elle.

_- Je suis tombée sur un accident, je vais bien_, répondit-Lexie.

En quelques mots, Lexie leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

_- Et j'ai oublié mon putain de portable à la maison !_ conclut-Lexie.

_- J'avoue qu'on commençait à devenir inquiets,_ dit-Izzie. _Mais tout est bien tu es là !_

_- Attendez..il faut prévenir Mark.._réalisa-Cristina.

_- Oh, très juste._

Derek saisit son portable et composa le numéro. Une tonalité. Deux. Mark ne répondait pas. Derek lui laissa un bref message.

_- Les invités commencent à s'impatienter,_ fit-Cristina.

_- Qu'ils s'impatientent,_ répondit-Lexie._ Tout ce que je veux c'est prévenir Mark. _

Lexie grimaça, en se tenant le ventre. Le mouvement n'échappa à personne.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'inquiéta-Alex.

_- J'imagine que cet accident m'a un peu..chamboulée_, répondit-Lexie._ Je suis crevée._

_- Viens. _

Alex lui tira une chaise et Lexie s'y assit sans protester.

_- Derek, rappelle-Mark s'il te plaît,_ réclama-Lexie.

Derek acquiesça et alla s'isoler pour laisser un énième message à Mark. Il était presque onze heure, et toujours pas de cérémonie en vue, ni de Mark d'ailleurs.

_- Mais pourquoi il rappelle pas ?!_ s'énerva-Lexie. _Donne moi ça !_

Derek tendit son portable à Lexie, qui lui avait - si gentiment - demandé, sans s'offenser de son ton. La jeune femme commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, et c'était compréhensible. A croire que les Grey étaient vraiment maudits.

* * *

_- Et alors_, termina-Lexie._ C'est là que Mark est arrivé. Il n'avait plus de batterie dans son portable, et le pauvre, était fou d'inquiétude._

_- Waouw.._.fit-la petite fille. _Tu as eu une journée de mariage bizarre !_

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.._sourit-Lexie.

Lexie eut un sourire, en repensant à cette journée de folie. C'est vrai..mais elle et Mark avaient finalement terminé par se marier, tout s'était bien déroulé - un peu plus tard que prévu, certes. Mais c'était quand même un beau mariage. Tout ce que Lexie aurait pu espérer en fait, si on ne comptait pas la partie avant avec l'accident et tout.

_- Dis maman ?_

_Lexie_ tourna le regard vers sa fille.

_- Pendant toute cette journée, tu étais enceinte de moi ?_

_- Oui, Lena,_ répondit-Lexie. _Tu étais dans mon ventre !_

_- Ça fait bizarre..._réfléchit Lena. _Tu t'es déjà imaginée dans le ventre de tes parents ? Moi souvent. Et j'arrive jamais à..imaginer._

_- C'est parce que c'est impossible, mon coeur.._

_- Arrête de m'appelle comme ça_, bougonna-Lena, en faisant la moue.

Lexie se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. En grandissant, Lena devenait de plus en plus...ado. Lexie ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Dire que Lena allait fêter dans la semaine, son 14ème anniversaire !

Lena s'apprêtait à faire un monologue à sa mère, sur comment elle s'imaginait l'intérieur de son ventre, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

_- On est là !_ s'exclama-Mark.

Il entra dans le salon, talonnant deux petits garçons, d'environ 7 ans.

_- Comment s'est passé l'école ?_demanda-Lexie, en serrant le plus proche d'elle dans ses bras.

_- Super.._a répondu-celui qu'elle "étouffait". _Comme d'hab._

_- Tu parles,_ a grommelé l'autre jumeau._ C'était pourri. J'arrive pas à me concentrer en classe.._

_- Si tu es comme ton père, c'est normal,_ ris-Lexie. _C'était un cancre !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

L'information paraissait rassurer le petit. Lexie lâcha Alex. Son jumeau, Jackson, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

_- Hé, Jackson !_ fit-Mark qui s'asseyait à l'autre bout._ Pas trop de télé, hein. Après tu es tout énervé._

_- Oui, et commencez par ranger vos cartables et vos manteaux, les garçons,_ ordonna-Lexie, tentant de se montrer sévère.

Jackson râla, mais il s'exécuta quand même, imité d'Alex. Lena elle, était plongée dans son portable ce qui ne ravissait pas tellement ses parents - même s'ils s'abstinrent de commentaires.

_- Qui vient à la fête ?_ a alors demandé la jeune fille.

_- Ta fête d'anniversaire ?_ a vérifié Mark.

Lena hocha la tête.

_- Hmm, Meredith et Derek, avec Zola et Bailey, Thatcher, Molly, Jackson, Alex..._

A ces noms, Jackson se précipita en protestant.

_- Ils viennent ?!_ râla-t-il. _Super les confusions !_

_- Là, il a raison,_ acquiesça-Alex. _Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé de deux prénoms de vos amis ? C'est trop galère !_

_- Pour une simple raison,_ répondit-Mark._ Karev, Avery et Grey._

_- Hein ?_

_- Le nom de famille. Vous n'avez pas le même._

_- Ouais bah quand même..._

_- Et moi mon nom il signifie quelque chose ?_ s'enquit-Lena.

_- Non,_ répondit-Lexie._ On l'aimait bien, c'est tout._

Mark délaissa son journal, pour regarder sa famille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Des fois, il s'arrêtait un moment, il décrochait de la vitesse du quotidien et savourait sa chance. Ce n'était pas gagné, avec Lexie. Il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû parcourir, comme chemin...

Mark regarda Jackson et Alex. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et ressemblaient beaucoup à Lexie. Même yeux, même cheveux sombres, même forme de visage. Lena elle, avait pris de Mark, et lui ressemblait plus. Cependant, niveau caractère, il n'y avait que Jackson, qui suivait la voie de Mark.

_- Oh, au fait !_ a fait-Alex._ On a appris une nouvelle expression, en anglais et j'ai pensé à vous tous._

_- Vous tous ?_

_- Nous !_ a répondit-Alex, adorable, du haut de ses sept ans, à dire des choses aussi mâtures._ La famille Grey-Sloan._

_- Quelle était cette expression ?_ s'inquiéta Mark.

_- Meant to be._

Mark et Lexie échangèrent un regard, et un sourire.

_- Tu sais au moins ce que ça signifie ?_ ricana-Lena.

_- Bien sûr,_ a fait-le petit, effronté. _Ça veut dire qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, pour être une famille. On est Meant to be_.


End file.
